The lost ones
by UNSC indomitable
Summary: After the accidental activation of a unknown artifact. Alpha Nine is transported to seemingly familiar world. But now time unknowably running out this lost souls they will be forced to defend this world. As a defeat here could spell the end for not only this world but theirs as well. But even with new allies from this world, it may not be enough to stop the coming darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**So back again to were it all began. Anyway if you're wondering what I'm talking about I came back to redo this entire chapter. So yay no biggie.**

 **As I'm still organizing my story a bit I thought I would use the time to update and redo every chapter that I thought could use a face lift and somewhat up to date grammar and spelling, still don't hold me to that because I'm crap at both. So if something doesn't match up I'll be updated soon as I will be deleting one chapter and over** **overhauling another so that it will make sense. Anyway sorry for any confusion on my part.**

 **Anyway enough talking and lets get on with it.** **All rights to their owners as I own nothing**

* * *

 **ONI ID accepted:** **Accessing both UNSC and ONI records.**

Begin playback: UNSC brief history and current events

The UNSC was born out of the aftermath of the Interplanetary Wars in the 22nd century. It was formed in an attempt to centralize the UEG military, scientific and logistical needs for the colonization of planetary systems outside of the Sol system.

For a time it worked and may human colonies were founded under the UNSC banner. But as time past so did the peace, as a independent movement brewed in what came to be known as the outer colonies. Tired of the UNSC and how they were governed by the UEG as a whole the movement became a full scale rebellion known as the insurrection.

As the years past and the insurrection movement became more bloodily, more violence. As such desperate measures were taken to prevent war and the loss of the outer colonies with the commission of the Orion project.

The program aim to create the perfect super soldier but after the first incarnation of the program was deemed a failure, more radical steps were taken to ensure success. Placed at the forefront of this new project was UNSC best scientist: Doctor Catherine Halsey, who new approach to the project was see as successful.

But before this new super soldiers dubbed the Spartan II could be deployed in force against the instruction everything would change.

In the year 2525, on the outer colony of Harvest first contact was made with a alien theocratic hegemony made up of several alien species, simply called the Covenant. In a unexpected turn of events the Covenant declared a holy war against humanity lead to believe by their leaders, that humanity was a stain on the universe that had to be wiped out.

So begun the long and bitter war that lasted 27 year was that saw whole world glassed into dust along with the rise and fall of heroes new and old. The Spartan II which had been made to put down uprisings were now thrusted onto the front lines to combat against this new foe.

The Spartans quickly proved themselves to be very effective at combating Covenant forces on the ground but their numbers along with their victory would be too few to change the course of the war. As the Covenant kept push humanity back, keeping them on the back-foot as they kept winning planet after planet, battle after battle.

But the worst was yet to come, in the year 2552 Reach humanity's fortress world among the stars fell to the Covenant onslaught and with its fall humanity defeat seemed all but certain.

Until Halo, a ring shaped station that was at center of the Covenant religious ideas and saw them as a way to heaven. But in truth, Halo had the ability to wipeout all life in the galaxy. All to stop a all consuming parasite called simply: The Flood. Halo was made as a weapon of last resort, by the a race that had failed to contain the Flood before, they were known as the Forerunners.

Thankfully Halo was destroyed by Spartan 117, also known as the Master Chief. Before it could fire its main weapon and the parasitic Flood could leave the installation. This single action caused a crisis within the Covenant which would eventually lead to it fragmenting with Great Schism, tearing the Covenant apart from the inside.

A event that would eventually lead to the downfall of the Covenant, as the former military leaders of the Covenant; The Sanghili or as more commonly called the Elites by UNSC military personnel. Would be usurped by another species within the Covenant, simply called the Brutes as the Covenants main military commanders.

Humanity would form an alliance with their former enemies, they were confront what remained of the Covenant at the Forerunner installation simple called, The Ark where the all Halo rings were made.

It was there that the Master Chief and his newest ally, the Arbiter would see the end of both Flood and Covenant as they would fire the ring currently under construction within the facility. Both wiping out the Flood and ensuring a future for humanity.

Still the war wasn't won by the Spartans alone, as the brave men and women of the UNSC armored forces gave everything they had to ensure that the Spartans had the Intel and support they needed.

Now with the war over the insurrection is once again poised to rear its ugly head, as remnants of the former Covenant Empire via for what power they can. Once again this men and will be called upon to go about and beyond the call of duty of earth and her colonies.

No matter the cost.

* * *

 **Location:** **Valiant-class cruiser: UNSC Salvation, drop bays,** **three months after the end of the human Covenant war.**

 **[Time: 18:19] [date: Thursday, June 5, Local date, 2553 UNSC stander year]**

"This, doesn't look good." Commented the lightly skined young man who was currently look at ground situation via holo-table.

It was clear to anyone looking that man that his stubble haven't been shaved a couple weeks.

This man was called Michael Crespo, but mostly called Mickey by his squad members. He looked to be your average man with brown eyes and hair to match with a face you wouldn't really notice in a crowded environment. The most distinct feature about him was his armor with its maroon color in contrast with its gray and black. But otherwise there wasn't anything remarkable about them other then the fact he was the squads resident demolition expert.

"Ha, I think what you meant to say. It's borderline suicide." Replied a dark skin man who was the squads resident sniper.

The dark skin mans name was Kojo Agu, but most of his squad mates stuck with called him Romeo. How had a cleanly shaven head only showing traces of his black hair. Along with his brown eyes and blue stripes on his armor. Romeo was also known for being simple put the squad ladies man and resident jackass and it show with the way he would intact with his teammates.

"Hay, Romeo why didn't you show some respect. It's not only our necks that they're putting on the line for this OP." Came his partner from his old squad.

Taylor Miles also known as Dutch had been with Romeo way before they had transferred to this unit. With his chiseled face covered in brown stubble The same color as his short hair and eyes. Dutch also had a well built body you wouldn't of taken him to be the religions type in this time and age and yet he was. His armor was the most recognizable on the battlefield with yellow strips and deaths head itself painted on his helmet.

"Hay, I'm just saying. So any idea as to where our fearless leader is?" Asked Romeo changing the subject.

"Last I hear, he was greeting a 'special guest'." Mickey used his fingers to emphasize the words.

"Ten credit says, it's his lovely lady friend."

"You're on!" Mickey said as he and Romeo shock on it.

Dutch for his part disapproved of the bet fully knowing that it was likely to end badly either way. But before he could protest against it, the door leading into the room opened and Buck the light skin, brown haired, clad in his familiar ODST armor. With his lady friend as Romeo put it came walking in right behind him.

ONI very own Veronica Dare, she seemed a bit tense for some reason and it showed in her blue eyes that were the same color as Buck, with her blond hair was in that same bun as last time they had seen her. She was also wearing the same unique armor the last time they had seen her.

"Pay me bitch." Romeo said as Buck shot Dutch a confused look.

To which Dutch could only shake his head. Buck then closed his eyes and side, today was gonna be a very long day indeed. If fact this was supposed to be shore leave for all of them, but the Covenant Remains seemed to have other plans. As they had just come back from a earlier raid on one of their strongholds.

"I all assumed that you remember Veronica." Buck said to them to which they all nodded yes.

"Good. Because Miss naval intelligence will be joined us this trip." This drew whispers from his squad mates as they tried to figure out what this meant.

"Gentleman, if I can have your attention please. I know that you have many questions but let's get down to business." Said Dare cutting through their murmuring. "As you know, you're going to deploying here." She gesture to highlight points on the map and continued. "From there will be infiltrating the main Covenant facility from this ventilation shaft, here." She pointed at the now blinking red dot on the map.

"So how will we be getting through? As memory serves most Covenant base entrances are protected either by shield or armed guards." Dutch asked as he now took a larger interest in the map in front of him.

"We've already have a way around that." Dare said not volunteering in more information.

"Care to explain what that is." Asked Buck suspicious over the lack of information.

"It's on a need to know basis!" Dare shot back.

All the men there could feel the tension between Buck and Veronica. And it wasn't settle either, you get hear it in their voices and in the see it in the glares they gave each other across the table. Obviously something had happened between them while they were making their way up to the ready room.

Still they did the smart thing and kept their mouths shut, until an opportunity came to press them with question about what they had missed. Still if they had the choice of who they asked it would most definitely be Buck as they were pretty sure that Dare wouldn't give them a straight answer to their question.

"Now, as I was saying. Once we're inside we'll make our way to the main hub located here. All you have to do once you're in, is insert this data chip into one their computer drive slots." Dare said handing Buck the microchip.

"What will you be doing during all this?" Buck asked picking up on the fact that she wasn't going to be with them.

"I'll tell you since I'll be needing one of you. As you're storming the control room, me and one person of my choice will be assisting me in the recovery of a tier one asset." Dare now informed them.

"Who would that be?" Asked Buck fully knowing the answer but asked anyway.

"Him." She simply said as she then pointed at the Rookie.

The Rookie wasn't even surprised that Dare had chosen him for this.

"Hold it! Before I even think about committing him to this. I want to know what he's getting into." Buck said in a tone that said he wouldn't budge on this position even if the Lord Hood himself was ordering it.

Dare fully knowing when Buck was like this knew that there was little that she could do to change his mind on this matter. So she did the only thing that she could do in this situation; tell the truth, for once.

"Alright what is it that you want to know?" She asked a Buck from a moment was taken a back by this.

He quickly recovered and asked his question.

"All I want know is what we're deal with. And not just saying, 'it a artifact,' is good enough we need details."

She seemed almost annoyed about sharing this information. Bust Dare knowing this was the only way took a deep breath to compose herself as she then went fully onto the subject.

"Well, I'm only telling you what I'm allowed to, so no questions. Got it?" Everyone there instantly agreed as Dare had taken on that infamous tone of voice of a ONI agent about to reveal something very important. "From one of our contacts, we've recently discovered that the Covenant have recovered an artifact. And as far as we know it's not Forerunner in origin." Dare stop to let it sink in.

Forerunner artifacts were bad news, from the halos to the even to their most simplest devices could be used for any matter of things depending on who was using it. But something that wasn't Forerunner and had caught ONI attention, now that was a new level of scary.

"If I may be so bold to ask. Should we assumed that this artifact is of, the explosive kind." Said Dutch.

"Honestly, we have no clue as to the nature of the artificial." Dare stated much to silence horror of everyone there.

A unknown artifact that wasn't Forerunner in nature able to catch the attention of both ONI and the Covenant was definitely bad news. What even worse was that both didn't know what the hell it did, and that definitely scared the ever living hell out of Buck. As for all he knew it could've be, well he didn't know the keys to the universe.

"Okay, anything else we should know?" Asked Buck seemly not fully convinced that was all of it.

"The rest is: Classified. So much so that they could and would throw us in a cell without so much as a second thought." Dare information him and Buck made the smart move in not pushing it any further then he already has.

"So basically they're sending us in blind and dumb." Romeo so eloquently put it.

He wasn't really wrong as they were going into the situation without knowing many key fact let alone what it was that the strange artifact looked like.

"Pretty much." Buck confirmed earning him a glare from Veronica.

Who he shot back a _well it's true,_ look to her in response.

"We've thought of that. But...unfortunately..." Dare then trailed off leaving everyone there shocked.

Had she just let slip some very important information? Who was this and what had they done with the real Veronica Dare? Everyone there was asking themselves this question, as they knew that she wouldn't of let slip this kinda information so easily before.

Still what she had told them was all the more worrying as it implied that they had to take at least one of the commanders alive. That was no easy feat, even for Spartan as most Covenant commanders would rather commit suicide than rather be dishonored by the prospect of captivity.

Not even to mention whether or not the commander was even able to speck let alone understand their language.

All and all it looked like this was going one of those missions where everything that could go wrong would go wrong was very likely to happen. They especially hated this kinda missions as with their current record as of late they would be amazing if they could get out of there with their skins attached let alone with this mysterious artifact.

"UGH! Why do we always get the shit missions?" Romeo asked aloud.

Still no one there disagreed with what Romeo had said, because this was in fact a shit mission. But Veronica was running low on time and decided to bring the conversation to a close.

She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"As previously discuss, we'll be using the strategy previously discussed. I didn't need to mentioned how complicated this will become if they know we're coming." Receiving a couple nods to this Dare continued.

"Very good. Dismissed." She said as she finally realize the time.

But as she was leave she, Buck then called out to her.

"Hay Veronica, if you have a moment. I would like talk something over with you before before the dance." Buck asked as she continue to walk away from him but before she left the room she turned to him and said.

"Unfortunately as much as I would love to, I have other things more import to focus on at the moment. Still I'll save you that dance." Dare said to Buck as she then disappeared behind one bulkhead doors.

Buck was obviously frustrated by being shot down by Veronica again. Still Romeo being Romeo decided that it would be a good idea to pepper him with questions.

"So that ONI girlfriend still giving you trouble huh?When are you going to tell us about..." Began Romeo before he could really get into it he was then cut off by Buck who wasn't in the mood to deal with this.

"PODS! NOW!" Growled Buck as his team.

Who quickly got the point as they then backed off and went over to their SOEIV to prep for the upcoming mission.

"Geez, haven't seen him like this in a while." Said Dutch once they were out of earshot of Buck.

"Trouble in paradise is more like it. Didn't you notice how their body language as they talk to each other?" Asked Romeo.

"It's probably to do with the fact, they were supposed to have a chat once the war was over." Chipped in Mickey.

"Guessing for that, it's probably safe to say that it didn't go so well." Dutch said as he tapped the Rookie on the head waking him up from his nap.

"She's a ONI agent, any sort of relationship with spooks is a full on minefield. But give me five minutes with her and I'll smooth out everything for the man." Romeo said as he grabbed his sniper rifle and checked it.

"By getting into her pants, more like it." Chipped in Dutch to which got a chuckle out of Mickey.

Romeo for his part at least had the decency to pretend that wasn't still interested in Dare. But Dutch knew better, the way Romeo looked at her was all he needed to know what he was thinking.

"I wouldn't even think about it. Why would you accuse me of such a thing." Romeo with a almost believable sounding shock that Dutch would accuse him of such a thing.

"Because, I've know your ass too long to think otherwise." Respond Dutch just as Buck walked into the room.

"First off, I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier." To this Buck got a choirs of "don't worry about it." Or, "it's nothing we understand." From the boys.

"Thanks. Alright as you know from the briefing, our job is to infiltrate the Covenant facility and recover our, mysterious objective." This drew a deep grown from everyone there. "I know, I know. ONI bull shit at it finest. Still we got a job to do. So lets get it done!" Buck said, he would've made it a lot more inspirational if he wasn't so irritated and for the most part just plan worn out from the nonstop missions in the last three months.

Still it was enough for the moment as they quickly loaded their Pods with extra kit in anticipation everything going to hell. It seemed to have become the norm as even the simplest missions they were given had a way of going completely pear shaped with either the enemy strength was grossly underestimated to major equipment failures that had nearly cost them their live.

[Hay Rookie got anything to say?] Said Romeo over his personal Com's.

This drew a short grunt from him. But before Romeo could continue his planned session of teasing the apparent mute on their team, Buck stepped in and broke it up before it even had a chance to start.

[Romeo pack it in. I've got a thousand other things to worry about, and I especially don't need you to be one of them.] Romeo quickly got the message as he then cut his Com's.

[And Veronica? Do we really need that extra dead deadweight?] Buck was referring to the extra drop Pod next to him.

[In fact yes, we do.] Dare replied to him.

But before he could respond the ship onboard AI cut into their Com circuit.

[We are approaching the drop area. Alpha nine? Are you in position?] Inquired the AI.

"Sol, this is Agent Dare. We're in position raise the drop on your command."

[Acknowledge Dare. Will be over the target area in thirty seconds.] Sol informed them as he then cut out of their Com circuit.

[Veronica, just how close are we going to be?] Asked Buck who didn't have time to get the full details beforehand.

But before she could tell him they were interrupted when the ships onboard AI, once again cut into the Com circuit.

[Alright Helljumpers we're over the target zone. We'll be dropping you in; Three! Two! Drop! Drop! Drop!] Came the ship bored AI over their Com's, as Alpha Nine Pods was then released and their mission could truly begin.

* * *

 **Location: Covenant outpost located on planet** **designated: A3 8937**

 **[Time: 19:00] [date: Thursday, June 5, Local date, 2553 UNSC stander year]**

Surprisingly at least to Buck everything was going to plan for once. They had landed where they were supposed to be and there wasn't anyone waiting to greet them, so it was safe to say that Salvation fly by had done it job; still he wasn't expecting it to last long as someone was bound to come across them.

"Alpha-Nine sound off!" Cried Buck as he got into the clearing.

"Dutch here." Dutch stated plainly.

"Romeo here, but you already knew that." Romeo seemed to be annoyed and let it be known in his remark to Buck.

"Mickey locked and loaded and ready for action!" Come Mickey's enthusiastic reply.

And Buck could clearly see as the Rookie saluted him and took point. The last to arrive obviously was Dare herself still fuming with the extra Pod she had brought with her.

"Veronica! Will you be joining us?" Buck called out to her as she struggled to open the Pod.

"You go on a head I'll catch up." Was the response he got from Dare.

Honestly Buck wasn't expecting to hear that from Dare which was the more unnerving. Still he wasn't sure as to whether he should do as she said or go back there and see what was going on.

But he wouldn't have the time to make up his mind on the matter as seconds later a shot rang out and passed only inches in front of his visor.

"SON OF A BITCH! SNIPER!" Cried Buck as he dove for cover as another shot came in.

That shot would've taken his head off if he hadn't moved in time. Still that wasn't any comfort to him, fully knowing that patrol had already found them and had already put the plan in Jeopardy.

Because if this patrol was able to alert the facility to the presence, the job of breaking in there would become a whole lot harder. So they had to take it out and fast!

"Romeo! You're up. I'm going to draw him out, then you take him out." Buck said as he slowly picked his head out from behind the rock he was hiding behind.

Seconds later Buck broke cover, and as before a shot from a beam rife nearly took his head off. But that was the last shot that the sniper would get off as Romeo with his 99D sniper rifle and lined up his shot on the alien sniper most commonly called: the Jackal.

With a slander body, alone with a slander birdlike face and with feathers on it head and arms.

It had just noticed Romeo out in the open with his sniper rifle but before he could do anything, Romeo fired his rifle and in a mist of purple blood the Jackal keeled over and fell from it perch.

"Chuck up another one. Come on, it's like you're not even trying." Joked Romeo as he broke from cover.

"It's not like you to leave your sniper rifle unattended." Mickey shot back giving him a playful shove.

"Maybe if you hand over your rocket launcher. Then maybe I'll let you handle my girl." This drew a laugh from Dutch who replied for Mickey.

"That will be the day. You get an actual girlfriend."

But before Romeo could shot back, Buck signaled them to be quiet with a quick hand gesture.

Instantly the squads attention was on him as he then told them what he had seen.

 _Large potrol. About fifteen to sixteen straight not counting the little gas-suckers. About eight split lips, four brutes_ _and four hunters._

Once again the universe was throwing them a curveball. They knew this place would be highly protected but this? What in hell could be so important to them that they could justify a patrol of the size?

Still it wasn't Bucks job to wonder at the moment as he had to quickly set up an ambush before they stumbled upon them.

They quickly split into two teams, the first one consisting of Buck, Mickey and the Rookie and the other consisted of Romeo and Dutch.

They quickly set up shop in two locations with Romeo and Dutch on a overhang, where Romeo could make the most use out of his sniper rifle and Dutch his heavy weapons without worrying about any sort of constraining space. All he had to worry about was not hit his squad mate that were currently hiding behind a large rocky outcropping on the other side of the shallow ravine.

It was a very tense couple minutes as the patrol made their way closer and closer to them.

"Come on already." Mickey complained as his body started to cramp up.

The Rookie was already losing his patience with Mickey as complaining continued. Still he didn't have to injure it much longer as the Covenant patrol finally turned the corner and walked right into the middle of their Killzone.

[Alright. Romeo light it up.] Buck said into his Com's.

Not even a moment later one of the leading Elites found itself dead, a hole were its eyes used to be. But before the rest of the group was about to react to this. Everyone there opened up for all they were worth, as bullets, rockets, grenades and the energy discharges of Dutch's Spartan laser.

The of the patrol didn't even stand a chance, as the cries of the little Grunts that were quickly turned into piles of charred meat as it was joined by the roaring Elites who quickly found themselves without shields and were quickly cut down by either bullets, rocket or lasers blast.

Still despite the volume of fire being poured into that area at least two Hunters and three Elites had managed to survive the initial surprise attack. Upon seeing the remains of the patrol retreating, Buck quickly got onto his squads Com's.

[Damn. Alright you all know the drill. Stop them before they let their friends know we're here or this jobs going to get a whole lot harder.] Buck didn't need to tell them twice as they all ran in pursuit of the fleeing Covenant patrol.

Still it wasn't the easiest thing in the world when you're chasing someone in their own backyard as they knew the place pretty well. As the Elites managed to quickly put together a counter attack as Alpha Nine quickly found out as the two Hunters pin down the entire squad.

"Damn!" Buck said as quickly picked out and let loose a couple rounds from his assault rifle.

They were in a real bind as the Covenant had really manage to turn the tables on them. Now low on ammunition for their heavy weapons Buck was in a real pickle as he wasn't going to be able to take out Hunters without at least a rocket launcher.

"Does anybody have any ideas? Because I would be very open to some." Buck asked, as one of the Hunters fuel rod rounds nearly took his hands off.

"Not really. Hopefully the kid can do something or else we're finished." Replied Dutch as he ditched his spent Spartan laser in favor for his scavenged plasma rifle taken off a dead Elite and firing for all t was worth.

* * *

Nearby the Rookie was currently observing the current situation, as he saw the rest of his squad pinned down behind a rocky outcropping by two Hunters on the high ground with a unrestricted view of the area in front of them.

'Crap! How I'm I supposed to do this?' He asked himself.

Like everyone else he didn't have any heavy weapons on him and those he did were empty. Still that didn't mean that he have a couple of ideas of how to either acquire some or draw them off till they could think of something.

Still a glint of blue metal caught his eye as he then spotted on of the Elite minors that had managed to get away and was currently holding a Type-52 Guided Munitions Launcher! He had to have it. It wasn't an option not to as it was the only heavy weapon that he could currently acquire.

So slow, as to not draw attention to himself the Rookie made his way over to where the minor was. As he quickly positioned himself on a small rocky overlook the area to survey the situation below him. Elite minor wasn't alone, he was currently organizing ten Grunts and three Jackets one of which had a beam rifle.

'This is bad.' The Rookie thought to himself.

If this reinforcements were to reach the two Hunters currently besieging his comrades they would be overwhelmed and slaughtered. So he took his last grenade off his belt and quickly armed it, as the careful tossed it towards the small assembly area.

In that time he quickly grabbed one of his pillaged plasma grenades and lit it.

Seconds later his first grenade exploded, just as the second was in the air. He quickly noticed that two of the three Jackels were down and all but two of the Grunts were wiped out and the minor was getting the fuck out of there.

The Rookie cursed under his breath hoping that more of them would've been taken out as the plasma grenade detonated harmless as his intended victims had moved out of it range.

'It always has to the hard way doesn't it?' The Rookie thought to himself as he then jumped out from behind his cover in pursuit of his quarry.

It didn't take him to catch up as he then found out that the Jackel that had the beam rifle had indeed survived the grenade blast. As a lance of energy nearly took his helmet off.

'Damn! As if I don't have enough to worry about.' The Rookie thought as he was then forced behind cover as minor unleashed a barrage from his Munitions Launcher.

Cursing under hie breath, the Rookie quickly marked him and the rifle Jackel as priority targets. As dived out of cover his SMG blazing as he finished off what remained of the Grunts and got in a couple of good hit on the minor, as he let out a battle roar and brought his weapon into line.

But the Rookie was forced back into cover by the Jackel ruining the minors chance to finish him off. Cursing his luck once again the Rookie quickly came to the decision to focus on the Elite as he was the primary objective, the Jackel could wait on account of the fact that he was now fleeing.

He settled on making a quick kill as he would use a move that was affectionately called; _The noob combo_ , by his peers.

As he charged up his acquired plasma pistol from a dead Grunt. As he then combat rolled out of cover and released!

The green overcharged ball of plasma energy almost like an animal flew across the distance between the hunter and pray as it quickly found it mark and overloaded the Elites shields leaving him open for a head shot. Which without any hesitation the Rookie pulled the trigger only to hear a sickening, * **CLICK!** *

He then cursed his luck, as his pistol had jammed at the moment he needed it most. Still he wasn't slowed down for long as he then drew out his knife and threw it at the Elite as he kept shooting it with his plasma pistol to prevent it shields from coming back up.

The knife found it mark right in the left eye of the minor as it die instantly gushing out purple blood from where the knife was now protruding from his head.

He then consciously making his way over as he fought with his pistol match to fix it.

As he approached the body, that had a small pool of blood now forming on the ground underneath where the knife had gone in.

The Rookie pumps two shots into the corpse to make sure he was dead, as he then retrieve and cleaned the knife before putting it away.

'That proved more difficult then expected.' Was the only thought the Rookie had as he gathered his prize.

* * *

Mean while the rest of Alpha Nine was in deep shit. As the rock they were using for cover was quite literally started to melt! Lunching another string of curses, Buck let loose another burst from his rifle only to be rewarded with nearly having his hands melted off once again.

But just as the situation seems hopeless, when hope quite literally fell right in front of him.

"The hell?" Asked Dutch as a Type-52 Guided Munitions Launcher landed right beside him.

"Aw, the Rookie sent us a gift." Romeo said as he shouldered the weapon.

"How nice of him. Lets put it to some good use." Buck said as he then pointed out were Romeo should shot.

The Hunters without realizing had moved onto a over hang that was just barely holding their combined weight. Big mistake as Romeo on Dutch's signal, rolled out from behind their cover and unleashed three plasma bolts.

The effects were almost immediately, as the already strained overhang was then broken by the explosive energy. As it came tumbling down Hunters and all.

"Nice. Messy though, but nice." Romeo said grading his handy work.

Just then a Elite come out from it clock and was about to strike at Buck with it energy sword. When it unexpected received a powerful blow to it back breaking its energy shield and disorienting it for a couple seconds.

"About time you showed up." Buck said as Veronica was just finishing off the final Elite.

"It's a good thing that I didn't." She said as a DMR shot then rang through the valley as a Jackel fell down dead beside her.

"Nice shot." She then said as the Rookie then reveal herself from his hiding place, as he then strolled over to her.

"Nice job Rookie." Buck said giving him a approving slap on the shoulder.

Then once everyone had regroup, Buck didn't have to waste anytime on issuing orders as they then made they way towards the outpost.

* * *

 **Location: Inside** **Covenant research outpost**

 **[Time: 20:11] [date: Thursday, June 5, Local date, 2553 UNSC stander year]**

Two Elites were currently walking down the purple hallway on their way to the barracks, their attention was quickly caught by the strange sounds coming from above their heads.

" _Do you hear that as well brother?_ " Asked one Elite in his native Sanghili tongue.

But before he could respond, a large circular chunk of the ceiling then fell in front of them. As they quickly drew their blades, two humanoid figures in black armor landed in front of them.

" _The humans are here!?_ " Cried the other as he drew his plasma blade, full intending on killing the intruders that were now in front of him.

As his other charged the intruders, he was quickly mowed down by the blast of their shotgun which effortlessly shattered his energy shields and destroyed his armor. Then was finished off by SMG fire.

As for brother wasn't as foolish to blindly charge into battle as he hid behind one of the columns lining the walls as he opened a link to the local battle net.

" _This is..._ " But unfortunately for all those listening all they heard was gunfire and death rattle of the Elite that had tried to warn the base but in fact he had.

Not even seconds later the alarm start blaring throughout the entire base.

"Fucking hell." Cursed Romeo as he then shot out one of the speakers.

"Feeling better?" Asked Dutch as the Rookie followed by Buck and Dare came down through the same hole that had used minutes before.

"So what. It be a lot better if I had killed him sooner." Romeo gestured to the body.

"Still nothing we can do about it now. But it does complicate things. Alright the most effective way to lift the lockdown is to capture the commander and used a bit of, _persuasion_ on him." Dare said persuasion way that it left nothing to the imagination of what she was going to do to him.

"So Ms. navy intelligence? How do you propose that we even capture him while his on his guard?" Asked Romeo mockingly.

"We'll deal with that when we get to it. Anyway we got enough to worry about." Just as Buck finished that sentence the door behind him opened to reveal more guards.

"I hate it when you're right." Dutch said as he along with the rest of the squad scrambled for cover.

* * *

" _Useless! All of you are so useless!_ " Roared the commander of the base who was furious at the news that base perimeter had been breached.

And by humans no less, the scum of the Galaxy. The very thought of them made his blood boil such honourless creatures they dare called themselves warriors.

" _We've so far managed to contain them in the southern block. But they well_ _eventually break out. Unless we take action now!_ " Said the young officer who had been his post all day.

" _Yes. Finally someone say something useful. For one. What's your name?_ " Asked the Ultra.

" _Kuze 'Sazamee. And if I maybe so bold, I would like to lead the counter attack against this filth._ " Kuze bagged his commander.

He was desperate to ascend the ranks of the military to get himself off this boring post on the battlefield on Sangelios with his kin. And this was probably his best and most likely his only chance to make any sort of head way in that direction.

" _Very will. I shall grant you this honor. But remember failure will not be forgotten._ " Kuze understood what he was implying.

If he failed it would be fatal one. As such there was all the more motivation for him to succeed, as his fate would be the same as if he were to fall in battle if he came back empty-handed.

But he wouldn't, not if his own sense of pride and honor prevailed.

" _It will be done. You four with me._ " Kuze said gathering a small group of Elites as he then exited the command center.

* * *

"MOVE UP!" Cried Buck as he put down another group of Grunts.

So far progress has been slowed, mostly from the blast doors and the occasional isolated security team. Progress had steadily increased once they had sliced into their network.

"And...Got it!" Cried Mickey as he unplugged the date chip from the console.

What he had just done was download a full schematic of the entire research facility, as he then pluggedchip into his helmet which was shared through their private network.

"Alright! Now we can..." But before Mickey could finish his sentence the lights went out and they were left in a ominous purple lighting that come from the console itself.

As they then heard something landing in the darkness beyond them.

"Ah, hell." Dutch said as he nervously as he switched his HUD to low light mode.

Even with it the smoke that was now coming out for the ventilation shafts were obscuring his line of sight.

"Can someone please, get the door?" Asked Romeo who was quickly getting a bad feeling about the current situation.

This felt and had all the signs of being an ambush, maybe not true one but every sense honed over hundreds of hours were screaming at them _to get the fuck out of town_!

This was then confirmed as the telltale sound of a energy sword was heard.

"SHIT!" Cried Buck as his storm rifle was cut in half by a plasma blade.

"Ah hell!" Romeo cursed as he tried to anticipate where the clocked Elite would strike next.

He wouldn't have to wait long as seconds later from his right another blade tried and failed to impaneling It's intended target. Letting lose another string of curses, Romeo quickly found itself back to back with Buck who was also struggling seen through the thick smoke.

"Damn. Even with the VISR I can't keep track of them." Complained Romeo as Buck then spoke up.

"Then do something about that smoke." Buck supply as he manage to finally put down one of their attackers.

"Dare get on that computer, and vent the smoke from the room!" Cried Mickey as Dare quickly did as instructed and was now at the console typing in different commands trying to find the one that do as Mickey said as he covered her.

It didn't take long for Dare to figure out how to vent the smoke from the room and when she did the effects were immediate. As the three remain Elites were left without any cover to speak of Still that didn't make them any less dangerous as they quickly realize what it happened then attack.

But it was already too late as their enemies unleashed their attacks that cut through them like a hot knife through butter. Still Kuze mortally wounded by the attack still have some fight left in him.

" _I...I can't FAIL! NOT NOW! NOT WHEN I'M SO CLOSE!_ " Roared Kuze in his native tongue.

Then with the last of his strength, Kaze made one last valiant attack but to no avail. As in mid-flight in a move that was designed hit no matter whether he lived or died.

But was blunted by experience as the members of Alpha Nine quickly realize what he was doing and shot him. First in the sword hand killing his sword, next his torso to stop his momentum and finally the killing head shot.

With that the ambitious of Kuze were cut short as Alpha Nine regrouped and started their final put towards the command center.

* * *

" _How many? Doses it take to find some filthy reaches!_ " Cried the annoyed Ultra commander.

He was absolutely livid that not only UNSC forces had infiltrated the base, but they couldn't even keep track of them. Any yet with all the resources at his disposal he couldn't even figure out where they were.

' _The artifact. It must be why they're here._ " Thought the Ultra as another powerful boom shocked the door behind him.

He then felt the eyes of the whole room on him as the door was about to come off it hinges.

" _WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? THE ENEMY IS OUTSIDE THAT DOOR!_ " Cried the commander as the remaining occupied of the room ready themselves for battle.

Then the doors were blown back as pieces of that metal door now flew in the air. Then moments later it was replaced by flying plasma and metal were flying through the smoke filled air. As the commanding Ultra could only watch as his brother and those he commanded were cut down and the figures in black armor storm through the doorway.

" _I have failed._ " Was the only words the Ultra could say as he continued fighting against the inevitable.

This honorless brute, this filth ingrains of the species was going to cost him everything. He silently cursed that Kuze for his failure to eradicate the problem. But that thought was short-lived as he took a couple of rounds and reflexively drop down behind the console is using its cover.

He then looked around and saw his was the only one left.

' _Very well. I_ _shall join my brothers in death._ " Thought the Ultra as he then stood up drew his sword, let loose a battle cry and charged the enemy.

He charged at one who he had identified as their leader.

' _An eye for an eye_." He thought as his journey was stopped cold when his shields broke and he quickly found that both his legs have been shredded to bits.

Letting out painful howl as he then fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood. Still he was surprised when they started dragged forward, and now brought him face to face with a female who had now removed her helmet.

" _I will never_ _bend to you. Human._ " He spoke in no delusions as to what they had planned for him.

He then watched as her face furled as she then responded.

"We shall see. Give me five minutes." Dare said as she then started dragging the Ultra into a side room.

* * *

For the next five minutes they could hear was the pain screams of the Elite from behind the door as Veronica was torturing the poor soul.

"What the hell is she doing to it?" Asked Mickey to Dutch how replied.

"Don't know, I'm just glad that she isn't do it to us." He said as in especially loud high pitch scream come through the door.

Then Veronica came out caked in purple blood. Still that didn't shock anyone there as they had heard the results of her handiwork.

"So did you get anything?" Buck had to ask.

Not only because of the blood also because he wasn't sure as to what to ask. It was the first time that he had seen her like this, and that unnerved him a bit to think at she could do something like this and not even flinch or what she did effect her own voice as she responded.

"Yes I did." Was her simple response.

'Well at least something when right today.' Thought Buck as he then barked out orders.

"Alright Romeo, Mickey and Dutch stay here and hold the control room. Me, Veronica and the Rookie are going down to the vault." Buck said before Dare could protest.

"Alright. We'll try to guiding in from here." Dutch confirmed his role as he walked over to the alien console and started plugging away at it.

"Don't look at me." Romeo said as he joined Dutch just as Dare looks like she was going to say something but didn't.

Frustrated unable to do anything, silently cursed Buck as she then joined the small group that would be going down to the vault as the Ultra had called it before he passed on.

"Alright. Seal the door behind us, and if you can try to do something about that alarm." Buck asked as Romeo responded by shot out on the rooms speakers.

"Fixed." Romeo said, but before Buck could respond the door closed shut in front of his face.

* * *

They were now currently on an anti-gravity lift dropping down deeper into the planet surface. Other then the purple color energy rings and the similar colored walls. There wasn't much to do on the left except talk, which Dare was trying to put off for as long as possible. At that moment more then any in her life she envied the Rookie with his ability to keep quiet despite the situation.

She never heard him talk before even when the situation had been dire, it made it both a blessing and a curse as he wouldn't complain, yet it made it extremely hard for him to inform them of any useful information.

Dare knew that she was trying her best to avoid talking to Buck, but damn it she was getting bored as the life was seemly taking it time in delivering them to their destination.

'I know I'm going to regret this.' Though Dare as she opened up to Buck with the only subject she could think off.

"Why did you insist on coming?" Dare asked Buck who was understandably confused.

"What?"

"Buck, I already know that you deliberately put yourself on my team even though I said it could just be done by me and the Rookie." Dare asked again.

"I thought we could use this opportunity to chat." Buck said casually giving Dare a hint as to what he wanted to talk about.

Knowing there was probably no way around it she when with her only choice, she took it head on.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" She asked him in that same casual tone that he was using.

"Oh, I don't know. The weather, life, where you've been for the last couple of months." Buck said in the most cliché way she had ever heard him bring up a topic.

"We're seriously not going to have this conversation now are we?" Dare said letting her irritation show.

"Oh you bet your ass for having a conversation now. Months, months in which I've not been able to contact you. All I get for my efforts are a visit from an ONI agent." Buck bit back.

It became very clear to Dare that there was no way that she could avoid this conversation with him. As much as she didn't want to admit it.

But thankfully fate intervened with them finally making it to the bottom of the left and running straight into the guards stationed there. Which upon realizing who had used the lift opened up on them. As the three of them had more pressing matters to attend to. Which Dare was silently thankful for but it didn't take long for them dispose of their enemies.

"Now let's see what all the fuss was about." Buck said as Dare walk over to the only door in this whole place, entered the code she had managed to extract earlier and was granted entry inside the vault.

"Alright Rookie, stay here and make sure that nothing comes in behind us." Ordered Buck who got a quickly salute response as they both walked in.

Once inside the vault there was only one thing of interest in the small room, it was held aloft by an Covenant antigravity holding device.

"Is that it?" Asking Buck as he looked at the strange blue glowing sphere currently levitating in a holding device.

"Do you see anything else?" She asked him as she reached behind to her back.

And produce a strange looking device. Buck must've gave her a funny look, as she then explained.

"Is a holding device. We don't know what we're dealing with here. So for all intents and purposes were treated as a hazardous material." Dare explained as the container now opened into two parts.

As she then carefully place the sphere inside the container and closed it with a with a satisfying, * **CLICK!** * as it then vented a little steam as the electronics came online. Dare gave it the once over, then satisfied she put it on the back of her belt and said to Buck.

"We're do here." Dare said as they both turned and left the room.

* * *

Everyone was currently running as the research facility behind them as it when up in a huge fireball.

It had been surprisingly simple to overload the base power core and have in melt down in the fire explosion behind them. Still it wasn't the best thing if you wanted to keep a low profile. But at this point it didn't matter as the bases emergency beacon had been on for hours now so they were way beyond subtlety.

[Salvation, this is Dare. We've retrieve the artifact and are moving to the extraction point. Please advise.] Dare said into her personal Com hoping that it could cut through any jamming that the Covenant still might be employing.

[Agent Dare. This is the Salvation, we read you. We're going to have to delay our rendezvous Covenant antiaircraft coverage is heavier than expected.] Said the ships AI Sol over the Com's.

[Understood. But the train leaves on time. Agent Dare out.] She said cutting the link.

For the most part of their journey to the rendezvous point they were mostly unopposed, except for the occasional patrol that got between them and their objectives which they quickly dispatched.

For the most part they look like they would be able to get home free till Murphy's Law singly came into effect.

As Dare was running a unseen Jackal sniper took a pot shot at her, and in doing so hit the container holding the unknown artifact. Cursing her lucky Dare immediately check the condition of the container; it wasn't good, scratch that it had just south as waves of unknown energy started to spill out of it as Buck quickly drag her away recognizing that what ever it was they carry was going to blow up.

"Ah, SHIT! ITS GOING TO BLOW!" Cursed Buck as ran with Veronica in tow as the energy discharges became bigger and bigger behind them as it was abundantly clear that it wasn't going to stop.

"Fucking hell! This is Bull shit!" Cursed Romeo as he scrambled for any available cover as he ran.

"I can see our drop pod! Everyone regroup there and prepare for EVAC!" Cried Buck as he let loose a couple of rounds from his rifle in the direction of the sniper to suppress him.

As they did Dare was frantically on the Com's letting the ship now what was happening as she climbed into her POD.

[Salvation. Abort! I repeat, ABORT! WE HAVE A CLASS ONE EVENT!] But the rest of Dares warning was drowned out by the explosion of the device detonating.

Then it all when dark.

* * *

 **Unknown**

Buck fully expected himself to be dead after the bright flash of light, but much to his surprise he was indeed alive. Or else he wouldn't of been able to feel this unbearable pain. The pain that let him know that he, much to his own confusion; definitely alive. As such he made sure to any entity that was understood that he was in terrible pain, as he yelled into the walls of his confined metal coffin.

"THOSE MOTHER FUCKING COVENANT BASTERS!" Was one in a long line of curses that Buck yelled out as the pain became increasingly worse and worse.

Then it stopped. The pain the blinding light all of it had disappeared just as suddenly as it had materialized.

Still confused and disoriented, Buck was quickly to regain his bearings as he then noticed that his Pod that should've been on the ground but was currently in free fall.

He blinked as he then rubbed his eyes and looked again. But no he was really seeing this as he then spotted two others outside of his Pods small window. The cool blue sky outside his window that every ODST was extremely familiar with was filled with what only could be the Pods from the other members of his squad.

"The hell?" Buck asked himself as the situation around and became more clear.

Almost on instincts, Buck quickly opened up his squads personal Com's.

[Squads give me a status report!] He yelled into the static fuller silence.

Upon realizing that on one was received his calls, Buck begrudgingly cut the link.

But it was around about now that he finally noticed that none of the Pods electrical systems were lit up and his worst fears were realized. It was known as a blind drop, a ODST worst fears come to life.

No elections meant that it wouldn't automatically deploy the tails and other systems that would slow the Pod down to a safe speed at which it was possible for the human body to survive.

And currently he had no way of deploying it. Buck frantically checking all the systems, flicking every switch on and off in a desperate attempt to reboot the Pods main systems in the hope that he could use the computer to open the tail manually.

"Come on. Come on. Work damn it!" Buck said to himself as he worked.

His persistence was finally paid off when the small screen finally lit up. Still Buck didn't get much time to enjoy his victory as the ground was coming up pretty fast.

He quickly pulled the release for the Pods tail, which thankfully fully deployed without a hitch. Still he had moments to figure out where to land.

He quickly made a adjustment as there was a loud " **BOOM!** " As it then all when dark.

* * *

As Buck slowly came too and was met by darkness.

[Dutch? Rookie? Veronica? Anyone read me?] Buck asked once again into the silence of his Coms.

He then looked around as he turned on his HUDs nightvision as it became very apparent that all his PODS electronics were knocked out once again. As he took a closer look at his pod door he came to realize when it happened. As he then watched what he could only assume was mud leaking in through the cracks in the glass.

"You have to be joking." Buck said to himself as he checked he could blow open the hatch.

He found much to his surprise that the explosive charges that would blast his door from his POD were still intact and ready to use. He didn't question it as he quickly activated each in turn arming the changes as he ready himself for what was to came next.

As the chargers then detenated! The force of the blast alone was enough to get Buck out of his current predicament, as he found himself hanging on for dear life at the world in front of him spun madly in front of him, until it violently stopped as the POD then impacted! On the ground finally bringing it to complete stop.

"Son! Of a gun!" He said between coughing fits as his body tried to fill his lungs back up with oxygen that had been forced out by the blast that had freed him.

Once he had caught his breath he took a good look around. For the most part Buck found that he was somewhere in a forest. Some where on Earth if he had to guess, judging from the local plants and occasional animals that he could see.

"Ugh, what the hell I'm I?" Buck asked himself out loud as he got out and started man handled his pod back into a position to where he could get back inside.

Still he quickly came to realize that most of his equipment was thrown free by the explosion that had freed him from the now identified quicksand.

"Just another day, in paradise." Buck said sarcastically to himself as he finally pulled free his assault rifle from his Pod.

It was the only thing that had stayed were he had put it. Still Buck was sure as to what he should've been doing at that moment, with either going out an attempting to find the rest of his squad mates or just collecting his things and sitting tight and waiting for a rescue that may never come.

But then Buck attention was quickly drawn to the bright object just southwest of his position. He instantly recognized it as another POD making it way down.

[Dutch? Mickey? Come on anyone respond!] Came a frustrated Buck who was once again met by silence on his Com's as he watch the POD come down not too far from his position.

It was at that moment he made up his mind to make physical contact with however was in that POD. As he then got the rest of his kit from his POD and left his Com's on in case of anyone trying to reach him.

Buck then started walking in the direction of where he had see the POD touch down. As he made his way into the dense forest undergrowth which instantly surrounded him in a sea of green as he kept walked and push deeper into, and towards what he hope were some answers.

 **End of chapter**

* * *

 **ONI report: Subject the MIA warship the** **Salvation** **and other resources that were lost with the ship**

 **To: Head of Office of Naval Intelligence and heads of the UEG**

 _To all and UGE and ONI Officials reading this report, it's my duty_ _to inform you that the UNSC warships the Salvation, has been lost with all hands._

 _As most of you know, the Salvation was carrying all recovered Forerunner technology for the battle with the Covenant forces over a couple of days ago. This assets was going to be placed on humanity flagship the UNSC Infinity._ _As lost were_ _all received Forerunner assets that were aboard ship_ _._

 _Among the lost souls were the captain Donald Rayner,_ _he will be missed for his skill set in commanding fighter craft in mid battle. Other notable include a ONI_ _operative Ms. Veronica Dare and finally Edwerd Buck how was on the short list for the Spartan IV._

 _Among the lost assets with warship with an one of a kind experimental pelican with an AI that was built-in to handle its experimental cloaking system but it still could be pulled as others in it class as well. As lost was a great many other how should I call it unique equipment was put into that pelican to study its effects on the aerodynamics with the increased weight on the far the results have been little to no changing in how the pelican flies._

 _We are still getting the full details from the other ship in the fleet that were there when the_ _incident with the Covenant forces above colony world happen s_ _o expect a follow up reports after this._

 **From: The Official of Naval Intelligence: This ruff draft of final report** **now awaiting approval this is to be destroyed once the official report is printed and released.**

* * *

 **Well I hoped that you enjoyed my revised chapter after so long. I've been meaning to do this for sometime now.**

 **As I changed** **quite a bit from last incarnation but still I hope it retains some of the same thing that I had before had. Anyway I hope to put out more of this especially for my earliest chapters, to first bring them up to speed and second try to fix the mistake that I made before.**

 **And once again this is a work in progress so if something seems out of place then I'll probably have brought it up to speed yet. Still it's frustrating for me as well as I don't have the time that I would like to be working on this. Still I'm working with what I've got.**

 **Anyway until then see you next time have a good one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off sorry for the mess. As I've been meaning to fix it but it takes time to do tip, do my best to check my own grammar and spelling. Still I'm juggling half a dozen things and I have to prioritize which is never fun.**

 **Anyway enough about my bitching and lets get to the reason as to why you're here.**

 **All rights to their owners as I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Location:** **IS academy dorms**

 **[Time: 08:45] [date: Friday September 6 local date, 2553 UNCS stander year]**

'Ugh...why? It's too damn early. Fuck, I can't relax enough to go back sleep even though I still feel tired. Ugh, why world?' They asked themselves as they finally opened their eyes.

Her name was Kanzashi Sarashik, she was a freshman at the IS academy. One of the most important schools in then world according to most people. She was 18, around five foot with ruby red eyes and with two triangle hair clips in her long baby blue hair that darkened at the tips.

As she woke up and looked around her dorm room she then let her thoughts drift toward her sister: Tatenashi Sarashik.

She was one of two siblings, but in her family she might've as well of been the bastard child considering her family values. She was a part of the Sarashik clan and they put higher emphasis on achievement then actual contributions to something.

So it quickly made her life a bitter and miserable one where sibling rivalry was concerned. As it was seen as the measuring stick to which both siblings were measured, and in simplest terms Kanzashi was even a blip on the radar. It had been that way from most of her life as at an early age her sister had quickly managed to make a name for herself in her family circle.

As she was working on achieving her dream, her sister was out and doing things that only strengthened her standing. By the age of seven she was already planning and and executing missions with her mother, who instead on training her. Still it really wasn't something she liked to talk about and had quickly found ways for her to cope with this kinda pressure her own family put her under.

Still they were exceptions to these rules, her father was among them so it was bearable for time. At least until he had disappeared while on a mission with a unnamed friend. It was from there that the true down spin had begun as the family had literally split into different groups and she unfortunately didn't really fit into any of them.

He had been the glue that held her family together for so long; through either personal alliances are strong arming others as well as his ability to talk sense into her mother. When he disappeared everything had quickly reverted to what it had been before he had married into the family.

Now more then ever she was become more and more isolated, it was only thank and part that she was her mothers daughter that he hadn't slipped through the cracks like some of her other family members had. But as she quickly learned it was a double-edged sword, as she fully expected her to quote unquote: _shape up and match her sister._

A pretty tall order already considered that she was already starting at nothing and had just fallen into a bottomless pit. Thank and part to the fact that she had already unveiled her own personal one she had built in total secrecy. While she on the other hand had just begun to finalize her blueprints for an design that would fit her style of combat.

It was at that point that she dropped the subject as it was making her feel upset. She hated it always be compared! Her mother the soulless void too all but her sister. It seemed to define everything she knew about her, she was either feared, respond, or hated that's how it worked in this family, never showed weakness not even a little or it would be exploited.

It made absolutely no flipping sense to her. She took a breath and relaxed, she had nothing really to gain from being angry so she just lay in her bed and tried to relax.

But after laying there for a while Kanzashi reached over and grabbed her glasses off the nearby table next to her bed. It took her a couple of times as she was still unfamiliar with the rooms set up compared to her old one. She then cursed under her breath as she knocked her glasses onto the floor below.

"Damn. It can never be easy, can it?" Kanzashi asked herself as she was forced onto the floor on her hands and knees to search for them.

It wasn't exactly the was she wanted to start her day here considering the circumstances surrounding the reason why she had been enrolled in school. It had been expected of both siblings to follow this path even though it wasn't were her heart lay, still it mattered little to her mother who would've...she didn't want to think about it.

It was about then when she managed to grabbed them and put them on once a again revealing a clear world around her. After which she climbed back into her warm bed and reached out to get her tablet.

It took her a while to find it and turn it on without disturbing her roommate, some girl from the state she didn't really care. She quickly opened up an app and started watching one of her favorite anime she had gotten into. Still it couldn't really distract her from the other things on her mind.

Which was her unfinished IS which was had only only now arrived and was currently waiting for her to work on it. The only problem however was getting that time, as they weren't very lenient on what you can do with your time; it was either being class or get out.

Kanzashi side to herself unable to think of an idea as to how she could possibly making up an excuse so that she could possibly continue work on her IS. But nothing really sprang to mind, but that didn't detract from the episode she was watching.

"Still I would have I'm going to do here..." Kanzashi said to herself.

She was talking about the fact that dispite only been here for short time that she had been singled out as the strange one of the bunch. As such they were those who teased bothered her, still she did her best to ignore them, but mostly avoided them thanks in part to that it had been something that happened at every school that she had ever been to since middle school.

But just as she started thinking about how she was going to deal with that along with being in classroom, the alarm-clock rang in her room as a signal for both her and her roommate to get up get breakfast and get ready for the school day ahead of them.

* * *

 **Location:** **IS academy classroom**

 **[Time: 09:15] [date: Friday September 6 local date, 2553 UNCS stander year]**

Kanzashi had just taken her set as class started for her. For some reason the teacher that she was originally assigned to had been put on leave for personal reasons.

Now she was currently in the class of the world famous Chifuyu Orimura the winner of the Mondo Grosso, the largest IS tournament in the world. She a tall woman with long black green hair, brown eye and was currently wearing her ever present business suit with its green tie, white under shirt and matching black skirt, stockings and shoes.

But now she was currently addressing the class informing everyone of the whole schedule for the day. Kanzashi listen to this intently as she knew that she had to plan her day around this.

Still it didn't take long and class quickly when into full swing, but unfortunately they were going over subjects that she had already learned about earlier as part of her IS build. So she scanned the room for anything of interest as she half mindedly made notes to at least looked like she was doing something.

She did see some of the more notable students she was with: Cecilia Alcott, Britain own Representative Contender. With her long blonde hair styled into half drills with blue head band. But that was all that she could see from her seat.

Her gazed drifted a little to the left and she saw, could it be? Yes it was, it was Houki Shinonono sister of the somewhat infamous inventor; one Tabana Shinonono. What she was doing her was anyone's guess. Still she was a striking woman pretty hard to believe that she was related to the invention with her long dark purplish brown hair tied up with black ribbon and that was all she could see. But all of them were wearing the white uniforms of the academy with some minor alterations to fit their style. But it was mostly the same as the many others in the room.

It was around now that Chifuyu said something bring Kanzashi attention back to the present. As she was asking the class about what they had just talked above and was asking for answers from the students.

Kanzashi just hoped that it wasn't her that wasn't going to be forced to answer any of them of course...

"Kanzashi!" Called out Chifuyu a little too stern for her liking.

"Yes?" She said in a calm controlled voice.

"It seems that you have free time. So would you mind explaining to the class how the IS works and the original plan for." Chifuyu said it in a way that was really going to wear on Kanzashi fast if she always spoke to her like that.

'Crap! I've should've been paying more attention, if mother knew about this.' Kanzashi didn't want to think about it as she then began to answer Chifuyu request.

"The IS was original conceived for the world space program. But as you all know since the White Knight incident that application has been put on hold in favor of tournaments among other activities." Kanzashi didn't elaborate on those other activities as not all of them were legal. "As such they're currently around 467 IS cores in the world, this is because..." Kanzashi was about to continue as she was then interrupted by one of her classmates.

"Really they're only that many?" Asked someone in the room much to Kanzashi irritation.

She hated being interrupted in the middle of something important. Still Chifuyu took charge of the situation as her stern voice rang out across the room.

"That's enough! Anyway thank you Ms. Sarashiki for explain the IS's original purpose. Now Orimura! Please read pages A-283 to B-312." She asked her brother as he then began to read.

"The Alaska Treaty was established in the year 20XX to help set guidelines, as to what an IS can be used for. It also banned it from any military usage. Also well to outline what activities an IS pilot are permitted to participate in along with how the IS cores were to distributed around the globe." Said the young man who could be not other then the bother to the champion herself: Ichika Orimura.

'So that's the man who stole my team from me.' Kanzashi thought darkly as Ickika continued reading from the textbook.

Her family using their influence and government favors and had managed to get her a team of experts to help her accelerate her IS build. But with the discovery of the first male IS user, she had been canned in favor of using those resources in building his own personal IS.

She wasn't one to really hold a grudge against anyone, but this was an exception to this rule. Months, months for her bagging and sucking up what ever pride she had let to have her mother help her had finally seemed to have paid off, till fate being the bitch it had been to her for all those years had fucked her over once again.

Still she let the feeling go as she didn't gaining anything from holding onto the emotion. So she let it go and focused on class despite the fact that she didn't have an interest in being retold everything she knew.

* * *

It was around lunchtime when Kanzashi found herself in the cafeteria, now freed from the confines of the classroom. She had just gotten her food and sat down to eat. For the most part her morning had been...stressful to put it simply.

She didn't enjoy being lecture on things she already, knew and had to look interested while it was going on. It made her want to smash her head into the desk. Time! Precious time that she could been using, instead it was being wasted on being told things she already knew.

"What a waste." She said under her breath as she took a bite of the food not really tasting it as she mind was to preoccupied with other things.

What she meant was the fact that she could've been using that time to build her IS, code some computer programmers. Anything would've been more productive than sitting in that classroom, Kanzashi then calmed down it wasn't like she had much of a choice in the matter. Still it annoyed her greatly. Still the teaching assistant, Ms. Yamada seemed nice enough to off set Chifuyu's stern way of teaching a class.

She sided to herself; they were probably never going to get along. She didn't mean it in a bad way it was just the way Chifuyu taught her students and the way she reacted to that style of teaching didn't make for the best combination.

You didn't first off; you didn't need to yell at her to have her respond and answer question. Secondly Kanzashi was someone if you explain what you were teaching her to catch on very quickly and wouldn't need that much help.

She signed herself again knowing fully well that this was definitely going to be a problem for her.

Still it didn't bother her for long as something else came in and distracted her. She wasn't sure as to how they caught her eye, maybe it was the way the people in the room reacted, or...or...she couldn't find any reason to care how the younger Orimura and Shinonono had managed to get her attention.

She then when back to eating her food trying her best to ignore the two of them.

But Kanzashi found that she lost her appetite and stood up and walked over to the trashcan and dumped the remaining food into the garbage, as she then walked by the table that the two were at, as she then overheard something about someone get help from another.

Anyway she didn't care as she had more important things to do like taking a walk around to work off some stress, or the more likely that she was going to spend time working on her personal IS units development. She then left the cafeteria and when outside.

It was a rather nice day outside as she started walk aimless around the school grounds, as she used that time to think and relax before class started again. Walking slowly down one of the paths that lead around the school a bright flash of light caught her eye.

She then looked up to where she guessed it had come from and saw something sh almost didn't believe. They was a person, or something she believed was a person.

It was impossible to see what they were wearing but it obvious that whatever it was, was clad in black and gray armor.

'Am I seeing things?' Kanzashi asked her doubting for a moment her own eyes.

But before she could move closer a voice of a familiar teacher called out to her, forcing her to turn and look at who was calling out to her. While the strange person took this opportunity to move out of sight.

"Kanzashi! Kanzashi! Please wait!" Called out Ms. Yamada who was running toward Kanzashi much to her confusion.

Ms. Yamada was Ms. Chifuyu assistant, she had short light green hair that matched her eyes which had glass over them almost like her. She was as was around average height for someone her age and was also wearing a smartly yellow top dress with a pink under shirt.

And was currently yelling at Kanzashi to stop. So she stopped and turned to face her to see what was so important. Once she caught up to her, it took Ms. Yamada a couple of seconds to recover as she then said.

"I." She then gasp for air as she continued "I...have, something, important. For, you." She forced this last word out as she then handed her a USB drive.

Kanzashi was more confused then when this had started. But before she could ask Yamada then explained.

"It's appeared for class." Her breathing was now heavy as she said this next piece. "Which you have right now! Didn't you hear the bell going off?" Yamada asked her.

Kanzashi hadn't of course, she had been distracted by what had been on the rooftop earlier that she hadn't noticed that the bell had gone off.

"Anyway we should probably get back to class now." Ms. Yamada said now ushering the young woman into the school.

All the while Kanzashi was debating whether or not what she saw was real. But despite her doubts that she couldn't help but feel that there was something was definitely there.

* * *

 **Location:** **IS academy just outside of the main arena**

 **[Time: 11:26] [date: Friday September 6 local date, 2553 UNCS stander year]**

Kanzashi was currently walking toward the arena where the match was about to start, she had managed to escape for her class for a couple of minutes thanks to her oldest trick in her play book: The washroom.

Probably the oldest one of anyone who wanted to leave a uncomfortable situations. Boy did she need to get away from her unruly classmates and take a moment to refocus before she dived back in.

She barely noticed the trees as her thoughts turn to how she was going to deal with the stress that being in class was going to put on her.

Her doctors; the ones she trusted at any rate had said that her stress levels were so high that it was effecting her health. Still they weren't a 100% sure if that was the case but were sure that was a contributing fact. So they had given her different kinds of medications to deal with her high blood pressure and other medical conditions.

They effectives could be called questionable at best, as she didn't feel that they were doing much to manage her problem. Still she drop the subject just as she then stepped into the arena building, as worrying about her now heath didn't gain her anything as she had a fight to watch.

'If what I've heard is right. It's that boy and Brit fighting against one another.' She thought.

Kanzasi wasn't one for gossip but she wasn't one to turn down useful information. Especially when it came to who was fighting in the arenas for training. She found it somewhat barbaric in a way that this was the only way that seemed to settle disputes over whose strongest. Especially now with the shift in power with woman now welding the biggest gun in the world.

But it wouldn't last, she knew that but the world acted like it wasn't.

'Probably do and part to those who don't want to lose the power they gained.' Kanzashi though think about this who had the most to gain thanks to the IS.

It made her sick, she wasn't one of those who really used that power unnecessarily, but other would definitely have no problem with using only if to move something forward. She wouldn't have abused it, as it wasn't necessary to always override the system when it was inconvenient for you.

She then sighed to herself, the world was too fucking complicated; and that's on a good day. Now, ugh where should she start? But Kanzashi wisely decided not to go down that rabbit hole as it was just going to give her a headache and probably make her feel like crap. And at this point in time it wasn't worth it.

Still as she was walking down the hallway the lights unexpectedly flicked, she payed no mind to this till they abruptly when out. For a moment that felt like a lifetime she was in the cold black abyss of darkness. But before she could panic the emergency lights came on bathing the hallway in a red hazy light. Kanzashi was understandably confused and worried by what had just happened.

"What's going on?" She asked herself just as an alarm then when off which only adding to her panic that was now rising in her.

Then just as suddenly as the alarms had came on, they were suddenly replaced by the sound of Ms. Yamada' voice for the PA system.

[Sorry, but we're currently expecting technical difficulties. As such all matches are suspended till further notice and all students are to follow the instructions of your supervisors.] Came Ms. Yamada's voice over the stadium intercom.

This puzzled Kanzashi how knew that they were many protocols in place to prevent such a thing like this from happening. He thoughts immediately went back to what she seen during lunch.

'No it wasn't an illusion. They was definitely someone there.' Kanzashi thought, knowing it was the only logical explanation for what had happened.

But the question now become: Why?

* * *

A little earlier in the main control room both Ms. Yamada and Chifuyu were trying desperately to understand what had just happened.

"Any luck with the computers?" Inquired Chifuyu who was carefully controlling her voice as to not sound demanding or irritated for that matter.

"Nothing." Yamada said as she smacking the computer in frustration.

But surprisingly the good old brute force appeared worked the the screen lit up. Both women were taken aback by this sudden development but it didn't stop Yamada as she wasn't sure how long this was going to last.

"Alright I'm in. Now let's us see...there got it." Yamada said to herself as Chifuyu just stood back and watched.

There was no point in distracting Ms. Yamada while she was working, as they weren't sure how long this window of opportunity was going to last.

"I've figured out what happened." Yamada announce as Chifuyu asked the obvious question.

"So what brought down the system?" She inquired to which Yamada responded.

"It seems that somebody's removed some of the safety guards and the whole system over heated. But you can't do that unless..." Yamada trailed off not wanting to say it.

Chifuyu silently cursed. They was only one possibly and she didn't like it.

* * *

[You were right. It was sabotaged.] Came one of the technicians from the speaker in the control room.

Chifuyu hated it when she was right but didn't say a word as the technicians continue.

[Unfortunately it will take a while to repair.]

"How long?" She asked.

[About a week at the earliest to fix this. Depends on where or not we pull double shifts and work through the night.] He informed her.

Currently he was the only nonessential personnel allowed to be outside of the school that was currently on lockdown. All the students where currently confined to their dorm rooms with a teacher and security team patrolling the Academy grounds making sure that their uninvited guest wasn't still on sight or that he left any gifts behind.

If anyone had to leave their rooms they had an armed escort to ensure their safety. Still that was the last thing on Chifuyu mind as she wanted to know who had done this.

"Has the investigation turned up anything?" Chifuyu inquired as a new voice answer.

[No, unfortunately who or what for that matter didn't leave any anything that we could use to ID let alone track them.] Repiled the security specialist.

Chifuyu could feel a migraine coming on over the events that had transpired only hours ago. Not only had someone breached the perimeter and security teams, not only that but they had actually manage to inflict some damage to the Academy as a whole.

Still Chifuyu knew that something like this was expected. Still she had expected something like this, not this soon. As things around the world were becoming more unpredictable thanks and part to the rise of the IS. She silently cursed herself for being such a tool in Tabana's scheme in getting the IS notoriety.

She could understand her, but as of late she had become more erratic and has become harder to understand her reasoning. Chifuyu wasn't sure as to what had caused it, whither it was from...hell she knew.

Still it didn't matter the fact was someone had done this. It was then when she was brought back to reality when her colleague asked her question.

"Do you think it's one of those groups that we've heard about?" Yamada inquired.

Chifuyu knew what Yamada was asking. It was whither or not she thought that the reports of pro-male groups were capable of doing such a thing? Probably not, still the possibility was there even if it were unlikely as they were still in their infancy and very unorganized.

She then dismissed the idea, more then likely it was a disgruntled former Black ops soldier with a grudge against the IS, and their pilots in particular.

'It's the only explanation for what's happen.' Chifuyu thought to herself.

As it was the one that made the most sense, any other theory just did cut it.

"Not likely, still it's in the cards." Chifuyu said keeping the possibility opened.

"Anyway I'm assuming that you've already came up with a coverup?" She then inquired, to which Yamada nodded.

"I'm also assuming that it will be good enough for the students. But the board and the principle are going to need more." Chifuyu said feeling another migraine coming on, this one stronger than the last.

As they weren't going to be happy, and would look for an scapegoat for what had happened. Still it wasn't likely that anybody was gonna lose their jobs, what it probably meant was that some poor bastard was gonna be sent all their paperwork and made to do it.

Chifuyu shuddered at the thought of being forced to do all that work. She knew the amount of paperwork that could past on that desk in a given month let alone a single day.

But that was besides the point, as what mattered now was the present and boy was that fucked up. Because as far as she could tell all the bloody arenas hadn't been spared.

The cause of which could be easily traced: The IS.

It was the IS that had made most armies in the world to be disbanded and stripped down to bare essentials. Leaving many without work and forcing them to sell their skill in order to get by.

And the worst part of this was, that she had been expecting it. For years the governments were shacking their responsibility as they were still trying to deal with the new reality. As this was going on woman were running wild with their now found power, most of which were okay. Only using it for intimidation to get what they wanted. But unfortunately there are those who when far beyond this it was easy to call them radicals except for the fact that it was becoming more common now.

That were the true problem lay in the sudden and violent shift in equality, all the progress made before had been thrown into hell by the introduction of the IS. Now as the dust was settling and the it was becoming painful clear the world they were living in now, people of all walks of life were being effected.

As such as Yamada had eluded to before, groups were now popping up with pro-male sentiment wishing to return the world to what it had been like before the IS was unleashed upon an unexpecting world. She could somewhat get behind that but the methods most of this organization were willing to use made them almost as bad as those they fought against.

Chifuyu then dropped the subject as she had nothing else to gain by continuing to dwell on that subject. She then turned to Ms. Yamada who looked a bit considered above something. But she didn't bother asking about it, as she then gave the order to close down the arena systems as she prepared herself for what was to come next.

 **End of chapter**

* * *

 **IS academy:** The IS academy was established after the dramatic unveiling of the IS as it came into the public eye. As a way to both train future pilots and to help off set some of the tension from the earlier White Knight incident.

It's one of the most advanced schools in the world thanks it international funding and out of necessity due to the dangers equipment that is kept on the premises. As such all staff are training to deal with any situation that might arise while dealing with this equipment.

The school while new has quickly gained a reputation as one of the must go to school for both IS training, studies along with elite replication in most of its courses, drawing its talent across the globe. As such students from across the globe come for the chance to learn about the IS either as a pilot or the minority who become the technicians and engineers that enabled the pilots to do their jobs and their machines running.

While the age limit was original lower then it is now an earlier incident, ending with the death of a contractor lead to a lawsuit that saw the age limit increase. As such the new legal age was raised to eighteen plus as to deal with any legal issues that may arise from any of those under who were under age.

* * *

 **Another in the books hopefully you enjoyed this redone chapter.**

 **I'll probably redo the next chapter as well but at the moment it's not really a priority as I still have to get my other chapters out and they've been suffering as most of my efforts have been in this rewrites. I still tried my best to keep the original idea but give it a fresh spin.**

 **Also I hope you enjoyed some of the added information.**

 **Anyway that's enough talking for now and I'll** **see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quick update I maybe not updated as often it's to do with somethings I have coming up now with summer closing in still I'm putting my ideas down for later and hopefully will be able to add some chapters later this summer if not this fall at the latest so just a heads up if there's a lack of updates.**

 **Hopefully this little thing will help explain were the Covenant weapons came from still I'll expanded on that later on.**

 **Also I went back and tried to clean up some more, add things in and read over my story again to fix something's still I know it's going to be a up hill battle for me to make this work, still a big thanks to all of you who read this and help me out with catching my spelling and grammar mistakes, and I'll probably come back to this one and work on refining it sometimes later.**

 **Reworked August 10-12**

 **All rights to there owners.**

* * *

( **About a Day or so earlier with Buck and Romeo** )

 **Location: unknown Island**

 **| Date: ? Time: ? |Estimated time after drop about 4 hours after drop**

* * *

"So another fine fuck mess we're in, am I right ladies and germs?"

Came Romeo voice saying a loud to no one in particular as Buck was the only one there at the moment.

"Please for the love of God stop your fucking bitching Romeo. I know that you're not happy and tired with all this walking and I know that you feel like we're going around in circles but your not helping." Buck said it was clear that he was at the end of his rope with him.

They had both found each and now had continue tracking through the thick green hell as Romeo called it looking for the others, they had been doing for over the last couple of hours because it was so long the Romeo had lost count.

"Well kiss my ass if you want it to stop, and by the way who the travel agent who gave use this shitey trip to Neverland?"

"You know what I'm ordering you to shut the fuck up, and if you don't I'll make you pig back the next person we meet or you can do that to me, WITH A STICK UP YOUR ASS, AM I FUCKING UNDERSTOOD CUPCAKE?" Buck was dam near close to losing on him and Romeo saw that and heard it in voice as well so he just nodded to him acknowledging the order.

With nothing else to do or say he just did the only left to do which was just walking around. Still he looked around at the sea of green and finding nothing his eyes turn down and saw his Needler rifle, it was a type of Covenant sniper rifle it was colored purple with a gray steel color in some parts of it and the pink needles sticking up from the top of it and a barrel thick at the end of it.

The Needler Rife was able to kill the heavy armored Elites and Brutes with a head shot without problems even with there shields up do to what it fired. It fired a pink crystal like material just like the original needler and just like it if you put enough of the crystals into a foe then a explosion do to a reaction with the crystals, would happen every time to the make up of the low ammunition storage.

As he felt the cold alien metal in his hands he remembered when he had first gotta his hands on this beauty and with that his train of thoughts drifted away from the here and now back to how he had gone his second love.

This weapon had come to be his because about a couple of months ago, ONI Intel had found out that a former Forerunner base that had become a Covenant strong hold before the Covenant civil war.

But even before that the UNSC had planned a campaign to get any Forerunner as the reward out outweighed the risks involved as something there could have changed the course of the war back then as the UNSC was on the brink at that point. Thing changed with the civil war but right after that the base had become a loyalist stronghold so the plan that was put off for many reasons before was reactivated then acted on it just a few days ago. It was more a smash and grab to requisition any and all asset from that base, that could be used against them and one of the team in the task force included Bucks squad.

After the first hard contact in space they had gone in range and had been put down there at the first opportunity they had to get boots on the ground. In short they were the first ones in and they it felt, as they ran into heavy resistant that was meant to stop a invading army in there part of the base that they were supposed to capture. But somehow they had made it past all that and had moved inside the area and had locked it down in there, in all it was about twenty minutes give or take from point A to B.

But that small victory didn't last long as the Loyalist reinforcements started pouring in the system. It had begun the moment that we had enter the system slowly at first but now it was just a wave it had picked up when they had landed and no one saw end in sight for the flow of this reinforcements coming in. So with on other choice the order was given by the head man to take what they could and burn the rest.

So once we where taken off that hell hole every ship had nuked or MAC'ed left opened fire on the base from orbit burning it. Strangely enough and almost everything that was save from there was somehow all placed on the cruiser Salvation which had brought them to there drop point for this mission a couple of hours before. The also had some extra equipment aboard we with it just laying there most likely not been using they had ah borrow some of the of the Covenant weapons they had saved for the mission before in a way.

But just then a good hit to the head by Buck bring him back to Earth out of his memories.

"God dam it Romeo stop daydream will ya, you almost tripped over a snare and fall."

Buck said annoyed with him not looking out for himself.

"I can't fucking dealing with you needed a wet nurse to hold your hand right now, just because you broke you legs or something stupid like that."

"Alright I'll keep my head up."

Romeo said a bit embarrassed for being catch not looking out from himself.

Just as they were about to move again a sound of something big moving come to their ears. It sounded like something was moving through the forest as the sound of breaking branches could be heard then they thought they saw a and quick blurred movement of something black, then the sound of something crushing fallen leafs under it feet and snapped branches as it moving through the undergrowth.

They both trained there guns in the area the where the sound was coming from then a moment later it broke through the sea of green leafs and boy was a sight for sore eyes.

The person helmet had a orange strip on top of it and it was the same color as his plates on his chest armor as well with it skull and crossbones on it armor plating. Looking back on the helmet it had painted on teeth under his visor that kept going on to make the image of deaths head on his helmet. This paint job was that on the man made him instantly recognizable to the both of them.

"Dutch?!" They both said in surprise upon seeing him.

"That my name." he replied.

"God dam it Dutch, don't do that we almost shot your fat ass." Romeo said as he wouldn't of forgiven himself for shooting his best friend.

"Noted Romeo, well Gunny what do we gotta work with?"

He said to his friend then he as Buck his questions wanting to getting straight to the point.

"Wall this what we have to work with, most of the com's equipment and computer we have in the pods are gone, the com's in the helmets are the only way of taking to each other, and we don't have any rescue beacons that work as those were in the pods and were fired in the slipspace jump. I've been trying but nether me or Romeo can't get a up link to the B-net."

"Wall that sucks but at least we are together for the most part."

"Yay in this live hell." Romeo get in, that response received a glare from Buck

"So do any of you geniuses have any idea where the others are?" Asked Dutch interested in were everyone else was.

* * *

( **POV change Rookie)**

'Wall this could of gone better like in that weird ass blackout dream I had...'

As he thought this he pulled the release switch for what felt like the 20th time and it made a ' **CLUNK** ' sound just like the other twenty time. The Rookie was literally in a rock and a hard place.

He had blacked out and dreamed of the best landing of his life, with a Spartan rescue team become a Spartan and so on. But just like a great thing it had to end, and when it ended had woken up to this nightmare of a mess he was how his pod had fallen or more accurately punched it was into some sort of cave large system.

There was large chunk of debris from the crash landing most like some of it come from the ceiling have broken through to get here. It had broken his fall but now it was making his life difficult, in the was of he couldn't just hit the release his pod door and it would just open, as it was blocked it from opening by all that fricken rock in the way.

'Can't I catch a break? Ugh and after I get out of here I'll need to see our teams medic or should I say semi-official one to check me for a concussion if I hit my head that hard that I blacked out.'

As he thought this his persistence finally payed off, as some of the rocks gave way and the pod door was just opened wide enough for him to squeeze through if he can force himself to get past that small space between the pod wall in the door.

 **Moments later...**

He was now standing just outside his pod that was still stuck under a half tone of rock that had moved on top of it them moment he had gotten out the Rookie was in though.

'Well damn all my gears and things are in there, but I can't get that stuff out without help. Well I'll just make a way point on my HUD so I'll be able to come back and get it later on with the team to help me dig this thing out with me.'

As he finished thinking and made the way point, he finally did a good look around the cave and what was around was just rocks and more rocks in short just a plain old cave like you would see in photos.

'So which way to get out of here, and back to the light?'

The Rookie looked up on his HUD one of sensors that was added in recent, indicated a strong air current coming from the northern passageway of the cave.

So with on other choice he began to walk in that direction, with his silenced SMG in hand as he walked along the way he started to hear more and more static over the radio. Then the sound of something it sounded like something was speaking as came into his helmet, but it was too broken up to make it out. He kept moving forward wanting to get out of here. As he kept moving forward and close to the surface where he would find a way out of the cave, the signal he heard early had cleared up enough to understand what the person who was transmission was saying.

"To all UNSC and ODST forces ground forces in this area please attempt to regroup at site marked by orange flares."

'Well that was fast for some to organize.'

He though it would take Buck or some else to take a bit longer then this to try to make a rally point. Armed with this new information he began to get himself organized as he came out of the cave prepared to run and gun his way to safety. he came out of the cave his helmet darkened to the sunlight so he could see better with the change in light.

Then even with his helmet his eye still had to become accustomed to the new light levels. When they finish adjusting he looked up around a rock he was using as cover and when he looked around he spotted the orange smoke the massage spoke of. It was rising from one of the highest ridge line in the area, so with a point to get to, the Rookie began to move forward out of the cave entrance and towards the tree line and began to pushed through the overgrown forest that stood in his way to regroup with his squad mates.

* * *

( **Buck's group a few minutes early** )

"Wall that not much to work with if I've ever heard it still we've been in worst spots before."

Said Dutch trying to lift the mood but at the same time was disappointed at the information that Buck gave him.

"This isn't nothing like we're expect at all it hard not to say that aren't we on Earth or somewhere close to it? Still I would of thought they would had use rescue by now and would have rolled the red carpet out for use with the gifts we have for R&D to play with."

Romeo said holding his Covenant weapon a bit higher and hinting at the Forerunner tech as well.

"Wall as interesting as this conversation may become its not going help to get us out of this fucking place." Said Buck plainly showing that this was point less in his opinion.

"Wall what's the plan Buck?" Asked Dutch as he walked a bit closer into the group so he could hear better.

"Do you have some flares from your pod?" Asked Buck to Dutch much to his surprise.

"Yay so?"

"It the classic get up high so everyone can see it for miles rally point with using the radio in our helmets as wall to let them know what's what."

"Wow Buck that is a great plan." Said Romeo in a sarcastic tone.

"Well guess who just volunteered themselves for weapons and gear collection after we find everyone."

"Come on your not serious are you?"

"It's a standard order as of now smart ass that after once we find everyone I expect that everything will be accounted for."

'Great me and my fuck big ass mouth.'

Romeo though to himself, as he didn't want to be the one running around this place look for a needle in a very green haystack, especially if he was carrying all that heavy gear to where ever they where going in this god forsaken forest it was a unending green maze to him.

"Alright troops that enuf time standing around with our thumbs up our ass let move it."

Buck said and with that they move toward and then up that hill and in about a half a hour they were on top of the highest one they could find.

Once there they planted the flares in the ground and then after they where active they sat back and waited to see how would show up.

* * *

 **(Current time rally point ridge top)**

"Well the last stragglers are coming in Gunny."

Came the sound of Dutch's voice sounding a bit strange as if the pitch was off a bit.

"All right Dutch you still got that signal that we picked up?"

But before he could answer that question Dare cut in.

"So Buck care to full me in about your little plan that you and Dutch have?" She asked him sounding something of annoyed at been out of the loop.

"Wall as you can tell we are no where near anything and no one has come looking for us so this is now my mission to get you all out of here." He shot back not in the mood to deal with her most likely trying to take command from him.

"It my orders that counts right now and I need to get back..."

Then Buck cut her off.

"First off you haven't filled me or anyone in the squad in about what we're doing. So as far as I'm concerned we're off the grid and it's my squad that I have to look after first, the mission second."

With that sentence out there it sent Buck and Veronica into a clashed over who was in charge of the squad at this moment. As that happened the rest of the team was trying to find out where they were and how they were going to find their things. Also were planning to recover there equipment from there pods and to help the Rookie with his.

The Rookie had asked one of them to do a quick check on him for a concussion because he had asked then. Then after he had finished the test he was fine and had passed all the medical test with flying colors so he was fine.

"You're fine Rookie just don't try to take anymore hits to the head will you or I'll be the idiot dragging your unconscious body along."

Stated Mickey as finishing up with the Rookie who nodded to him to signal that he would try to take better care of himself. With at finished he and the Rookie started walking over to Dutch and Romeo to who were talk a bit before they had gotten there also they were wait to see who won the argument that Buck and Veronica where having.

"They're really going at it, it's like two cat fighting over the last fish." Commented Romeo.

"Well at lest it looks like they my be finishing up." Said Dutch.

"Aw it was just starting to relax." Mickey complained from the spot he was now sitting in.

Then Buck finished up the conversation with a very frustrated looking Veronica behind him. He then came strutting over to the now assembled group and expand everything that was going to happen for the next little bit.

"...so that what's happening till we find out where we are or meet any UNSC forces till then I'm leading so we chase that signal and find out where it's coming from."

Then after Buck finish, he posed to let it sink in then after a couple of seconds he snapped up a begin giving out orders.

"Rookie you're on point Romeo you're my scout"

Said Buck now show that he was the leader of the squad for the time being after giving everyone a job when he finished with giving everyone there role he said.

"Now everyone let's find us that beacon." He said in a upbeat tone.

As he finished they all began to move into the forest with good speed, then a bit late after pushing throw a large part the sea of green in front of them and the increase of ruff trance, they found themselves near a Rocky outcropping where they found the a down black colored pelican that was mostly intact and most likely the source of the single.

As the Rookie and Romeo where the first ones there, they began to looked through the area and some of the other rubbish on the ground next to it. This was done as rest of the squad catches up, a couple of seconds later as rest of them start to came in to view they pushed through the tree line and walked over then one of them asked.

"Is there any sign of the pilots?" Ask Dutch who always seemed to ask that question.

"None but I did find this on the ground near the pelicans wing."

Said Romeo walking over and handing Dutch a small piece of ship armored plat.

"Three guess for where that's from." Romeo said.

Dutch looked over the plat flipping it twice in his had then answer.

"It's from the ship that dropped use off, man the brass are going to be pissed off when the learn about the lost of the ship with all those forerunner assets on bord."

He stated plainly as he looked around at his squad.

"Well it doesn't matter as long as we get our borrowed ONI assets back to the brass it will at least save our ass from their wrath."

Romeo replied coolly.

Then came Mickey's voice from inside the pelicans troop hold making his was to the cockpit.

"Buck this pelicans has some parts missing or are fired but we should be able to salvage some parts for the pods and be able to get it working again."

Just then as Romeo was about to make a comment about the work he was about to he was interrupted when a screech came into his helmet through it com's.

"Crap what in the name hell is this sound!?"

He said as throw his helmet to the ground the sound still coming through the Com's. To him it was the sound of something inhuman dyeing with a mix of nails, chalkboards and screeching metal from the Com's.

As Romeo tried to figure out whether his his ears were bleeding from the sound he had just heard he could sense everybody just staring at him and asked the question.

"What is it?"

"Romeo did you have any work done like put on some haircoloring in, plastic surgery or something on those lines?"

Asked Buck as calmly as he could.

"No why?" He said getting a bit nervous.

"What is it tell me straight I can take it."

"It because you kinda look young you have less lines and gray hairs as wall then I remember."

Said Buck as they tried to figure out whether Romeo was actually young in silence it was broken by a unexpected by a AI that popped up in front of them from the pelicans as a hologram of a blue ball the it spoke in a male voice.

"This is UNSC smart AI 2043-7 also know as GHOST at your service and I can explain what is going on. Amazingly what you Sargent said yes you are young about 18-19 if I'm reading you biometric data correctly and it not just you it's everyone her.e a.t t..h..i...s m...o..m..e..n...t..."

He said before he started to fizzle out and disappeared from sight.

"Mickey what happened to our new AI friend?"

Asked Buck clear shacked by this new information that he had received as was everyone around him.

"I look like the power supply that he was using failed Buck, so add it to the list of thing that we needed to repair."

Said Mickey over the Com's he sounded just as uncomfortable as Buck and the rest of the squad felt Buck note as Mickey sat in the pilots seat of the pelicans cockpit as he felt light headed over this news.

"Well ok..." Buck said try his best to put up a front.

"Romeo and Dutch you're on clean up duty get everything from the pods then set some changes and make them disappear, everyone else our job is to fix this pelican so we can ride it out of here." He said in a slow unemotional voice.

* * *

 **(A little bit late...)**

As four of them now continued to worked on fixing the pelican as they had done for the last couple of hours, they worked in what only could be called a stunned silences. This was over the news they had found out that AI and it being proven real on under five minutes.

Still in that time they had work they had found out that this pelican wasn't a regular one it was one of those rumored a experimental one with built in stealth technology they had leaned from Dare. There was also other experimental equipment on board as well. Well to buck at lest it seems that there lucky stars were still paying them out in spades as they were alive a bit freaked out to say the least but still they were alive for the most part and they had a ride. Still with all that going for them they still worked in silence and there kept to respected work areas and themselves, as they worked all over the pelican trying there best to get this bird air worthy once again.

Over at Buck area he had just pull his head out from under the wheel well trying to check some power components and lines of wire making sure you're still intact and hadn't been damage. Buck was hot and sweating so he got up.

'How much longer is this God damn thing going to take to fix?'

He thought then he looked over to whether Veronica was working she would probably know what this bird was full packing, as the words ONI along with the UNSC logo was lightly painted on it in a dark Gary, on it black flat paint job on the body and wings of the pelicans hull.

As they began to seem to be what could be call finished up there work, Buck got back in that wheel well and then start to put the parts he moved back into place so they could get this bird air born.

'Still that whole thing about use I just thought that I had a dry throat or it was the helmets speakers or something else entirely but not that. I still thought nothing of it really, dam it I'm fuck slipping. Why did it take me this long to notice this about use and more importantly me I fucking know myself, so what in hell did that jump do to use'

Though Buck as he put some more of the plates back into place. As they did the finishing touches on the pelican repairs.

This was still sinking in for all of them they were all somehow younger on a stranger planet that looked very uninhabited and very similar to a place on Earth with no contact with any UNSC forces anywhere near them and all attempt to call out for help had failed.

"Alright Gunny that did it this birds reads all green across the border and is ready to fly just need all of the team inside before we can leave."

Said Mickeys voice over the Com's from the cockpit

"Good we're just about got everything, we just have to wait till Romeo and Dutch came back, wait I see them coming out of the forest now, if it wasn't for the tree they wouldn't be that hard to miss see them this with all that gear they have on them."

As Buck spoke this aloud as Dutch and came right up to him in the troop bay as Romeo dragged behind as he was lifting the heavy things, so in short they with the last bit of whatever they could salvage from there downed pods this trip.

"We got everything Gunny, the charges are set all you need is to say the word. Also I'm sure once it blow that no one else is going to get everything out of those pod Gunny, not even a scrap of metal they're made of." Said Dutch in a confident voice

"Also thanks for helping." Romeo add on with a sarcastic tone as he walked up the ramp with the last of their gear that he could salvage from there downed pods.

Then they both walked past him and inside the pelicans troop bay and got a set besides each. But Buck just ignore them as they passed, and Mickey said something after what ever he said the pelican slowly start to get air born, Buck barely noticed this as he was deep in thought about what had happened and learn in the last couple of hours.

'Where the hell did we land and why is no one in the UNSC or anyone for that matter come looking for us? When we touchdown in a way that no one couldn't miss it if they were looking, it's been over about five and a half hours, are we even on the same Earth or human colony or any plant that had intelligence life?'

Buck asked himself mentally as Mickey started to pull the pelican into a bigger climb as it started to gain altitude the ramp automatic safety kicked in and closes and lock into place automatically as pelican drifted lazily up into the open sky ahead.

Dutch join him as they both saw the blast of the charges that he had set went off destroying the pods they had came in. The blast destroyed any chance that the technology could be stolen or salvaged, and also quite possibly the chance that could be traced from that starting point in which they had landed.

From his window both of them could see the plums of smoke as Buck watched them grow smaller in the distance as Mickey flew the pelican out into the unknown sky's.

* * *

 **Unknow party arrived a couple of minutes later**

Just as they left and the smoke had died dow from the explosion two IS users came into this area then stopped to radio into command.

"We've arrived at the mission area we'll begin looking over the area the was tagged." One of them said under their helmet.

"Good you have permission to proceed with the operation and remember to silence any witnesses that you come across or if they are a part of this puzzle bring them in by any means." They said back in a cold calculated voice.

"Understand let us begin." Was the reply it filled with a predatory edge in it.

 **End of chapter**

* * *

 **UNSC AI 2043-7 Callsign GHOST Online:** Starting new reports on the silent SMG and M6C/SOCOM magnu and there affects on the IS shields.

This reviews are going to be on going and will look at the UNSC weapons and other available equipment to this ODST troops to use possible in fighting against IS units and there pilots as wall as other enemies or hostile groups that may attempt to attack to get UNSC owned technology.

Beginning with the: **M7S SMG and the M6C/SOCOM magnum**.

Both are useful against Covenant foot troops but are considered more ineffective against the IS units with shields at best as they lack stopping power to bring them down at a fast rate for effective open combat as it sacrifice for stealth, it's recommended to use against weaker opponents like the average foot soldier or in rare occasion a unshielded IS unit more Presley the pilots, that are in range of the weapons not recommend for direct IS combat use as last resort.

This AI is recommending that if forced into combat to have the element of surprise and a quick escape plan to take out the IS pilot as fast as possible as to leave no time to return fire, and if forced to engage a IS with a M7S or the M6C it is best to use hit and run tactics against them do to the fact that there shields don't recharge till you ware them down till enough so you can get a headshot in as you can still take down there shields, but it would be easier to use a MA5D or SAW for that role.

Next filed report a review on the MA5D assault rifle and the SAW.

* * *

 **Lots of notes this chapter.**

 **First off I changed there age to help with any romantic things I may want to do in the future and also slipspace no one knows what it can do to you if you blasted into it and I maybe coming back later on to try to work on it some more.**

 **So did I'm trying some weapons reviews let me know** **if I should keep them or just give up on them and get on with the story and to add on to this.**

 **I'll be buff/nuffing some of the UNSC weapons not all but some like SMG will need over six and a half magazine the sniper rifle about one to one and a half magazines to take down a IS shields** **the and yes the plasma pistol with a over change is still the same effect as in games.**

 **Alright let kill this before hand so I don't have to do this later okay before you point out my flaws about how a IS is shields can block the convention weapons, remember that the enemies of the UNSC used heavy shields and armorers like it was going out of fashion, so I would say they could take down a IS but not without a problems and remember that the UNSC had some mechs as well like prototype suit and the mantis they were both affected by the small arms fire in the halo universe.**

 **I got this from the IS wiki they used .55 cal, .61 cal and .62 cal slugs from guns and rifles on the some IS units so I would say some UNSC weapons could affect the shields and punch through them, but for that to happen they would need to be enough stopping power behind it like the sniper rifle/rail gun, or to considered on a single spot like with a couple of assault rifles to bring it down it still going to hard to hit as the IS can fly and go past mock 1 for anyone to hit, still I'm not trying to nuff the IS to much but some weapons will pose a threat to the IS if used correctly so it balanced in my opinion please don't hate.**

 **Still some nuff and buffing will happen and the battle dress they have on will be having a little talk later on it as well.**

 **thanks for reading and please review this.**

 **Also another request I'm having a hard time finding a good grammar sites/app to help me work with I've tried some and they don't work that well so could you please help me out by recommending something that you use for your story it would be of help.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had some fun making this one hope you like it and this is my first 6000+ word chapter yay!**

 **The ODST was released on Xbox one so I have it and are playing it hopefully I can work somethings like the characters personal from the game into here a bit and it's confirmed that Buck will be in Halo 5 hip train going up till E3!**

 **Also I've been thinking I might make this a bit more off the storyline as it goes on for a while and I maybe try to explore the world a bit and** **Yes I've gotten some more ideas on what I want to do with somethings down the line as wall.**

 **Also thanks to all those how read this and try to help me to make this story better.**

 **Reworked on August 12-15**

 **All rights to their owners of this franchises**

* * *

 **[Time A couple of minutes after lift off..updating...19:00 military time]**

 **[local Dates updating please stand by ,year 2553 UNSC standard]**

 **[locales over the Pacific Ocean still stand by for complete details]**

* * *

The pelicans troop bay was filled with the silence that had been there since they had taken off. In that silence everyone had tempted fate and had taken off their helmets, only to see that the AI was right they were all younger.

It was evident with less gray hairs from age and stress, it was now replace with fully colored heir and also there were no hint of bald spots they may of had before and by this everybody was shellshocked, to add on to this some of the winks that had formed or were there already were gone leaving behind a smoothed out faces they remember from their childhood.

Still there was some good news, they were young adults they were happy to at least be adults as they weren't be as restricted if they were teenagers and of felt nice to be young age none of those annoying aches and pains the morning was a probably a bonus of this strange thing that had happened to them.

Still they sat there quietly, the only sound came from inside the pelican were from Dare. She was working in the small maintenance bay that was in the pelican, trying to work on the AI that was on it.

As this was happening the Rookie was sleeping in a corner of the troop bay, as Romeo and Dutch had there hands busy working on cleaning there weapons trying not to think about this, and Buck looked out the back window of the drop ship staring into space, as Mickey had his hands full flying the pelican, as it swayed gentle as flaw aimlessly around the sky.

Then then a victorious sounding voice came from the cramped maintenance bay.

"I got it." Came Dares voice from the small hold, everybody in the bay of the pelican perked up at that announcement.

"So you fix the AI's power issues?" Ask Dutch as everybody here waited anxiously for her to answer

"Yes I did just don't ask what I had to unplug to get it working again." Said Dare

"It just better not ask, just as long as we don't fall out of the sky's." Called Mickey from the cockpit.

Then as he finished what they where saying, a hologram popped up in front of them and said.

"This is UNSC smart AI number 2043-7 call sign Ghosts how may I serve you?"

He asked over the pelicans com's his appearance was different from last time, he was a knight in shining armor he held a sword in one hand, and with a shield on his back, his face was behind the helmet that was on him, he glowed a light gray most likely to go with his choice of form.

"Ghost can you please connect to the B-net and update us so we know where we are?" Asked Buck getting to the point and not want to ask any more about there age.

"Get connecting to the B-net please hold...error no B-net found attempting to connecting to the UNSC defense network please stand by." Ghost said as he spinning his imagination wheels

As he waiting for a connection that could take a bit to link with because it wasn't as reliable with connections as the B-net was.

"Wow a AI that stumped like this and having to going into use the infamous UNCS defense network you don't see that every day, and what with this bull about not be able to get in touch with the UNSC B-net?" Asked Romeo there was a uneasy feeling in the room with that statement.

 **Thirty seconds later.**

"Well I've been looking around and found this you many not like it but still you need to take a look this. As it important and also it may take a awhile longer then expect to get in touch with the UNSC." Ghost informed them.

He then put up the information that he had found while around the local net as he was looking for the single to the UNSC. What they saw was chilling, it was a weapon systems just like the prototype battle suit but this one was more competed and some version even had plasma weaponry and it was in the 2/3 generation of development apparently.

They looked closer and found that the prototype suit was better in nearly every aspect of the weapon they called infinite stratos the except was the unlimited flying, speed and the somewhat better power core other then that not much else, the weaponry on it could be easily matched and there where no helmets on most models as wall as a armor on the torso or any part of they body for that matter. It was a big design mistake on their part as if the shields when down there was nothing protection the pilot from heads shots, central of mass and the weakest of attacks from getting through once the shields where down with no way to recharge it in the field so that was another handicap for this infinite stratos.

"So...do you think it's the ines?" Asked Dutch looking at the screen.

"If they are command is going to want everything they have on them and with Ms. navel intelligence here there's going to be no argument about that." Said Buck in a knowing voice.

As Buck finish everyone knew that he was right, that they had to have information on this weapon and there was apparently a academy closed by that was built for learning on how to use it as wall, it was going to happen one way or another.

Then after a couple of long minutes of planning and trying to figure out their next corse of action Ghost came back with a report and said to them.

"Wall ODST I can't raise the UNSC defense network, as well I've been collected all the data from the local internet that I've needed and add it to the information that I've recorded from this pelican before we got here and with both the internet and files here, I've determined that we're a long way from home in another dimension that lives a 21st century lifestyle in fact, and where the UNSC doesn't exist..."

Before he could continue there was a full explosion of disbelief from the and things like "This AI is bat shit crazy" and "bull shit" as well as many other similar things like that said as they panicked a bit as this was just too much in such a short time, after they had settled down Ghost went on to explain to all of them on how the slipspace jump had broken down the wall of the dimensions and that how they had gotten here.

Then Ghost went into a fully detail history lesson of slipspace and all the theory around it, it went over a hour and everyone was dead over ten minutes in but they understand what he was talking about and finally he finished with.

"...that all I have to say as for your aging backwards I can't explain that it's most likely a side effect of the jump."After a long silence Buck broke it.

"So..." Buck asked the obvious question. "Can we get back to our home to the UNSC?"

"It's in the region of possible but we would need to recreate the event that brought use here, also adding to those long odds are that there is no slipspace technology that has been crated yet nor can we get off the planet without everyone knowing about it." Stated Ghost.

"Well, ok" Buck stood there for a moment getting his front up, then he addressed and bring up the spirit of his squad of men and women the served under him.

"Okay people we all hear the AI we're not in our home turf, this maybe Earth but not the one we know and love so anyone here is not to be trusted, unless they are with us for till the death and can keep there pie hole shut and provided that to are ready to go jump into the hell we jump into all the time. So long story short we are without re-supply and reinforcements in uncharted territory against a weapon systems we don't know little to nothing about, with little to no hope of getting home sound to me like what we do on a regular day at the office to get our pay checks ."

Said Buck it got a few chuckles out of his squad, then he spoke to Ghost.

"Ghost try to find us a hide away and it has to have power and working water with little to no work requirements."

"I've already guess you're we're going to say something like that, and I've found one it in northern Canada. It's a abandon military base it was decommissioned a little over 10 years ago. Apparently as a part of some cut backs in the military budget they had apparently. Also most of it is under a mountain it's very isolated, also it's has a lot of under ground areas that can be converted into other thing we may need. Still it a bit more work then you wanted but there is also a hanger there as well. that the pelican should fit into that they have built into it. Also as a extra stuff they're is some left over equipment from yeast year, that we could get working again it's not what you original wanted but there are benefits to this place over the others I have." Replied Ghost

"Good enough anyone have a problem with that?"

"I get the first pick on rooms." Came Mickeys voice from the cockpit

"Alright I need a volunteer to go to this IS academy to get intelligence on the infinite stratos weapon system any volunteers?" Asked Buck.

Both the Rookie and Romeo raised their hands and when Romeo hand went up everyone burst out laughing, and they calling him out on what Romeo would really do at that academy. That was because before he was with the ODST had apparently slept with a governors wife before he had joined up, and there was no way that he wouldn't try to sleep with someone there, most likely by trying to pass himself off as a government official. After that had died down it was overwhelmed support for the Rookie going in to this place alone with that finished Buck said.

"Mickey we got two stops we have to make, ones a drop off and the other is a base hunting stop."

"Okay Gunny where's the first stop?" Ask Mickey.

"A government funded academy in the Pacific localed on a island with weapons of mass destruction on the premise, so do feeling up to getting use past there air defense in one piece?" Asked Buck.

"Yes in up to it Gunny just made a way point for me and have the AI start the stealth system up." He answered as he began to move the pelican in the direction of their destination.

* * *

 **Local: IS academy: building rooftop**

 **[** **Year 2553 date: Thursday, September 6,** **22:00 hours UNSC stander year, local time]**

 **About a day before duel**

 **"** Wall good luck Rookie we'll be back soon." Said Buck to the Rookie on one of the buildings roofs then he got a salut from Buck so he did the same back.

He now watched as the ramp closed and they flew away to where ever they where going to set up their base.

The Rookies mission was simple plant a worm in the computer systems and then make a division so they wouldn't notice it when it came online, and for that he had a fragment of Ghost with him to make sure that it went off without a hitch.

They had learned on the way in that Ghost was a one of a kind AI about to make fragments of itself, that useful in many ways the only downside was each one hold less abilities then the original they had learned about that and the pelicans stealth system from Dare.

'So this is the IS academy the most important school in the world right now, it's no much to look when I think about it.'

He thought at he compared to the space elevators and schools back home still it was a interestingly shaped tower in the central of it as wall as some of the building around the grounds.

"Rookie we should get going and infiltration the underground areas before daybreak, we'll come up with that division as later as we may find something in the school events calendar, one we get in the system that may help use with this end."

The Rookie nodded his head agreeing then he looked over and saw something that Romeo would probably kill to see, in the window where the two unclothed woman just there out lines behind the shads knowing Romeo he would take that a a invite to try a one night stand with them. But the outline was it was enough for him to imagine what they looked fully like there faces soft and lovely there breast soft and large with this hard nipples doing thing to them that would cased them to moan, then he turn away and killed the thought before he got to deeply into it.

'Come on I'm better then this, still Romeo would be a fox in a hen house here with all this age appropriate woman here.'

Then finish he thought he went down the side of the building using a cored from his belt pocket, when he got to the ground he started to walk around careful as not to get spotted as he looked to find a way in.

* * *

 **Couple of hours later underground the IS academy close to the computer core**

'So the rest of this place is no all full of space age traps, security guards and cameras nope get pass all that and you get just a metal work areas or something close to that I guess, still they must of thought that no one could get by there first line of defense.'

This was the deep underbelly of the IS academy it was dirty dark and very off the grid, it had started as a maze of metal tunnels then it had turned off into large open metal areas deep underground, that looked like they hadn't been cleaned in years that ran under the island, still the Rookie and Ghost had gotten to the computer core and had planted the worm, now all that was left to do was active it and it would do it job of slipping date out to them birth dates, IS information, everything they could want to know it would come in burst e-mails and other forms of communications right to them.

"Rookie I've been looking around the main frame and I've founded something that maybe what we are looking for, as our division it a IS match that is happening at about 15:00 hours local time I'll give you the details."

After Ghost finished the Rookie nodded his head as he accepted the plan that Ghost gave to him, the only problem he could see would be the working in broad daylight on top of those white building with his black/gray ODST armor on him, because he would stand out like a sore thumb with the two colors clashing and not blending him into the background.

 **A couple of hours later...**

The Rookie worked on the rooftop of one of the building doring midday in broad daylight and he was nervous as hell, he knew if someone spotted him he's was a sitting duck and most likely a dead duck with those IS's and there weapons, still he had gotten the other objects without problems and this was the last one then he could find a spot to hid in till Buck came back for him.

From what Dutch had told the team the SMG and M6 magnum they had where not very effective to ineffective on a IS do to the none metal jackets rounds in the SMG and the low cable rounds in the magnum, a grunt could survive nearly half a clip from the magnum unless it was a head shot he knew from first hand experience, still Dutch told them it was still possible to take down there shields in a one on one fight but you had to have a plan and choose the battlefield he didn't have anyone of those right now.

He was just about finished when he felt the feeling that he was being watched, he got down behind cover and pulled his M6 ready to silence the witness who saw him before they could raise the alarm.

He looked over the cover he was in slow as not to bring attention to himself, when he was far enough out to see he zoomed in and saw, a nice looking young woman of average height and she seemed to radiator out sadness, she was among the tree on the path he had seen earlier, she was wearing what he assumed was the academy's white uniform with red trim on it, with black leggings and black running shoes to match it she had blue hair with clips in them and ruby red eyes with glasses over them and she was looking where he had been a couple of seconds before.

'Wow you don't see that everyday how did she get her eyes red anyway?'

He asked himself as he lined up a shoot with his M6, he wasn't happy to do this to a human he hadn't fought them full before in the war it was only in self defense and he didn't like wasting a life if he had to, still the mission came first along with his brothers and sisters in arms.

Just as he was bout to discharge his M6 into her head, she was save when a person ran up to the her, he looked a this new comer and assumed it was one of the teachers she had short green hair to match her eyes she also was wearing glasses and had on a yellow shot sleeve dress with a pink under shirt that showed off her body's features and ware a pair of knee high boots as wall.

She has shouted at her to get her attention and handed her something he saw it was a flash drive then she started to lead her inside one of the building he saw her head turned back to where he was and got down then over the com's came a voice.

"Let her go she didn't see anything important." Said Ghost as the Rookie lowered him M6 as to say yes to him and went back to work.

Then later with the job he came to do finished and ready to go on a moments notice Ghost recommend that they not be here when things kicked off, he suggested the they look at the city near the IS academy and find a hole to hide in till pickup, the Rookie agree with this and made his way over to the monorail that connection the academy to the mainland city to find a way to sneak over without getting spotted.

* * *

 **Scean change: A couple of minutes later city near IS academy nickname IS ally**

The Rookie and Ghost approached the nearby city on top of the monorail car it was the only city located right next to the IS academy, thusly the nicknamed it it had was IS ally do to all the IS related things that happen there as wall as how many students when there during there off time.

As the city came into sight it looked to be your average city, skyscraper, shopping, fast food the usual. As it came close the Rookie looked from his spot on top of the rail car that was heading toward it drop off point outside the city.

"Well Rookie this is our stop, start get ready to drop into the cold waters of the ocean."

Came Ghost over his Com's, they had worked out a drop off point before this car stopped in the city as to avoid detection by everyone there as the city was crowded and security was tight do to it been so close to the IS academy. The only part of this he didn't like would that he get wet, but it was better then if he got caught and most likely be held for questioning somewhere like guantanamo bay unpleasant for coming out of the IS academy with no record of him going in.

"Already it coming up get ready, 3...2...1...DROP!" Came Ghost voice in the com's in my helmet. Then he jumped off, he felt the air moved past him he looked up and saw the car become smaller as it moved away, he then got himself in to diving position as to lessen the impact of hitting the water.

Then the Rookie hit the water hard it was cold and wet as expected but thanks to the ODST battle dress being a vacuum suit it helped to soften the blow even more. It was ment to go into outer space for a time, it was made to protect against the effects of vacuum and prevent asphyxiation. It kept dust, dirt, water and other particles out thanks to it being completely sealed off from the outside once the helmet was in place.

He still hit the water hard then after about a minute he hands where cold the only place where the suit don't cover his body fully. But this didn't stop him he was able to start swimming toward the shore near the city or more accurately a storm drain. He came on it gets into it low and slow as not to bring attention to himself, he got into the city by this drains without being detected by anyone even when he moved the manhole cover. The rest of his time was spent used the back alleys to get around the city, looking for the city limits to get into a forested area or a abandoned building he could use or just any place to hold up in, when he got to one area of the city area Ghost spoke to him as said.

"I've been looking over local radios and reports and it seems to be a protest going on want to check it out?" Asked Ghost.

The Rookie raised his SMG as to say yes, and then he started moving toward the are that Ghost pointed him in.

There was a full protest going on as the Rookie came up on the area, he moving slowly on the rooftops and back alleys to avoid being spotted. he was playing it safe because of the police presence and also he didn't know what was going on, or what he see when he got over there.

The Rookie had finally got to a good vantage point where he could see everyone and everything going on in this square he zoomed in on a sign with his helmet and saw, some of what the signs the said one was, (stop the favoriting one side we have rights to) and (equivalent born) as wall many similar sign the same statements, it was plan as day that this people wanted equality and to be treated as equals but the strangest thing for the Rookie that protesters where near all males and from many different backgrounds and walks of life if he had to guess it was women how use did this he noted to himself.

There was a police line he noted that they were all woman there already they had riot shields, armored cars, assault weapons the whole nine yards like they were expected a full scale riot to brake out, but as the Rookie looked again through the crowd of people there it doesn't seem that they would out to start trouble it was a peaceful protest.

Till the ' **CRACK BANG'** of a shot rang out into the crowd then someone dropped dead in the crowd he zoomed in it looked like one of organizer, by what he had on him he was male looked about in late twenties blonde hair with a hole in his head blood and brain matter all over his body and the ground, then the crowd started to panic and try to leave the area where the shooter was active, but the police blocked them from leaving the area then another shot rang out and another one dropped to the ground.

'What in the name of Hell are this guy doing not letting the civilians go?'

Thought the Rookie the with a sinking feeling that reminded him of the corrupt police department in New Mombasa, he asked Ghost to brake into their com's and heard what he feared was happening.

"...media blackout in place, you're free to...don't let anyone escape till we killed...civil deaths are adaptable just kill those..."

Came a scratchy static filled female voice over the com's most likely the ring leader of this op the Rookie cut the link he had heard enough to know that he was right.

"Ghost find me though snipers so I can take them out." The Rookie instructed Ghost.

Ghost then gave him three target areas, he went for the closest one then he made his way through the ally's and over to the back of the target build where they were inside. As he moved he threw the hallway of the building, he began to think about how he would cover his tracks afterwords or a way out if thing when sideways. He make his way walking slowly taking care not to make a sound up the stairwell of the buildings housing the targets he was hunting. He looked through a open door and saw the make shift sniper-nests the police had made, there were two both female spotter and sniper wearing blue black body armor and helmets, the Rookie drew his MC6/SOCOM in one hand as well as his combat knife in the other.

The two of them didn't know what hit them, the spotter was shot in the head twice both penning the helmet she had on. Out of the two her the death was quite and quick and painless but the sniper wasn't so lucky, she was in-paled in the throat by his knife in the place where they was no body armor to stop it. The strike left paralyzed from the head down as it nicked her spine and was unable to do anything with her lower body as she was left there to drown in her own blood.

The Rookie moving the two bodys aside as the blood from them started pooling on the floor under his boots, then the Rookie toke her weapon from where it had dropped it was a German made semi-automatic sniper the Heckler it fired 7.62×51mm NATO round he remembered seeing one in a museum.

'Wow this is a old relic I would of thought they would used something more powerful then this.'

Thought the Rookie as he put his cleaned knife away and MC6 back in it holder and raise the Heckler he acquired into position to take out the other snipers firing into the crowd.

* * *

 **Location: Northern Canada abandoned military mountain base**

 **[Time: 11:00] [date: Friday, September 7, 2553 UNCS stander year, local time]**

 **A little before the Rookies engagement with the police.**

The pelican Mickey was flying did two pass over the area seeing if anything came up to meet them, as they passed over they saw the area outside of the windows.

There was a large mountain that dominated the area they flew over. There were also a runway there but it seemed that they were full crackers and had grass grow in between those cracks. There was also some buildings and one of them there was most likely hanger with other scattered around as wall as some other buildings here and there.

Most of the building in that area where just little more then mostly skeletons as almost all the materials have been removed. As they could see the iron support bars that would support the building wight, in all it looks like the military had taken everything that was worthwhile and tried to made it so that any organization that want to use this base would have trouble trying to make this place run again in a timely manner from the look of it and left of what they couldn't take or were just to lazy when they had pulled out.

Then happy that nothing had came up to try to shoot them out of the sky, Mickey started his landing. The pelican touch down in a open field, after one more pass were made over the area to make sure it was a good landing spot.

Once the ramp was down, everyone inside the pelican came out in a defensive formation as they spread out to looking around. The orders were simple take a look around for any life that was human if there was anything of that sort around the area. It was clear to them that area was very remote and that many traveled up here. This area was mostly a out of the way place with nothing really special to make it worth the effort to come here and that where made it perfect base for what they need right now.

As they moved around they found that there was still some equipment there that left behind from the base former owners. It was not really anything special as they looked over some of those things on the ground as they walked closer to inspected it. They noted the other things around them as well and it looked some buildings could be fixed in a couple of hours, but they need materials for repairs and that answer was simple there some buildings out there were just too far gone to make safe so they were going take apart so they could use the part to fix other buildings with the materials they would possess.

"Nice place almost as good looking as a old best western that hasn't been updated in ten years."

Dutch commented, as he walked around outside the base, then he walked a bit inside one of the building and was stand beside a old centurion main battle tank with a leopard 1 sitting right beside it. Both of this tanks lay in between some tree that had broken through the cement. Dutch could see the parts from both laying tanks on the ground scattered around them, everywhere as they had been left to rust. Dutch though it was most likely both of this tanks had been left behind because they were outdated in modern warfare.

Dutch then looked around the area, this place around the mountain was filled with trees, pine, oak and many other kinds as well as bushes and grass. The sky when they looked up was a fine blue and without a cloud in the sight, the only things in the sky now where some birds sowing out in the distance, also there was the sound of a rive ran in the background, it was very peaceful place to say the least.

"Still it should be big enough for what we need." Said Buck over his Com's.

That was a understatement the place was massive, apparently the inside of the mountain base had enough areas to fit a couple of large work floors into, and with that in place they could build most things that would need also it was conveniently placed or just to put it simply 3 miles to some abandoned mines that they could use for raw materials as wall.

'Still you need to save money but way in hell would you give this place the ax in the budgeting cuts, this place is amazing as wall as little to no risk of civil deaths with any weapons testing you may do and no one will probably know that you're doing it. You can pretty much do a lot of things you military could want here, well still your loss is our gain.'

Though Dutch then he looked at one of his team mates and from what he saw in their body language reflect what he had seen in everyone else. It said it all they all felt the same way about this place being their new base and that he's was feeling about how this place was just throw away potential for the former owners and now they had it. He thought with a smile slow making it way on to his face but no one could see it under his helmet.

"All right people let get to work fixing everything we can, and Veronica I want you to go back to the pelican and stay with Ghosts and put together some plans and reports, on what we need and what to expect from this place, important events/people, contacts, culture, weapons, everything got it?"

Came Bucks voice, still after getting here he could tell that the squad was still nerves about the situation they where in. The one of the many indicters was everyone had stayed so quit, while they where being flow into this place it wasn't hard to miss that. But it was easy to understand, they were on humanity home world Earth and the same time wasn't the Earth that they had spilled their blood over to stop the Covenant onslaught and save the galaxy from their religion that would see the firing of the halo array and the death of every living thing in the galaxy.

"So how long till we can get those repair drones online?" Asked Buck to Ghost over his helmet Com's change gears.

"In under a hour." Stated Ghost.

"That fast hu."

The drones had been a good surprise from R&D which where on the pelican they where smart little things, able to build a defenses against invaders still they had limited number and they were still in the testing phase but it would be a waste not to use the them now. Now with a guess from Ghost, he thinks that they could be done the renovations of the inside, of the mountain base in about six hours on just the main floor alone.

"So let's get to it I would like to sleep in there instead of the drop ship again tonight, that seat in the trooper bay seat gave my a cramp that you wouldn't believe."

Then with said that Buck went into the pelicans cargo hold. He when in there and he found what he was looking for. He picked up a box of tools from it storage area then he walked out of the parked pelican and over to the hanger door. When he was inside the old base hanger, to bring to work on the doors trying to bring them back to working order and some what up to code.

As he worked he was hopefully that this would be the first step stone back home for him and his team. He know that he would bring them home or die trying, as he thought this and got to work harder on fixing the doors so the pelican could be placed inside and out of sight before night fall.

 **End of chapter**

* * *

 **UNSC AI call sign Ghosts online report number 2** : subjects the SAW and the MA5D assault rifle.

 **Quick facts** :

The MA5D individual combat weapon also known as the assault rifle is the latest in the the MA5 sires line is built by Misriah armory.

The MA5D Series is the latest gas-operated magazine-fed assault rifle designed to come out from them after the war, it's used for close to medium range combat and is capable of surviving nearing indefinite usage in the field, the MA5 Series is renowned for its ruggedness and all combat environment just like all it predecessors of this series is considered the bread and butter of both the army and navy.

The M739 light machine gun also known as the SAW it stands for Squad Assault Weapon for short this line is built by Misriah armory and is just barely released after the war.

The SAW has a holographic ammunition indicator bar just like the assault rifles but the bar depletes and changes color from yellow to red instead of the numbered ammunition counter but it had a larger ammunition count then the assault rifles.

 **Useful against a IS:** Both weapons systems are capable of falling a IS shields it just getting your mark on the target that is the problem which was one of the factors that led many to believe that conventional armies were obsolete.

The recommendation for using this weapons against the IS is that you get them into an area where speed and flight are no longer major factors, if unable to do so fire and short controlled bursts to conserve ammo and to have the highest probability of hitting the target, but it is highly recommend that you have cover and not to fire against targets that has gone past the sound barrier or at extremely large range use a DMR, BR or the sniper rifle for that range.

Even if you land a couple of good hit the moving IS do not expect the shields fall within one clip it will most likely take four-five clips at the least to fail a IS a shields, taking into consideration likelihood of the bullets reaching its target.

In the perfect scenario one-two clip plus a melee after words if you want to capture the pilot from both weapons it should be enough to drop the shields and to activate the IS Mandatory unlock, but if you're in the situation you're better off going with a tactical shotgun because you are most likely in a close quarter combat range which is highly recommended against doing unless under extreme circumstances.

Over all this two assault weapons systems are still the bread and butter of the UNSC armed forces and can be used for nearly every opponent you may come across.

 **Side Note** : The only reason that both weapons are capable of damage the IS shields do to the weapons upgrades, they had to make them affected Covenant energy shields and punch through their heavy armor after the shields where down during and after the human Covenant war, if left in the original design they rounded and the rifle wouldn't have the stopping power to affect the shields of both Covenant and IS energy shields.

Next report on the two different versions the M45D/M45E tactical shotguns

* * *

 **So grammar and spelling are going to be a nightmare in this still I'll try my best to find and fix it beforehand and after as wall and reworked the chapters I think need it later as wall.**

 **I've redone my** **description of Ms. Yamada and Kanzashi in this chapter because I felt I didn't get great enough detail the first time and, I'll be doing this for the other I didn't do well like this wall because I'm lazy and don't want to go back and fight with the editor when it easier to have them describe by other people who haven't seen them before.**

 **Alright another thing I need to kill off now rather then later there will be most likely there are going to no spartans, no infinity or outside help for Bucks group from any UNSC forces being put into this story as I want to force on them and the world and not just everything else that comes with master chief and friends because I can't think of a way to put them into my story plot sorry to disappoint some of you.**

 **Also next chapter and thank for one of the reviews for pointing this out I'll be going over what kind of state Bucks teams in, right now because it not like they have the UNSC to help out with supply's and their kinda broke in this world, and it's not like they're going to be able to make/get and do stuff off the bat so I'll be going into detail about what they maybe doing to get things down the line this is for the long haul so expect something to take a while to be expanded in time.**

 **I'll be using the UNCS standard time for this story because I have a hard time finding any thing from IS timeline like dates and those things.**

 **With that hopefully you guy and gals liked it and hopefully I'll be able to show you what I think been happening in this IS universe later on it's not all going to be canon because of some event that happened like that early match it was originally a week time for him to get ready that just one of the many things to come soon thanks for reading and see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off over 1000+ views on my first story thanks to all who read this and enjoy this so far it means more to me then I can say in this very few words.**

 **Also been working hard on this chapter as well as going back to fix/rewrite thing in earlier chapters so that way I've been slow on this release. So it a large 9000+ chapter to make up for slow release of this one.**

 **Also thanks to Coffee Muncher for taking the time to talk to me and show me my mistake and also possible saving of my story from myself.**

 **When I look back on some of my ideas I had, when I looked back at then and saw that they're were horrible. After I had thought about for a while, so I redoing something, cut out some things, along with something I was going to do latter in the story as well. I've changed the place and** **direction of the** **story as whole and I hope the new** **Description** **to reflect that.**

 **Also I know this isn't the most exciting story so far because it been light on the action and it bin mostly boring set up still I hope to adding in some more action into the story soon and thanks to those how have waited this long.**

 **Well let get on with it and see what's happening with the Rookie and friends**

 **All right to their owners for this franchises I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Location:** **IS ally located near by the IS academy**

 **[Time: 11:45] [date: Friday, September, 7 local date, 2553 UNCS stander year]**

 **Rookies engagement with the police forces**

The Rookie had the Heckler sniper rifle in his hand, then he began to move towards a place where he could take out the targets. He then zoomed in and counted two females officers just like the one he had taken out before, spotter and sniper most likely the other where set up like this.

As he looked around and below now he saw, there was now twelve body's on the ground now. As he looked down at his rifle again so that he could change magazines and found one shot left in it current magazine. Then he slid a fresh one in, then he looked up and out on the crowd in area again they were getting worse as they're making despite attempts to smash through the police line to get out of the area.

They're where officers that behind the ones on the front lines with shields. It was probably the SWAT teams or some othe special forces unit he guess, that made up the line behind those how had where holding back the crowd. Then he looked close and saw their assault weapons in their hands in plan view and he had that no doubt what was about to happen. The looks in their faces said it all they where ready to finish the job, so if the snipers should failed they were the backup plan, so in short it was going to be a massacre and he had a front row seats to it.

As he brought the rifle up focusing in on his first target knowing that he couldn't stop this but he could punish those involved. But before he pulled the trigger he was interrupted by Ghost, who information him that once he fired the rifle his position would be given away and the odds of them getting out here alive at the best would be very lowest, if they stayed around the area for to long afterwards.

The Rookie was frustrated by this information, he knew it to be true but it was frustrating on what he could do. Then he turn back and looked again at the Heckler in his hands, he checked it mag again still he had only five shots in two magazines for the rifle. He had check the bodies now going cold on the floor and laying in their pools of their own blood, for some extra mags for the rifle, but all he could scrounge up for the five rounds he currently had on him nothing more.

He decided to use those five rounds he now had on the ringleaders or people looked in charge, as well as the two snipers. So he planned out the order of the kills, he would kill the two snipers first then he would take the head off the enemy, as he would hit the top ranked squat team or special forces or what ever they are members of. With this would there would hopefully be confusion their leadership gone, a gap in the line in the would appear in the line and letting the civil's get out of this killing field.

The Rookie sized up his first target. It was the first sniper he assigned the callsign Delta then next came Charlie. He began to focused in on Delta, he took care to line up the shots so it went through a unprotected part of her body. Then happy with the angle of the shot he pulled the trigger with a..." **Crack Bang** " of a round braking the sound barrier.

But he didn't stay focused on Delta for too long, just long enough to know that it was down. Then he focused on Charlie, Charlie was a bit trickier to put a shot on because of some obscure by natural cover. But still he was able to find his angle her which would allow him to take her out to with in seconds with a single shot from the Heckler.

The recoil on it wasn't as bad as several sniper rifles that he was used to using, against the Covenant in the war. But this lack of recall made the rifle feel weak in his opinion. He didn't know it stopping power but he was willing to bet that this couldn't even punch throw a Elites energy shield within its first magazine. Still he looked down range for his next victim he could give them the ticket for fast way to hell with his next shot.

Then after firing the final round on his target and watching then fall dead to the sidewalk blood slowly coming out of the new hole in that persons neck, he began to collected all his things he had left around the area. Then as he began to make his way to door there was a problem.

When he turned around to get the hell out of there, and he had just finished turning it made itself apparent as he saw it coming through the door it was another person. They were complete dressed in black head to toe, none of there features were visible to him. But that didn't matter, the only thing that matter to him was they were between him and his exist.

Then the black clothes figure drew out a combat knife from a hidden sheath. The Rookie knew that his magnum was no use in a close combat situation, also with the room being so restrictive in area he couldn't open up the distance to avoid this kind of fighting. So he drew his own combat knife from its own hidden sheath. But before he could reaction they struck first. They jumped up angling the knife straight for his head but would more importantly it was to hit his throat. But he was able to blocked the move with one his gauntlet, which two came together there was a horrible screeching sound of metal on metal when the two surfaces came together.

He push him or her he didn't know back and instantly knew that he was not fighting an amateur, this person had experience, it was by the way they held them-self also how they positioned the strike, but it was obvious they wanted to clean fast kill but he would going deny them that, if they wanted this he was going to make them work for it.

The came back at him with a for arm strike as his left leg. The Rookie jumped back slightly and the blade miss, then using that opening he slashed at their side and was rewarded with a large cut in their side, but what they had on seemed close off the area and to keep the bleeding in check.

Then black figure found a opening and struck his helmet, knocked off. That move got the Rookie in a rage, nobody living took off his helmet without his permission, nobody could see his face unless he wanted them to see it. He only showed his face to his family, people he trusted mostly in private quarters, or when he was beaten down a verbal brawl and force/order by them to take it off, but it would use have be by a superior officer nothing less then that. The fact that they knocked off deliberately just sealed his fate, the Rookie was originally gonna knock them out but now this fucker was dead, dead, dead, dead!

Then the attacker came back in with a vicious strike to his gut, trying to place their blade between the armor plates there. The Rookie simply charge straight into them knocking down on the ground, they fought for position with their bare hands. In this place you couldn't use a knife in such CQC where you couldn't evenly raise your arms high enough to make it worth the effort.

Then just like that the tables turn, when his attacker managed to get a hold of the Rookies arm and then dislocated, there's was a, " **pop** " sound which was then follow by the Rookie feeling a sharp pain at his shoulder base. But thanks to quick thinking he manage to open up a gap he used rolled away from them. He then got up once he had put a little distant between him and his attacker. His attacker had already got up and was holding their knife. They quickly exploited this advantage, they forced the Rookie to use his none working arm as a shield, at the Rookie try at the same time to get his arm back to its place so we can use it to defend himself.

'Fuck! I can't fight at this sort disadvantage with this guy I need to do something or I'm done.' The Rookie thought as he blocked another blow that was directed at him.

Then Rookies eyes late upon the gash in the side he had made earlier, it was his only chance he could see, but he had with one functioning arm and no time to try to put the other one back into its socket. He knew this could be very short fight if he tried to go on the offensive now. So he decided to gamble it all on this one simple strike in this area, all he had to do was wait for the opening but before he could do he had to live for that long opportunity to come. So he was forced into a losing defense battle, most of the time he forced to block their blade by barely managing to raise his arm or jump back in time to stop their blade from cutting into something important that would of ended it there and then.

Then finally he saw his opening then he made his move. The Rookie got in close, dropped his knife to free up his hand. Then with his working hand, he plunged it deep into the large cut he had made earlier in the fight. He had moments to find what he was looking for. He began feeling for what he was looking for, then almost half a second later he found it, once he had hold of it he pulled back hard and fast ripping out their kidney, bring the person forward with him. There kidney came free of their body along with some other small part of a organ in their body as well. Within seconds a torrent of red black blood came out of the cut where he had ripped the organs out, the blood covered the outside of his battle dress and kept pored out of there none stop.

Even after that they tried desperately to keep fighting and to bring him with them. They somehow found a way of keeping on the offensive even with the massive bleeding they had. But it was in vain as they finally bleed out a couple of minutes later.

The Rookie knew that he was lucky. They had missed being hit a couple of time and those hit would easily of ended the fight if they connoted. This person knew they were a skilled fighter but in the end it was their overconfidence in their own abilities that led to their downfall, they had held back on him and actually played with him at some points in the fight, slashing at place they knew weren't going to hurt him but still.

'It doesn't matter, their dead I'm alive that all that matters right now.' He thought as he saw that his attacker was also another female, he could probably guess who she worked for and way she came up here.

'What in hells name is up with this bat shit crazy females?' He asked himself.

Then he started feeling weak in the leg and he sat down. He just sat there trying putting his arm back into place and getting he helmet back on as well. But for the most part he was drained from the fight it was a hard fought victory for him, he felt like he was fighting a brute for some reason.

But still he knew that he had to blow this place up, to cover up all the evidence of what had happened here. After a moment of thought, he knew how he was going to do it, he got out some Covenant grenades from his pocket and started thinking about how he could make a makeshift timer device that would create the timed explosion he need.

 **A few minutes later...**

The Rookie made sure that all the incendiary grenades he had set in building was primed to go off without a hitch. Now with the timed on, he looked over it one last time before he gotta out of there. He knowing that anything that wasin the building was going to be destroyed, if this went to plan and just look like an arson to the officials.

As the Rookie made his way out of the building he slipped by the mob of people now running away from the cops. Then once he was a few blocks down, he watched his handy work in torching the build he had used up to that point. There was now a large wall of flames going up into the sky from that building was.

He looked on, then more then happy with his work he got his ass moving as far away from the area as he could. So he wouldn't be caught up in the action that was about to happen there.

He couldn't do anything about what was happening back there. That though brought up old frustration of the war, it was a hard thing to do. Because back in the war he had been forced many time to do that same in thing, just leave people behind to the Covenant and to a certain death, when he thought this way it made him want to end himself like many times before.

Because every time he thought about it he felt like he had failed those how looked to him as a savior, and even time it was those feel they were the same again just like he had just failed them again for the first time. It killed him inside to think about it this days, just as he was about to chow himself out over this again, Ghost saved him from himself and his thoughts.

"Rookie, the police have somehow have got a photo you, and have learned of your presence within the city. They're most likely going to attempt to capture you and bring you in for questioning, and most likely use you as their escape goat for the massacre. I would recommend to avoiding them at all costs. I'll try to get rid of the photo of you on their computers, but we need to move out of this area and also try to dump the Heckler you picked up." Ghost informed the Rookie who nodded in understanding.

So the Rookie and Ghost gotta their out of the city, by using the back ally's as well as the sewer system and petty much anything kept out of sight in anyway they could. They were going back to the only place they could thing of the IS academy, to hopefully hide out there till the heat died down.

It was a risk he knew but with the city in lockdown, and every police officer was turning over every rock and looking in every hole in the ground to find him, he had to get out of the city. As well if he went back he could dump the Heckler in the ocean that he had with him, on the ride over there.

When he got to the monorail station the police had it pretty much locked down, but his ODST training payed off once again as he got pass them all without firing anymore shots that day.

* * *

 **Location: Northern Canada abandoned military mountain base**

 **[Time: 17:45] [date: Friday, September 7, 2553 UNCS stander year, local time]**

 **The newly renovated meeting room:**

"This place is the bomb am I right guy?" Asked Romeo from his black leather chair he now sat in, as he started reclining back in it. The chair was one of the many around a large meeting table in the newly renovated meeting room.

The table was a black granite and it had the UNSC logo in gray scratch into it, and everyone was sitting around it the expectation being the Rookie who was still out on his mission to the IS academy, as well as Buck and Dare how where getting everything ready for this meeting.

"With all the time it's taking Buck, he could've gotten out of his holding pattern and possibly to second base with Dare." Said Romeo bored of waiting for the meeting to start.

"Hay Romeo show some respect, they're under a lot of pressure right now trying to figure out what we're going to do." Came Dutchs voice across the table.

"Is that so? I'll be sure to tell Buck and Dare that." Came Ghost voice and his avatar came up from middle of the table, it came through a hologram projector that was built into the table.

"You wouldn't dare you little digital bastard I outrank you." Romeo said in a low dark voice.

Then Ghost smiled under his helmet "I'm actually a ONI AI so technically you're rank below me small fry." He said still smiling as he watched Romeo's face slack off in shock.

"God damn it, but you wouldn't really do that would you? I know Bucks looking for someone ass to bust, so he can make them fix things and unclog the toilets around here instead of him." Said Romeo desperately as he looked over at Dutch for support but he didn't offer any.

"Alright let's cut through the bullshit and get to what you really want your little bastard." Said Romeo with inpatient.

He guessed that he wanted somethings to keep his mouth shut.

"All I want is your respect for me, Dare and Buck." Said Ghost coolly.

"You want my respect? Then why did you had to try blackmail me you fuck? If you want to get some, you idiot then..." Romeo began on his rant fulled with outraged he felt.

But before he unload on him the door to the room open.

"So what are you you two talking about?" Asked Buck as he now walked into the room.

"Well, me and Romeo were talking about what kind of car we wanted it get later on." Ghost quickly answer covering for Romeo. Who quickly caught on and said.

"Yeah I want a Lamborghini with the military camouflage pattern on it, you know, one of those rare limited one." He said as he mentally thanked Ghost for covering his ass.

"Is that so, Ghost make a note about getting some fancy transportation for me later on will yay?" Buck asked him.

"Will do." Said Ghost, just then the meeting leader came walking in, Dare and she said.

"Alright people lets get this thing started. Okay the first order business in this meeting is what we what assets do we have? Other then the ones we have now." Dare announced to everybody in the room.

"Ghost what do you have so far?" She asked him.

"Well glad you asked, I'm currently on the stock markets and making about $20 per stock I buy. So far the total comes to about $4 million dollars I've made and rising. But to get on to the markets, I had to go through a couple of how should I put it a couple of unique methods of acquiring cash." He informed them all.

"So scamming." Said Dutch as a matter of fact.

"Yeah it's scamming, I still don't believe who many of those people fall for it, and that just one of the many ways I've gotten cash." said Ghost.

"Still if were in a tight spot and need money we could always treat off some of those Covenant weapons and extra UNSC weapons, or maybe I should shut up right about now..." Said Mickey as he received a death stare from Dare from across the room. It said it all, they weren't going to trade their weapons in anyway.

"Well getting the cash is the easy part, the hard part is find trustworthy ring of suppliers for what we need that is the hardest part. Also without drawing unwanted attention from the government officials I may add." Said Dare getting back on topic.

"Well we're also gonna need a lot if you know metals, chemicals and so on, AKA a lot of other stuff to build the spaceship and it slipspace drive to go along with it as well and everything else we may need for a stay here. But our main focus is for right now is resupplying for our ammunition supplies. This because we'll have to get them custom ordered or just make them in housing with the materials that we get." Said Ghost.

"So if we're going to be here awhile, we might as well buy a warehouse and have it as our drop off point for things to pick up later on.." Said Dutch cutting in.

"If Dutch gets a warehouse I get a house on the ocean." Said Romeo jumping in.

"We'll talk more about what we will get in terms of property later on when we have the money to burn." Said Buck who then looked over at Dare, she gave him an appreciate nod and they all turned their attention to Ghost who was ready to start their next subject.

"This next topic is on the IS creator Ms. Tabane, Dare you have the floor." Said Ghost uncomfortable.

"Well this is what we have on IS creator Tabane Shinonono. Hopefully the report being somewhat more explanatory than me on the subject." She said passing out the papers around to all of them.

Everyone nervous by what Dare said began to read the report they got barely through one fourth for it and what it said on her made everybody cringe on the inside.

"Jesus Christ this this woman report is ...eerr what's the word for this, dose anybody got anything because I just can't think of something it's that would do justice to it." Said Buck in shock this report in front of him made little sense.

'My god how was she able to build that thing, with this kind of reports about her behavior and concerns over her mental health? It's a miracle that she hasn't cracked yet or something else...' Bucks gut instinct told him not to trust this Tabane with helping him or his team in get back or just out right on anything.

There with the concerning reports on what the world was now like because of her impact on it as well thanks to the IS. As her irresponsibility and not really managing anything was plan as day, it was almost just like a kid who just like leaving out toys for someone else to clean up or play. This was the only way Buck could think of it but he knew that was the nicest way he could think of putting it. There was also other reports that Ghost gave him on the so called genius only reinforced that feeling of mistrust towards her.

"Well I've think everyone get the idea about her, let move on..." Said Ghost uncomfortable like the rest of them with someone like this running around, and thank god the that she didn't have there technology.

"Alright people let move past the crazy as bat shit lady and talk about her toys of death and destruction." Said Ghost who wanted to move on from that subject as fast as possible.

"Right Ghost. Soour next thing to discuss is the IS and what steps we're going to take in defending agains them." Dare said catch the hint he had given her.

"Alright, let's get to this" Dare said getting ready for this and what would probably come after this.

"Well I'll just give you the rundown on the history of the IS and it effort on the world at large. The IS was released over a couple years ago, it was originally meant for space exploration but you all can guess what happened to it." Dare said smiling.

"Yeah they strapped gun to it and made it into a big fucking weapon like most thing this days." Came Dutches voice.

"Quite so Dutch, this exoskeleton was unique because of its ability to fly for indefinitely amount of time, and it having worked energy shields which some how called invincible to modern-day fire arms." This caused a chuckle within everybody sitting there.

"They said the same thing about a Covenant energy shields, but our weapon can still could cut right through them, guess the people here aren't trying hard enough." Romeo commented in a mocking voice.

"Well in this time and age its unbelievable that someone was able to make something like this, unless they had help." Said Dare.

Everyone in the room was on edge after hearing about the energy shields and the read they had done on it.

"But originally on it release the IS wouldn't look at that much. Till a mysterious hacker, hacked into missiles all across the globe and shot them all at Japan where the IS was built." Dare monologue how the events have taken place.

Then Buck with a smile on his face cut in and said.

"I smell a PR stunt, as to get this thing on television and knew by the public at large. As well as a unofficial weapons test. And to most likely to say hay world look at this shiny thing that can kick all your ass."

"Ghost has confirm that this was a stunt by our bat shit crazy lady to get attention to here toys and boy did it ever work." Dare said unemotional.

Then Dutch cut in and asked. "What kind of affect will our weapons have one the IS shields?"

"Don't worry the weapons we have will be able to bring down their shields. Both the UNSC and Covenant based ones, the only problem we're going to have is to put our shots on the target, because this things can go past mock one." Said Ghost to Dutch.

"Focus people!" Dare said who was irritated at being interrupted the middle of explaining something.

"Because of that little stunt the world went nuts. AKA went to hell over this thing that had happened. Every government in the world went all out try to capture of destroy the IS responsible. They named the White Knight and the pilot in that thing handed the ass of everything it meet to them. Then after defeat all those who came against it the White Knight disappeared of the face of the earth along with our favorite lady." Dare finished up handing out the reports on this, the Mickey reading over said.

"Well from what this says to me it sounds a lot like the Covenant Seraph to me just a smaller version of it in this age, still there are differences." Mickey commented.

"Well this isn't even the craziest thing, apparently after the incident which was named the White Knight incident. After their favorite pilot who kick the worlds asses. The world leaders altogether to declare that modern-day armies were obsolete, do to the IS." Then after say that, there was complaining from everyone there.

"Who was the maniac thought that was a good idea?!" Asked Buck he felt insulted by this.

It was just the same as telling then they weren't worth their weight in shit.

Before Dare could speck, a wounded warrior pride raised up in everyone there and began to fuel an outburst from all of them. As they kept reading the report they had got from earlier. The information that was on it felt like it was adding salt into a open wounds. Then finally it exploded out from Mickey who had read enough and was outraged at what the government called and treated any soldiers this days it was just disrespectful.

"That's the largest thing of **BULL SHIT** I've heard today. Sure going through a slipspace became young and all those fucking things that happen yesterday, but this, this is too just much." Came Mickeys voice then Dutchs voice came in fuller with the same outrage that everyone felt.

"Every with the Spartan super-soldiers back home they need something to fill the gap, **so way is it, that A COUPLE OF GOD FORSAKEN** **OVER GROWN FLYING TOASTER OVENS, CAN MAKE EVERYONE IN THE ARMED FORCES GO TO THE BLOODY JOBLESS LINE LOOKING FOR WORK** **, WHEN THE SPARTANS IN OUR HOME GALAXY CAN'T?!** " He asked, shouting out as loudly as possible for him, his voice reflecting the outrage he felt.

Then after outburst pretty much everyone in the room went off. They all shouted over one another other, nobody was listening, nobody could hear each other, they kept stepping on each other's words and points, nobody could understand what was happening or being said, but the could make out one thing they were say but it had the same meaning they all thought of this world was just fucked up. It was just pure rage that was fueling this outburst.

Then after waiting for what he felt was long enough, Ghost made a high pitched sound that got everyone attending to stop the argument cold.

"As fun as that was for you, we still have a schedule to keep Dare what's next?" Said Ghost his voice filled with annoyance over this delay.

"Thank Ghost, already next up is what kind of governments, groups and people we can hopefully recruit full-time." Dare said getting refocused and back to business.

"But before we begin, it decided that we're in the meantime, are not trusting any governments or any government officials that approach us right now. We have to be the ones approach them and also make sure we have a plan to get out if things go south. I don't feel like trashing some place to get you lot out of prison." Explain Dare to everyone.

"Why is that?" Asked Mickey calming down enough to ask this question.

"Well Mickey there's nothing stopping governments from calling us crazy and throwing us in the loony bin and then forcibly repossessing our technology for themselves to use. Also it's us verses the whole world and their army's, I don't know about the rest of you but I'm no Spartan." Said Buck still a bit sore over the last bit but keeping it contain.

"So I'll take that as a no, as for working with the official governments of the world then." Said Dutch in a low dangerous voice.

"Still isn't there anyone we can go to if we need help?" Asked Mickey.

"Yes there's people to go to but they have to be in the list and within certain criteria's have to be met. Also their are some groups that can be possible trusted if they're payed well enough to keep quiet. As welll there are possibly some individual people as well. But I'll lying if I don't say that in iffy on government organizations even government-funded ones after reading some reports Ghost gave me." Said Dare as she went under the table and brought out more paper.

"This is the ruff draft of the list so we have so far." Dare told them.

Then the list was given out to everyone in the room who looked over. They saw people, organization, and information brokers, as they looked down the list they saw that IS academy was one of organizations that had made it on the list.

"So the list said that the IS academy could be a group we could go to. But when would the situation that be in play to approach them?" Asked Romeo to Dare.

"It's a 'if things get worse option', that would be available to us if we reach out to them. But still I can't stress this enough I don't want anyone here to getting UNSC or that matter Covenant technology and placing it on their IS." Said Dare reaffirmed that their technology wouldn't be traded or used as a barring chip.

"But there's also another list I've put together. It's of people that we can possibly approach and see if they want to join us full time. There's even a couple from the Academy, even if we don't want them fully involved. I've made sure that the list included everything that we need for running this place off the grid. It has everything from medics, specialist, ex-soldiers and even some possible government contacts that might be sympathetic to us, if we get them out of here and a new life back home." Said Dare.

"With all this information I can assume we are going full on ghost?" asked Dutch.

"you assume correctly." Answer Dare, then Mickey seeing a opening toke it and ask his question he had sat on for some time.

"So put all this information all together and where does this we put us?" Asked Mickey, who was meet with uncertain face around the table, then Ghost came in and provided a definition for where they stand in the world with all this info.

"So to put it technically we are the small fish in a big pond, that hasn't got the resources to feed and defend ourselves and everything that we have current have, and the only thing we have going for us and nobody knows were here." Said Ghost.

"You translate gibberish to English pretty well Ghost." Dare Commented.

"Well nothing really special," Ghost waved it off with a bit embarrassment in his voice, "it's kind of my job to do these things."

"Alright people that's enough lolly gagging let's get back on topic," There was a collective groan from everyone at the table who already want this to be over "now let's talk long-term strategy in deeper details." Said Dare she knew that this was going to be a longest ass part of the meeting, she sided then she began to address to everyone in the room once again.

* * *

 **ODST base constitution update:**

Main level: hanger, meeting room, mess hall, personal rooms, medical bay and armory.

States: completed

Note: More supply's and parts need for mess hall, armory, med bay, and hanger for up keep and personal use

Upper levels: war room, war games simulator arena, control room for simulator and air traffic system yet to be installed.

States: waiting on parts/man power

Underground complex: expect to be converted into factory floors for manufacturing of raw good and armies as well as storage and R&D areas yet to be installed.

States:waiting on parts/man power

Future plans: restore outside areas for a full training/testing grounds with Barracks and a firebase fortress class as well. Also most other outdoor facilities, then become self sufficient on food and mining in local areas around base.

Finally add in some automatic base defense like the M202 XP Machine Gun that are heavily modified to code are to be placed in the area, ASAP as to keep unwanted people away or silenced if they came to far into the area without approval.

* * *

 **Location:** **IS academy: Kanzashi dorm room**

 **[Time: 22:23] [date: Friday, September, 7 local date, 2553 UNCS stander year]**

Kanzashi had sat there alone in her dorm, her roommate was out and she had just sat there for the last little bit. Now she was looking on that flash drive that she was given, it had sat in her pocket for the full school day. Then her though turn again to the arena failure and it aftermath.

Boy was it interesting after that power failure, Alcott had actually accused Chifuyu of rigging the match know her brother was weaker then her. Then she just simply lost it on Alcott in a angry rage. It seem to be fueled by other thing she's keeping down in the dark. Chifuyu didn't know it at the time but Kanzashi was walking past there room at the time, but to her it seemed that, Chifuyu was taking out all her anger on a useful target. All that anger she had bottle down inside her for who knows how long.

But this wasn't the most concerning thing to her, it was fact that you could feel, you could feel the energy and tension coming out of that room. You could feel it coming from through the door only a couple of steps in that hallway and to put it simply it was terrifying, what kind of secret and other things could make a person like this?

Kanzashi asked herself, but her focus went back to the flash drive and where it lay. The drive was now it was out on her desk next to the computer that was built into it.

But with nothing else to do she couldn't put it off anymore, the flash drive she had gotten was from here family, it had a mark on it she knew it well it was a mark of a flower with a mythical creature that change everytime you blinked was on it, but she worried about what she may find on this one drive.

It was because her family as well as things at home were becoming more unstable by the day. Also there with the problem of their dangerous hobbies and duties, as many of them went out to help out. But lately more and more the only thing that came back was a report of them being MIA or KIA. The biggest one to her was her dad, he was biggest supporter of her and was able to handle her hot head mother, and most importantly the other trouble makers in the family. Still no one knew where he had disappeared, he was apparently was going to check a lead on something he was looking into. Still he hadn't told anyone what it was he was chasing but it had been over a year and a half ago since he had been missing and things in the family had gone worse in that time.

Kanzashi worried about this, because her father has been the major peacemaker within the family, but with him gone the influence of society structure today started influencing them. It began to bring out the worst in her family. With that they had split into many sides, having been formed their own views within the family, most of them were not even willing to even talk to each other no less being the same room for an extended period of time now.

Still she wondered why nobody else looked for a father. As she kept looking in every spare moment that she got looking for a lead to find him. When it came to her sister seem not to care about what happened to her father, she seem to resemble her mother more than her father personality wise. But now that she thought about it they both had her mothers eyes, face and hair, and their fathers brains and potential as a person. He was a man of many traits, which showed up in her sister early on in her life. That was why early on she was claimed to be a progeny of her family, still even today is he was able to stand up to women even with their IS on because he had the will and the bite to back it up his claims and demand of the family. Also if rumor was to be believed, he once apparently fought a IS barehanded and won. To her he was the pillar of stability in the family and with him gone the family was starting to fall apart along with her life, this thing seems connected at least to her.

Then as a afterthought she plugged in the flash drive into the computer in her room and clicked the button that opened it. Then pop out two link, one to record message with no images attached to it, along with a word document that would be unlocked after the recording was listened to.

She then choose the message, when it came on it was her mothers voice that was recorded then in moments it started to speak.

"Daughter the state of the family household has changed, while you been staying at the Academy with your sister, this is why I've sent this message. Also you are not to breath any word of this message to your sister." Her mother said in a grave voice.

After that she when on explaining that her uncle and niece were just killed do a government a favor. Then what she heard after that was chilling but some time wasn't unexpected, in fact she was expected something like this to come up for the last couple months. She was expected to do this things to be able to be kept in the loop with her family, but if she failed there would be no going back to them, but she wouldn't she wasn't in this to lose her family respect again and this time it's for keeps she thought as the massage finished.

After the massage stopped playing the word document opened with list of demands on it. She full popped it up on her computer screen to make it easier to read: One finish her IS by the end of the school year.

'Easy just need to get out of class more to work on it.' she thought then two came up.

Become a representative of the country by the end of the year, 'difficult but doable for me, guess I need to find so other countries other then Japan do to, too much competition for that position as a representative.'

And then she read the three one, fight your sister at least once this year on a one-on-one battle and defeat her.

This last one stopped her cold in her tracks, she did a double take then she checked it again and it said the exact same thing as before. She wasn't dreaming as it sank in for her, there came an indescribable feeling from within her.

Then as this feeling ran through her, she somehow thought about how she was supposed to defeat her sister. She was already a representative contender of the country Russia and this was her first year in this school, such a thing was unheard for a first year student. Then the other things stacked against her, as well not to mention all the hours she had logged flying her personal IS the Mysterious Lady.

Unable to think of any good strategy and ways on how she could win. She was simply overwhelmed with all the possibility, she had thought of, none of it good so she snapped. She would've throw the computer off the desk that is currently on but it was built into the desk, so anything that was loose became the target of her anger and frustrations. In a short time she made quite a mess in her room with bits of electronics and other things laying over here, a couple of clothing and food items there, it was pretty much anything that was closer to her and could be moved around that became the target of her frustrations.

Then after a bit she tried to force herself to get some fresh air to calm down, so she forced her way out of her room and there the doors leading out to a small balcony outside. Pretty much all rooms had a little balcony outside of them, and this is where she went and broke down. A familiar seance of dread that had came many times before had came and rolled over her once again, and she was helpless to stop it and anything else that happened in her life now.

 **[POV change Rookie: just outside Kanzashi room in a woolen area]**

The Rookie couldn't help but feel pity and outrage for her as he watch the last part message that she had received, they were going to disown her. She was just a young woman and it was her own family unless she could meet their demands and judging from that reaction that was accompanied by that wale it was obvious that she wasn't able to do some part of it.

'Dam that kid she just got blindsided by this.' He thought as he watch kept her on the balcony as she begin to ball up into tears.

To him it seemed that she was thinking that this was the end for her. He supposed a urge to go and ask her way she was acting like this. But just then he heard a male screaming from another part of the academy grounds it most likely came from his dorm room.

'Great now what now?' He asked himself.

The Rookie was able to zoom into the area where the scream came from, it was because he had a line of sight to it, so he didn't even have to move. Then what he could see made little sense to him but he could take guess. There was a blurry person who looked like a man, who was barely holding his own against what looked like a very angry looking women, she was wearing her underwear he guessed, also she had a sword and was attempting to slash the man in the room. He couldn't make out their faces or their features for that matter.

But he could tell that this wasn't something to worry about, as it didn't draw the attention of Kanzashi or in that matter anyone he could see moving around outside or anyone else around that room. Then he changed his attention back to the balcony. She hadn't moved and was still going with the waterworks, this news had to be absolutely devastated to her to bring this kind of reaction from her.

'Ah, the poor kid she's doesn't look like we both didn't have the best day, I hope that she'll be able to sleep tonight.' He thought then the Rookie asked Ghost a question.

"Ghost can you get her name from the academy's database?" He asked and within a moment he had her name it was Kanzashi Sarashiki.

Then he asked for more files and went deeper into why she was upset. As he looked he found that apparently her sister was here as well, as he looked at both their files he saw what had her upset her in probably one area it was the ratings in their files. It was apparent that her sister was superior to her when it came to the IS, as she had logged more time then her and was also respected a country already, and compared to Kanzashi she had done nothing like that, she barely had time any hours logged flying in a IS.

The Rookie now just sat there frustrated with this day and everything that had happened that had not gone the way he wanted. Still even now there wasn't anything couldn't do anything to help anyone, so with a feeling overwhelming defeat. He just sat there pathetically and listen to Kanzashi crying as he drifted off to sleep as he waited for Buck to come get him. Wishing that he could help Kanzashi with this as he drifted off into sleep..

* * *

 **Unknown location**

Alert attempted system breach, shutting down all outside system servers to cut off intruders access point...

'These events around me...are becoming increasingly worrisome.' Though the being in the room. As he thought back to the first thing that had happened which was the tomb of the ancient Titan has been disturbed, but not desecrated he had seen to that.

Then another; had come to this place taking what they believed to be a bio-weapon. It was sealed in a small container but little did they didn't know that container would prove the undoing of all species if not life itself if opened. Do to this he had destroyed all other containers that held the same samples.

They weren't even supposed to be here, they were supposed to been taken off planet already but that was over a year ago. It didn't happen as there was so sort of problem with the transport system.

Then finally came her, the one who found this place and then locked him out of most of his system then entrapped him here in this place. Now that one who now had tinted knowledge and use it without regard of the consequences on everything and everyone. This one had unleashed that which they were not ready to wield, and in doing so change the plan and the destiny of humanity, that his Masters set in motion over a millions of years ago.

But there's hope, that he now rest everything that has come to be on a small group of individuals. On those who are fallen from the sky, he hoped that one day that he could actually meet them in person, and be able to explain everything that had happened to this people.

But still they may prove to late to stop this eventuality from happening, but there is hope that they can save those on the wrong side of this, who never deserve this punishment which will befall all on this world as of now, we are all hopeless to stop it.

 **End of chapter**

* * *

 **UNSC AI call sign Ghosts report number 3** : subjects the M45D/M45E tactical shotguns.

The M4 series shotguns is a weaponry systems ment for close quarters combat.

There are two variants the M4 shotgun series the 5D and 5E and are both made by Misriah Armory.

The E version of the tactical shotgun has a recoil reduction system, but it's at the cost of a 8 round magazine that can be held in it, compare to the D variant which has 12 but a stronger kickback recoil. Both of this variants use 8 Gauge shells that where were outlawed back in the 21the century, it was do to the stopping power of it affects on flesh and body armor.

This traits of the 8 Gauge shells would later be brogan back after it showed, in how it was very effective in killing a full shields Covenant solider in the war. Both of this version could one shot a full shield enemies at near black point range, as well as destroying there armor or damaging it badly, both types of this shotgun can one shot a hunter in the back and can kill most enemies or at least damage most shield and armor at close range that may come across.

 **Effectiveness on IS:** The shotguns is a close quarters weapons and is strongly recommended not to get that close to IS in any combat situation unless it unavoidable.

Both versions of the shotguns have the same effect on the IS shields, just one shot less then a couple of inches away from any part of the IS included the pilot can activate the IS Mandatory unlock with on shot make the pilot helpless. But if you can't get that close at least two to three shot from it affective range should bring down the IS shields.

Most pilots aren't known not to to carry weapons as there relay on the IS for most of their protection but be warned some of them may know self-defense techniques like kong fo, kick boxing and other self-defense techniques like that.

Still the shotguns should be kept away from engage IS use it as a last resort weapon. It make better use against softer targets that come into close range. Still the shotguns are a reliable and powerful at close rangers, and no other weapons systems in the world today can compare to the M4's stopping power at close ranges. But be warned like any shotguns they are useless in a range fight, which a IS pilot will most likely put you in, still if you're in a tight spot and at close range go for the M4 shotgun.

Next report on the BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle.

 **Note** : New series of reviews and reports maybe upcoming, on this worlds important people and also countries and currently states. This maybe possible if it approved by Dare, the first subject I'm to look at would be the country that had our own base in it that would be Canada would be the first review out of this new but it wouldn't be out as often as I put out the UNSC weapons reviews and how effective it is on a IS, still awaiting approval for this I'll keep you updated Ghost signing out.

* * *

 **Reworked on Feb 4-**

 **This was kinda a info dump of what's happening with Bucks team, it not like they have the UNSC backing them up and give them stuff to use. So** **stealing spree for then some time soon. It's gonna be instance on things they may take for themselves in the future, also depends on their needs as well at that time.**

 **So I know that some of you want Spartans in this story so with Dare there and Ghosts they could get a spartan augmentation program up and running, but it would take more resources then the have right now. So if I can write in late you could get your Spartans don't worry but it's not a** **guaranteed to get them in, only if I can find a good way to put it in the story.**

 **I've been looking at concept art for the mantis for inspiration and I've got some ideas as how they're going to use them/work as well as some design of it mostly still better then nothing.**

 **Also a little update on characters I've put off/on hold with some characters in the story. I'll add them soon, it's because I'm not sure if I can write them in a way without butch what makes the special too much. Also down the line some maybe get shelved for a while as I may not be able to fit them in the story at that moment.**

 **I have so many ideas I want to put up and there's so little time, I wish I could have more time to do this as well for some other ideas I have. But I feel that I can't do justice to their series if I was writing it down if I'm doing two at a time.**

 **I also acknowledge my story has errors in spelling and grammar, people please bear with me, I'm not the best at both and** **I'm trying my best to fix things in this to the best of my abilities, still for the most part the sins of spelling and grammar will most likely stay around ugh way me...**

 **As well please review this, it helps me get better in knowing what I need to work on, as I would like some feedback on how you think the little action scenes I put up went and if I need to change anything in the future like this.**

 **Thanks for read this till the next update I'll see you all later**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well first off my life been busy, frustrating and a bit off so that way this has taken some time to work on as I don't have the time to put full into it but the next chapter I've gotten some ideas for it. It's fucking amazing that I've gotten over 11,000+ words on this with the weeks I've had.**

 **So I know some of you said that you don't like time skipping, but if you want to be here till how know how long it well take to write a weeks chapter then be my guest because I'm not that good. Still I'll tell a bit of what happened over that time we skipped as well, when I do that but it more of a time save more then anything for me, as I can't put up** **everyday in two to three chapters it would take forever. This story is going on over years like the original IS timeline.**

 **Reworked Feb 23-Mar 16**

 **All right to their owns of this franchises.**

* * *

 **Location: Underground Phantom Task hideout in unknown country**

 **[Time: 05:23] [date: Saturday, September, 8 local date, 2553 UNCS stander year]**

Deep in a underground tunnel walked a young woman of about nineteen years of age. She walked with a purpose, as her feet rises and fell, rhythmically as it struck the metal beneath her feet, with the clacking never missing a beat.

Her name or her nickname for that matter which she went by was Frost.

She had a nice looking body with curves in all the right place that could be easily used for espionage work. Her face was hardened by her lifestyle, not that she had much of a choice in it and if you looked closely you could still see the signs of a softness that was there long ago around the edges. She also had a light muscular build to it which showed signs of intensive training being preformed on it it build it up over the years.

Her eyes were the color grayish blue, she had long black hair that reached past her shoulders but did not reach to the half way point down her chest. The color of her hair was a light wispy black but could looked like a dark navy blue from where the light hit it, and at the end of her hair it turned into a frosted white at the tips as far as she knew it was unique feature to her and her alone.

The other reason she had earned the nickname was by the way that she had conducted herself in the battlefield. She had gotten a rep of carrier any order without any hesitation, and would doing most horrendous things without even flinching. Do to that many in the organization came to fear and respect her abilities, they said that she might be a match for the top elites like M, but they never said it out loud do to the fact the valued their lives.

Frost continued to walked down the grayish colored corridors. AS her slender figure making its way down the corridor she felt the many watchful eye gaze over her. They simply stood there dressed in dark armor their face unseen behind the masks they had on, but they were always watch she could feel their gaze on her. Still Frost managed to keep her mind off that as she walked, Frost kept it busy as she was wondering why she was summoned by the leader of Phantom Tasks over a simple report. Which was unusual because of what had happened before with their late leadership and what steps they had taken to prevent that from happening again.

Because the last time somebody had met the leaders of the organization in person, they were unwittingly being tracked and on that day nearly 99% of all Phantom Tasks leadership had been killed or captured. Now the organization was in her opinion a shadow of itself. It may have been bigger and stronger then ever before, but the morals and mission of before and have pretty much disappeared. Also those new blood recruits who they were brought in now were to put it simply more and more dangerous and violence to everyone and everything around themselves.

"This wasn't what I was signed up for..." Frost said silently to herself.

Frost had known what the original goals of this organization were supposed to be. But not fully, but she was pretty sure on what they where at least trying to do before hand. Everyone who was here all knew one thing that a great world war would come again. Even if no one wants to admit that we are in a unofficial Cold War and it was partly their fault for that as well. We all knew it, the one that where here before the tragedy that changed everything knew this. Before that it seemed they could prevented presser from spilling over in their opinions, but only if you could release the pressure that was building up. It was to release that pressure and make it just be a bunch of small civil wars instead of one big world war, that was the theory still it was the biggest fear that she had. Because Frost believe just like they did back then and that a famous USA general quoted at the end of World War II put the word right in her mouth, he had said, "We've have our last chance to do things this way, the next time it happens will lead to our demise as a race."

She knew that it was changed a bit from it historical context, but she got the meaning of what was he saying in it. And now with the IS and what it was capable of it made what that man said was now absolutely right in what he had said. As one example of this would be now child's play in it large amount of ability for the IS to be used to simply air mail a nuke to anywhere in the world, and with things with those capabilities like that running around, a war of any kind would get out of control very quickly. Still the goals of the organization had now changed and she wasn't sure what it was now. But it was most like what happens to most great thing eventually others would found ways to use it for their own ends she thought sadly.

Then she finally got to a door to with the room behind it was were this meeting was going taking place, next to it with metal plate with a eye scanner on it. She walked up to it and let it scan her eye.

"ID, conformed welcome Ms. Frost the conference will begin momentum tartly." Said a female voice from the small specks under the main scanner.

Frost walked into a big room without anything in then, she then turn around and saw the large TV screen built in the wall.

'Of course you wouldn't exposed yourself to any more danger then you could avoid.' She thought with a little predatory smile. Then the screen wicked on and now on it was a outline of a female body with no visible features that were blacked out.

"Report on your progress with the task I assigned you." They said in a cold female voice.

"Leader I've went to the area you specified and I found nothing there." Said Frost not even flinching as she look into the camera that she knew had to be there.

"This is disappointing..." They said in a disappointed tone of voice. "Were you able to find out anything else out? Anything out of the original?" They add inquiring for any smaller details.

"I'm sorry but, there's barely anything there, it was just a plan areas of jungle, but we did found a couple burned-out holes in the ground." Frost said started to get a bad feeling that this would get her IS privileges removed or worse for this failure, but to her surprise they said.

"Interesting, keep me up-to-date if anything else changes, as of now your dismissed now Frost now go do you duty. Also I know that this last few months have hard on you keep focused on the goal Frost." They said as they turned off the link to the screen.

'What the hell is the goal now? Also why the bloody hell are you so interested in holes in the ground?' Frost asked herself in her head as she began to walk out of the conference room.

Frost reminded herself that this was a leader who apparently went over the moon for a some metal can, then just a couple of months ago they just gave it away. If the rumor mill was to be trusted. She thought about this as she made her way to the main hangers in this underground complex. Frost was ready to leave Phantom Task, but you just don't leave this organization without a plan as some kind. As other late members had learned the hard way, and she was the one who did the deed that day to them for deserting. She would find a way out of this for her dad, who would was no longer with her. He had fallen on the blade pretending her life from what could be only called a monster, and it was a action that would stay with her for the rest of her life.

As she now made her way down to the locker room so she could change. As she did, she thought about her only friend she had left in the organization. She didn't see her too much anymore, this was do to M and other like her trying to make it up the ladder and saw her as in the way of moving up. So it was most then likely that they would try to use them against her.

They still kept in touch, but not as often as before the leadership change. This made her sad as Frost missed seeing her friend, still they would see each other sooner or later, she thought.

Frost was becoming very tired of game that they played now. As it kept her away from what she used to do with her friend back in the day. Still her next job was in Africa. So Frost was hopeful that she would be able to at least drop by one of the bases that she was shuffled to on her off time to be able to see her.

He friends nickname was Wires. Who was the best computer hacker in her opinion. Back in the day when they could got to getter. They would go out to a local hotel and ordered in food and Wires would prank call some government leaders every time they all went out. That was the best time Frost had back in those carefree day but those day were long over sadly.

As Frost thought, as she came to the locker room it was a white walled room lined with lockers with some off duty workman walking around killing time as they had nothing better to do. Then as Frost open her locker to get her stuff, she looked up into the corner of the room where there was a TV screen, on it showing the hanger where all the IS in base were being prepared for missions. Frost quickly noted that her IS wasn't at it action station. So she turned around on a dime she saw one men coming out of the tunnel leading to the main hanger so she yelled at them.

"Hey you there!" Call Frost to a workmen who had just come off duty. "Have you seen my IS?" She asked him.

"Ms. Frost we were ordered by M to retool it." He replied his voice quivering with fear as he probably guess that she won't like the answer as she was protective of her IS.

'Ah, M you little brat. So you think that you have the run of the place when I'm gone or while I'm distracted but no. You cannot just play with my IS, nor can you just do things to it behind my back. You need to remember your place ever if you're next in line to be top dog. If the rumor mill is to be believed, still that wouldn't stop me from pounding that message right into skull if I have to.' Frost though angry at the thought of her IS being treated like a Lego toy.

"Is that so well this new orders come right from me, you are to tell all the service workers that are doing this that any work or upgrades on my IS have to be approved by me in both writing and my physical presence." Said Frost in a commanding voice then add. "Also if M comes around again, send her to me, and if you fail to do that..." she's let her words hang there, knowing that she was a lot more scarier than M in how she punished those who prove themselves to be incompetent.

"yyy..eee..sss mmma'am." The man said with pure terror in his voice.

"Get to it." She said as he move away to do what he was told. He was like a bug scurried away down the hall to avoid a predator.

Then she turned and started to walk over to her locker, she opened it and began to stripped herself down and started to get on her full body suit for her IS. Then she noticed some of ground crews looking at her. They were making it painfully obvious that they were looking at her and check out her bust size that was on her. As she was naked from her head to her waste line as the top half of her clothes wasn't full on yet. Her breast were in plan view for anyone with a half a brain to look at, with a quick look they could of gotten away with it, but this guys they were just stupid and just kept looking and make it obvious on what they were doing, but she knew how to deal with the stupid under this regime so she got ready then she started.

" **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT JACKASS?!** " She screamed at them twisting her body to face them.

She didn't even have her shirt on yet while she was doing this. Still despite her yelling at them, they tried ever so hard to pretending that they had heard/ignore her but she wasn't having any of it. So she matched over and asked the first man again right in his face.

" **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT JACKASS?!** "

"Nnootthhiinngg mmmaaa'am" He said as his voice shock like a leaf when he was forced to look her straight in the face. It was a look that she was use to, it was the look of pure fear.

Then before she could continue she spotted movement of the corner of her eye. It was the other man who had some how gotta away. Frost saw him coming in to see her now knowing that he wasn't getting away from her. He had his head hanging down, not even watch where his feet were going. He was most likely walking over to speak to Frost and get it over with. Then he tripped and fell right on top of her, that was the big mistake of his life right there. Where it was a whether it was an accident or deliberate it didn't matter to her. He face had land right on Frost breast, and for that there was only one penalty that she could handed out for such a violation of her body.

He got only a millisecond to figure out what had happened just before he was decapitated by the knife that Frost kept on her as a just in case weapon. His headless body was now pushed to the ground next to Frost, in the other direction of the now bloody head that had a viable bit of spine sticking out of it slowly making a bloody poodle on the cement just like his body.

Frost then got up and then preceded to kill the other man out of a unbridled rage, it was with a slash to the neck. When it hit he was throw to the ground where he lay doomed to die slowly as it was incapacitated by the blow.

Frost was angry that this slimy pig had volatile her. The only people who were allowed in her mind to touch her body were her family, close friends not that there was many of them left, trusted doctors and her future husband. She desperately want this last one to become reality. As it would be hopefully her first step away from her old life which she had and to her new one in which she hoped to find redemption and reconciliation. On all that she had done in the name of this now broken organization.

She wanted something of a older fashion man nothing like the spineless wimps that the world had made today, but someone who can and would stand up to her when need. She knew that the odds of finding someone like this was low this days. But if she found someone she was willing to do anything to stay together but only if they had got past their first date and got along well. That ment chasing off other woman as well and if needed to killing them, and that was a very likely in this day in fact it was bound to happen with the reports of what woman did to keep a good man they liked this days. Even a quick search on YouTube would prove her right in this.

She got up and walked to the closest person in the room that wasn't dead or on the floor next to her. She came up to a young boy about the age of ten if she had to guess. He didn't look up for the whole time this was going on.

'Good boy, this behavior just might save your life someday.' She thought and then ask her question.

"What you're name?" She asked softly as she could the barely containing the rage she felt in herself, but it was bleeding off fast.

"What everyone calls me around her is Bolts. This is because I can fix anything with bolts in it, and I can make them on site as well I just need the proper materials to do it." Bolts said in a quiet voice.

'Impressive he just saw what I did to those guy and didn't even flinched when I came over to see him. Still he's a bit nerve and over talking, still it's understandable.' She thought then said.

"Alright Bolts you're going to take over one of those guys post. So kid, you think you're up to it?" Frost managed to make her tone of voice and upbeat one for that moment.

"Yes ma'am, I'm up to it. Also, thank you for my new post." He said quickly, as he then went over to the two bodies that laying on the ground.

Frost watch him as he start dragging the first body away to be removed from the base. She watched him work then satisfied with his results she finally got her top half of the suit on her. Once it was on she started walking down the same looking gray hallways that were all over this place that lead to the hanger of this place.

As she continued to walked down another hall again her thoughts once again went a drift. She knew the rumor mill was running crazy over the last couple of days. The hots one out of there was about M, or aka Madoka Orimura she had learned her real name from the mill as well and her friend had confirmed it to be a fact and not made up.

So apparently the rumor was that she was apparently sleeping with every man she could find and bed. Everyone knew if M found out about this there would be a blood bath in every corner of the world she went to trying to find the one how started this one.

'Well it seems to fit her life style right now. Living hard, working hard, and if the old saying holds true she'll die young.' Frost though, but that was wishful thinking as she knew that M wouldn't be fell that easily. But just as she thought this another though came to mind.

'So way is it M that you're still around? I know, hell everyone knows that want revenge against your sister/family. But with you're skills they're enough to do that by yourself. You also don't really seem to be towing the line in our way that they like, but in your own personal way so what's your game? What are you really up to that still requires us in your plans?' Frost mentally asked herself then she shacked her head not sure what to make of the thought that had come into her head.

She just managed to get her thoughts straightened out as she stepped into the main hanger. From there she where over to where her IS was supposed to be the last time she had left it. She found it moments later and what she saw made her very unhappy, there were a lot of parts and large amounts armored plates that were just laying around on the ground it much to her dismay. She then walked over to the ground crews, who were still working on her personal unit and ask one of them. "How long will take to get this all put back together?"

"Not more than a couple minutes at most." He replied, then they both heard one of his men inside the units yell out.

"I've got something!" Then he came out of one of the makeshift work holes that they had made in her IS.

He then struggled to pull out a blackened burnt out router from the small hole. As the two others came to help him Frost shot the work man and inquiry look.

"Scratch that earlier estimate that will make it around an half hour." he said then added. "We'll have to full replace that router or you can't use that joint properly. As it would interfere with how this flys do to where it's located."

"Half an hour that's all you got. As well put all those plates and parts back in my IS, and the way you found them would yay? I want this thing airborne and mission ready, but I don't feel like falling out of the sky today over something stupid like this that could of been prevented." Frost said to the worker who nodded with that she turned on a dime and then looked around to find a place to sit in.

After finding one that was on a well worn work chair, she sat and laid-back in it. When she found this spot it wasn't not too far from IS, so she leaned back and relaxed and started to think more about the old days before all this.

As she sat there images went through her mind, thoughts, feelings, that had been buried under all that hard crusty exterior. It had become a necessity to keep up under this organization rule now a days she thought unhappily.

As she sat there with the workshop sounds in the background. Another thought creeped up on her. It was a about a time long past, back in the days that she had many more friends around the organization. Back then she was able to be a bit more open to then as well as everybody around her for that matter. But when that fateful event happened everything and change.

With that and the new leaders that had been brought in they quickly cleaned house. And unfortunately with it many of her friends had been unfortunate casualties of that.

'No' She thought the people that she once knew they were more then her friends they were her family in all but blood. But still it didn't change the fact that they were the unfortunate victims of this change but it didn't start out like that right away.

In never did, it started first off in the high officials under the pretense of 'Removing personal corrupt/questionable motives for being the organization'. For a time we believe that, as we all thought it was a good thing that they were possible getting rid of those who ratted out where the meeting was taken place. Soon enough those changes eventually they made it down the ranks, we were caught off guard and many of my friends were nailed for not being ready for those changes. Now making a mistake in a certain way was now deemed to be a intolerable act and only punishable way for it was by 'Removal' as they called called it these days.

Now Frost and Wires was the only ones left now, out of the original friends/family that she had know. She secretly missed them all dearly but don't show it out of fear that it would be taken as a sign of weakness by others and they would try to bump her off.

She had swear to all of them after the first death do to this change of guard. She has sworn to them all that they would escape this place and the organization if this was the way that they treated their heroes. Wires and the others had agreed with her to go together and escape, but that had been over a couple years ago. And even since that fateful promise they had made to each other, a great many of them had fallen on that same blade as the others before them. Still they all maybe not around but still she wouldn't let Wires and the other who had fallen died for nothing.

Now with this deaths in the organization being so common now. Neither of them couldn't see any sort of future for them in this organization that didn't ended with themselves dead and the kids nothing more as mindless slaves. That wasn't the only thing that was holding them back by those changes that were be forced on them now or being cut short by that blade that now hanged over their heads.

Still dispite the risk they both still wanted a future free from this dutys and dangers they had now in this organization. Still Frost knew this was a fruitless dream. As the moment they left, Phantom Task would begin to systematically hunt them down wherever they want. It was most likely they would end up with mercenaries, bandits or whatever traveling group that would take them in and offer them protection from the organization they have forsaken.

But even with that as their future prospects they both still want wanted to do this despite the danger and the lack of a true future. Even with that kind of future as their best option both herself and Wires were still both in all the way in this promise and wouldn't haven't any other way. Another thing that was in that promise was they both wanted a family to call there own. That already included the details that they would stay together to help each out with the learning curve of being a parent hopefully in the future.

Still their future prospects were more then likely still have was that violence remain a large part of her life. As well it would become a much larger a part of Wires in her life as well once they left. They would be quickly forced into defender themselves and their family from the wrath of the organization they had abandoned. This thought had become more and more common with each passing day. As this organization seemed to be falling further down what ever black hole they had stepped into with each passing day.

Frost was then jarred out of her thoughts when she finally heard one of the workers say that they were finish their work on her IS.

She quickly got up from the chair she had been sitting in moments earlier and walked over to the workers thanked them for their work as she walked. As they went off Frost then started walking over to her personal IS which was nicknamed Artimus, it wasn't original name but it caught on so she used it along with pretty much everyone else in the organization.

It was also the name of its one off weapon ability system also called Artemis, this weapon system was one-of-a-kind to her IS. In short it could one shot any other IS with a projectile weapon going past it shields and hit the pilot just like the older Orimura's IS ability but this one actually had some range which provides a advantage over the others IS Frost was likely to face.

The theory with my IS as it was for most people here was, a quick ambush for a quick kill. Which would worked most of the time, and with its one off ability it made simple to do just that a quick ambush. Along with that ability someone would call it child's play to steal her targets IS without much trouble, especially to acquire half a dozen of them was simply with a pilot of her skill flying this IS on their side.

Why was it you needed so many IS? It's simple question, it was because in this world today, it's a cat eats dogs world in a way but put simply with most other weapons useless again a IS. It quickly become to be fighting an IS you needed to have IS to bet that IS in question.

To help with that end Frost have her IS design to look smiler to the design of a Rafale Revive Basic, because she preferred it if her enemies to think that they were fighting a second-generation instead of the third to put them at ease and off guard but we got closer he could see the differences in it design.

The body legs and arms were the same as the original but the wings on the back, the wings were different instead of the fins with the extra jets it was replaced with two wings that had the ability to come together as one to make a full operating gun platform for the customized 105 MM Royal Ordnance L7A1. She had placed on it to use as a sniper and to free up a slot for other equipment Forst needed in the field and she made sure that it could folded apart for storage when not in use.

The their was also another one of kind kit to my IS it was the full airtight body suit I had on. This was what protect me from radiation, chemical warfare and everything else in between, most other pilots didn't have these kind of protection on them as they saw it as a waste of time to put on as the IS was originally made for space flight.

But I wasn't willing to take the risk in this thing maybe meet for space but it doesn't mean that it's truly airtight. Still it's the only thing left from the old world that could level the playing field, chemical and biological warfare with how it could be done was the only true leveling factor when it came to a IS if you asked me.

For the theory I had was that you didn't have to kill the IS system with the average GI JOE's, but to some people who have it I figured you just have to get around the IS defenses to kill the pilot. Or in other words make her really uncomfortable so they can't focus on defending themselves very well. With them barely able to keep themselves safe they would become easy prey for a smart man to get in close for the kill and take out the pilot and possibly their IS.

But coming close at home Frost had a helmet that she had hooked up to her IS, the helmet was basic black. It looked like a simple rounded motorcycle helmet but on the inside it was heavily modified by her with better padding and a shatter proof visor. She had it so that her IS uniform was the same color of black like the helmet itself. Frost also made sure that the helmet had a non reflective visor piece as not to give away position. Her IS was currently painted in a dull brown and green camouflage pattern at that moment that would change depending on where she was going for her next mission.

It was a thing that she had made a habit of as to so far as to go out and tell the workers on duty to not put any paint on her IS that would reflect any kind of light like just like every other the paint jobs they were currently in use in this organization as a standard colors.

Another one of the benefit of Frost having her own person helmet, was that it had been upgraded by her to include her favorite set of sensors in it among other things. She also added in her own private Com's, which she had took great liberty to make sure that they wasn't bugged. That bit annoyed her to no end, as it seems that it was everyone in this organization had made it their personal mission it seem to bug everything this days.

She preferred a stealth approach when ever possible and to help with that end, Frost had her IS colored in dull colors on it. None of that shiny chrome finish that everyone else had as the light could reflect off of it and could catch the eye of the enemy, especially with the enhanced senses gizmo or whatever is on it.

Even with reading every paper and a video on the subject of that, Frost cannot really fully understand it even though she had put her fullest effort into it understanding it. But to be honest she was happier in combat this days not for the killing but just because she to get a moments to be herself in between the times of action.

Even though she didn't fully understand it and probably never would. Still whatever they were doing was that enhanced senses of the IS pilot it don't matter. As she had learned that her enemy was very likely to notice any sort of light that was not come from the sun. Even without that gizmo she seen other in a IS spot a income IS from miles away.

With all this information, Frost had gathered it was most likely a pilot would opened fire into a position with a anomaly, with them most likely assuming it was the enemy pilot. Pretty much it was shot first and ask questions later in IS combat this days, still she knew that a pilots weren't all like that but they did seem a bit over reliant on the device, it was a weakness that she was more than happy to exploit when the opportunity presents itself.

Frost had just finished that though as she finally came up to her IS. Frost then began to climbed into her IS, placing her legs and arms into the metal openings, as the clamps turned on and the clipped came on a bit tighter than usual.

"Damn you M for messing with my Artemis. I just had the clamps set just the way I like it, so they didn't pinch me but they were also able to hold me in correctly." Frost cursed under her breath.

But with this was one of many in the organization were annoyed with the choice of my IS combat suit was. One of them as it was larger then the average IS uniform so they had to take special care with how they set the clamps on her IS. A lot of people always wondered why she wearing that instead of the usual wear. But Frost saw it as necessary part of her equipment set up and she even had a layer of Kevlar in it to stop small arms fire.

Still for the most part the heavier equipment was useless against any IS based weaponry but against the average soldiers with guns that Kevlar could just save her life. She had also been on a couple of missions and saw it as a necessary to make sure that this suit she wore could repel pretty much all forms of radiation she could think of. She also had help with making the gear thanks to the scientists that she had access to.

This was do to the fact that some of her past missions have been around nuclear reactors with large explosives in the past and she had no wishes of dying of radiation poisoning in this life time.

Then after that thought she got herself fully sealed in the IS, then got to her helmet and on. She did her checking on the helmet with the filters and the com's as well as the other basic things in her pre-flight check list. After it was completed without any problems, she started to move her IS into place so that she could lunch out.

"This is Frost to air traffic control, my authorization code is, 351085 alpha seven, I'm requesting launch clearance from this facility do you copy control?" She asked over the com's built into her helmet not the ones from the other IS units which were always bugged every time she had checked them.

"This is control, code conformed, please wait as the air space around this area isn't clear yet." They woman over the Com's said.

"Of course control." Frost said now ready to wait full knowing that protocol must be followed to the letter.

She sigh to herself and wonder when will it end with all the secrecy but she don't even have to wait half a minute before she get the all clear from control.

"Control to Alpha seven, the airspace is official clear now, you are cleared for lunch and have a pleasant flight." They said with a upbeat tone.

"Thanks control and have a lovely afternoon." Frost say cutting the Com's to her.

As She wait Frost could hear Artemis just warming up getting ready for hot lunch, then it seemed to jump straight up into the air. She could never got use to the feeling of a hard lunch from Artemis.

Then as she was going up into the sky her though went over to a news article that Wires had found and had sent to her. It wasn't really a article, but it was a photo from the city near the IS academy what was in it was enough to spark her interest. It was of a armored person in black and gray armor who apparently took pot shots a the local police if the report was to believe.

Then her thoughts were cut off when the Com's once again went off. She responded and got new orders from her command. It was that she was being reroute to South America for a job. It was usually called a leadership adjustment for the region that organization was currently engaged in. Frost sided to herself as she simply changed course for her new objective.

* * *

 **[Date: Sunday, September, 9 local date, 2553 UNCS stander year]**

 **World update:** Iraq and other Middle East country have rising tensions between the local governments and local tribes. This is do to what the governments expect the tribes man to treat women, as well as prostrate themselves around women in general. As add it that is the miss treatment of the tribal lands and leaders of the tribes in general, have tension running high.

As well remains of groups including ISIS, Boko Haram and Al-Qaeda as well as many smaller groups have come to get to create a new terror group according to reporters from intelligence agencies in that region.

 **ODST update:** Ghost was able to find the blueprints of HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I Prototype Armor Defense System, it was deep within ONI databanks on the pelican hard drives even through it was originally thought destroyed. He estimates that they can create a prototype suit within a month or two depending on resources flow, building capacity and if they prioritized it to the top of their list of things after the workshop where completed.

Still he goes on to points out, it was just good enough for right now, but that's all they needed. He also adds on that World War II was won with good enough allie tanks. Still till a new design can be created the Mark one prototypes it will do as a good enough. The only difference this Mark ones would have a better power core, longer flight time and a recharge shields then its original configuration.

 **IS academy update:** Kanzashi get a spare IS to work on. She becomes hopeful that this one may become her own personal IS. Later that day it is said in a rumor that Ms. Tatenashi will fight a senior student for the post of student council president. Alcott and Ichika clash against over ideas, adding to that fire that was there already. Rookie reports that he need to be pulled out soon do to supply reasons.

 **[Date: Monday, September 10 local date: 2553 UNCS stander year]**

 **World update:** The leader of Brazil and two other South America countries was assassinated by an unknown party. Early clues point toward a Pro-female group for the hit. This may have been do to his political parties policies regarding woman as the main suspect for the attacks, the investigation is still on going. As the temporary leaders takes charge of the countries. They make changes many of the formers, regarding policies on woman.

 **ODST update:** Dare learns about a group that is hoarding illegal chemical and biological weapons from Ghost. After a meeting it is decided by Alpha-nine that action is to be taken, but not by then. It decided that they will do this by leaving a untraceable anonymous tip to local authorities, and let then handle this. Also many raids are planned to get food, weapons, metals, fuel and medical supplies in the coming days after the Rookie get back from the IS academy.

 **IS academy update:** Rookies report: The kids here is the most respect way I can call them, but they don't seem to think this to be a military organization, but it is it just has had a image overhaul. This place where or no people know it is a military training camp, in it's simple training then we gotta. The governments use the distorted image they've made to have there unwitting population to sign up, to be there what as I can only describe as there private death square. To simply be send against those who they want removed quietly. Also for their own private gains this world is a mess when you pull the paint off the walls and look at the writing there. Still that my opinion other may say and see it differently.

 **[Date: Tuesday, September 11 local date: 2553 UNCS stander year]**

 **World update:** Thanks to a anonymous tip, it leads authorities to a large illegal weapons cache along with three people in the building. Two suspects are killed in the firefight that quickly breaks out, but not before one of them release a cloud of mustard gas into the area. It's unknown how many people have been affected by this action. Only one man is captured, and clams that this is just the beginning of a larger revolutionary movement that will no stop to reclaim what been taken from men around the world by any means necessary. He is expected to get the death penalty for release the mustard gas in a urban area.

 **ODST update:** The Rookie is extracted from IS Academy, but is informed that he will be back there in two to three days. Once back the Rookie gets the full report on this world, he is unimpressed with this and knows that this world is fucked again the Covenant. It doesn't matter how good those IS are, the Covenant just has the number to throw at them to overwhelm them.

Ghost makes it past one billion dollars on the stock market, with that money he buys all the land around their base and makes it private property, as to keep people out and starts to make a list of things and properties that are needed later on to buy. Dare think about make a ONI based organization in this world, which is not very well received back at base and is opposed very strongly by Buck and most of the others.

 **IS academy update:** Kanzashi beginning to remove parts from the IS that she had gotten. With this she becomes more remote to everyone around her. Ms. Yamada becomes worried over Kanzashi missing all this school time and the amount of time she spents by herself work on the IS, without doing things like eating and sleeping and so on. As Ichika and Houki are working more on kendo everyday, then a rumors start to fly around about Houki that she is have sex with Ichika which are put down quickly by her.

 **[Date: Wednesday, September, 12 local date: 2553 UNCS stander yea** **r]**

 **World update:** Rumors of a new IS model start making the rounds as the U.S. is set to make a press conference on a military base in the Huawei Islands in a couple of weeks to months to make an announcement. Also the rumors of the test pilot for that IS rumored are also came out as well. Now there are whispers of possible of more civil wars to come in certain countries and some mega Pro-groups come out of the wood work and as wars drag on in their neighboring countries. Also many countries cut the military budget again against the advice of their advisers. The newly freed money is to be move to projects working on the IS.

 **ODST update:** Dare makes a local survey of local mines in the area. The report finds large deposits of grade A titanium in this areas, so it is decided to mine them local later on. Which helps lift the burden of finding deposits and supplies and then moving it back to base to be manufactured. The raw materials will be use in their war machines along with the shipbuilding project and etr. The same day their first supply run, code named: **BLACK RAT** , go off without a hitch. With that they get sorely need supply's of food and other essential.

The Cole Protocol become active in the ODST base, as of now the same guidelines apply as in the war regarding capture of their technology and any IS technology. It is unacceptable for them to lose any UNSC equipment in the field that can be scavenged or use and must be destroyed, also all IS technology must be looking over carefully for tracking devices before being brought into the main base. And data that is in risk of falling into enemy hands must be destroyed.

Dare also draws up a protocol new it's called the **Black Eyed Protocol.** It states that any UNSC ship that may come into the system, however unlikely that is. They are to be jammed by Com's and are ordered to keep radio silence through a burst transmission. As well any orbiting satellites that may see it will be jammed and kept out of it fight path as well. Then they are to be content and informed about the worldwide situation at that moment and figure out a plan of what to do from there.

 **IS academy update:** An update on the battle arena it will be repaired ahead of schedule. The match dates will remain the same as before because it is expected finished one day early. As well there will be a necessary for a match the moment it's repair. As it is need to help decide student council president of the Academy for this year.

 **[Date: Thursday, September 13, local date: 2553 UNCS stander year]**

 **World update:** Multiple reports of new armed uprising in central Africa. Along with that rumors persist that a shadow organization of unknown origin is responsible for this local uprising against the central African governments. In response the UN sent in peace keepers along with IS support, there's no word on what form it will take or the timetable on when they will get there or when they will be pulled out.

Also making waves in the news, new reports of a violent police actions in the city located near the IS Academy. It is expected to have a international oversight committee to investigate the and considering the claims of the people killed by local authorities by eyewitness to a rally massacre as they are calling it. Further information on this is pending on this story.

 **ODST update:** The Rookie is redeploy to the IS academy as quickly as possible. This is do to the fact there is a possible IS match going in a day or two. With that possibility the team wants him there to watch it to make a report on what he see there. First official mine run by the UNSC is opened with a repair drone acting as a temporary miner. Later on once they have the resources for it Ghost will designs to make a real mining drones that would be run by some dumb AI's later on. Also Dare has put Phantom task on her radar, while go through files on dangerous organization that she needed to know off. This become one of the group to keep a eye on do they fact that they maybe behind many of the assassinations and uprisings around the world in recent years.

 **IS academy update:** The UN requested resources for the academy in quelling the uprising in Africa which were are approved. This support comes in the form of senior year students as well as teacher to over see them. They are to be deployed in Africa with a small UN task force and work alongside local government forces in those affected countries. But mostly their there to act as muscle to backup the main focus in that area as not to violet the Alaska treaty.

Update the academy's arena will be ready by tomorrow. With it done the match that will de-side the academy's student council president can be held on the planned date despite earlier concerns that the area schedule would have to be moved around to accommodate the construction schedule.

* * *

 **Location: IS academy**

 **[Time: 05:42] [date: Friday, September, 14 local date, 2553 UNCS stander year]**

'This was painful to watch her do this to herself, for the last couple of days.' Though the Rookie unhappy.

He was currently crammed in the vents on the side of Kanzashi's make shift workshop. He believe what she was doing was either do to blind loyalty or she was just plain scared of failure in do her duties, he couldn't tell which he guesses it was the latter.

What he meant in the fact 'this was painful to watch' was the fact that Kanzashi had to be literally dragged out of this place by Ms. Yamada every so often. This was to make sure that she would eat and if forced really hard sleep. She was literally with trying to finish her IS in a matter of day and in rushing it she was created as many problems as it solved. But she was able to get a unit to work with thanks and part to the fact she had borrow one from the academy. It was an older model still she was adding the appropriate upgrades it should be fine. But that was where the problems came from the fact she was working with a second hand model, not that she had a say in the matter anyway.

'Damn that message with those demands, it going to be the end of her if she keeps going like. This is a bloody marathon not a quick sprint.' He thought.

But still being kicked out of your family was a big thing for anyone, he knew that. Still get yourself killed over it, wasn't going to fix anything.

Still he was frustrated with this inability of not being able to walk up and help her and others around here as well and he missed having the ability ask questions, or the simple matter of just walk around at all in public. He hadn't been fighting the insurgency that was big before the war. So a human enemy was new to him in fact all of them. Still he had a job to do and as it may trouble him now with what he did in the city a couple of days ago, still he did job so everyone got home alive well almost everyone.

He now had to just lay there waiting and watching her, he had gotten the go to do, a help her, help them in a sort of way thing. The theory for them was well since these IS are platforms for the collecting data why should we be trying to collecting the same date as well? Also would it be really that bad if Ghost had a chance to look at the IS systems up close and be able to make an educated guess about how this weapon would actually hold up in a real fight. As well as guessing on just how many generations this core that they use now may have in them it before something else was need to replace the current core systems?

Ghost was ready in his helmet for the moment that she just do something like went off to do her bodily functions, pass out from lack of sleep or get dragged away again by her teacher to do something else to get in and out fast.

As he looked up at this HUD to check something, he head a **'THUD'** of a body hitting metal surface.

'Well that answers how long she been awake for, if you can hit your head on a piece of metal and not wake up.' The Rookie thought as he took off the grating blocking his way out of the vents.

As he came out of the vent, he starch out the cramps that had formed from being squeezed into that small place.

"The fucking things I do for this job..." He thought aloud into his privacy of his helmet.

He was very irritated with the fact that he had to do this sort of crazy crap just to get around now. Now he moved forward to checking on the rooms only occupant but be he got there Ghost came in and said.

"She doesn't have a concussion if that what you're thinking, she didn't hit her head hard enough for that still...if you could see her vital signs that would be the most comfortable to know..." Ghost trailed off.

But when he got close he didn't need that to know that she was in ruff shape. He saw that she looks terrible with unkept hair, large black circles under her eyes, hallow checks, signs of lack of eating, and the clearly slept in clothing she had on and the smell. His helmet was designed to keep out airborne chemical and biological compounds but not really smells, but boy did she smell bad he guess that she hadn't washed in this in over four day that she had been working.

Just seeing her like this began to bring back the feeling of rage and pity in him that he felt for her. Now as he stood there stewing, he plugged Ghost into the network his avatar popped up on the screen and the AI started to work his only comment was.

"This should take only a few seconds." He simply said to the Rookie.

At that moment Ghost had finished said that the Rookie was now carefully watching the door as he hoped that no one came in here, it wasn't that he wasn't ready to kill but if they alerted the others here, a full on shit storm would instantly start and was like to end with himself dead along with many others who worked here.

As he now waited nervously, the Rookie thoughts drifted to about his missions. This one was something that doesn't bother him as it helps both parties involved still it was hard not to be able to just do the regular thing. Just walking up and talking it in his own way was so frustrating to him and most likely the others he knew.

Another one of the Rookie new side objectives was to protect the boy name Ichika Orimura who was here in this school. It was predicted by both Dare and Ghost that if he was assassinated or injured in anyway that looks suspicious. That this event had a high chance to make that a 95% chance of sparking a full-scale revolutionary/riot across the globe, and that was not in the interest of anybody in the ODST or in fact the world at this moment in time to have a French style revolution thing on a global scale.

He had the time to watch and read the reports on Ichika and saw that he was a putting nicely a idiot in most thing but not all. Still it was a good thing that he had people looking out for him, still he wouldn't of lasted a week in the Human Covenant war do to his theory of protecting everyone and him just being a block head he had seen and headed about too many like Ichike go to the front lines for the first time and it being their last.

( **Rookie's POV** )

'Still I wasn't a babysitter back then and I aren't one now. Still he had a good support group behind him. But the question is whether they'll let him fall hard enough to learn his lesson, and try not to hover over him too much so he could figure out things for himself. Still I will intervene but only three time when I feel it was right time then after that he was on his own.' I through to myself as I wrestle with my orders.

Then I finally noticed that this was taking too long, so I turned over to Ghost and was go says something before I was cut off by him.

"I know, I know this taking too long, just let me run a scan and see what's up." He said clear as frustrated as me and just as concern about being put in a spot over this.

From the results of the scan he was purely stunned "I don't believe it but this IS tech is incompatible with ours own UNSC and Covenant tech we have. Also the code I've made was using some of our own technology with a up to date auto coding in it as well isn't compatible with this." Said Ghost who is flabbergasted with this results.

"I'll have to make one from scratch now that I understand the coding of this IS data, give me a moment." He said as that went on he made comments about how the coding was interested to him. "There this should work now not to much of a change from her original design but with a bit of flare put into it focuses on more then one use." He said I'd wish that all things right now were that easy well Dare will be happy with this new info about technology compatible.

"There done also I've found something interesting deeper in but isn't the time to talked about something like this here. So let getting out of this place and get your nest set up for that match you have to watch." He said now all business.

I nodded in agreement with this statement, as I pull Ghost out of the system and began to make my way back in to those mother fucking vents again. Placing the grating behind and it was like I was never there and just in time as one of the teachers with green hair came walking in through the door with a cart that had something on it.

'Well at least she has someone looking out for her.' I thought as I began to move through the vents once again.

Which was followed by me begin to curse once again as I tried to make my way through of there.

( **Kanzashi POV some time later...** )

'Ugh what happened? Dam I fall asleep! Crap I have to makeup for lost time!' I thought in a panic.

Still as I was think this, I struggled to lift my head off the surface on which it was laying on. Then one I had gotten it up, I got the chance to see where my body was. Most of it was covered in a blanket and my upper body was on the computer keyboard that were built into the table. My vision was blurry and my head was pounding with the start of a headache.

Then I notices my glasses have fallen off my face, so I quickly look for them. Then with heavy eyes I look for the outline that I have grown accustomed to looking for in the mornings, I quickly find them as they had fallen on the floor. Seeing the blurred outline of then full, I quickly grab them and put them on.

Now that I was able to see clearly, I took a good quick look at everything around me at that moment. I could see a tray with a thing of water and some snacks on a cart, so I assume my teacher came in and that gives me to eat when I woke up. Also I'm assuming she's the one who put the blanket on me as well.

I reach over to get the glass of water that is sitting there to drink it, as my mouth feels dry and uncomfortable. With that done I felt slightly better but I was still dead tired.

"Damn I need a frickin coffee or something, to keep myself awake or I'll fall asleep again and loss more time." I say this to myself trying not to curse the fucking world for doing this to me.

Then feeling a bit better then before with myself, I start to bring up the computer that was left on. A frown come on my face as I looked on it. [Simulation complete] was what the screen read, 'I must of hit one of the keys as I nodded off, well I've got nothing to lose, so let see what became of this.' I thought as I pulled up the results screen.

As it comes up I look on the screen in a state of shock. I couldn't believe my eyes and my heart jumped with joy with what I saw on it, the code that I had spent over a year working on the one that wasn't working. Now had been accepted and adapted by the IS software and was coded in to support all the features I planned to put on it.

Then I took a deeper look into it and saw that there was some changes to my original design, still it was the little things overall when you looked at it as it wasn't going to interfere with all the other equipment that I plan to put on it. It was just some extra stuff but still there were high recommendations by the software that I put those things on it, when rolled my mouse through the simulator date and when I clicked on some parts of it and found that it would increase how it would preform in battle.

Over joyed with the prospects of this I went over this data again to make sure it was authentic and that my sister or anyone else's hadn't tried to help me. Then happy with my over view, I look at the weapons list that was now expanded to include a combat knife, small pistol and a designed for device that look like they would be similar to a grenade in purpose.

Then I finally happy with how it looked I drag myself away from the computer and took a look at the time.

"Crap I'm going to be late for the IS match, my teacher is going to kill me if I'm absent again without a good excuse and will make me stop working on this if I'm even late to this." I say to myself underneath my breath as I get up, quick slapped the keypad to open the door then brake into a full run down the hallway to the arena area.

* * *

 **Time: unknown location: unknown**

 **The secure link established, connecting to online site, audio only.**

Man 1: So another day in the meat grinder without any progress, good God I hate those new jackasses that are in charge. It like trying to rope cat and teach them how to do dog tricks, and any cat I know will do nothing like that.

Man 2: So they aren't still not taking your advice I take it?

Man 1: we've been over this many time, both our country aren't realistically ready for a war of any kind, or just a simple uprising for that matter. It will be the same as what's happening in Africa or worse. This so called wonder weapons can only keep people in fear for so long. What will it take for the government to stop the investment in this wonder weapon, and go back with the tested and proven things?

Man 2: I know what you mean the government cut all my funding again so all I've got is peanuts to work with. Well the black ops here are getting antsy there the only thing left the my country hasn't messed with, yet.

Man 1: That's going to change soon I take?

Man 2: Well if the rumor mill here that's has been running hot today and for the last couple days and if it to be believed what's coming out of it then yes. My God what has this thing done to use and our world?

Also on a side note way can't we be like Canada, Russia or some other country like that? They have about same size army's as before. Also at nearly 1/4 the cost as before even though nearly 85% is reserved and trained for emergency response. Stuff like national emergency, Flooding, fires, earthquakes, and going out to other countries to help them out from the shiter, but could be quickly turned around to fight with a weeks worth of training?

Man 1: I don't know, and still I'm afraid for the other thing we are going to find out the hard way. So did you hear that some of the boy who were let go are now have a problem with the IS and women in general? Also that man, Ichika they all say her a fucking traitor and embarrassment to all of us, for going to the IS academy and not just saying to them 'to go to hell' that much I can agree on.

Man 2: Hell yah I'll drink to that statement. Also did you head that some of them joined some groups or something that are going to try to being back the old something or other I don't know what I've not gotten the full details on it yet. Well times short we need to brake this link before it can be traced.

Man 1: alright I'll call when I can. He said then they both men cut the link.

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **UNSC AI call sign Ghosts report number 4** : subjects the BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle

The BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle also known as the BR or the battle rife is made by Misriah armory. This is the main BR sires came out after the war ended. With a solid handle over top the barrier which has zoom in marksmen crosshairs on top of it for beat accuracy.

The BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle is the latest in the Battle rife line, it's a gas-operated, magazine-fed, semi-automatic rifle that was maded for a three-round burst when firing, and has proven they have be an extraordinarily versatile weapon over all. This version hold 36 rounds a magazine as well as a large spare amount of 216 rounds as well.

 **Effectiveness on IS:** This is the rifle that was made to be extraordinarily effective against energy shielding and it lives up to that rep against the IS. The three rounds burst from it is very effective way of removing a IS shields. It take about one of the magazine to remove a IS shields and killing the pilot. This is do to the three round burst that was make to force shield to protect their user in a quick time frame, with all the energy from the three rounds coming in milasecand apart with no chance of a the shield to compensate. This weapon systems is meant for medium to long range, but lacks the real accuracy in most longer range you would have with a DMR or a sniper rifle.

So this weapons can be used on both IS and you average person, it only draw backs are, the longer reload and that the rounds for the BR need for this are custom made ones, but that should be fix soon. Over all the BR can but used with pretty much any weapons as relabel backup to anything you choose to bring to the field.

Next report on the M395 Designated Marksman Rifle

* * *

 **Special report on the ODST equipment: ODST Helmet**

The request I made to Dare to make that report on the country's of the world is yet to be ok by her till the I'll quickly review some of the ODST battle armor as a bonus for you starting with it helmet.

The standard ODST helmet is made out of titanium, coated with a heat resistance material to help disperse heat and a material to resist EMP's. Then inside of the helmet is lined with a black padding to provide comfort when the user is wearing it. The titanium in the helmet provides excellent protection against small arms fire and small explosive attacks.

The helmet is also essential in providing an ODST the ability to perform the high impact EVA drops they are know for. It also provides the user a Heads Up Display, or HUD for short, it giving the wearer basic information including a targeting reticule, weapon information, ammo capacity, and basic health readout. With this state-of-the-art equipment, the helmet is also equipped with its own thermal imaging and motion sensors in some models and have found there way into the Spartan program. It is also now integrates with the user's standard Neural Interface to provide more tactical data to the HUD of the user.

The helmet's faceplate is made of a strong, glass-like material with the ability to polarize. When polarized, the helmet's faceplate has a silver blue color to it, and obscures the wearer's face completely. it also has a built in communicator in it, as well it can hold a AI date chip with a simple modification to the helmet.

The Visual Intelligence System, Reconnaissance or VISR, is a standed issued with the ODST helmet. One of the features is that it's equipped with low-light vision enhancement, which outlines all objects in a color that stands for what they are. Also it can hold up to content up to 610MB in navigational data, and receive secure real-time mission data as well.

Well okay that all the time I have for this report till next time this is Ghosts signing out.

* * *

 **Ok first off ugh having a bit of trouble writing out this one the next couple maybe a massive mess, with a this stuff happening right now in my life right now. I can't sit for a long time and put down my ideas down fully. St** **ill if you're wondering why they're a lack of focus on characters or locations seem a bit scattered for the next little while that way. It because I get the story idea then I have to sit on it for about the full day then when I get a chance to put it down I can't think about again.**

 **So in short, later on this thing will get a touching up to fix up somethings later on most likely.**

 **And sorry if I ramble on too far about the points I made in this I just want to make sure you understand. And if I seemed a bit snappy at the beginning of this I just had frustrating couple of weeks.**

 **Also I've been looking at possible MJOLNIR armor set and abilities I could put in the story but halo 5 may affect it when it comes our. Also been working on the equipment as I'm code naming it right now that going to be in the story as well.**

 **As well a lots of notes of what ideas come to me and other stuff I'm able to put down is pilling up at least so I'm keeping busy even with the hard weeks I've had. Even though my life is going to make it hard to write so expect this next chapter to come out slowly for the next how know how long.**

 **Also we will see more of Ms. Frost later on as it like they say sometimes good people get caught on the wrong side of things.**

 **Also could somebody please explain about the profile pic as I've found one I like but I'm not sure that I can use it it would be helpful thanks. But don't expect this kind of chapter to be this size all the time unless I'm really into it and can put the words down like a action scene or something like that.**

 **As well** **a quick little** **teaser for what's coming up because God know when this maybe coming out:** "I just intercepted a signal" "what kind of signal Ghost?" asked Dare. "it's Forerunner in origin." he said shocked at this new information. "I thought the only Forerunner installation on Earth was the Ark?" "So did I." Answer Ghost.

 **Well I hope you like this chapter and please review it and till next time see you all again**


	7. Chapter 7

**It been a while so let go over something's that happen while I was gone.**

 **Well so I maybe a bit late on this boat but as you may of heard Freedom Gurad had passed on I didn't know him but still it doesn't mean that him still** **reserve the respect of other people I don't know. My prayers go to family and friends** **in such a turbulent time they maybe having with his passing.**

 **As well I've been back and working some more on the past chapters I've made still I've trying to make them better with adding things nothing huge but something's like a node to the halo book new blood and some other stuff.**

 **But still they're still going need some more work later on most likely or I'll try that rewrite that I was thinking about sooner or later still something going to happen also this why it taken longer then usual to get this on out especially with working on something that over 40,000+ words to look through.**

 **Also thanks for all of you that have stayed around for this long it really means a lot to me on my first story as well there is new story under this category I would recommend looking at the story made by PainX65 as it look like another good one to look at if you like this sort of crossovers it under favorite in my profile if you want to take a look if you haven't already.**

 **Also OMG THE HALO WARS TWO TRAILER WAS RELEASED IT LOOKS LIKE IT GOING TO BE GOOD FUCK YAY...well sorry for all the yelling in just so excited for this as well as the halo 5 :)**

 **Reworked on June 6-**

 **Well alright back to business as usual people and** **All right to their owners.**

* * *

 **Location: IS academy: battle arena**

 **[Time: 10:29] [date:** **Friday, September, 14** **local date, 2553 UNCS stander year]**

As the Rookie just sat there or more accurately, was laying there watching and waiting for this match to start. He had been there for nothing to do for the last couple of hours except think. Right now in his mind he was on the subject of why the rooms in the academy didn't have their own toilets. It was strange to him their rooms had their own bed, computers, and showers in the students private rooms, but no toilet?

It was strange to him; maybe it was because the board of directors had blown the budget on all its high tech state of the art stuff and equipment. Still he couldn't imagine a government ran school no to be able to find the money in the budget to place a simple toilet in their private bathrooms. It was his problem but he was curious as to why this was.

Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted movement on the lower area. This was what brought him out his thoughts as he then got out his sniper rifle and brought it into force. What he saw throw the scoop was what he assumed were students from all the class coming into the arena. This was worrying as he didn't see Kanzashi among them, he knew that if she missed this it would be the final straw, as she had miss a lot of time in class. And any sort of punishment on her part would lead Dares plan taking a full nosedive.

Still he couldn't do anything about it. So he did the only thing he could do, which was just sat there and watched for her to hopefully show or else he would of went through a vent for almost nothing. As if on queue in those lost couple of seconds before the doors closed, she came running through the doors just as they slammed shut! Now leaving anyone else stuck outside till this was done.

The Rookie watch as she took a seat away from everyone else as he looked on from his scoop. He could see that Kanzashi was relieved that she had just barely made in before they had door closes by the look in her face. She quickly made herself known to her teacher who had started their class attentions.

* * *

Currently down in the spectacular area, Kanzashi was now sat in one of the seats that was slightly further away from everyone else. The bonus of this seat was there was this wall next to her and in her opinion it was a great thing, as it was close enough next to her, so if she nodded off she had a place where her head could rest and hopefully avoid fall face first into something or someone while sleeping.

It was there she had sat for the last couple of minutes simply waiting for this match to start. Then out of the blue Ms. Yamada appeared next to her; she wasn't sure how or when she had come from as she hadn't seen her coming or sit down next to her for pretty much the whole time she had been sitting there

"Well it nice of you to join us for the first IS match of the year,. So are you excited to see you sister flying in her personal unit? With possibly become our students council president?" Yamada asked her with enthusiasm.

"..." Kanzashi didn't respond to her questions and stayed silent.

But Yamada was watched Kanzashi face at the mere mention of her sister; it simply seemed to have fallen down as it was a unintended reminded her that she was still in a hole to get out of and it showed on her face.

"I knew your father. He always spoke highly of you and from what I got from him, something like this shouldn't have brought you down from what I head for him." Said Ms. Yamada unexpectedly to fill the silence with something totally off topic you couldn't have gone any further off it you tried.

"You did?!" Exclamation Kanzashi.

She wasn't expecting to hear something like that and it instantly got her full attention. She hadn't even known that Ms. Yamada had known her dad, not that he told anyone in her family about his personal friends.

"Yes I did. But unfortunately this isn't the time or place to talk about that." She said then a smile came to her face. "If you want to learn more, come find me on break like lunch or after school hours. Also..." Then still smiling she handed her a stick of deodorant that had somehow appear in her hand. "To put it nicely you stink, so get a shower after this match is over will yay?"

The only thing Kanzashi could do was grin and nod her head in a appreciation of her concern for her well-being. Yamada smiled back at her and said that they need her at they control room. Then with that she started to move away to do her other duties before the match started. As for Kanzashi, she simply started to put on the deodorant that she had given and though of some questions to ask Ms. Yamada later on.

* * *

The Rookie watch the final exchange between watch the conversation between Kanzashi and her teacher. From what he could tell it seemed that she was not in trouble, so that was a good sign. Then she had handed something to her he zoomed in and saw.

'Dodorant? Why would she have that on her?' He mentally asked himself nodding his head over what he saw.

Then her teacher seemed to had finished talking with her and had started walking away as Kanzashi started to put on that deodorant. Still even with that distraction the Rookie had time to burn so he scanned the arenas areas for anything out of ordinary.

As he was part way through this a person came onto the arenas specks. The person who he ID as a woman by her voice make the usual run down of who was fighting alongside the rules of the match as well as what to do in a emergency situation.

Then two images came on to the main screens, they were of the two pilots getting ready. The screens showed them doing final checks in the launch areas and you could clearly see their face if you were looking at it. The Rookie don't have that luxury of seeing them, still he heard what was being said but he had eyeball them to confirm their ID of both pilots and IS's.

Still he don't have to wait that long, as he felt the change in the air and the roar of jets going off. He saw them both come out of their separate bays, it puzzled him why it was they had both had came out in the arena at a full burn. Still he watched them zip around in the air as they finally started to drifted into their own airspace in the arena which they were going to have their match in.

They both finally slowed down and went into a spot in the sky and just hovered there most likely their starting position as they were likely waiting for the single that match to start. He quickly ID the two pilots, the first was Tatenashi Sarashiki piloting her IS the Mysterious Lady and her opponent Hana piloting a rush over Rafale Revive Basic as if it wasn't like her original personal IS was damaged for a nonexistent mission she just wanted to make a challenge herself.

'That cover story was so full BS and shit you could smell it from a mile away. And if you even just breathe on it, the story would just fall apart, especially if there was some leaked nonexistent videos that show up to help back you up you claims.' Though the Rookie just lay laid there with nothing better to do.

Still his grip tightened on the sniper rifle grip with nothing else to think about, the anger he felt towards the machine grow within them. This was the machine that had cost many good men and women their jobs this was the machine that he felt which was in his mind the worst thing to come out of R&D since the nuke, mustard gas and glassing beams combined.

Because at least those thing you had to have someone behind the controls to unleash it. But the IS had done something so big that there was no way to control it. It had caused a major shift in the whole world social structure leaving it in shambles. With it there we side effects that were starting to make themselves felt in the forms of a vary large and considerable feedback loop.

He had seen some of it in reports and videos that he had gotten and from what he could tell this feedback came in the form of death, destruction, inequality for the mass and abuse by those who had the power. But that was saying it in his cut down way and pretty nicely version but still it his was his opinion on that.

He still had his finger over the trigger guard just to make sure that he didn't fire a round into the shield that was around the arena. Still it was that blasted thing that had happened with that police force earlier with them shooting up that protest. He still found it hard to believe that this was widespread, it wasn't everywhere but far enough that he was a little bit scared at the possibility that this would create.

It was no secret that there was groups out there that didn't like cops and with this events happened now it would only add fuel to that fire. He wouldn't be surprised if there were full organization anti-government movement back now. With thing going down hill over the last years they would likely to have pick up steam and if things kept going they way they had so far it was likely that many parties to benefit from this and not in any way that would be a benefit to them.

Then some movement brought him back from his thoughts. He then watch unimpressed as one of them did some tricks as they waited, which the other did on in reply or what ever in a display of what they could do in their IS.

'That doesn't matter, amateurs show off professionals get on with the work.' He thought but he kept looking on he wasn't interested in what the IS, could do he had seen videos and read the reports on them he was more interested in what the pilot were like and how they carry themselves.

As he watched them more closer he noted that they acted childish in the way they respect the other, they were somewhere disciplined but not really enough to really be wearing that machine that can kill people if you make a mistake. He growled under his breath this was a school that was supposed to teach discipline and so far it had disappointed and most of his own check list.

Then a buzzer when off and the two pilots in their IS reaction to this. Hana struck first, she quickly bought out a IS equivalent of a SAW and a three barrelled gun mini gun that had to held with her two hands.

'Well she may not have her personal one. But they made sure that her stand in was fully loaded.' Though the Rookie as he knew she had made a mistake from the get go.

Because as far as her opponent knew this Rafale Revive Basic was a stock model and when she pulled out that SAW that advantage disappeared.

It was because of the opponent thought if this a stock Rafale Revive Basic those expectations were now gone.

Sarashiki had easily got out of her opponents firing range simply by climbing up to a higher altitude getting above her. Then once she had gotten to the point where she felt she could draw her weapons, Tatenashi brought out and opened up with her own long range weapon.

They were in her lance called Heavy Rain, it was a close range weapon but within it internal were a couple of 4-barrel gatling guns that could be used for a long range fight as well. It was now with this 4-barrel gatling guns she opened fire on her opponent. Seeing what was coming Hana got herself out of there using her IS speed but not before taking some rounds into her shields.

Hana once out of range started to try to get above her opponent as tried to putting down suppressing fire to get her opponent to go onto the defensive and open up a spot so she could climb without being opposed to level the playing field.

But Sarashik wasn't having any of it, as she was forced to doge the rounds sent her way; then fell into the same rate of climb as her opponent. Hana tried to her this forced her opponent to slow down by by firing off a couple of rounds. That only forced them both into a spinning climb were they faced on another as they both kept tried to get the height advantage over their foe. This climbed was characterized by the both of them trying to keep them an eye on each other as they kept trying to lay down suppressive fire to order slow the other down as they kept on moving to make themselves a harder target to hit for their opponent.

Still even this didn't slow them down as they both kept flying higher and higher strafing each other the whole time while they kept picking up speed in their climbs. Once they reach a certain height above the arena the two that broke off seeing that they couldn't win this way.

This was the point when they both when super sonic. It was extremely hard for the normal eye to keep up with what was happening, but you could definitely tell when they came together up there with either a flash of light or the most easy to track the sound of their weapons when they clashed in the sky above.

It seem as if they came together many times up there with it only seeming to stop when the both land a blow on one another. With that it seemed to have caused them both to seemed to lost control over their IS.

The Rookie zoomed in and saw what looked like fire coming out of their jets he assumed that they both had landed a luck blow on the other. Still he knew that there was suppose to be shield on those things, but he guess that the on board computer glitch had let it through along with some other factors he wasn't aware of and strangely enough he was half right on that front.

As they were falling they both cursing there luck as any sane person would do if they were fall from the sky. Still like the good pilots that they were both of them still managed to put themselves into something of a controlled crash.

Still even with their best piloting the land in the arena dirt ground was a hard and loud one with a loud, **"CCUUUSSH"** as it was followed with the sound of metal bending, hard packed ground being moved by a fast moving metal impacting on it sounded as if a fighter jet or Longsword making a dirt landing and survived.

Mere moments after they crashed they had both gone out of the rather large holes they had made in the ground and came together in a vicious thing of CQC.

As they both came together it was a no holds bar brawl as each of them attempted to one up the other and gain the advantage in this fight. The attacks that they tried to landed on each sounded like thunder and if one were to connected it would probably change the match in their favour of who land it.

They kept up on one another with each of them countering every blow the other made. As they did the both of them looked for an opening so they could land a blow without leaving themselves opened to a fast counter attack by the other. Finally after slugging against one another guard for what probably felt like an eternity, Hana tired and fatigued for the nonstop fighting finally slipped up and gave the opening her opponent needed.

Then with that slip the Mysterious Lady pilot exploited it landed her first real blow with her lance against her opponent. From their she kept beating down Hana guard and from what the Rookie could tell this was the tipping point in this battle, he could see it in there body language and along with all his years of combat experience in the field to know how this was going to end.

The Rookie now started to counted the seconds going by as he now waited for this match to be over. To him and a few others it was already overwhelmed obvious who had this matching in hand now. Now it was the question of how long her opponent could draw it out.

Now board with nothing better to do the Rookie let his eyes wander off. As they did they caught a slight bit of movement on the roof of one building through his scoop. He was currently was scanning the crowd of people there to see if those people Dare was thinking about asking to join them were sitting in there so he could look them over.

Still curious over what he saw the Rookie zoomed into the area where he had seen movement. And now full framed in the scoop was what he assumed were two men; at least what he could tell from their outlines as most of their body was covered in some sort of body armor that obsessed them.

'Well this match is more then won. It's better that I see what happening with those guys then watch this. I've gotten the feeling that they shouldn't be here just like me.' Thought the Rookie as he to move.

He slowly began to pick himself up making sure removing everything that he had in this area quietly as to not attract attention to himself. Still even with the battle going in the background provide to be a useful distraction still the Rookie wasn't in this business to take any unnecessary risks if he could help it especially if it wasn't necessary to on a reconnaissance mission.

The Rookie had finally snuck around and got to the area where he had seen those unknown man lurking around. He move in close to investigate. He had moved close enough to see what it was they were doing and wished he hadn't.

The Rookie saw a device that was blinked in at three light pattern that he had and learned to recognize as part of his anti-terrorist cores back at base training. It was the pattern for a nuclear device; and somehow these men had some how gotten around the Academy security and on the top of that building.

This to him was both short of amazing as it with a pain in the ass to get around the security here. Because as far as the Rookie was considered nothing short of the cloaking device would guarantee you entrance into this place without being detected.

So put in practical terms these guys had inside man or more accurately woman on the inside. And this woman had to be very high up for them to bring something of this caliber into the grounds without being scrutinized by security staff.

Still he wasn't about to let this guy detention the bomb so he did what he was train to do all those years ago. Remove the threat to the civilians and surrounding areas by any means necessary; and also try not to get himself killed along the way as that wouldn't do anyone any good.

* * *

Currently in the arena Tatenashi Sarashiki quickly took her IS into a hard backflip using the IS already damaged jets to avoid another round for her opponent grenade launcher that would definitely mess up her day if it connected.

Sarashik quickly retaliated with a barrage from her lance guns. After dominating her opponent for the last little while, Hana had been trying anything to get any sort of advanced on her to claw herself back into this fight. As it was obvious that the blows she had landed earlier had taken their toll on her and in the was she was fighting it was easy to see that she was in trouble.

But as Sarashik was half way through her flip, she somehow caught a glimpse of what looked like people on the roof of one of the buildings. Still she didn't think much of it at that moment as she need all her attention her as a single mistake could still cost her the match.

Sarashik glanced down to check her shield strength. It was around 117 points her opponent with likely even less. Still she knew it to be close enough that on good blow could easily tip the momentum in their favor and with it the match as well.

So she kept on the move playing defensive until she could come up with a plan. So far she had only could come up with one, it was risky but if it was done right she would be able to win this in a snap.

To put her plan into action Sarashik first had to wait for a lag in the action, as it would take a moment to set up everything needed for this plan. During this set up time she wouldn't be able to move from here place by was at least able to pivot in place to face her attacker.

Then moment she sought came and immediately she seize the moment. That was when she finally took out her ace; the water laced with nanomachines that she had held back from using earlier, now making a what looked like a whirlpool like shield and now the rest of her plan was up to luck.

As if her opponent was reading her mind, Hana brought out her grenade launcher and started firing at her fiercely trying to break through; but all she got for efforts was the explosion of her grenades been absorbed by the liquid shield and being transformed into a fine mist.

This kept going on till Hana ran out of grenades, it was also around this time as well that Sarashik liquid shield had fully evaporated from the explosions it had absorbed. It was around now that the mist had made it way over and now covered a good size the bottom part of Hana's IS. This was do to Sarashiki mentally manipulating the nanobots in the mist to move in and find their way into her IS through any sort of crack or anyway that would lead them inside till further orders.

"Well, well, well, I'll admit, I'm impressed that you lasted this long against me." Said Sarashiki with a playfulness flavor in her voice as they both caught their breath before the next bout of combat.

"Well sweet heart, don't just expect me to be done with you just yet." Hana retorted back to her as she started moving towards her.

"Well before we get back to business, I think you should know something about what you're facing. So do you know the previous name of my IS? I don't expect you to know, so I'll just tell you. Its original name was Gustoi Touman Moskwa which translated to Moscow's Deep Mist, have you heard of it?" She asked Hana who was about to answer and strike at the same time when she heard a sound coming from the inside of her IS and it seized up unable to move.

"Oh crap..." Hana said as her face was filled with horror.

The moment Hana had head of it and realized that she had lost. Hana was overconfident that she hadn't checked on her opponent's IS ID partly because she didn't believe everything said about this girl and there in her opinion had been too much data to go through anyway. As her mind raced her IS let out another painful grown as metal was being moved by the water filled nanobots as they kept making their way deeper into her IS interior even sometimes forcing it way into a deeper area of her IS.

"And that's is how it ends for you." Then with a snap of her fingers the nanobots that were embedded in both the steam the water exploded! Leaving Hana's IS disabled unable to fight any long and with that came the moment she had been waiting for.

 _'Winner: Ms. Tatenashis Sarashiki_ ', those were the words and a image of her school photo ID that flashed across the screen; her name the one she hoped to hear as it was now announced over the loudspeaker's to inform anyone who wasn't about to attend on who had won this important match.

At that moment Sarashiki was taken what looked like a victory lap around the arena, but in reality she was looking were she thought she had see those people before. She then approached the top of one of the building; once close enough she was meet by the sight of the bloody bodies of two men in body armor. She shivered at the sight as she didn't know what had happened here she then noticed that there was something next to them, it was a large devise colored black. It looked dangerous and there was the feeling of death coming from it.

So natural she got close to it so she could get a better look at it; all the while but was ready to run or fight as needed. But nothing happened as it seemed that everything here was dead, expected for that flashing lights on that devise which she quickly realized what they were.

'SON OF MOTHERFUCKER RAISED IN HELL!' She thought in her head as she turned on her Com unit that was built into her IS and said in a nonemotional voice over the Com. "This is Sarashiki I've got a nuclear device here that maybe primed do you copy over."

* * *

In that moment that Sarashiki had said the words 'nuclear device' and 'primed' the whole room and everyone leasing in on the line went into full emergency mode. The blast doors slammed closed over the spectator areas and students were being evacuated to emergency bucks by their teachers till a bomb squad team could come and take care of the device.

"I'm going to try to disarm it." Came Sarashiki cool voice over the Com.

The moment those words left her mouth the whole room plus everyone who could hear this started to try to talk her out of this, but she ignored them and kept working. Those currently in the room right now could see the live feed of her pulling on wires started to bag her to stop.

The watch in horror as her hands were now fully inside the bomb, as she kept tugging on different wires and moving her hands deeper inside of it. Till finally and to the horror of everyone watch; she pulled out one of those wires. Everyone there quickly closed their eyes a prepared for the end, but they were still there 30 seconds later they let out a sigh of relief as they figure out that they hadn't been blown up.

"God dammit Tatenashi don't do anything like that without permission. You near gave everyone here a heart-attack." Came Chifuyu over the Com's breaking the silence that was over the room.

Her voice was too mixed together to figure out what she was feeling at that moment.

"Well to tell you the truth I wasn't that hard as it seems that someone else was working on disarming it..." Then she was cut off.

"What do you mean? Someone else was here? Are you telling me that there's a breach in academy security!?" Chifuyu said now holding her head a aura of frustration and anger surrounding her.

She knew and it was unthinkable; but it was the only way something like this could happened. One of their staff was a turncoat. It also mattered that someone else had made their way into the academy grounds for an unknown reason as well.

Still it didn't matter what they were doing or why they disarm the bomb, but the fact was if it was this easy for someone to came in and do something like this was a problem that they need to solve right away. Chifuyu still she had to handle damage control first before she could do anything it was around this point when she finally heard Yamada's voice speaking to her.

"At least it wasn't as bad as we first thought we can probably just spin this as a drill." Ms. Yamada said to Chifuyu trying to cheer her up.

She then looked up at the clock and saw that over five minutes had passed and Ms. Yamada had put that time to good use in coming up with a cover story and making everyone how knew about this swear to secrecy never to reveal this until they could repot to a government official.

"Well that will work for the students. But what do we tell the Board of Directors and the principal? As they're aren't going to like the idea that someone here is a mole. Not to mention that no one should of been able to do any of this sort of thing." Chifuyu commented coming back into the fold fully aware that this was going to be a long day.

"Well I'll leave that up to you on how you're going to explain that to them. You're going need some time alone to figure this out. I'm going to do some other thing that you would usually do in the meantime. Also I would like talk to Kanzashi about all her missed class time as you figure this out. Unless you think you need me to do something else?" Ms. Yamada asked.

Chifuyu shock he head in a no, but as Ms. Yamada started walking out she heard her voice. "Just make sure it's something that with befit the both of us of possible."

That was what she heard and that gave he an idea, it made her hummed happy as she walked down the tunnel and made her way down to the cafeteria where she was most likely to find her.

* * *

 **Location: IS academy: cafeteria,** **Kanzashi** **POV**

 **[Time: 12:01] [date:** **Friday, September, 14** **local date, 2553 UNCS stander year]**

It was a little after noon when I final sat down at a table after that drill, I didn't care right now I had a tray with my food on placed on the table in front of me and in my hand was a coffee which I held. Then I proceeded to take go into my pocket and to get two pills which I was going to take for my headache that was still bugging me.

As I took the pills with a sip of my coffee so that they would go down, still even with the second cup of coffee I felt like crap even though it was an extra strong blend. Even with all that felt about ready to tip over from pure exhaustion

Then as I finished my second sip from the cup out of the corner of my eye I saw Ms. Yamada coming over to my table. She had a neutral look on her face as she came over.

"Well I can smell that you took that shower." She said in tone that was meant to be somewhat playful and upbeat as not to sound insulting.

"Is that how we're started this conversation this days? It makes the art of talking look dead." I said as a dry joke as I took a bite out of my food.

"Well maybe you need more coffee in the mornings, so you don't have this attitude problem in the afternoon. Still I'm being serious in wanting to talk to you and on how you are doing as I'm actually worried." She said her voice reflecting what she felt.

"Over what?" I ask bluntly as I'm not in the mood to beat around the bush.

"Over the time you spend slaving over your IS along with your lack of proper sleep and instead relying on other methods to be awake, like you coffee and so on." Still with that same voice of concern that was there earlier, I took another sip of coffee before I replied.

"Well if you want to know so bad. I've spent over week or two, working nearly twenty three to four hours a day shifts. With all that time spent working on my IS. On both putting in its code and also putting it together. This doesn't including the times you dragged my away from it." I said as a matter of fact.

"What were you trying to do discover the cure for the common cold or something like that to be so important to you!?" She said with her concern her voice deepening and in herself over learning this information.

"It's nothing like that. I was just trying to finish up my IS so it could be ready of the class tournaments." I replied back calmly trying to keep a clam face up, as irritation began to rise in the background over what she thought of my life choices at that moment.

Still she had a point about whether I should of spent that time like that.

"With that out of the way. I want to know more about you and my father, if you don't mind me praying into that sort of person matter." I said with respect and hopefully.

A part of wish that she won't say no but I knew that this was something in me that wanted to hear what she had to say on this subject.

"It okay. I knew your father for a good chunk of my life. We actually met by accident, he was researching something and I somehow ended up being the same libraries him." She blessed in embarrassment and continued. "Well it wasn't in the usual way that you would meet someone. He actually ended up tripping me, then after that we somehow kept in touch after that." She said with a look of fondness on her face over the memories.

"Did you two ever did it, you know what that it right." I looked like the right time and I went all in on it. Still it was a bit impersonal I know that but still just couldn't help it I wanted to know for some reason.

"Like sex no, no, no, he was already in a relationship and we never got that far we were just friends and we both know what your mother would do to me, if she found out if me and your father had an affair." She said in terror.

After that she shot back. "What gives you the right to know my sex life." She now said angrily.

"Ok I'm sorry for suggesting that that was completely insensitive and stupid of me." I said feeling completely guilty over it thinking my father was unloyal to my mother.

"Still if you did she would of gutted you alive. Most likely in front of your own family members as they were forced to watch." I said confirming any suspicions that she may of had happen to her if she tried it.

"But still that wasn't the only thing he didn't tell you about his personal life." Ms. Yamada said looking over her shoulder careful as if she was scared of something.

"Like?" I asked moving a bit closer to her so she could whisper as I kept pushing for more information.

Still I known the risk and what I said before. But I couldn't help myself as I wanted to know this and was beating the reward was worthwhile.

Yamada told a deep breath, clearly uncomfortable but she spoke anyway. "He was, angry most of the time when we talking about your family. Especially your sister for some reason. He went off almost every time it was brought up. But not about you for some reason." She said look with sudden interest in the table was made of.

It made her very uncomfortable to talk about this like bit of information as to her she felt like she had let him down and betrayed him in a way.

"Well he never showed it to me or my family." I said back try to soften the blow as to show that he had to have some major trust in her to spill that out to her.

"But if I'm tell you the truth is it mostly happen behind closed doors. That's were he seemed to be the most angriest. I still didn't truly understand why he was like; neither did he explain it to me why it was. I was hoping that you could explain." When she finished I shocked my head in a no as I couldn't explain it to her this was all new information for me.

"Oh well." Yamada said with a sigh of disappointment.

"Still your father was a good man. I was very happy to have him as a part of my life." She sided. "It's likely without him I wouldn't of never came to the IS academy. He as the one who actually helped me make my mind up on whether not come here." But she was interrupted but my outburst.

"He's the reason why you're her?!" With all this information it seemed that I knew less about my dad then I originally thought.

"Yes he did and one of the things he said that help me make up my mind was this. 'We need more good people teaching the future generations. As the world around us is ever getting darker, and because of that the world shape people to that darkness and harder to find that good person that have that heart and courage to stand up to the world and try to make it a better place.' But that's according to him and you know what I believe him."

"Wow." Was the only words I could say.

I hadn't know any of this before about my dad, still it was strange that he hadn't introduced me to her. But now that I thought about it my mother wasn't one for doing family thing. So that probably the reason why I don't get to meet my dads friends like her.

"Well sorry but I have to change gears here. I was original here to give you a punishment for missing all those class days that you spent working on your IS. Ms. Chifuyu couldn't be here to do this as she has other matters to attend to." She said all serious, this was clear she wasn't here to talk anymore she was now here to do her job that she was given.

"So what are you going to do with me?" I asked a bit worried at the prospect of the punishment that was coming from her. As it would have to be approved by Ms. Chifuyu who would add on to it if she thought it wasn't enough.

"Well first off I'm ordering you to take the rest of the day off as your teacher and a friend of your father." She said it came as a surprise to me that she could do that with all the time I've skipped in class.

"But what about Ms. Chifuyu?" I asked her very concerned about her track record when he comes to student who didn't work or skip classes.

"Let me deal with Chifuyu, still you're going to have to make up the time you missed. So as of now I want a report on all the IS currently in use in the world even upcoming project am I clear in that?" Yamada asked me.

"Yes ma'am and thanks. Also I'm sorry but if you excuse me right now I feel like I need a long nap." I say covering the fact that I felt the coffee had stopped working and now I felt like I was going to fall over and be out cold at any minute. I stood up gave he my best I'm thankful smiles and them walked out of the cafeteria to hopefully to catch up on my lost sleeping time.

As I walk and gotten to my room I began to realize that I had acted out of character in there. I then stood there and thought about this, then I decided this was probably because of my lack of sleep and my interest in finding more information about my dad that could give me a new lead that would find him or just something I didn't know in general. So happy with my answer I opened up the door and when inside.

* * *

 **Location: Phantom Task staging ground, Africa**

 **[Time: 15:46] [date: Friday, September, 14 local date, 2553 UNCS stander year]**

Frost was currently sitting in a tree dressed in full military garments with full on cargo vest and cargo pants on as well aside from her usual wear. She was perched on this highest tree branch off the ground. She just sat there sharpening her personal knife as she had done last couple of hours.

As she also watching the Fuck-tards as she called them come and go as they pleased. Those dumb ass who she called Fuck-tards were supposed to be her mission partners and squad mates for the next couple of days.

But at the moment they were using their IS mostly during their free to hunt the local wildlife what ever was unfortunate enough to get in their crosshairs either it be animal and human they were killed all the same. This in her opinion was stupid, idiotic, and most of all a waste of energy.

'We're supposed to be here inciting a full scale rebellion. Not draw attention ourselves.' Frost thought unhappily as she thought back to the reports which had came in.

It was from those reports that she knew that the inevitable UN task forces had moved into the area. Now it was more likely that any signs of an IS that wasn't theirs was going to bring them in like bees to honey and when that happened to show up there would be a large gaggle-fuck would start the moment they arrived on the sight.

So to put the situation around her into words; she couldn't stand it nor the people who she had to work because they were Alpha Mike Foxtrots in every sense of the word.

The only to match people here was the food and drink, as there was only the infamous 4 dicks of death and the armored cows as their only safe food and drink around her unless you when hunting. Adding to that insole when she when to open her drink it was almost always warm. The warm drink always had she same gross when she drank it and a horrible after taste every time.

Also if she was unlucky enough in her choice of can she would sometime find a unwanted present in it. She would find the milk inside curdled with a large amount of the white solid mass floating in the white liquid along with a horrible smell to go with it.

The base camp wasn't any better shape as it was just a bunch of crappy tents; set up to the bare minimum unable to keep a breeze let alone a wild animal out. That was a huge problem as it seemed that every animal that could kill or cripple a man was appearing in this area. In Frost mind there was no doubt as to why that was; it was because of the la he scale hunting being done by those Fuck-tards. As it was they would simply kill what ever it was and just left the body in the field to rot; that acted as a dinner bell for larger carnivores in the area to come and scavenge off the dead body.

At this moment, Frost had the unfortunate pleasure of seeing the man who ran this place camp. His mug was easily recognizable from miles away thanks to it rugged look as the fact he hadn't taken the time to take care of himself.

"Rogue." She spat out the name as if it were a curse.

He was probably on of the many people that were being used to implanted the organization new philosophy within their young recruits. It also explain why there were so messed up people in their ranks this days. Still Frost thought back to when she had actually encountered this program at work here for the first time.

* * *

 **Flash back: The day Frost arrived**

"Well, this place a piece in of shit. I can't believe that I'm supposed to live here for the next couple weeks. Damn you who ever sent me here." She cursed them under her breath.

As she now made her way deeper into base camp, this place was were she was going to be staying for how long they wanted her there; most likely to train some of the recruits station there.

It was a little over midnight as Frost made her way into this poor excuse for a camp.

As she walked there was an unknown sound of some a head. She wasn't sure what it was, so airing on the side of caution Frost pull out her knife and her costume ordered Walther P99 AS pistol.

As she kept moving into the camp site she came to recognize the noise she had heard earlier. It was the sound of some having sex, rather ruff from the sound of it. Still this shouldn't of been happening as it was against most regulations that were in place. That made Frost gut note up with nervous energy as her sixth sense nagged her to be on alert.

Then under her foot she head something made of glass brake under foot. Frost looked down to se what she had stepped on and saw something that was chilling. They were vials for drugs and she quickly ID them as the kind that were more suited for rape.

"Well that explains a lot." Frost growled with disgusted.

Apparently the rumors were true, as to how they were made their female members hate man and this was a extremely revolting that they had come down to this. It also explained why they wished to dominate and brutality kill any man they came across along with the fact why so many messed up people within the organization itself as it wouldn't be hard not to be scared by this.

It then dawned on her why else they did this, it was a form of control. As most of the people here wouldn't be able to adjust to a normal life after something this traumatic.

With this realization of this fact Frost nearly went ballistic over that fact that this was even happening at all. But that rage was stopped at the of movement from below.

It seemed to be coming for the back if the tent that she was only a couple of feet from. As she approached she saw on the ground in front of her was a young woman who was probably involved in this totally messed up thing.

She was completely naked and it was clear just from a glance that she had been beaten. This was only reinforced by the many dark bruises all over her body. Along with that there were signs of torture as her skin had been broken open in some areas. In other it was healing but slowly, there were signs of where the injections had been placed as well. In short she looked like hell.

She was now laying there unconscious on the ground when Frost got up to her. She could hear someone else, she quickly guessed it to be the one who was like raping the others. He was busy but that didn't mean that woman in front of her was safe nor was her if he was packing heat.

So acting quickly Frost picked her up and throw her over her shoulder, rescue style and quickly made her way over to a large tree in the encampment that was on the edge of the site.

With some effort Frost managed to get her up in the tree. Then once she was up there Frost made it so that she didn't die while she was away, She had a rope tided to her ankle and the other end tide to a thick tree branch as a safety line.

Now satisfied that she was safe for the moment, Frost made her way over to the commander center or what passed for it. There she found a chair, table with a radio on top of it, next to it a desk lamp one of those old oil ones and next to it was a small filing cabinet.

That was what she was looking for, Frost then proceeded to open the cabinet which included using her knife to help pick the lock which dulled it afterwards. After she had gotten it open she started to look around in the files. Then found out something; it was that more then half of this camp were made up of those who had just had been enlisted. She put that aside for later as she knew that it could prove useful later.

Then she found the person who she was looking for. The man in charge of this hell hole of a camp. As Frost read the papers she let out a little growled under her breath. It turned out that this person in charge of the campsite was named Rogue. Also she knew from what she read on the papers that he was too highly place for her to remove without consequences that would land her in hot water and possibly on the 'Removal' list if she was unlucky enough.

After she was finished looking at the rest of the files, she was nothing else of interest so she carefully put them back where had gotten them and then when around camp looking for some simple clothing, nothing to fancy but usable for the person currently resting in the tree nearby.

As Frost continued looked through a number of bags that were there she was also busy cursing herself out.

'Rapping kids who aren't even over the age eighteen? What the hell have I been doing not looking into stuff this. Fuck myself for **FUCKING** neglecting my own Fucking humanity.' She cussed herself as she looked.

After looking for a few minutes Frost managed to get a decent set of clothing for her...guest, victim? She settled on guest as it sounded better to her. She was...was, she didn't know but she didn't let it face. It was one of the greatest thing that she had mastered under this regime was to play the game with one's cards close to her chest.

Frost was now up the tree with her guest, she was now waited for her to wake up as she simmered over this information angrily. Frost had made it somewhat a personal mission to try to root this out things like this or at less diminish it at any rate.

Then as she was scanning the near by field for anything coming into camp, she noticed something was missing that should of been there at the first place.

'Dumbass.' She though as she noted the lack of a outer petrol group outside the camp to provide security and inform them of any incoming travelers.

Then there was a scream. Frost quickly looked over to the tree, and sure enough she saw that the unknown woman had fallen off the branch she had placed her on. Still it wasn't a problem as Frost had the foresight to tie a rope around her ankle to keep her from falling head first into the ground.

Frost then when over to the rope and then started to pull her naked form up back to the tree branch she had fallen off of. As she did this Frost hoped that the branch could take the strain she was putting on it so she didn't have to worry about her platform disappearing from under her; but that wasn't really the problem at the moment, the problem was the woman herself and she attempted to free herself from the predicament she was in.

She tried to get loose but Frost told her calmly. "Stop struggling. If you do you'll undo the knot and you will fall on your head."

After that she calmed down, somewhat as Frost quickly dragged her up. Frost managed to get her on to another branch she had been planning to use, made sounds that were associated with a tree branch having too much weight on it and was about to crack off from the tree.

"Well looks who awake, come on get this cloths on. Then we'll talk." Frost said as she thrower the small pieces of clothing at her.

Then as the woman in front of her put on clothes she had been given. Frost watched her as she tried to decide whether or not she was well enough to talk, as she wasn't showing any ill effects of the drugs she was likely on as it was probably mostly cleared from her system by now.

"We answer me this. Do you know who I am?" Frost asked the young lady once she had her new cloths were on.

She shock her head in a no.

"Well maybe you heard my name, Frost." At that name her eyes widen and a look a fear came across it.

"Relax I'm not her to take care of anyone...yet." Frost said with a little stop in between to give her a chance to clam down. "So your name is..."

She left a opening in her question so the woman in front of her could answer. "Ash, my name is Ash." The young woman said her voice filled with the uncertainty on what would happen to her now.

"Well is that you name or nickname?"

"It was the name that I was given by my superiors. It was when I was in training. I was told by them to forget my birth name as that person was dead."

Another body blow still everyone here had something to hide. Still this was disturbing to say the least.

"So...are you going to do anything about that bastard." She now asked her.

It was obvers that she was hoping that Frost would be able to do something about this and it was going to kill Frost to tell her this next part, but I did.

"Unfortunately he's too highly placed for me to do anything about him myself. Also I'm not really the base commander here he is." She said as a matter of fact.

Hiding the fact that Frost would've like nothing more then to remove this scumbag from the system, still they would find someone else but it was better then nothing.

"I can't go back there, not again. Now I know that you can't do anything. FUCK!" She cursing looking like she was about to burst into tears over worrying.

It was because this powerful woman in the organization couldn't do anything to change what she probably saw was a problem.

Then she spotted him, he was walking around with a bottle of something in his hand. The moment Frost saw him walking in her general direction she fired off a couple warning shot at him. The shots landed only it was meters from the family jewels and left several small hole in his pants.

He jumped dropping the unknown bottle and ran back inside his tent with the other he most likely had in there. Frost just sat there with a look of someone who had seen something unpleasant.

"Well I'll offer you a deal. Do everything I say without question and I'll see what I can do to keep you out of his reach and dick." Frost proposal to her, but she wasn't even looking at her as you could hear him doing it again down there with some else.

'That Bloody whore.' Frost though silently to herself as she then turned around to talk to Ash and see what she could do for her as long as she abided with the agreement.

* * *

 **End of flash back**

So far up to this point in time Frost had kept her word and had made it so that Ash posted on the outskirts of the camps keeping watch for anything coming in either it be human or animal.

The only thing that she had neglected to tell everyone else there was that she was she was only allowed to report to her about anything coming into the area. So if the UN happened to showed up she could easily not inform everyone there and have them unwittingly do her dirty work. But if it turned out that they had something of value it would be just as easy to warn the everyone there about the incoming threat and come out that looking like the hero.

Still Frost was more inclined for them to simply do her dirty work. As she was repulsed by this camp filled with, revolting, vile and immoral practices within the camp, then add to that the leader of the camp drugs and then rapes the people he was supposed to be leading doing all this with glee. That alone was enough for Frost to kill him out right but unfortunately he was her superior officer so she had to be more, settle in her approach.

"Still he would get what was coming to him eventually. Either through karma or the demons of his own making." Frost said this aloud to herself as she didn't have to fear being over heard as everyone was still moving around the camp do basically doing useless things.

Frost then chuckled to herself as she continue thinking out loud "Well it like they said, we all make our own Demons whether or not we're aware of it." She then snorted and continued speaking her line of thought not caring who head it.

"Hmmm, M now that I think about it, it seems that your the Demon for Chifuyu. But what that rage and hated has now become has in my opinion a threat to everyone who stands in your way whether they know it or not. Also I have my own Demon...that animal that butcher my father in front of me. I have to face them when the time comes, and I will even if cost me my life." Frost said this last bit a little quieter than the rest fully aware that it would happen one day.

Then having enough of just sitting around and doing nothing, Frost jumped off the tree branch she had been on and made her way over to get her stuff.

On one of the nearby tables that were spread across the camp was her Walther P99 AS pistol. Laying next to it was the British made AS50 Anti-material rifle which she had a habit of using. It was near useless against a IS but in the right circumstances the AS50 could still ruff one up a bit. But it was meant more for use against living target in body armor and armored vehicles then for use against an IS in battle.

Now with her two guns on her; the AS50 in her hands and the other on her hip, Frost started to make her way out of the camp as she was expecting a phone call at anytime. There were strict rules in place that any sort of phone call had to take place outside the camp perimeter. this was many do to the fear that it could be tracked.

Thanks to that fear everyone relied on messengers to communicate with the outside world. Except for those how were in charge in the case of Frost; those who could bully it intended to have permission to using cell phone.

Then the phone call that she had been expecting for the last couple of day came at exactly 4:00 PM just like she had promised.

'Just like her to be on time like this.' Frost though with a smile, it was because that fact had saved her life more then once.

But still time was brief, so Wires skipped the usual formalities and got straight to the point.

"Frost I've booked us a reservation table at that Saigon Restaurant & Lounge, casino in Egypt. It for 11:30 local time tonight. Also I made sure that we had our own private room to stay in afterwards. Also you'll be happy to hear that you won't need a disguises this time." Wires said with a hint of pride her at accomplishment.

It was because this restaurant was one of the most luxurious ones in Egypt. The only way you could get in is if you had reserve a spot a couple of months advance or most likely in her case was she hacking her way in and adding then in the roster. Frost was also happy that she don't have dyer hair, put on contacts get a wig and do all that other crap just to pull it off and have a night with her friend.

"Ok so the Saigon Restaurant & Lounge, Cairo in Egypt it is, I'll meet you there." Frost said happily to her as she quickly turn off the phone to prevent it from being tracked.

She was smiling happily to herself over the news of this development. That Wires had put something together had made this day even better even if it hadn't been in this restaurant that was chosen was supposed to be one of the top ten in Egypt. She would of taken a dump at this point.

'So in short, better food a couple of hours with my friend and time away for this camp full of rejects and idiots. Sign me up for that everyday of the week.' Frost thought smugly as she continued walking away from the base camp.

Just as Frost rounded some bushes the familiar sound of gunfire and an multiple IS going into combat could now be heard. Frost just grinned to herself; she knew something like this was band happen as it was only a matter of time. This was do to the lack of sentries on the lookout for trouble along with unrestricted IS recreation usage.

Now with the assault on their base camp in full swing, Frost decided this was the perfect opportunity to test Ash and see if she could be more than just another one of the mindless drones they kept around as cannon fodder.

So pulling out her phone Frost quickly called up Ash on the phone she had given her earlier. As the phone dialed up her number, Frost was going to give her the bare minimum and see if she can figure out the rest on her own.

"Ash as you can tell, this camps been compromised. I would deal with situation myself but I have other things to attend to right now. So I'm I'm counting on you 'clear shop' if you catch my drift." Frost said this as if it were routine thing to say.

"Alright Frost I'll take care of it, that why I'm assuming that you had me take a sniper rifle. Just keep your end of the bargain." Ash said all serious.

Another part of the deal we had made was that Frost would give her a relabeled information source. One that she was sure wasn't going to stab her in the back first chance they got. As those kind of people inside the organization were hard to find with the way moving up the ranks was now structured.

Frost also noted the fact that she hadn't asked or checked what she had to do. Along with that, she figured out why she had been instructed to take that rifle with her. This facts alone brought a smile to Frost face.

"Don't worry I don't back on my promises unless you give me a reason to. But it's mostly up to her whether she will take you on. But my word dose carry a lot of weight with her still we'll keep in touch in the near future I hope." Frost said cut the link as she had been standing in the open for to long as it was.

Frost took a look around and still saw no sights of hostile forces around. But she wasn't one for taking chances right now, especially with the UN breathing down her neck. With that on her mind she made her way over to a nearby abandoned town that she had cleared a couple of hours ago. While doing that she had found what she hoped to be there; a motorcycle it was once red and white but it had faded and you could see the rust creeping up some parts of it, there were dents in it, still it ran and that was all that mattered.

Frost got on the seat of it the seat was broken in a way that it was very comfortable next to that the only thing left going for this motorcycle was the fact it ran. She check to make sure that bicycle had more over a half a tank of gas enough to get her away from the area to safely deployed her IS without catching any sort of attention. So with nothing left to do Frost kicked the motorcycle to life and speed way from the town and into the open savannah that lay before her.

* * *

Ash was carefully making her way through the tall grass moving to a spot that she had found earlier, so she could; 'cleanup.' So to speak. From where she was she had a clear line of sight on everything in the camp, with little risk of being seen. Even if she was seen there were lots of fallback position around her to disappear to.

Once in position she began to bring out her sniper rifle, it was a Swedish made APR with a desert camouflage painted on it, so it would that helped it blend into the background of the brown colored shrubs and other planets around her.

Then once she was set up, she looked through the scoop and saw what she was expected. The occupant of the camper being overrun and slaughtered in droves. This was do mainly due to the fact most of their IS's were still recharge for their little hunting trips. Those who were able to get to their or had them on were fighting back but it was obvious who would winning this battle already.

'Still I can't get caught up in that I had a job to do.' Though Ash as she kept scanning for any high value targets.

Then she saw one or more specifically Rogue. He was currently trying his best to out run a IS. It was doomed race from the start as the IS pilot quick closed the gap between them and now he was in her hands. From this point on he was concerned an assistance in enemy hand and had to silences as he knew too much and if they escaped with him he could expose a unknown number of assets to the enemy.

So Ash lined up her shot on her tormentor as he struggled to free himself from her crutches if the IS that now held him but to no avail.

Just as she had just watched him finished unloading his magnum into her IS shields with not effect and now it looks like if he was going to surrender. Ash then pulled the trigger! In moments the man who had raped her was dead in a mist of red blood as the bullet entered and exited his skull in the fraction of a millisecond.

This left his brain matter scattered on the ground with a large new opening in he heard do to the large transfer of momentum as what ever was left in there to spill out. The pilot had a look of disgust and confusion, the same as Ash who hadn't seen something like that be for and she had done it. She severed in discontent over what she had just done but it didn't stop here she focused on the mission at hand. Bring her focus back she then fired one more round into a small pre-set explosive that would wipe out all sensitive data from the site.

Then taking one last scoop she didn't see anything else that was purge to maintain security for the organization. She now did what any sane person would do in a situation like that. Getting The hell out of there and away from the people with the up gunned exoskeleton who wanted her dead or captured. That what she did as she disappeared into the nearby tall grass and to the rally point to find her way back into the network. But this efforts hadn't gone unnoted by someone nearby however.

* * *

 **Location: Omega ODST base Northern Canada**

 **[Time: 20:35] [date: Friday, September, 14 local date, 2553 UNCS stander year]**

"Another failure...Ghost run the simulation again. We need to have access to the IS one way or another." Said Dare with a bit of annoyance in her voice over the repeated failure of his simulations.

This had been fourth or fifth one that they had done today in last couple of days, she wasn't even sure as to the total number of test that had ran now.

"I'm telling you. It can't done I've been over the data over 500 times and shifted over 75% of my data analysis power to it. If I can't find anything to make this work, what luck do you have? I'm the smartest one that was here." Ghost said annoyed at her for the same request again.

All the while he had been telling her that this was a waste of time. There was no clear point in doing this as the technology she wanted so bad was incompatible with their technology. That meant that they couldn't upgrade it later if they need to. Ghost had spent great deal of time looked through the IS coding and still couldn't find a workaround to make this two pieces of tech work together.

'It figures, it's probably was some sort copyright protection thing to prevent this technology from being copied or modified. Then again this IS as they called it only response to woman's touch so what do I know why it doesn't work with our technology?' He thought to himself.

Still Ghost had something in the works that would hopefully kill this idea dead in the water and confirm a hunch he had about this IS in general.

"Then run it again dammit. You have more than enough time to figure this out." Dare said in a extremely irritated tone of voice.

Ghost had acutely become concerned about Dare and her apparent obstinate with trying to getting this IS weapon. He don't know why she wanted that bad.

Then finally he received a notification have been waiting days for. He was now confident all that time he spent backing into the most heavy guarded computers on the planet were going deliver him an answer to at least one of the many questions that the IS had.

Still this wasn't without it risks as Ghost had to make sure that no one notices the side programmes he was installed in the computer on the sly. It wasn't easiest thing in the world to do but he had done it and now near had unlimited access to all IS research from more then ten country's.

It was now that he could stop this maddens that in his opinion had gone on long enough. They couldn't properly defend the base how was Dare go to steal an IS? Ghost hope the information that he now possessed would turn Dare away from the doomed course she was charting.

"Well that took long enough to finished." Ghost said to himself choosing his moment.

He then turn to look a confused looking Dare who didn't understand what he had meant by that.

"Well I've taken it upon myself to check this, and I was right." Ghost continued before Dare cut him off wanting an explanation over what he was talking about.

"Right about what?" She asked him still confused by what he was talking about.

"Well while I've been working on you request. I've been doing some research of my own and come to a very interesting conclusion. Apparently Dare that conclusion shows me that for what ever reason you can't use and IS. As for what that is, honestly I don't know why this is the case why you can't use one." Ghost told her hoping that this would end her drive to steal a IS.

As Dare read over the reports that Ghost had gathered on this subject she growled in acceptance of this fact.

"Well is there anything else? Anything at all you failed to tell me?" Asked an extra irritate Dare over what Ghost had done even if it had been for the best.

"Well..." Ghost said nervously not sure how she would handle this news.

What is it?" Dare not bothering to keep the sharpness out of her voice anymore.

"It's the Spartan program...its, ah suffered some...set backs. Best estimates put it at six to fourteen months at best before we could have it up and running." Ghost informed her as braced of what he knew was coming.

But just before Dare was about to demanded that Ghost did something about this. He was save be the timely arrived of Buck who clearly had something to announced.

"Alright I've finally gotten the God damn showers in this place working now. Also I've managed with a bit of help, thanks Ghost by the way for the drone. So where was I? Right, long story short we've got hot water in this joint." Buck grumbled as he was pretty done do the work around the base as everyone else sat around with their thumbs up there ass.

As Buck was saying this Romeo who was in ear shot when off like a bullet when he heard what Buck had said. As he then booked it down the hallway to be the first one to get a hot shower.

"Well maybe I should've mention the showers may not work right as I may have mixed up on which line I hooked up, nana." Buck said fully aware that Romeo had overheard him.

"Wow Buck, you can be a evil bastard we want to be." Comment Dare fully aware of what was going on.

"I already know that. So please tell him that when he gets back from his shower of doom." He said with heavy sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah, hooking up a shower for the first time. Not knowing whether or not raw sewage will come out of it, so you get some poor innocent man to try it out on before you. Really classy Buck." Dare said with a almost believed tone of disapproval.

Dare knew that Romeo would antagonize pretty much anyone, still he was a friendly enough with her to know that he secretly cared for all them even though he wouldn't admitted out loud. She also known that there was nothing that she could do to change him as nothing short of death would do that. And strangely enough she wouldn't of had it any other way.

* * *

Nearby the main meeting room Mickey was gathering his thing. He had just heard that the showers had been fix, so he was planning to take the first one he had in days.

Once he had gathered everything he needed he made his way down to where the showers were located, as he did so he checked to make sure that he didn't forget his towel as it would be embarrassing if anybody saw him naked because he had forgotten such simple thing.

He was standing in front of door just about to open it. Then out of nowhere Romeo came in like a raging bull, sideswiping Mickey as he ran past him and into the door that he was about to open.

"Jackass." Mickey commented as the door was slammed in his face.

He knew out of all the people here, Romeo was the most likely to do something like this for the first shower.

Mickey listen as the sound of the shower started up everything sounded fine till a strange sound made itself heard. Mickey wasn't even sure what that sounds was by what ever it was it made Romeo begin cursing the hell out of the high heavens and Buck in particular.

* * *

Even from here everyone in the room could hear Romeo cursing to the high heavens over how Buck had tricked him into taking a shower that was currently showering him in shit.

"Well from what I can hear it does looks like you did hook up the wrong line to the shower." Dare commented as she kept listening to all of the cursing that was coming from down the hallway that Romeo had when down.

"Looks like I did. Ghost do me a favor and seal the door to this room. I don't want him to bring all that crap into this room. The crap itself is easy to clean, the smell on the other hand is a different thing entirely." Buck almost sound casual with his request.

"Will do boss. Also I just don't want to deal with clean up that crap more then you." Ghost said as the doors to the room closed up.

"Hange on...I just intercepted a signal!" Came a started Ghost as he hadn't been expecting anything else to happen to day.

"What kind Ghost? Answer me!" Demanded Dare who was now on edge.

She knew that he wouldn't share some as small as this if it weren't important. For all she knew the signal could be anything to World War 3 kicking off to their base being stormed by government forces. Most of the time Ghost had intercepted signals he had simply waited to briefed them on any worthwhile information he had gathered, which most of the time wasn't much.

"It's Forerunner in origin. Or I believe it is." Ghost said much to Dare's relief but still shocking news to hear over all.

"Are you sure? As far as we know the only Forerunner installation on Earth was portal to the Ark."

"I am sure it." Ghost answered her confidently.

"Why is that?" She asked now.

"Because I think it's a massage for us."

"Why would you say that?"

"I just translated the massage and it pacifically refers to the Reclaimers who fell from the sky."

"Alright, once everyone is here we'll look and see what this Forerunner has to say." Dare said as she brought up the teams timetables to figure out were they were supposed to be at that moment.

* * *

It had only taken a couple of minutes for Dare to track down everyone and have them assemble in the main room meeting room expect for Romeo who was currently preoccupied with other things.

"Alright Ghost they're all here so let's not keep them in suspense." Dare said as she now took a seat beside Buck.

"I'll putting it up now." Ghost said as his hologram vanished.

Once his hologram had disappeared it was replaced by simply text. It quickly became apparently this was not a recorded message instead one meant to conceal the identity of their sender. It was then Dare realize that it was also less likely to be noticed or intercepted and easily encrypted. Still those fact didn't matter at the moment what was in the massage did.

 _Greetings Reclaimers_

 _I've taken a calculated risk in sending out this message. Also I have full faith that your AI construct will be able to translate this before the others will._ _But in this point in time my location and more importantly my identity must remain secret to you and this world._

 _I've send you this massage because it's most likely that you've noticed something's complete off with this world. As you have seen the...um, butterfly effect or_ _whatever you wish to call it I am in-experience in human terminology._

 _But this is not the matter I've considered_ _revealing my presence to you. As they're a place in this world I believe that you should visit. But be warned it's_ _fraught with peril and the parasite you will encounter is not to be trifold with._

 _I well be watching your progress with great interest, may you find victory_ _my_ _allies who_ _fell from the sky._

They wasn't even done reading it for even ten seconds when Buck spat out what they were all thinking.

"Did that massage just say parasite?" Asked Buck his face going panel with the haunting memories of the Flood.

Which were also referred to as the parasite by their Covenant alias during the closing days of the war.

"How do you know that?" Dare asked picking up that Buck knew what parasite they were talking about in the massage.

She didn't even think he would of known about that considering the security clearance he even had to have to know the name of the Flood not even to mention what it did.

"Sweet heart we've all have a secretive double life that we've been keeping from you. But before you ask, yes ONI arranged most of it for us." Buck said as he got up to move to besides Dutch to get another look at the massage and to be more involved in the conversation.

But suddenly just as Buck was about to fully stand he seemed to full lose his balance and fell down on the floor. He then tried to pick himself up moment after but just fell on his face once again. He now lay there growled angrily about fall twice on his face.

Dare started to get up to try to help him, but once full up she easily looked like she was going to fall over as well. But Dare managed to fall right back in the chair she had been sitting in before now holding her head in pain.

"What gotten into you both?" Asked Mickeys concerned he then looked over to Dutch.

When he looked over at Dutch he found that he had this strange smile on his face. This smile stemmed from the fact that he had at the request of Ghost, had gone over the amount of hours the two of them logged.

It showed him that even since they had get here that both been working on little less then two to three hours of sleep a day. If not already showing on their faces in the form of those large bags under their eye. And this one incident given the only opportunity he needed to stop them before they worked themselves to death.

"I'm demanding you both unfit for duty. It's obvious to me that you've overextended yourself, the both of you." Dutch said in a voice the show that he wouldn't move on his decision as he cared for both of them too much to do nothing less.

He didn't back down despite the protests he receive from Buck and Dare. As Dare was now trying to use her position as a ONI to over rule him. He was then aided by Ghost who unexpectantly came in as Dare was still trying to use her ONI rank to overruled his decision.

"According to the rules regulations of both ONI and the UNSC military. Anyone who is deems to be unfit for duty must complete a full medical exam and passed every test without a problems whatsoever. And from what I can scan from your vitals. You're both are clearly not fit to duty do to over exhaustion." Ghost said a bit smugly fully aware that even she couldn't overrule ONI regulations.

"Alright you fucking win. Dutch if you're going through with this mission will provide everything possible to make sure you succeeded. Still that doesn't mean we're not going to provide support from here, as we both want to know what there as well even if we can't go." Said Buck reluctantly knowing that he couldn't win as Ghost could simply lock them all in the room forcing them to take a leave.

Buck also known his best chance of getting the decision rebuffed was Dare. But she was near or at the same state as him and any chance of her being able to talk their way out of this situation had vanished.

Buck now sat there as his gaze now making its way over Mickey who nodded to him and said.

"We'll handle Romeo. Also this if this turns out to be hot then we'll haul ass out of there and nuke it into next week. We won't try anything stupid like opening any sealed off doors or anything like that. Still if there's a chance of neutralizing this threat without using the nuke..." Mickey trailed off.

What he was implying was that if there was a way to neutralize any Flood presents there without resorting to the nuke they would do it. Still they both knew the risk if they were to do anything like that especially if the Flood was involved. But everyone there knew this wasn't a game anymore it was possibly the fate of the planet hanging in the balance.

Even though he didn't like it Buck gave them both a begrudge nod of approval as Dare did the same. With that the two ODST made their way down to convince Romeo to came along with them on this mission, one way or another.

* * *

 **Time: unknown location: IS academy**

 **The secure link established, connecting to online site, audio only.**

Unknown: Well if you wanted your mission report just turn on the news you see what you need.

PT contact: So the hired help failed I take it?

Unknown: Yes and now they know that some helped those guys. I'm going to need some help with damage control, till I can think of something.

PT contact: Well it not my problem, it yours and so far you haven't prove you worth, so we may just take care of loose end and be on our way leaving you for the wolfs to find.

Unknown: Don't you dare threaten me or my family. Lay so much as hand on them and I'll gut you myself!

PT contact: Show use that you are useful. Then you may be in a position to make threats against us. /Cuts the link/

Unknown: Are you still there damn it! Answer me damn you...how the hell did I get myself into this? /Cuts link/

 **End of chapter**

* * *

 **UNSC AI call sign Ghosts report number 4** : subjects the M395 Designated Marksman Rifle

The M395 Designated Marksman Rifle also knew as the DMR is the latest in from Mirsriah Armory's DMR line up. The M395 Designated Marksman Rifle is a two handed shoulder-fired gas-operated, semi-automatic, magazine-fed, rifle that is meant for long range support fire. The two features of this rifle are the smart-linked telescopic sight, rail-mounted iron sight on this model.

 **Useful against a IS:** The single shot of the DMR is powerful but inefficient if you want to bring down a IS shields in a timely manner do to the somewhat slow rate of fire with this weapon. It's still possible to do this but not very effective as a using a BR hell even a assault rifle is better then this do to the fact you need over six to seven magazine to take it shields out.

Still if you are going to use it, it's recommended that you have at least four to five of this gun trained on the target and firing none stop as well to lots of cover. So the DMR can be used for IS combat but it would be easier to use a BR or a assault rifle for the job.

So overall with the DMR it should be used against softer targets like foot soldiers and possibly light armored vehicles but in a pinch can be used against a IS and her pilot but the next weapons would be more effective in this roll of long range support.

Next report on the Sniper rifle system 99-Series 5 Anti-Material model

* * *

 **Private Journal entry one/ location: Omega ODST base Northern Canada, person recording this for the record: UNSC ODST Captain Edward Buck**

 _Well it's been a long time since I did one of these entries into my private journal and now seems likely any time that I'll be able to do this so let's start off with what we know certainly._

 _To start off with we are stranded on a planet similar to ours, and without any sort of UNSC help whatsoever. In this world with potential many hostile's force that would come for use. So far we have managed to keep ourselves out of the public eye still this can't go on forever or at least he can go on forever but we may never get anywhere or no closer to getting use back home then we started despite what we tell ourselves._

 _Still…with all this free time I now have it not hard to think back to the Ark, Reach and all the other places lost soldiers…... They were my soldiers and also my friends. Now I'm afraid I'll not be able to bring these guys home to their families._

 _I've through about this so much in the last couple of day, I really want to bring them home maybe it to make up for the way I couldn't bring the others home still this thing that we are in is very stressful for me if I'm being honest with myself. So where it came down to that very core of this problem we have to rebuild the squad again… again._

 _I still have some of older members dog tags take from each one where they fell that have died under my command reminds my how many times we had to rebuild the squad. I may lay awake some nights thinking about them and some other ones I'm tormented by nightmares of everyone I ever knew dying right in front of me even though there rare but they still happen._

 _I try to keep up a strong face for everybody right but we are still human on the inside no matter how much want to push it down and, right now I'm afraid for my squad but still everyone looks up to me and I'm more afraid of let them down._

 _Well the only good news I have is that we have something of a plan now. This is it so far it is that once we get enough material to build a ship capable of going into slipspace we're gonna blow this pop stand. It's most likely that we're going to fighting our way out of here till we can safely get into slipspace. Then from there we make the run for Reach. We checked and Reach is still there and even with it being underdeveloped it should still has everything we need, to build a larger ship that should big enough and have a strong enough slipspace drive to attempt a jump to get back home. Still I don't know whether that's the best option is the one we have planed now or where we should stay here and tuff it out._

 _I'm getting off topic we are going to have to rebuild Alpha-nine if we have any chance of getting off this twisted rock. The only problem is that the average ODST squad had about 10-14 people in them. We have six counting Ms. Dare but she most of the time going to stay around the base so that makes five that means we need five people and the risk of five that can turn on us, still we will figure it out how this will work later._

 _Even though I don't like it Dare is right even though I don't want to admit it, but we need something like a ONI organization here to help us. Still if we do it, it need to be kept on a tight leash so it doesn't go off the rails and we don't have a Spartan II like program and the near PR disaster_ _that happened after somewhat too much details were released to public in order to rise moral, while here we don't want to deal with that sort of crap here._

 _Still there's nothing else I can say for this moment or just don't want to disclose here this is Edward Buck signing off._

 **End of entry**

* * *

 **Well as I was away for a while I what to say something's and I wouldn't be able to say it all so I'll skim it down to what I think you need to know.**

 **First off want to apologize if this chapter is messy, doesn't make any sense or just jumps around to much the universe seems to be after me with problems with my life/Things craping out on me/as well as things not saving on my Ipad and all the other crap I've got to deal with so I haven't got much time to work on this as I would like and the gaps are in days to weeks between the times I can work so a lot can change. It will need to be worked on a bit down the line as I know there is problems with it but right now my priority is to get this things out rather them going back through them at the moment.**

 **Well I wanted to try something different with the journal entry please let me know what you think about that. Also your going to be happy to hear that I've at lest started the next chapter but don't expect it any time soon**

 **As well some of you out there maybe wondering about this and yes there will be ONI in this as a way of how should I put it speeding things up. Also Buck and Dare strike me as to be ones to run themselves into the ground then to take it easy especially during the early days in something like this happing to them.**

 **Also Star Wars as part of a makeup set and the other BS news I've read...WHAT THE HELL URG...okay deep breaths I'm trying not rant but it kind of hard right now with this ugh I won't even say it or think it as it making my blood boil as I speck.**

 **As well I think this story may drift a bit more halo side of things in story in a open world if I'm being honest as well Halo 5 is most likely to come out but it wouldn't affect this too much just some of the technology will probably show up. Also the next update maybe hampered by me trying to get stuff unlocked in the new halo games as well still their may be some things from there that make it into this story.**

 **Also thing, well it extremely tiring for me to put this up now as I'm trying to putting a lot of effort into trying to make them the best I can make and get the balance between too much that I get bored with it and what I feel is enough for you guys so just don't expect them to be this big very offend. Also in the last couple of months there was a lot of good reads have come out so I've be sidetracked with reading and getting some ideas from other people stuff.**

 **Lots of things have happened while I've been away like red vs blue season finale I just at a lost for words for it gotten thinking for the ending of this years that they will spend here they will have some impact that will show that they were there.**

 **Also just a quick life update with September kicking off I've got to go back to school/work so updates are unreliable for the next couple of months still if I don't see you soon have a good one and just in case a happy new year to all of you.**

 **As well another little bit on what a head as it maybe a while.** "Well this is the place." then Dutch walked to the doors and said "This doors were broken into from the outside." "But by who?" Asked Mickey " I don't know Mickey, I don't know."


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I pulled and stupid move and I** **accidentally deleted my original copy Ugh that why it a late one coming out also why it a bit shorter as well still hope you guys like it.**

 **As well I've changed the story titled hope you like it still I'm thinking of a different one as well so it won't be final.**

 **I'll live also another big thanks to you all who have put up with me for this long it means a lot to me, also 4000+ view thanks a lot for this on my first story. Also HALO 5 people having a blast playing it especially warzone still enough about me lets get on with it.**

 **I've reworked this chapter so hopefully I've gotten most of that stuff in it worked out. But still I'll keep working on this story as I can't always come back to this all the time as there is always somethings to do.**

 **Alright to their owners I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Location:** **Saigon Restaurant & Lounge, casino/ Cairo, Egypt**

 **[Time: 23:25] [date:** **Friday, September, 14** **local date, 2553 UNCS stander year]**

Frost had arrived in capital Egypt, Cairo earlier that day. She had earlier gotten to her safe house and from there things had been out getting what she need for tonight.

It had been easy to get she needed for tonight, she even got that black dress she wanted. Even since the Arab Springs event Phantom Task had gotten a great deal of power in this countries and pretty much ran the place behind the scenes. So their agents could easily get what they needed, here without much problem.

But now she was in hotel Saigon, on the level where the restaurant was located. She was there doing her usual thing of making a sweep of the place and people there, so far she hadn't found anyone that raised and flags with her. She had been there for over ten minutes a head of when they were supposed to be there, Frost was now looking through her phone looking through it emails trying to see if Wires forwarded their table reservation as they seem touchy on that.

"The next table reservation for a Ms. W is ready, would Ms. W please come up to the front with the proper ID to get your table." Said one of the staff at the front table. That was her cue, Frost now strolled up to the staff members and she said she was her with Ms. W tonight.

He looked her over, then asked for proof of this claim, for that she showed him the email that she had received with a number code in it. He took her phone with those numbers on it and compared it to the ones he had in the computer that was built in to the front table.

"This way mama, your table it in our private suite." He said give Frost back her phone as they were walking through the restaurant, they both passed by a lot of people who were eating drinking, then Frost noted that most of the waiters here were male.

Then they both came up to a solid wooden wall, Frost was confused for about three seconds till he pressed against the wall revealing a hidden doorway, she was impressed with the architecture that they put it on the other side the door was a truly private if they didn't know the doorway was and how to open it.

Frost was then ushered into her chair and was then left there to wait. So with nothing else to do, Frost started looking around plotting escape routes from this room She then looked around for some easy escape routes and those routes where would require some force in making them, she finally calm down after party about 25+ escape routes.

Then her forces turn to the wall in front of her, it had illustrious carvings that were made into it, she thought it was a shame that the many others that came through here didn't get to see this excellent piece of work that the craftsman had put time into it this piece of art in front of her it told a great story about where this piece came from.

Then Frost attention turned to table it was made of a rare piece of African Blackwood, still it didn't need much work to be a great piece to this room with it black wood occasionally highlighted by the lighter white tone would we were all used to seeing and polished down to a fine shine. The chairs were a more simpler Ock wood which had a great amount of carvings into it, Frost was willing to bet that it was the same guys work as they were very similar in how they looked and were carved.

So over all it was a very well put together room with a great look of the city. Frost could see why she had chosen this place. Still without anything else to do, Frost looked across the table, hoping to find her dinner menu, she did find however the wine menu. She simply put it away as she didn't drink that kind of stuff unless there was a tragedy happens or a someone died, still she wanted to be sober tonight still the urge was hard to put down.

She then distracted herself with the glass of water in front of her it had been sitting there since she had arrived there, she wondered how long it had been there, but still even this question wouldn't keep her distracted for last long. Still Frost looked around once again, and finally found the dinner menu. Frost reached over got it and opened it up, only to find out that it was yesterday menu. This was because they kept the menus in rotation for everyday, as the chef were rotated in and out of the kitchen, it was as to keep things different in the restaurant.

She was about to get back into that wine menu again. When there was a sound of people coming towards her room, she tensed upon hearing the sounds coming close, till it stopped and then there was the sound of mechanisms in the walls moving around and into place allowing it to move out to allow passage into this room

"...this is for you're troubles, I would ask that you don't come in without knocking." Came a familiar voice from the other side of the door as it slid open.

Frost saw the door open and in the passageway was, as the female on the others side, handed a the very happy looking waiter over $600 American. He took it bowed and left the room closing the door behind him.

Then she stepped in. In the time Frost last saw her, she hadn't changed much in the time they had been away from each. It was Wires, she was wearing a not so dressy dress, but got away with making it look like a fancy one and get away with it. As well the ever present gray colored rectangle shaped, Optical head-mounted display she always seemed to have. It was over her yellow eyes, and no doubt giving her a live feed of the security cameras and everything else she needs to keep an eye on, and that instantly recognizable red boyish hair cut.

Frost got up to to greeter her, then she finally looked and saw her walked over over to her and they both came together in a one big long hug.

"It so nice to see you, I've gotten so much to talk to you about." Said Wires, as you could her the truth in her voice.

"I have much to talk about as well but, work maybe coming up in our talks as well." Frost said to her unhappily hating to put her on the spot on their night together.

"We'll leave the BS work shit for later, the fuck ass slave drivers they are. Not even one day off for all our hard work and our blood we put into our work." Wires said with a spiteful tone.

"Well this first one should be a fun one for you, so have you found out anything about our mysteriously armored man? Who apparently isn't from any of the world military powers, and loves to shoot at corrupt police?" Frost asked her as they sat down, wanting to know if she had found somethings.

"I haven't found out anything, not even if it was a male of female in that armor. ARG! It's so frustrating not knowing something, even though you have a crack intelligence network at your fingertips. So on a sidenote, did you know they're actually calling him or should I say it to be the one that bring it back him equally apparently got a fan club after him." Said Wires who was visibly frustrated over this, she hated not knowing possibly very important things.

"Doesn't even surprise me these days, there're practically going after anybody to be the head of the movement now. Still, I don't even believe that the government say about that kid, in the IS Academy, or in general from what I've been told. Also from what you've have told me, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed or more accurately blockhead as you put it." Frost knew this to be true as she had meet him once.

As well that they were practically digging through the garbage this days, for anything they could use to get this movement off the ground and legitimize it. She still wondered how it all came to this and just five years that had past.

"Don't worry, whoever is in that armor will have to show up eventually, it's not like they can go underground or is hiding out in some mountain, you'll get him eventually." Frost said to her to cheer her up.

Just then the door in the wall open and in came their waiter for tonight. He introduced himself he was a young man named Ain, he quickly pored them both two cups of water, as Wires asked him to come over, and she give him a large pay off to make sure he was going to take care. As it would be a shame to kill him for over hearing something he wasn't suppose to. He finished filling thier water then turned and left them again.

"Well he seemed nice. So back to you, how have you been? Besides being the killer the leaders love to have around?" Wires asked almost concerned braking her voice.

"Well I'm far from being okay, but I still have my sanity, so all and all it could be worse." Frost said with a undertone of don't push it.

"So I was right to been worried, over what I've been hearing from you from the Intel network I have." Wires said this with all her real concerns now filling her voice.

Forst then looked around careful, knowing that a team was likely assigned to them to watch them for signing of them going traitor. They've seem to be very paranoid about that recently years. This stuff was going into treacherous territory if they weren't pushing it or past it already.

"So, can we expect to see any of our friends tonight?" Frost asked her, really wanting to know if it was truly safe to speak freely.

"Oh, don't worry I've given somethings else to do and worry about." She replied this with a devilish smile coming on to her face.

 **A secret base near by...**

"Why in the name of FUCK DID SHE DO THIS?!" Said the furious overseer of this area.

This was over Wires having hacked the base network putting this place into a full scale lockdown. As well she killing their communications networks for all their operatives in the region.

"WAIT I KNOW ONE OF YOU DICKS SET HER OFF AGAIN, YOU FUCK MORONS! WE CAN'T HAVE HER DOING THAT PORN REVENGE THING OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT ALL OVER AGAIN! NOW HACK, MY BITCHS, HACK, SO I CAN GET OUT OF HERE AND GET A COFFEE THEN LEAVE YOU HER TO ROT!" He said this out loud to everyone in the small room

"The boss is going bat shit crazy." Said one man

"Be quiet are you trying to get us all in trouble?" Asked man two as he was now type on his keyboard try to undo what Wires had done.

 **Back at the restaurant**

"I'll hold to to that." Frost said to her.

"So how have you been this last couple of months?" She asked really wanting to know.

Just then a knock came from the door, followed by Wires saying, "Come in" then the waiter came cruising his notepad in hand ready to take their order for tonight's meal.

"So I'll have your sea bass dish." Frost said pointing toward the item on the menu.

"And I'll have one of your day special." Wires said almost over lapping her.

He jotted down their orders he asked if we wanted anything else, Wires asked for a thing of coffee, he put down a note on his pad the left closing the door behind him.

"Well at least he polite and listens to people, I would kill for coworkers like him. Now back to your question, I'm fine just doing my thing as well as terrorizing my coworkers and boss and in general just being a asshole." She said this with a thing of pride.

"So spitting the leaders upstairs are we?" Frost said impressed over this, as she hadn't been reprimanded for this behavior.

"Well apparently and I quote 'I'm an invaluable resource for this organization' unquote." She was understand unhappy about this as it meant that her private life was now PT priory in needing to know everything about what happens in her day to day life now.

"Well that a upgrade from last time I heard from you. Still it has it catches I know that first hand about that, also it doesn't make you excuse from certain stuff, so keep it toned down will you." Frost said not wanting her friend to make it so she was worth more then was.

"I'll take that under advisement. Still I'm not going to stop fucking with those asshole they're just so infuriating with, my computer not working, I need you to make me a reports, lazy basters the lot of them." She said this mocking them angrily.

As Frost hoped that she wasn't this spiteful at work as it would get her easily in trouble as she could be marked as disloyal and quick removed before she became a full scale problem.

But before she could reply their waiter knocked and came in with their food for tonight.

"You both enjoy you meals tonight, and for you Ms." As he said this last part he brought her a cup and the flask of coffee and pored her a cup.

"Well let leave that other stuff for later, now you said that you want somethings to do with work?" Wires asked now starting to get into her food.

"Yes, there's a person I was supposed to ask you about taking on." Frost said this as she was cutting her fish into bit size pieces.

"You mean give information to right?" As she asked this she lifted her cup to a sip of her coffee.

"Yes." She said simply.

"I just want to make sure, so what make you think that she worth my limited time?" She was now eating the food that was in front of her.

"This is good stuff maybe I should get this guy to cater a party at the base." Was her comment on the cooking from the chief.

Frost simply gave he a look then she shrink back and got back on topic.

"Well, she new and I'm not going to lie, there's something about her that gives me a feeling about her." Frost said to her knowing that she was probably honest about this.

"But?" Wires said, there was always some sort of catch she know that from this line of work. You didn't live this long without leaning the tricks of the trade.

"But, she just very new and there are some...other things I'll tell you about later, if you don't find them out yourself." She said trying to sound indifferent.

"Ok, with that out of the way, we can finally talk about my bit of news. So, have you heard about the little endeavor, the people upstairs have been cooking up." Wires said casually as she was cutting up another piece of her food.

"So, it's more then just a rumor that's floating around?" Asked Frost hoping that it wasn't what she was guess it was supposed to be.

"Well my network been telling me that people upstairs have been busy with somethings to do with the IS academy, as in recent months they've moved a lot of people and resources over to the cities and towns around the surrounding areas." As Wires said this Frost was cringing on the inside but she let her go on.

"Apparently it somethings to do with get information or somethings on the lines of that. Still I don't understand why would they pull such a dangerous move now? What's changed?" Wires and for that fact Frost were worried the same thing as to why there was a attack on the IS academy in the works.

"So...what the hell changed? We've been over this many times before. As we both figured out that it's an attack like this is only going to make more problems then it worth." Forst finally saying it out loud not caring if she was overheard.

"Well, get this, apparently they have a person on the inside of the academy how can give them what they need." She informed her.

"That explains a lot, and why they even can think that they can make such bold moves against them now." Frost said this still knowing that this was probably going to backfire horrible on them when they tried to do it.

"Well, at least they're smart about it even though this is borderline on madness. So get this they're going to strike the academy when the staff and students are out on a field trip or something like that." Wires said half believe it herself as it was unlikely that they would leave that place understaffed and unable to repeal a attack.

"We both know better then that, it will just provoke a retaliation action from them...still there are other things that I'm no aware of that are in play as well I assume." Frost asked wanting to know as many of the angles as she could.

"Yes!" Her to of voice changed to a inconspicuous one.

"Apparently the world on government adjustments, we've made have given us some power a partners in this endeavor." She said this no sure what to make of it as well.

"So, most likely power hungry sons of bitch with dreams of world dominating weapons at their fingertips and the world to follow, stop me if I'm getting warmer." Frost said not believe that they would came through if it cost them their position in power.

"You're a mind reader, let go on tour we'll make millions!" Wires said with a fat thing of sarcasm flavoring her voice.

"Please cut the sarcasm, it wearing on me." Frost wasn't in the mood to supply her ego.

"My bad, now back on topic, yes unfortunately our so called friends are power hungry sons of bitch, who want to have the world in the palm of their hands." Wires knowing that this was still insane even by their standards to trust them to keep their part of the bargain.

"Well we probably know how it's definitely going to end. So, where do we fit into all this?" She asked guessing she was part of this harebrained scheme they had put together.

"Well it's you who's apparently going to lead this bat shit crazy idea." Frost instantly regretted asking that question.

"You apparently, it's not official yet as they probably know what your reaction to this will be."

"Yay, I'll just probably call them insane and then just laugh in their face and walk away for even thinking I would be part of that impending catastrophuck."

"You know the old boys back in charge will never let this happen. Speaking of which we still we haven't traded story's of what happened that night."

It was the exactly the wrong thing to bring up and say to her. As it was that she was sworn to secrecy over what happened that night. As well if anybody else found out about what had happened that night, as well as who was still alive even though they were supposed killed that night. She knew it didn't matter how they were, whether they be friend, foe or even their current leader. If any of them would find out about this they would kill her as well as who ever else that know this information. As they put it, 'To simply tie up loose ends.'

Frost know this and had wanted to talk about this. But that was out of the question she couldn't, no she wouldn't allow it. This thing was probably the main reason why things have gone to hell throughout the entire organization.

As well she hated very much all the killing, fake faces and full scale lies she had to make just to keep this promise. As well her inability to just do what any normal person would do with somethings like this without the threat of death over her head.

"I...I was...God dam it...fuck it..FUCK IT ALL." This erupted out from Frost unexpectedly catch Wires off guard for the first time in a very long time.

Her feelings boiled over, she wasn't sure what the hell to do with this potential life or death situation sitting in front of she couldn't fathom the idea of losing her last family member, and to somethings that seemed to be so early to keep under wraps and yet it was still crushing her under its weight to this day.

But she knew that this was her only out as she would hound her for details and one slip up could easily lead her on a path leading to her death. Frost wouldn't forgive herself for doing that to her if it happened.

Then she simply stormed out of there, leaving her there alone, as she singled mindedly went through the restaurant going straight for the elevator doors. When she got there she hit the button a little harder then she meant to, she didn't care she just need to get away from this.

Then after what felt like an eternity then finally the doors opened and she quickly walked in. Frost then turned around and didn't showing her face, she was actually embarrassment on making a scene. But she kept that look on her face if you could see it it said simply, 'you've get a problem with me, just fucking deal with it.'

Then she stabbed at the button that would take her to the room they had for the night, as she already had a key to it. Then once the ding came and doors were closed in front of her. Frost legs just gave out and she fell on the ground and started cursing herself for being a absolutely jackass to her friend putting her in that spot even if it was for her own good.

* * *

 **Hotel room some time later...**

Wires now came into the rectangle shaped room with it two beds, TV, desk and all the other thing you would find in any hotel in the world. She then saw Frost laying back in her bed with a pillow on her face. So Wires pulled over a chair next to that bed.

"What did I do? Did I going over some line? Was somethings I brought up? Frost you know that I'm not leaving without an answer." Said Wires.

Frost just grumbled somethings into the pillow in her face.

"You know, I can't hear you when your have that over your face like that." She said with a voice fulled with patients born from past experiences with her.

"Ugh..." Was the only word that now came from her.

"What was that?" Frost was cursing her friendship with her at the moment, as Wires as one of many things it was that she was very persistent on getting what she wanted.

Frost knew that there were many things wrong with her, it was miracle that she have developed a split personalities or gone insane with everything happening. Still she had to let someone know what was going through her head at the moment, she was only a human being.

"I don't even know, what the hell I am somedays." Takes a deep calming breath. "With all this fake faces, I have on all the time it feels like I just can't be the true me." She was very distraught over this as she moved the pillow off her face.

Wires could easily tell from that, that something had clearly gotten under skin, which had made her questions everything about her identity. She also saw in her body language signs of other things that were troubling her. But she took a one step at a time approach to this, as she found that it worked usually best with her and then they would figure out the rest of this crap later on.

"Well, don't forget you're not the only on here with that same problem...you're right it hard, not being able to just go out and do a normal things in life others take for granted." Wires said sympathy to her as well as she had fair share of fake faces as well.

But her face said that wasn't the end of it. Wires wasn't sure whether to leave it or try to get it out of her, she didn't get a choice as Frost started to cry actually cry right in front of her she was shocked at this development.

"Wires...What they said...the rumors they're true...I was there while they were did it...I..I can only assume that the other rumors are also true, thanks to what I saw and heard." Frost shakily said as she clearly tried to get control over herself.

Wires absorb this information quietly. Now with this new information and in the knowledge that she knew her friend would never lie to her on something like this. The full ramifications of this began to hit her and hard, everything she had ever heard of was now on the table as possible truth, everything from the Natzi like death camps to the rumors of full scale cloning program in the works and even the possibility that the computer chips in the brain was real as well. She shock at that thought as apparently they were meant to explode if a person was captured or went rogue.

She knew that they had to get out with in the year, or they may not get out at all. Now this new info, she knew that Frost was right in being concerned, still it was hard on her as well, as she was one of the old guard not really into this stuff, in fact they was usually the one taking this kind of stuff down and knew what this things could do to a person on both sides of it.

"Wait that girl, my God." A look of horror came across Wires face as she put to and to together.

Frost could only give her a sad look as she wiped away tears.

"We...We can't say here much longer, we've given up too much already, not to be stopped by this." Knowing her friend well enough to understand why she had broken down as she did.

Before Frost was even fifteen, she had been through the same things in a attempt to brake her. That was in the early day, it was ruff on her but she had survived and it. It had ended with the both of them there with the bastesd in a vat of acid to slowly be eaten away at as they left him there to his fate. She had never forget the screaming that he made as well, Frost actually admitted that was revolted by herself for doing such a thing to him.

They then just sat there, in the stunned silence that had fallen over the room with the occasional sniffles of Frost fighting back more tears. Then finally it had gone on for long enough that Frost finally got herself back under enough under control to broke the deafening silences.

"So what can we do? We just can't sit her and not do anything about this situation were stuck in." Forst said solemnly to her friend.

Wires pricked up on this and she smiled, knowing that her old man would of just told them to, 'choose your battles, you can't win everyone of them in just a day.'

"Well I can't fix everything in the world or this organization we're under and nether can you. So let at least try to enjoy our limited time togather for tonight at least and then try to figure out how fight this war tomorrow." As Wires said this she was walking to her computer that she had hand built from the ground up and she always had at arms length.

She then opened it up, type in her own password into it. On she was done it then responded to her with a light chime sound. She then started working the mouse and keyboard to look at somethings in the screen, she then turned it to Frost which got a grin from her. Frost could see what was on it. It was the White House phone line.

"So, like old time?" She asked her braking up the earlier sadness that had fallen over the room.

"Yes just like old times." Frost said her troubles forget for the moment.

 **Across the street from the hotel rooftop**

"You've got the go to engage, shot to give suppressing fire and cover our boys ass. You're only kill as a last resort if it looks like they're going to get away." Came the voice over his radio he had next to him.

That drew a smile from him as he ready his rifle and drew a crosshair on his targets.

"Time to make some noise. Alright when I've fired that the sign for you to storm the room, let's get this over with." Said the man voice over his team radio as he pulled the trigger.

 **Back at the room**

Then out of nowhere a shot from across the street, burst through their window braking the glass frame. To this noise they both jumped away from the window.

"Fucking hell sniper, your timing is just a bitch." Said Wires still on the ground, it had happened as she was going to connect the red phone in the White House to some random guy from the Middle East region.

"I thought you said there wasn't going to be anyone here tonight." Said Frost as another round came into their room.

"Well there's someone here, I can't predict the future I'm only human." Wires shouted over the noise.

As she said as she ripped the skirt of the dress off for better field of movement which was followed by Frost as well.

"So where the hell are the weapons you have in this place?" As Frost asked her this a another round made a hole in the wall beside her.

"There somewhere, why do you always believe that I have some crate fulled with guns following me around?" She asked with a not so believe shock.

"I don't believe, for a second that you don't come prepared for something like this, you're always prepared for something to go to hell." Said Frost she knew that it wasn't like her to do that.

"Bed closest to the window, that had all the stuff we need in it." She said as they starting hearing voices coming down the hallway.

"Well better make this quick, so we have time to get ready to take care of our guest." Frost said this getting ready to sprint to cover by the bed.

"You had this place booked for a month." Frost said as a statement.

"Well yay, I the best view of the city, still I did add somethings to make this place more, defendable if it came to this." This was followed with somethings slamming into there room door.

"What not enough time to get bulletproof glass?" Frost asked her backing up to get a running start.

Then Frost ran toward the bed, she had taken two steps when there was another shot seen through the window. But this didn't affect her as she easily gotten over to the bed, she then flipped the first mattress and saw what she wanted to see.

A full fuck loud of assault rifles, grenades, SAWS, and a whole lot of anti armor and personal weapons all crammed into this small bed mattress.

"Well my friend that a lot of weapons here, were you expecting to fight the fucking army by yourself? This is pretty much a small armory right here." She asked her.

"Well I was expecting a full out IS assault, not this fuckers, who ever the fucking hell they are." As she said this the door sounded like it was about to give out.

Frost then throw her two M18 Claymore mines, then once she got it in her hands, she quickly set it up in the doorway to be the welcome wagon, once they finally smashed through the reinforced door.

"We'll figure it out later, then we'll try to figure if it worth finding and putting a bullet through their head." Was Wires bit as the door finally gave in.

Then with the door down a couple men in unmarked black body armor came charging in, only to get a Claymore to the face for their troubles. As it easily cut down the first ten of them that had changed down that narrow hallway. Wires had made sure that her room had to funnel any attempt to brake into this room.

"What?! Ah what the hell." Came Frost voice as she started to take out the sniper, it took only on shot, but that wasn't what made her say that. She had looked back in the mattress and in it was the two Gatling gun on a turret frame, that sight was what got to her. After she had finished the sniper she quickly started to drag it over to a spot with a line of sight on the door. As there attackers haven't yet gotten the gut to charge the door again, after seeing what happened to the blooded body's of theirs buddies.

Still their hesitation would be the death of them, no matter what after they got this turret into place, it took two seconds to place and arm it.

"Come at me you motherless assholes, come and kiss my fucking ass if you're a men." Wires said this trying to get them to come out by taunting them out.

One of them fell for it, as he came running in with his buddies following his act of bravery. But it was for not. Just as they took two steps into the room Frost unleash the gun it as over in two seconds.

"Well it seems they've pulled back, but we can't just run down that hallway. We'll just be fish in a barrel for them." This came from Frost as she didn't hear anything from the hallway after she had finished firing off the gun.

"Don't worry I've got that covered," she said this with a British made SA80 in hand. "just holded them off till I'm finished with this."

Frost simply shock her head in disbelief and did what she was told to do. Then she started firing into the floor, Frost had a guess of her idea was and possibly what she was thinking. But she didn't complain it didn't matter what it was as long as it was worked.

"Alright done, now I need to you to partially deployed your IS leg unit and step on this area on the floor for me." She said holding her SA80 tightly in her hand.

Frost did what she need to do, and with that the weakened floor gave out from the weight on top of it. Within moments they were in the floor be low them.

"So quick question what don't you use that fancy IS unit of yours to get us out of here." Wires asked Frost as they picked themselves up off the floor.

"Did you get hit in your head, the moment I deployed that thing everybody will know it's here it's kinda a hard thing to miss, and I don't feel like fighting of the entire Egyptian military tonight." Was her reply to that question.

"Well it was worth talking about still if things don't look that good..." She was implying that if things went south that they probably have no choice but to use it and deal with whatever came afterwards.

She then moved up and to the door. Then she opened the door up slowly scanning for any signs of their new friends finding none the started running as it won't be long till they figure out what they had done and tried to box them in again.

"As to your earlier question, no bulletproof glass, it was because I would of loss my deposit on that room if I did something like that. Also it draws unwanted attention from people." She said answering her earlier question as they were running down the hallway.

"Really? That's what you're concerned about a bit of money!" Forst said in disbelief over what she was hearing.

"I'm not having this conversation with you right now, as we got other things to worry about." Wires shot back as they made it to the elevator doors.

"We're here so what now?" Asked Frost her friend.

"I thought you had the plan!?" She shot back at her confused over who was in charge of the planning.

"We don't have time for this." She said annoyed as he went over to the doors and forced them open and in front of her were the cables that moved the elevator up and down.

"Come on, we're going to shimmy down the cables." She said leaving no room for a argument as they head armor people run towards them from the stairs well.

"Great, I'm going to die in a shaft like a rat wonderful." Was her only comment as she started down.

"Well, look at it this way,you've got something to do once your out of here." Was Frost only comment as the continued to move their way down the elevator shaft.

Then they finally made it to the lobby floor of the hotel but they kept moving down towards underground parking space. This was to spare collateral damage and civilian casualties from the probable firefighter they were going to kick off once they arrived at any floor they showed up on.

"Well, get ready we're going straight into the belly of the beast." Was Frost only comment and she forced open the doors her friend covered her and she moved quickly and quietly as she took out her knife.

She then rounded a corner and saw a person in body armor. She didn't even stop for a second, she just rushed him it was over in two seconds. He was dead on the floor thanks to taking his head half off. Frost then took his AK-47 laying next to him in her hands, also well she saw that he had a radio on him, which she tossed to Wires who quickly jammed the whole network so they wouldn't know where they were now at let in theory.

"Now we just need to get from here, to there no problem. Just gotta keep our heads on and we'll be fine." Was Wires only comment.

They started to move up and around the cars, using them as cover to brake up line of sight on them, still as they got close to their goal they were finally spotted. With that they throw caution to the wind just bolted for the nearest solid cover between them and their adversaries. Still they kept moved up slowly to the doors leading out of here it wasn't without problems however Frost new AK ran out of ammunition on her but not before falling several attackers.

So Wires was given the burden of giving crossfire to both of them as they moved up. Progress was slowed by this but not stopped then they both got behind one car and switch duties, as Frost was the better shot then her. With that change their progress improve dramatically.

Then they finally got to the Parkade doors, and under with covering fire from Frost, Wires quickly and efficiently overrode the emergency locks on the door and got it open with that they both made a full brake for it.

"Really a two Gatling guns on one turret?" She was asked her as they ran outside and down the street as the gunfire seemed to follow them.

"What can I say? It's my work makes me one paranoid son of a bitch." She shot back coolly.

"Well the building still standing so I'll call that a win." Wires said off handily as they were below there usual mark for collateral damage when somethings like this happens.

"What can you say its been one hell of a night and I'll take any win I can. Also I'm putting you back in that sniper training course again, your shots are getting sloppy." Said Frost as they fled the scene.

"We'll talk about it so were are we going?" Wires asked, as it was explained they were now trying to make it to her own safe house across the city now which Frost told her almost as a afterthought.

* * *

 **Location unknown, Time unknown**

The line went live to her now, and she had been waiting for it to come on. Now only had one question for the person on the other side.

"Report on your plans, also did they actually work as you planned?" A woman asked coldly

"I'm sorry, but they got away, is there anything else?" He answered her nervously.

"No that will be all." She said controlling her frustration and cut the link.

Her best chance had slipped through her fingers at actually being able to begin to keep a promise she had made many years ago which they had long since forgotten.

"Well my old firend looks like I've gotten some work for you to do" She said to herself.

He was her clean up person, and she always had a way of getting in touch with him no matter where he was. So she put in the need data to get a line to him and he answered, he always did answer.

"So what do you need me for this time?" He asked in a gruff male voice.

"I'll tell you in person, and along with your price for the job." She said in the same cold voice she had always used with him to show it was important.

"A right I'll give you a meeting point, be there ten minutes before I'm their or I'm walking." He said cutting the link.

* * *

 **Location: Mongolia, airspace above the Gobi Desert, inside the pelicans troop bay**

 **[Time: 05:21] [date: Saturday, September, 15 Local date, 2553 UNSC stander year]**

"...like I was saying Dutch, we need a brake, just the two of us. Before you ask, no, no tag along, I don't want to worry about them getting lost or something stupid like that." This was said by Romeo to Dutch, they were talking about what they would planning to do on their down time.

"So, a sports game would count as a thing we could do?" Asked Dutch.

"Fucking yes, so do you know what they have playing around there? I would love to get to see the boys kick some ass." Romeo was all in for somethings like that.

"Well, I've looked around and fund that the only things they've gotten in our area, are some MLB or the NHL game, your choice of what we go to see." Dutch informed Romeo.

"No NBA, dam, well fuck it what who else is playing in our striking range that we could see?" Romeo asked.

"There's a game in L.A. for both sports leagues." Dutch told him.

"Oh well, we'll go to the NHL pre-game, so who are they playing against?" He now asked Dutch.

"The Detroit red wings, if we go there you should still be able, to place your bet on the teams for this year." Dutch said happily

As he like Romeo wanted to see at least a somewhat good game play, and this team were going to be in the playoffs later on this season if history was correct in this planet, at least sports wise.

"Well I'll be able to us get first class seats, to every game after I win that one bet, still I have to loss one ever once and a while, to keep the FEDS off my back." He said this with a smile, knowing that he could be one of the teams main money make if he played his cards right.

"Alright boy, if you're done what ever it is that you're doing, we're made here, where you can get all the sand you could ever want. Also I would like to thank you for flying air ONI." Came Mickey's voice out of the pilots seat.

"Cut that crap out, we're not this motherfucking ONI creeps." Spat back Romeo to Mickey as he hated being associated with ONI by his piers in the armed forces.

"No that right, we're they're guys who get to do their dirty work, and get none of the glory or credit after words." Dutch spoke up aiding his friend as he didn't like be though as being part of ONI as well.

"Oh right, I'm sorry for that crap. New lets get this shit done! Still I wish Buck was here." Mickey said this somewhat to himself.

"Oh no, we're in a strange land without our fearless commander, whatever will we do, how well we survive this?" Romeo said sarcastically as he quickly checked his weapon.

"Oh, I don't know, how about just go out, and doing... I don't know walk around." Was Mickey answer which drew a round of laughter out of Romeo.

"Well maybe, if you Shutup and watch the pro's, you'll learn something about what you do when the leaders are on a coffee brake." Was Romeo's bit, as he wasn't in the mood to put up with him for that long today, as he was the one wanted to be getting a cup of hot coffee as the others were risking their necks for a change.

"Alright my fair lady, would you be so kind as to lower the ramp for us?" Asked Romeo, that got him a middle finger from Mickey which he responded to with a hurt look over his face.

After the ramp was down on the ground, personal barbers were discarded and replaced by professionalism, that were drilled into by their drill sergeants back in there Boot Camp days.

Mickey and Romeo both flanked Dutch as he was carrying the special toy they had brought out for this occasion the Type-28 Grenade Launcher also nickname the flame fist, which looked a lot like it close cousin the brute shot. Still they all carried the standers loud out the M90 shotgun, MA5D assault rifle and their usually silenced SMG and M6C/SOCOM on their hips expect for Dutch who didn't have a M90 so he could have the Type-28 Grenade Launcher.

They then got off the ramp, as they stepped off it. It was already started to close up, and lock up behind them but was ready for a hair trigger drop in a emergency EVAC, they hoped they wouldn't need it.

"So if this thing goes bad, and they're here what are we going to do?" Asked Mickey.

"My God Mickey, did you loss some IQ points or something? We've talked about it, if their there we first try to kill the fuckers with fire. Then if there are too many and that doesn't work we run, as we're running we get Ghost to call in a nuclear strike on them before they can get out and run riot across the planet." Was Romeos irritated reply.

"So how will that work? Because I'm pretty sure everyone in the area/world will notices when the nuke goes off in their backyard?" He said with understandable consider.

"We've got that covered as well, Ghost is gonna to be hacking into government computers himself. He's gonna put himself at risk so he can cover our asses, also he's going do anything to make it look like a local terrorist in the country did it." Dutch said simply to him.

Mickey was about to asks somethings more, but a stern look from Romeo made Mickey shrink back, and he didn't say anything else after that. They now kept walked, as they had been walking for over ten minutes in just silence, when Romeo finally spoke up braking it.

"Great, look at all this fucking sand, it's going to take weeks to get this all out of my armor." Romero was now complaining over having to clean this all out of his armor as there wasn't anything else to do other then walk.

"I already said there was sand earlier, your hearings going old man." Said Mickey to Romeo teasing him.

"Well that better that then my eyes and heart, with that gone I won't have to hear you and Bucks BS what a shame." Romeo shot back at him.

Dutch just shock his head over their banter they were throwing at each other. He knew it wasn't nothing to worry about unless Mickey did somethings to offended Romeo then well would just kick his ass into next Tuesday.

Still they start walking around looking for this place as it wasn't going to have a sign that said base here gift shop behind dune to the left. Was what they were looking for at least they thought it was, it was a metal pole after all with nothing around it.

"Well at least I've got my two lungs." Mickey shot back at him, Dutch wondered how he got over to this point as he not paying attention to there conversation.

"Well I'll show you how will my one works a whole lot better then your fucking two." Romeo said angrily Dutch then stepped in to stop him from attacking Mickey.

"Romeo, Mickey, cut it out the both of yah, because now we're looking for this place without any help as you can see." Dutch said this as he jested to the pole in the ground.

"Great I've always wanted to go around in circles in a God forsaken desert with you lot looking for something." Romeo said unpleased with having to look for this place in the sea of sand.

"What's that?" Asked Mickey who pointed towards a strange looking rock that looked out of place here.

"Well it our lead, good eye Mickey." Dutch co him as they started to move towered were the strange outcropping.

They now approach the outcropping as they got closer they started to see a sand color metal door with the big word on it saying ' **KEEP OUT GOVERNMENT FACILITY** ' in large grey letters.

"Who was the dumb fuck who approved that to be written on the door like that?" Asked Romeo to no one in particular.

"Well this is the place." Said Mickey not getting the hint to play his part.

"Well no shit Sherlock, what gave it way?" Romeo reply to his incompetence he was having at that moment.

Dutch pay them any minds as he walked up to the doors, he now took a good look at the damaged metal in them, he them looked over what he thought could do this kind of damage then and after looking at it for a minute of two he said "This doors were broken into from the outside. By somethings I've yet to encounter weapons wise, I've never seen weapon damage like this before."

"But by who? This place is a government site no one should know about this place." Asked Mickey concerned.

"I don't know Mickey, I don't know." Was his reply.

As he looked closer he somethings and he told the other.

"Who ever locked this place up was other a mad man or a genius. It's because get this, it only lets you in one way in, so if you try to get out from the inside, it will just stay locked in place until forced to move by a explosion or somethings like that." Dutch was kinda saying this thing to himself as well as the others.

"Well if it like that, it's probably meant to keep what ever the hell they cooked up in there, in and all the witness silent. That doesn't bode well for us, if they have put this much effort into keeping what the fuck it is in there all sealed up." Romeo commented on this information Dutch had told them.

"And we're the guys who are going to open this can of worms, wonderful." Mickey added on.

"So, when do we blow this bitch?" Asked Romeo.

"There's no blowing up anything, unless we're trying to get out. Still we want to keep what ever it is in. This is going to take a while to brake into. So in the meantime, Romeo take a look are and see if there's anything around here. Mickey, call the pelican and get it moved closer to our position as we're going to probably move closer for our get away." Dutch said give orders.

They both did what they were told as it was a good idea at the time and they wanted to be away from each other. Dutch quickly figured out how to work the doors and was certain that he could get them in, but he wasn't sure about getting out, but that was what explosive devices were for get rid of those kind of obstacles.

"Well your back, I've finally figured out our ways in and out of this place..." Dutch then quick explain to them how it was going to happen. Which was pretty much get in, and what get what they were her for, it was to get the information from the computer hard drives. Then after that they were most likely to need to shoot there way out but only if need. Then with a explosives device to be used to clearer the doorrways and finally call Ghost to lanch that nuke and take care of this place.

"So, would anyone like to say a few words, before we jump head long into this?" This came from Mickey as Dutch was working on the door.

"Well, let's get this fucking over with." Was Romeo's inspirational words to them.

"Really? That's what you're going for? Not 'Feet first into hell' and all that stuff?" That came from Mickey, but they don't have time to argue about it as Dutch opened the door.

Once it was opened they started moving slowly into the faceless gray concrete tunnel that met them.

They had taken about a good three to four steps into the tunnel, when there was a flash of light deeper down the tunnel. Then unexpected Romeo bolted down at full tilt to see what it was. This catch the two he was with off guard, as they spirited to keep up with him, as they were doing this Dutch was following him and cursing at him to stop, as Mickey watch their ass. Finally he got to were the light was, and saw only one thing there it was much but it was enough for him to be both confused and worried.

"What, the hell is, that?" Romeo asked to no one in particular as Dutch finally came up to him. He saw what he talking about as he was pointed towards, it was a rapidly disappearing blue sphere deeper in the tunnel.

"Don't know, what that was, but I'm guess we're going to find out." Said Mickey who had just gotten beside them, as he ready his shotgun, turning it flashlight on.

They once again started to move deeper into the faculty, it was dead quiet except for the sound of their foot falls and breathing on their com's. Then the quite was broken by a roaring sound that seemed to have came from the depths of hell itself. It had come from deeper parts in this place, in which they didn't know how big this place was.

"Crap, guess it safe to assume their here... are you sure we should be doing this?" Came Romeo's unnerved voice.

This was over the memories the sound brought back to him, it made him shudder at those thoughts.

"Well, we've came this far, there's no point in turning back now." Said Dutch to them. How looked uncomfortable but they kept up the pace and push deeper down into this hellhole.

 **End of chapter**

* * *

 **UNSC AI call sign Ghosts report number 4** : subjects the Sniper rifle system 99-Series 5 Anti-Material model

The Sniper rifle system 99-Series 5 Anti-Material model, is the latest model in that line out from Misriah Armory. The 99-Series is a two handed, gas-operated, magazine-fed, semi-automatic Sniper Rifle that is used in most UNSC armed forces branches.

 **Useful against a IS:** The high speed and Kinetic energy and what the the rounds are made of that come from sniper rifle make it able to damage and IS shield system. With a skilled hand it can take only one magazine to take off a shield but for the lest gifted two and a half to three. With this rifle not much is safe as it's built of taking out enemy heavily armed and armored personal and vehicles as well as a great many things that it may have to pass through before getting to it targets. So all and all the Sniper rifle is a very flexible long to middle range weapon in the hands of a competent soldier. Still should be kept behind the front lines when facing a IS.

Next report on the Type-28 Grenade Launcher also nickname the flame fist

* * *

 **Bonus entire: IS unit: Nightraid nicknamed Artemis / Pilot: Frost / colors: Are changes but was a black, green original**

IS unit nickname Artemis is a 3rd generation unit, this unit is that hand built solely by a pilot around a hand picked core. She has extensive knowledge in IS. She also used her contacts via friends and favors that were owed to her, she was able to get the best performance out of this unit as she could get. This unit look much like the second generation model the Rafale Revive Basic line, but once you get close enough you can see some of the differences of this unique upgrades on this units body. It stand by former is a basic black metal wrist watch with hands to tell the time.

This unique unit is also the most temperamental out of all of them, as a single miscalculation or improper tuneup can result in total power failure in the field. Still compared to most other IS it had a very thick armored plating over certain areas like the core and other areas that need extra armor protection.

This is due to the fact that the IS unit is using over 95% of its power plant unit in regular use, this has been streamlined from regular IS for better performance overall, the only drawback being the procession needed in maintenance in overall care as well as power management.

Still It does sacrifice some features that other unit would have but this one doesn't as a result this unit due to its complexity has reduced speed, reduce storage space for other weapons in this unit but more then makes up for in durability, range of weapons and travel and the damage output of this unit over all.

As well the Hyper Sensor equipment is disabled on the IS unit after the pilot complained about being disoriented and uncomfortable every time she used that feature. But she has replaced it with her helmet that has a array of vision enhanced modes for the pilot to choose from and can carry a date chip as well mostly she uses it to carry her favorite music on her to play in the helmet.

Over all the unit is still competitive with current is generation and will stay relevant through the 4th generation as well could still be in use even in the 5th generation if the appropriate upgrade are applied to it.

Weapons:

One customized 105 MM Royal Ordnance L7A1

One Heavy shotgun, Wolverine claws

One modified Heavy sniper rifle, Black Fang

One combat blade, skinner

One missile launch, Hailstorm

Special equipment:

One modified combat helmet

One costume personalized flight suit

EMP hardened and energy drain resistant

Extra armor plating

One off ability: Artemis

The Artemis is the Nightraid one off ability, which is able to charge any projectile weapon on the IS with special energy that allows it to by pass any enemies shields for a limited time. As with this IS one off ability is very much like the similar unit the older Orimura used to have, this ability also use energy from the unit shields to power this ability up.

* * *

 **First of I wanted to start off with Remembering our fallen hero's who were just your average man but were given this as they chose to put themselves and their life's down for what they believed in as for those how didn't come home and those how did.** **As it that time of year when we all put aside some time to do this. As well we all play a part in making sure they have something to come back to afterword. So make sure that they don't forget them and what they gave up either making the brave choose or what chance they gave at having a normal life, so stand strong and proud to remember them for personal sacrifice for everything they were and everything they could be for the sack of us.**

 **Well hopefully you liked it and also a response to one of my reviews, Yes I know my spelling and grammar are to put it bluntly horrible as I've failed many test with it. Still I try as I see it as a deadly 20/20 as I have many ideas but when it comes to putting them down that where it falls off the tracks but as a famous man once said 'The show must go on!' Still I'll try to keep to one point of view for this chapter and the others thanks for the feedback I'll try to improve the best I can.**

 **As well I'm trying my best with Romeo he's a bit hard to write for me still hope you like it as well tell me what you think also he hasn't had his morning coffee yet.**

 **As will I'm needing some help for you people there are somethings I don't have time for as my life is just to put I simply a shitstorm at the moment still amazed that I'm able to do this stuff, still off topic I need some names as I'm not have that much luck with coming up with them still it doesn't have to be a full bio not that much it as big or as little as you want.**

 **Also another peek a what a head:** I am the embodiment of all your organization sins. I'm I worthy of you love and respect, even if well played God with that which we can't control and do this behind your back?..."I can explain what I was DOING THIS FOR UNSC." "NO YOU WERE DOING THIS FOR ONI AND IT NOT THEIR PLACE TO PLAY GOD." A finger on the trigger millimeters from pulling the trigger full back to fire the weapon into them...' **BANG**!'


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm back well lots happen in my life, as well I've finally decided that I'm going through all the way with this as this was chapter to decide whether to restart and do it all over again. It maybe a bit short then some I've made but I'm still getting back into that after my little break I took. In that time I've gotten to level 60+ in halo 5 yay.**

 **As well in that time I've realized that I may never be able to truly be as good as I want to be on this, but I'll always try my best to improve on my skills but I'm no Shakespeare. Also a** **nother thing that I probably need to do more of is to leaving a little more space between when I finish a chapter and the re-read and then posting it as I find that I tend to catch my mistake after they have been left for a time.**

 **As well I want to thank all those who took the time and commented with help me with trying to make this story better you guys rock.**

 **Still enough about me lets get on with the story.**

 **Still as always all right to their owners I own nothing**

* * *

 **Location: Mongolia, the Gobi Desert, inside a underground abandoned government faculty**

 **[Time: 06:21] [date: Saturday, September, 15 Local date, 2553 UNSC stander year]**

"I'm still not liking this is looking. Even if they were only just on, it's just insane how much it's has happened when they do go out." Came Mickey voice once again.

He was talking about the lights above them, they would sometimes flickered and would sometimes go out if they were unlucky enough.

This had been going on since they had made it to the second level. They had found that the lights were still on but that wasn't the strangest things, it was what happened next was it enough for them all to be spooked. As ever time the lights flickered and went out somethings in that darkness momentary would move. They weren't sure what it was, but it was there that they were sure of what ever it was that was moving around and for the most part it hadn't attack them, yet.

"Same here. Also what the hell are those thing that we're hearing? They definitely not the Flood as they would of already tried to eat us by now." Dutch said this nervous as he kept scanning his surroundings.

He was fully expecting something to jump out and try to kill him with every time the light flickered.

Then once again the lights above them flickered. Only this time they heard somethings big crashing and bashing against the walls a head of them. The sound seemed to be coming towards them fast! As it got closer, they ready their weapons not sure of what the hell they were facing.

Then the lights came back and there was once again silence just like nothing had happened moments before. Still this wasn't any comfort when they rounded the corner where they had heard the noise coming from. What they saw there was disturbed and more concerning, the concrete in the wall had been smashed like if a semi truck crashed head-on into it.

"What the hell, were they cooking up in here?" This came from Romeo.

"Whatever the hell it is, it's definitely strong." Dutch commented.

"No shit Sherlock, what was your first clue? The large indents in the wall?" Romeo retorted to him.

"This ain't helping, let get the data and get the hell out of here." Mickey said knowing that wouldn't help their situation in the slightest if they both got into a argument.

"Nice plan. The only problem with it is that it's another level down." Dutch begrudge said this, as he wanted just as much to get the hell out of here too.

"Let's go, our lives aren't getting any long by staying here." Romeo said started down the hallway.

Now the three of them started moving once more. Now nervous of what they may encounter they gripped the hand grips of their weapons so tight that their knuckles turned a bone white. Still they kept move forward as they pass by doors that had been also ripped off their hinges. They kept find the physical door only a couple feet away from where once stood. It wasn't alone as they encountered this once every hundred feet, it was unnerving to think something so strong was running around loose and they were running around like idiots in a maze as this thing is probably hunting them.

Still despite not knowing where they are going to actually made progress. As they came across a small logistical's room which had a map of the entire facility and other thing which they currently lacked.

They took the map but left everything else as made a note to come back later on if at all possible to loot the room. Still even with the map progress was slow do to the unforeseen changes to this places floor plan.

But still they finally got an idea of where the staircase that lead down to the lower level was. So they made their way towards it, as they did they moved through many different kinds of areas of this facility, while they moved through them the three of them noted that were layout in mostly square rooms that were simply called blocks. They got that information from one of the many signs scattered throughout this place.

They then came out of the small hallway and entered another one of this's block. This block areas was similar to many other ones have been to, but this one was different. It was much larger with more open area then the previous ones they had been in, as well it had a great many doors lining it walls.

Naturally Mickey was curious about what was behind those doors that lined the entire walls. So he went up to one and pulled on it handles, surprisingly it swung open for him to reveal a small room that was 4 x 5' wide and 5 feet tall. It had a sink, toilet, and the destroyed bed with some sort of dried green brown material on it.

"Are all those?" Mickey started shocked over thinking that this whole placed was filled with them.

"Cells, yes I believe they are." Romeo finished his question.

"What the hell were they doing here?" Mickey then asked to no one in particular.

"This wasn't in the briefing, so yay I'm actually starting to wonder what they were doing here as well." Dutch admit to them both.

"There was a mention that they did some sort of testing here, damn looks like it wasn't entirely legal." Romeo chipped in.

"I think it best that we keep moving, I fell to exposed in here." Dutch change the subject.

It was clear to the other with him that he didn't like the ideas of what could of been happening here. As they knew that he wouldn't of like thinking of the way this people here might of met the all mighty. Still they could spend day on speculation about what was happening here or they could go straight to the source and get the full story.

They made all hast in getting out of this area, once it was behind them they could swear they hear a screaming noise coming for which they came.

"Ok, it official this place is as creepy as hell." Was Romeo's only comment when he heard that.

Then after that there wasn't a sound that came from them except the sound of their berthing muffled as it was by their helmets.

Still they managed to keep moving toward there objective. As they did they came over many things that seemed out of place in a facility like this. One was the overly abundance of weapons spread all over this place, as there was a armory every twenty feet they walked. As well there was that seemingly out of place medical equipment and those converted rooms that were made into medical areas. Among other things, still it made no sense as this was a military facility unless they were doing one of those so called special operations in this place.

Then after walking for what felt like a eternity, with the sounds of unknown things behind them. They couldn't tell what they were but it was sounding like that everything that was left alive here was now following them step for step. They finally came to the stairwell, the steel door there was still on it hinges and unsurprisingly locked like ever last door they had came across in this place that wasn't broken.

"Alright, give me a moment, ah you trick bugger." Dutch grumbled that more to himself then the others as he picked the door.

"Still, this place, you can fell the death and all that crap they've done here." Mickey said trying to make small talk, to which Romeo didn't respond.

"Or we can stand here in awkward silence that works too."

"Alright, Mickey of you're done make thing slightly more awkward than they need to be, I finished picking the lock and we can move on now." This came from Dutch as he was walk to them.

After that they got in breaching position around the door as they weren't sure what they would find waiting for them behind the door.

"Alright, Three, Two, One, NOW!" Dutch finished the count down and broke down the door.

The three of them swarmed through the entrance weapons hot, only to be greeted by Flood biomass that coated the walls and floor but still there were no combat form in sight.

"This is like..." Started Mickey which was finished by Romeo.

"...That raid that we did on the Ark. Their definitely here, crap." This came from Romeo who is hoping that this wasn't the case.

"Still we've got to push through this crap to get to the objective. Fuck." Dutch commented.

They now made their way down the stairwell. The steps were slick with organic biomass that now covered them, it's squished under their feet all the while they full expected to be attacked every step of the way down as the smell of death hanged in the air around them.

Surprisingly they made it down to the next level without being attacked, still this unnerved them as this wasn't the usual behavior of the Flood when the food source came around.

"This crap is crazy. Where the hell are those fuckers?" Asked a very nervous Romeo as he didn't like how this was looking.

His main concern now was that they were walking right into the middle of a Flood hive. And the only possibly way they were getting out of here were going to fight their way out with tooth, nail, claw and grit to even have a chance get out of there alive.

"Still this fucked up, well at least we know what they meant by 'be prepared for the horrors and the parasite that awaits us.'" Dutch said off handily as they kept moving through this place, not even stand still for too long out of fear of an attack.

As they kept moved further in this Flood hive, they found many signs that this was a full pure and heathy hive. As it looked sick, there were odd looking growths here and there, different kinds of discolorations of the usual greenish brown and were usually found in this kind of place as well as all those dripping body like fluids from the ceiling.

That wasn't what was bothering them, what was bothering them it was the sounds of the creatures trailing behind them as they could hear them stepping in the pools of fluids that had formed on this organic ground.

They had to actually meet one of this things yet as they seem content with sticking to the shadows. Still they even started to get the feeling that they were waiting till they got to a certain point before they would commit to an attack, as to make sure they couldn't get away with some sort of sacrifice.

Still despite what they felt they kept moving forward never stopping for a moment. As well they kept an eye out for anything out of the ordinary which in here was a hard thing to come by.

Till they came across a room that wasn't over taken by the Flood biomass. In light of their discovery it was decided to look through the room for anything they could use. As every other room in the past have been completely filled with Flood biomass they wanted to know what made this room different from the others.

They quickly spread out and when over the room with fine tooth comb, it didn't take them long to find something out of the ordinary. For one there were an abnormal amount of chemicals in this area. Also there was the thing that Mickey found.

"Guys take a look at this." Said Mickey who now stood beside a body that was strapped down to some sort of lad table.

"Makes you wonder what the hell they were doing here, and to this poor guys, may the lord be merciful on your soul." Was Dutch comment as he came close enough to see the body in full detail.

There was a brownish green foam around the mouth, its flesh was a very unhealthy yellowish brown with a hint of gray and covered in splits and bumps it was blotted and there was a stench oh boy, the stench, was nauseating, it was so bad that Dutch a man with a strong stomach nearly lost his lunch.

"My God, that is..." This was followed by a gagging sound from him.

"I can relate to that, come on we can't do anything for him now." Mickey said to them both as he was already at the doorway that lead to the hallway.

But just the started to make their way out and into the main hallway if it could be called that, the lights once again started to flicker as they many times since that had gotten here.

"Great, here we go again." Romeo said this sarcastically trying to take the edge off.

This one didn't last as long as the other ones, but there was a great deal of sound that seemed to be all around them at once. Once it had stopped and when the lights fully returned and the room they had just been in was very difficult from they way they found it.

"The body..." Started Mickey.

"...it's gone." Finish Dutch.

"This doesn't bode well, look the straps that were holding it down there broken." Romeo pointed this detail out to them.

"What the hell were they do here?" Mickey asked himself.

"Will find out once we get to see what on their computers." Dutch supplied him an answer.

After that there wasn't a sound from them as they were too busy scanning around them, checking their corners after their little close call with that now vanished body. Now they scrutinizing every little detail of everything they pass. Still that didn't slow them down, as they continue toblazed a trail through this floor level.

Then their progress was stopped cold when they finally came across one of the local residents. It was standing right in front of them now. It was, was, a Flood? It was the one thing that could describe it, but Flood they could safely say as it looked like a carrier form but they haven't see one with a mouth before and boy did this one have it or what passed for it.

It had it opened, it was simply a hole like thing it was dripping unknown fluids from it teeth? They called it teeth as that what the brown things looked like or at least they guessed that what they were.

Still what it was didn't make a difference to they dealt with it. In one simple act Dutch raised his Flame fist and fired one of it fire grenades straight into it mouth. It swallowed it making low growling noises as it did.

Then a couple of seconds later the grenade activated and set the things insides on fire. It let out a horrible shrieking sound, it sounded like a wild animal that was burning, no wait it sounded like, like, ah hell the ODST's couldn't describe what it sounded like as it burned all they could say it sounded inhuman.

The flames were now moving out and on to it body outer exterior. The flame hungrily consuming its flesh, as it let forth a black smoke and awkward horrible smell as well.

Still this event hadn't gone unnoticed as from down the hallways they could hear the unholy roar of more of those things making their way down the hallways and toward their location.

"Fuck man, I think you just pissed of it friends...RRRRUUUNNN!" Romeo yelled over the high pitch animalistic screaming of approaching abominations.

They ran down the hallways looking for anywhere that they could get out of the main corridor, preferably somewhere that was defendable and if all possible an armory that was so common on the last floor they were on. There was nothing! The armorys that were so common before or nonexistent on this level, still they kept running as they couldn't find a place would provide a suitable defensible position.

Till they rounded a corner and Romeo's eye caught what they were looking for. It was a heavy metal door that looked like it had been reinforced to withstand the bomb blast, or break in attempts.

"Look guys there's our door, now get the fuck in there!" Romeo yelled point it out to his teammates.

They didn't need to be told twice as they made a push for it. Romeo got there first and quickly got to work on the door as Dutch and Mickey covered him from a couple feet away. The got into place ready to repel the incoming horde.

"Targets spotted, fire at will!" Mickey said the moment he spotted one on the incoming beasts.

They roughly look like combat forms but that wasn't mattered at the moment what mattered was buying Romeo time. So they quickly start blasting away with everything they had to to hold them back and buy Romeo time to get that door unlocked.

" **BANG!** " " **CHICH"** " **BANG" "** **CHICH"** " **BANG"** Went the M90 as they came into range. Mickey was fire it into a inch of it life the barrier was red hot the spent ammunition flying like rain out of the chamber.

"COME ON ROMEO, GET THAT BLOODY DOOR OPENED!" Roared Dutch over the gun fire and the sounds of this monsters as he was reload the Flame fist.

"I'M WORKING ON IT! DON'T NAG ME, IT MAKES IT HARDER TO WORK YOU KNOW." Romeo shot back at him work fiercely to open that door.

'Come on you mother fucker open up damn you. You're not costing me, my friend and squad mate. Not if I have anything to say about it.' Was Romeo's only thoughts as he worked.

Till finally he got it opened and not a moment too soon. As Dutch and Mickey were starting to be overrun by the amount of bodies. As they would kill one and it would be quickly replace by three more that seem to instantly move up to fill it place in the wave of flesh that spilled towards them in a torrent.

"THE DOORS OPEN! DON'T PLAY HERO AND GET YOUR ASS THROUGH THE FUCKING DOOR!" Roared Romeo as the two now turned to run all the way down they were pursued by those freaks of nature.

Then unexpected Dutch tripped, Romeo cursed and ran out to help him as Mickey covered them from the doorway.

Finally when Dutch was in, all three of them slammed the door behind them. Romeo locked it as Mickey and Dutch started to using what ever was around to barricade the door.

"What the hell, where those things?" Asked Romeo to pretty much anybody and nobody.

"They definitely weren't Flood. They seemed too different, as well their bodies and behaviors don't match up with anything we've encountered." Was Mickey's exhausted reply.

"Still they seemed, aw I don't know what to think." Dutch admitted to them.

"Well damn, at least we're where we are supposed to be." Was Romeo's bit throw the conversation off the rails.

Mickey and Dutch were both confused by Romeo's statement, as they have been so busy barricading the door they didn't notice which room they were in. Now they had taken a look around and saw that was the main control room, from here they could get all the relevant data for the mission.

"Well damn, Romeo's right, Thank the lord." Dutch praised the man upstairs for having them at least stuck in the place they were supposed to be.

"So, what the hell been going on in this fucking hell hole?" Romeo asked the same question they all had been asking since they had gotten here. It was a legitimate question as to what they were truly doing here.

"Well let's find out." Dutch said as he walked over to the main computer and plugged in the data chip he had with him. The program inside of it quickly went to work.

"HHHHHHMMMMMM, It says here, that they were trying to create some sort of super soldier, by splicing in animal genes to as they call it 'make improvements' to the base human ability." Dutch informed them as he read the screen text on there computer monitor.

"That sounds fucked up, who in their right mind would let some do that to them?" Asked Romeo to his two companies.

"I don't thing they much of a choice in that matter. We all saw where they were kept." Mickey implied where they saw one of the many holding cells.

"At least now we know what we're dealing with." Romeo stated grimly.

"Also, Fuck hell, they were using Flood makeup in their little mad sciences project." Dutch was appalled by this fact he had found in this computer.

There was silence after that statement, it expected what those things were, probably some byproduct of one of their test gone bad.

"Well...is there anything else on the drives to make this trip worth it?" Asked Mickey breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen among them.

"Lets take a look and see...crap most of this stuff on here is corrupted to hell and back. I'll shift through the files and see if I can find anything. Till then try to entertain yourself or better yet reinforce that door again. I'm just paranoid that the breakthrough as I'm working." Dutch suggested this last part to them.

Then after looking through the computer for a couple of minutes, as this was happening Romeo eyed the doorway as Mickey kept adding on to the barricade. With the monsters outside still trying to smash their way in, but for the moment the barricade still held strong.

"There's a file here that hasn't been scrambled to hell. Here I'll put it on." Dutch informed the two of them.

This was after a very long wait. In that time Romeo had made sure that there wasn't any other way into this room that they weren't aware of.

The file started once they were all there. It opened up with a filter text informing the ladder if this was viewed by unauthorized personnel they would be facing prison time, then footage started it was security footage from a couple months ago if they had to take a guess on it.

The footage started in a hallway then there was a voice.

[Oh come on, Chi-chan don't be so mean. This is my first time in a place like this.] Came the unmistakable voice of so call genius one Tabane Shinonono

"That fucking bitch." Growled Romeo angrily.

As he was still sore as were a lot of people over her little invention called the IS that made the military aka: ' **Them** ' obsolete and the army without a day paycheck to live on. He knew that many people who live on a armed forces payrol. As some couldn't find anything else they would do or other more person reasons for joining up not all them pure but still, money was money and that's what kept the family and yourself going and out of trouble these days.

Still he managed to keep quiet despite what he felt and kept listening to the video.

[I'm here because I have my own reasons, I'm just being nice and letting you tag along, AND OVER ALL REMEMBER **DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!** ] Came the unmistakable voice of Chifuyu Orimura.

They were dumbfounded by this, they stood there just staring at the screen not even hearing what they were saying to each, till eventually the recording timed out and they would like staring at a blank screen. It was almost 30 seconds before one of them blurted out.

"The hell?!" Romeo was taken aback by this.

"What the fuck were they doing here?" Mickey blurted out.

"How, just how? Ugh this place is full of bull crap." Dutch said this rubbing his head as he felt a headache coming on.

"Dutch can you tell when this was taken?" Asked Mickey.

"Sure give me a second. Well they were here while this place was running. No solid date but it was well with in the time frame of when government was running this hellhole." Dutch informed them once he had gotten the information.

"How is that possible? Would you need some sort of clearance to get into this facility during that time frame?" Asked Mickey.

"Well I'll take a look and see, well would you look at this. They've apparently had some sort of arrangement already in place for this. Doesn't going to details is just say it's complicated." He informed them.

"Translation, I'll explain to you guys later as it's too damn long to read now." This came from Romeo.

"Somethings like that, still there's no that much on here that hasn't been corrupted. I'm not an expert on this it more Ghost territory on how to explain this all." Dutch admitted to them.

"Well since you can't do jack shit with this. What do you think is our best plan of action?" Asked Romeo.

"We'll figure it out later, but I think it the best that we complete what we came here to do." Dutch said.

"You're right, so getting the uplink up and running...so any ideas on how we're getting out of this?" Asked Mickey to the other two men.

That question was meet by a shrug their shoulders.

"Of course, that your answer, typical." Mickey said this with despair.

* * *

 **Location: Frost Safe house/** **Cairo, Egypt**

 **[Time: 07:34] [date: Saturday, September, 15 Local date, 2553 UNSC stander year]**

"Well that could of gone better..." Wires grumbled this as Frost finally removed the bullet from her shoulder.

"It would've, only if you would stop squirming." Frost egged on, as she finally placed it in the small tray besides her.

Frost had taken out one of the rounds that had been in Wires. They had found that it was in her a little after they had gotten to the safe house.

Some of them was from an assault rifle and it was logged into her upper arm, the other one was from a sniper and was in her shoulder blade. Both of which were on right side and that was a big problem as that side was Wires dominant side. She used her right arm/hand for everything writing, typing, you name it she used it for on that side of her body.

"OW!" She cried as Frost started to clean the wound down with alcohol a little to hard for her taste.

"I know it hurts, but I'm not losing you to somethings that can be prevented." Frost calmly stated to her.

"You don't have to force it, **OW!** " Wires screamed again as she felt her force it down in to her.

"I'm just trying to make sure it's get in that all." Frost sound a bit annoyed to her criticism of her efforts.

"It as far as it going to I can fucking feel it in side of me. So with that done can you please let me connect with my network, so I can start my digging on who did, PLEASE!" She emphasize this last word.

"Not till I've closed your wounds." Frost replied back to her.

"God why do you hate me?" Wires mumbled this to herself.

She then watch as Frost going to get everything that need to stitch bullet wounds on her arm closed.

"It been a while but I still remember how to do this, still your going to want to have someone look this over once I'm done." Frost informed her.

"Wonderful, please ignore my screaming." Wires said this sarcastically.

She was fully expected this to hurt a lot, as the painkillers have yet to kick in full.

When she didn't get a response she quickly turned around and saw that Frost was already coming back with the needle and thread which she would use to make the stitches.

"Remember why you know how to do this." Wires said this witha smirk painted across her face.

"Yay, it was because AL ripped opened his leg in the middle of the mission." Frost responded somberly to this.

This this line of subject brought up painful memories, but she knew she couldn't avoid it forever. Frost was taking little steps to at least be able to talk about this more without breaking down.

"You know that sniper should of taken our heads off, he us dead to rights when he opened up." Wires then changed the subject abruptly, as she also had difficulty going down this line of though as well.

"I know that we were lucky that didn't happen. As well remember that he had a bit of a bad angle on us when he started shooting." Frost commented as she started worked.

"I know that, dammit I should of known better then to have the room placed where a sniper would still have any sort shots on us." Wires admit to her.

"Yes you should of known better, dammit Wires it already hard enough for me without worrying about your ass." She said this in a tired voice.

"I know, but we all take risks to have some fun...it's just how we have to live this days." Wires spoke this softly as if she was ashamed of what she was saying.

After that exchange of words. The rest of the medical procedure was spent in a somewhat awkward silence with the occasional screaming pain from Wires when the needle bit too deeply into her flesh. But after a while the screaming stopped once the painkillers kicked in. Till finally Frost said this magic words.

"All done." Frost announced to her.

"Thank, the, fucking, lord." Was Wires only comment on this news.

"Still you're going to probably be out for a bit." Frost informed her, but she knew that already still she found it hard to be annoyed by her as she was doing what through was right.

"Still I'll find something that I can do. Still can you help me get my arm in the sling?" Wires asked Frost.

She was taking the precaution of assuming her bones were broken so she wanted them partly immobilized till she could see a real doctor.

Her friend obliged her request. As Frost went over to one of the cabinets in which she stores her medical supplies. After looking around she quickly found a sling. She then she then came over to Wires, and her only comment was to her was.

"Don't make this hard and needs to be." After which she quickly got to work.

Then once she had finished put Wires arm into the sling, Frost allows her to stand up. Once up Wires marched right over to the tablet that was on the shelf she had eyed earlier. She then picked it up and when over to the living room so he could put it down on the small coffee table in there.

Frost left her to her devices and started cleaning up her small apartment. It was one leveled with two bedrooms, kitchen, living room and washroom. She had it simply furnished as she didn't us it that much, other then Wires who used it when she need a place to decompress in a private place.

Still it didn't take long for her to finish cleaning up all the blood on the ground or where ever it got on to, with that finally done Frost when to check up on Wires. Frost had walked in a little after Wires had set herself up, she was now listening to a live news feed on her tablet.

[...of this man with multiple arrest warrants, was found dead on a hotel roof top. The investigation on going as to how he got manager to get there. We'll update you as facts become available.] Was the bit Frost caught from the male news anchor as she entered the room.

It didn't take long as once she had entered Wires was already getting somethings on her tablet read for her to look at.

"Take a look at this." Wires said throwing Frost the tablet, on it was a image of older man with gray hair going white.

"Who I'm I looking at?" Frost asked her

"That would be Grag Filler, one time militant and former terrorist, now he runs himself as a Merc, or he used to." Wires supplied the details to her.

"Well it says here that he's been silent for months. Probably for the best considering his age." Frost said after looking through his records.

"Well ain't that the kicker. Apparently he came out of his unofficial retirement after an agent approached him with a contract with a obscure amount of money involved. I'll give three guesses who was on that contract, the first two don't count." Wires said in her usual way when she was on a roll.

"Us? But how? Never mind so I assumed that you followed the paper trail back to who ever payed him." Frost asked her wanted to crack some heads over this ruined night.

"This is the weirdest part, it's from a account from a now defunct UN group called the ' **The Metal Eagles** ' apparently. That strange I've never hear of them. Let take a look here shall we? HHHHHHMMMMMM... says here that they were some sort of special forces team that was disbanded a little over five years ago." Wires was sounded slightly confused by this new revelation.

What was a organization that has disbanded five years ago doing with this much money? There were a couple of possible and explanations for this. Many of those left Frost with a knot in her stomach the size of Texas.

She knew that name. Frost had crossed over it at least once before, and it had been on one of the worst nights of her life when they had shown up and came in guns blazing.

In her honest opinion this partly were responsible for what had befallen this world. As they were the ones that had been the spark that had lead to this chain of events which led up to this very moment in time. If that attack hadn't happened all those years ago thing around the world and organization would probably look and be extremely different from what it was now. That had been their first big push to step on to this dark dreaded road. But that was the less of her worries at the moment, as a realization dawned over her.

'I have to tell her now...there's no way that she won't find out now, not after this...God why are you a bitch?' Frost though as she finally started to gather the nerve/guts to start down this road to which she knew where it won't probably end.

"I've heard that name before." Frost finally forced this out of herself.

"YOU HAVE!?" Wires was shocked by this new information as she had never expected Frost to withhold information from her even the trivial stuff they shared together.

"What I'm about to tell you is vault stuff. As in not one of those jokes we had back in the day, DO NOT TELL ANYONE!" Frost said in a siren tone as she then ran over to a stand and got a device.

Wires recognize it as one that you would use to check for eavesdropping devices and bug as well, but it was Frost face that was the most unnerving thing, it was a mixture of emotions but the prominent one was pure fear which she had never seen her face before. As Wires had never heard of anything or seen anything that was able to purely scare her. Then once she was satisfied that there is no eavesdropping devices she started to speak.

"What I'm about to tell you. If it gets out I will be dead within 48 hours." Frost told her in a serious/terrified tone of voice.

Wires didn't say anything to her and simple let her talk and take the lead on this.

"Remember when I didn't want to talk about the night when the leaders were massacred." Frost said this with a unnatural calm coming to her voice.

"Yay, you stormed off when I bring it up." Wires answer a bit confused on where this was going.

"Well, you know when, I had you turn off those cameras?" Frost just started at the ground while saying this.

"Yeah I remember you said the infiltrated the computer systems." Wires said simply not sure where this was going.

"I lied, it was to cover the evidence of, Jesus Christ, it was to cover the escape of some of the survivors from the initial attack." Frost forced this out of herself slowly and painfully.

"So that way, that way you're so touchy on this subject. It's because they ordered you or more fact suggested what would happen if their survival had been revealed. Am I correct?" Wires asked her wanting to know what kind of risk they were both in now.

"Yes, but I can't get into details. Just promise me that, that you'll never speak of this, or started digging into them or the Eagles as it will likely get unwanted attention from both sides." Frost looked at her most most vulnerable that she had seemed in years of knowing her.

"You know that I can't promise that. It's just not me, but I'll still try not to occur the wrath of ladder." Wires said what Frost knew what she was going to say.

"That was what I was afraid of hearing.." Was Frost only comment, as she felt a sense of doom come washing across her as to where this conversation would now lead to.

* * *

 **Location:** **ODST base Omega, Northern Canada**

 **[Time: 08:05] [date: Saturday, September, 15 Local date, 2553 UNSC stander year]**

At that moment in time Veronica Dare was sitting in front of a computer busying herself with looking through the list. As she was now reaching out to people and trying to getting them recruited. This was because she had been informed by Ghost that the list that he given her had been shrinking at an alarming rate. He did not know what was causing it but they did know that they had to start recruiting now or they may never get the chance to do it later on. So Ghost had let her off the hook on taking a break as this was not strenuous. As well he could cut the power to the computer when he felt like she had spent enough time there.

In that time she had only matched to get three out of a possible ten people she had gone after. She was not impressed with her results as she was expecting at least five at the minimum.

"Ugh, why?" Dare asked herself as she rubbed her head in frustration.

She was now going through the problem of how she was going to get them over here without anyone noticing. As one of them was easy as he didn't have to cross a ocean to get here. The next one was a problem in itself, as he was in somewhat active war zone and was being hunted by his own government for things he had done in his past. The finally one was somewhat easier as she was in a more stable environment and looking for a new job there was just the small details to work out before she came over.

Still Dare knew that things were getting worse in the world but she hadn't expect it to affect all this stuff. Overall with recent events in mind, Dare was considering putting recruitment at the top of the list. As this events have shown her that they may not have that much time left as to get what they needed. As it seemed that everybody were now choosing a side whether or not they wanted to.

Still life when on, and Dare had at least gotten herself four candidates for the ONI program she plans to run. This program would be a stripped down version of the real thing as they didn't have the resources to support them like back in the UNSC, as well as they were on the outside of every major government on the planet which didn't help as either.

But she couldn't worry about that right now as she need to get this thing off the ground. As they may of have even less time then original thought. As she had dug deeper in the files that Ghost had gathered for her. The more that she read the more she came to realize that somethings was seriously wrong in this world.

There were many things that raised alarms within her. One was the fact that governments hadn't taken action against law enforcement turning a blind eye to male victims of crime. As well as the seemingly endless political assassinations coupled that with the Arms industry not taking any sort of action to make arms that were effective against the IS, and this was the tip of the iceberg.

Something big was happening and Dare could feel it. Her only problem is that she couldn't do anything about it, not yet at least.

Now as Dare was working on a couple more if the smaller details, which was what they needed next to actually start build up a good power base and to get what they need here. But just then a high priority single came and instantly got her attention. Dare smiled to herself once she had seen who it was from. The three of them had done it, and Buck was none the wiser to what was going on in there or with them. Now ONI would have the full details about this project once they've got back or they could use it here if it became relevant.

Dare was now going through the data she had been sent. She now reviewing a replay of one the experiments they were doing there, but just as it got to the most interesting part. But fate being a bitch had Buck unexpectedly walking right into that room with the video rolling right where he could see it in all it glory.

"Veronica I wanted to..." Buck started but he stopped the moment he saw what was on the computer screen.

He had known that she was working on somethings from Ghost. But what she had been working on was a different matter entirely from what he had been told. As far as it looked, it didn't look good, it definitely didn't look good as what he saw was running footage from a experiment that ended with the person being turned into a Flood combat form.

To this he quickly grabbed and brought up his side arm and pointed it right at Veronica head.

"Alright, you've got 30 seconds to explain why that fucking shit is on that screen!" Buck said this in a rage over being lied to.

"Buck, it's not what it looks like." Veronica said defensively, Buck didn't buy that for a second.

"It not what it looks like? Well sweet heart, what I see is grade A ONI bull that happened under my nose!" Buck was now starting to pressure her.

Then a light on the screen came on and started flashed for a few seconds before Ghost automatically open it up. It turned out to be a request for a communications channel that was automatically opened. The voices that came over that channel only add to infuriating Buck even more before he stepped into this mess.

[Control, come in control. We've succeeded mission objectives but require a strategy for exit. We're currently barricaded in the main computer room with possibly hundreds if not thousands of angry Flood things outside. Please advise.] Came the unmistakable voice of Dutch.

That sent Buck passed angry and even more then livid over this information. This was partly because Veronica didn't seem to trusted him enough to keep him in the loop as well as to sending ' **His team** ' into what was essentially a Flood infested hellhole.

"So, that how it is." Buck said this slowly and deliberately trying to keep his fury under control.

Then he walked right over to the console which she was sitting at. He shot her a dirty look as he pushed her out of the way and open the channel.

"Dutch is that you?" Asked Buck in the most proper voice he can muster despite all his anger.

[Buck? Yes it's us, we've been trying to get you for over an hour but that not important right now, we need to exit strategy as our only way out is through a fuck ton of Flood.] Dutch said proper and cool despite the situation around him.

"Well hang on we'll get you out of there." Buck said back to him.

[Ok Buck, wait! What was that? The door they've...What?...AAAAAHHHHH!?] Dutch screamed as unrecognizable weapons were firing in the background.

"Dutch, respond! DUTCH, ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" Buck roared into the com's but all he got back was static.

"You, You lead them to their deaths, what the hell do you have to say for yourself, you bitch?" Buck asked this coldly words fulled with venom and the pure unadulterated rage he was felt.

"I was doing this for the UNSC, so went the Flood came back we would be ready of them!" Veronica said this to him with a notable hint of fear in her voice. As she wasn't really sure what to say to him at that moment.

"DON'T FEED ME THAT BS! YOU WERE DOING THIS FOR ONI. AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED IT'S NOT THERE PLACE TO PLAY FUCKING GOD!" Buck shot back angrily at her.

As he wasn't buy any of this stuff that she was trying to selling him.

He knew somethings like this could very well send Veronica to the top of the ONI power base. The way she was will to work her way up and use them, this felt like a full betrayal of Bucks trust in her as she hadn't shown any sort of interest in this, till now.

He was now questioned everything he had known about her to this point the biggest one was whether or not their love real? Was she just using him as a stepping stone to greater things? Or did they really have somethings?

That question now started to eat away at he. This frustrated him as he couldn't tell whether or not to trust his gut or what he knew. But he could another feeling creeping in over his frustration. It was a pure white hot anger that surprised even him, still even now he wasn't sure what to do. In that internal conflict he was having, Buck could now feel that pure white hot anger that had risen up started to take over, he knew it was happening but he did nothing to stop it.

As it seemed to be right what he felt a absolute pure white hot ange at Veronica for doing this. For making this mess and, and... Bucks thoughts spiraled out of control as he was consumed by all the possibilities. Still it did have an affect as he now didn't give any sort of a damn and he didn't do anything to stop what happened next. As now he could feel his finger slowly pulling down on the trigger of his magnum, till it happened..." **BANG!** "

Which was automatically followed by the guns recoil as it automatically place the next round in the chamber and ejected the spent cartridge from its chamber.

Buck now look on at his handy work. As he stared at the blooded knee cap of Veronica. He did that for a couple of seconds before he then proceeded to unload the rest of it magazine in the computer she had been using.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! WHAT THE HELL BUCK!?" She asked him angrily as she started working on her knee making sure that there wasn't any long lasting damage.

"That was for lie to me, as well as sending my friends in that full on hell hole to further your ONI agenda." Buck was unapologetic when he said this as he loaded a fresh magazine into his Magnum.

Buck was pissed off as hell but he was starting to somewhat calm down after he had kneecap her. Still he wasn't sure what kind of relationship they would have after this working or otherwise as he couldn't trust that Veronica would do this behind his back again in the future. Still a part of him was glad that had stopped her getting Flood samples and data result in which his team had died to get.

"The computer..." Dare started to say as if that was her biggest problem at that moment.

"It was old anyway, and it wasn't like I shot anything important." Buck said this casually as he looked over his magnum, making sure it was pointed in her direction in all times as to deter her from any sort of attack.

"You know that his is definitely going to affect our relationship." Dare said dryly almost jokingly, strange considering he had just shot her.

But there was a method to this line of conversion, it was to hopefully calm down Buck so that he didn't shoot here again.

"I know but, I like the civil Veronica more then the ONI Veronica, who's just out to use us or just simply stabs us in the fucking back when we're no longer useful to her." Buck growled back at her.

Dare was about to reply him when a white hot pain came crashing down across her kneecap and then spread to the rest of her leg. Dare viciously cursed the pain that her leg was now cause her. After a couple of seconds Buck finally seemed to take pity on her for the pain he had caused her.

But if he was going to help he would do it on his own time. As he now waited for what he felt was just long enough, before he started making his way to one of the near by walls. On that wall it held a emergency supply kit for this room.

"Well I'm not just going to let you bleed out." Buck reassure her as he now came walking over with the med kit in hand.

As he approached she reach out to him with one hand, Buck backed up upon see this.

"What's in your other hand? Show it to me now!" Buck made his demand to Veronica clear.

As he suspected that she was going to try something, do to that fact he had shot her and she didn't have any sort of control over the out come of this situation whatsoever.

Dare was reluctant to show her hand at first. But after a couple of seconds spent with the pain eating away at her and the now forming pool of blood growing beneath her feet. She gave into Buck demand, she slowly reluctantly opened her hand to reveal a syringe sitting in the palm of her hand. Buck guessed that it was most likely filled with some sort of drug. He didn't know which kind of drug was in there but he could take a very educated guess on when it was. He briefly wondered how she got it, he put the thought a side for later as he needed all his attention here as he had his girlfriend/ONI agent to deal with.

"Drop it! Drop it, now or I'll shot you again you fucking bitch." Buck said in a dark commanding voice leveling the gun at her once more.

He wasn't going to shot her again, but she didn't know that. All she knew was that he wasn't giving a shit about what he did to her at this moment and how far he was willing to go.

Dare complied with his demand dropped it. Once it had hit the ground Buck quickly sweep it away with his foot, still he held the gun at her for a few seconds before putting it back in it holster. He then bent down and start working on Veronica's knee, and make a comment.

"That better. Now don't do anything else stupid or we'll both regret it." Was his final words to her before he got down and started working on her knee.

As Buck worked on her knee, Dare started to ask him some questions. First and foremost was about his involvement with the Flood, to which he didn't really give her much of an answer. Still she kept at it only to have him kept brushing her off, till eventually she asked out right.

"Why are you so sure that we can't control the Flood in anyway Buck?" Dare asked him.

"Because we've seen the Flood and what they can do, so put simply they can't be controlled." Buck angrily shot back at her tired of her endless questions about this.

"Still you never told me how you came to know about the Flood existence?" Dare asked him, as now she really wanted to know this fact.

"Well since you're not going anywhere, I'll tell you about our mission to the Ark that officially never happened." Buck begrudge said this.

Now that he had finally finished with patching up her knee. Buck decided to tell her as he knew that he would have to talk sooner or later. So he took a sit away from her knowing that this was probably going to take a while. Still it burn, the lost of his team as he could only assumed that they had killed and integrated into the Flood hive mind.

'What a horrible way to go.' Buck thought, still he felt responsible even if it wasn't his fault.

He put aside that burning feeling as it wasn't going to help anyone now. Once he had composed himself he spoke once again.

"It began a little after that time, where we were called off your little assignment to guard the engineer and assist in another pet project that ONI had cooked up." Buck began.

 **End of chapter**

* * *

 **UNSC AI call sign Ghosts report number 5** : subjects the Type-28 Grenade Launcher also nickname the Flame fist

The Type-28 Grenade Launcher was a modified Burte shot that fired Type-3 Anitpersonnel grenades.

This type of modified Brute shots are almost nonexistent do to the fact they were mainly give to those how would be going into and fighting in Flood affected areas. As well this are more then capable of firing the standard burte shot ammunition, but this requires a long and lengthly process to change it over and to ensure that the ammunition does not detonate inside the barrel of the weapon, for that reason most Brute commanders will not attempt to change out the ammunition.

The flame fist was given out during later stages of the war once the Flood had returned in force, only a hand full of special units receive this weapon as it was time-consuming to make and costly to produce on mass.

 **Useful against a IS:** This Grenade launcher main point of focus is on anti-infantry warfare, as it is most likely the standard grenade on this if you can call it a standard is most likely to impact upon the shield causing no damage or harm to both the IS of it pilot. This weapon is overly specialized to anti-infantry warfare and should not be used against any sort of armored vehicles.

Next report on the M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose grenade

* * *

 **Ghost report: a quick Bio on our new members:**

 **Name: Selma Eva**

 **Born in: Reykjavik, Iceland**

Selma Eva is a Iceland native who been there for most of her life. Most of her life was uneventful till one day when she needed medical care for her young son.

On that day Selma came to realize what the world had become after her son died in her arms while waiting for emergency medical care he need. For a time after that she came to resented everything in the world around her. Till she eventually came to realize what the heart of the problem truly was. So as she was train medical professional with a mission, she opened a clinic that was only accessible to males. Which has only recently been shut down by a lawsuit.

Which I won't get into details as it's extremely stupid that even I a AI am dumbfounded by this. Still her skills as a doctor makes her a valuable asset to this operation.

 **Name: he's called Shahid as true name unknown.**

 **Born in: Unknown village, Pakistan**

We don't have much on the man called Shahid but this what we've been able to piece together.

Shahid was a former terrorist who was born in Pakistan. Which he reminds in for many years. In those years he joined a terrorist group. He was active in it till he accidentally killed his brother in one of his mission for them.

That event lead to him being rejected by his own family. But since then he's given up those ways and has attempted to make amends for what he sees as all the evils he is done in their name.

He was just released from Doctors Without Borders do to his refusal to leave a patient that was in critical condition, to help with a female patient with a lesser injury. As well the local government has found out his past ties with the terrorist organization and are hunting him down as we speak.

Still his a top class surgeon in his class and is training in treating combat wounds.

 **Name: Patrick Jon**

 **Born in: Gander, Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada**

Patrick was born in the town of Gander which he live for the first couple of years of his life till he's family moved to the capital, St. John's. There he lived for a couple more years, he had a job as a oil worker out on the rigs.

When the IS was announced, one of his old buddies told him to get out of place. As things started to go down hill in the cities, Patrick took that advice and took a placement down deep into northern Labrador in one the remote areas to avoid the woman's rise to power in the major cities. With that Patrick become one of the few men how remembers the old world before the IS.

Still even out there Patrick knew that he can't say out of this forever as the world has a way of drawing people out of hiding.

From what I can gather Patrick seems like good person who is willing to do what is necessary for any organization he is apart of. He'll probably end up be the faces of our organization for a time. As he will go out to get goods that we need. He well need some basic training, still over all he has a good skill set that he can bring here.

 **As well the reports I've planed to do on the country's has been red lighted by Dare 'sigh' still I plan to keep putting up this extra information when available till then Ghost out.**

* * *

 **So cliffhangers so you can probably guess what the next couple chapters going to be about. As well they're going to be somethings of a experiment on chapter content. I'll fully explain it in that chapter. As well I've been skinny on the action on my last couple of chapters still hopeful the next one will be a bit more action fulled.**

 **So yay Buck shooting Veronica in the knee probably not what he would do if this was somethings minor, but we're talking about ONI possible getting to used the Flood as a living bio-weapon and send his team behind his back** **doesn't help either. Feel free to rant, rage and all that stuff but ask yourself wouldn't of you done somethings like that if your friends/family where sent to a horrible place to possible die?**

 **As well exams are coming up for me as well as more work related stuff I have to do so don't expect the next update for a bit as life's been kicking my ass still I'll live even if I want to do a million things at once. Still all the same it can be a bit tiring work on all this stuff.**

 **And on that note I'll see you next time have a good one till then.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I'm back sorry it took me so long I had a bad case of writers block add that with hating what I put down when it did clear up. So I had to write this chapter all over again. Still I just hope that you enjoy this even though it was a challenge for me to put together. This is also partly why this chapter is a bit on the skinny side with some details. I would of liked to put more in it but couldn't get it right. Still hope you enjoy this regardless.**

 **It's a struggle some days, but I'm hoping that I can get through this and on to some more of the** **juicy stuff as my notes have been** **piling up again, here's an example:** She found her in the same wheelchair as was her usual; parked in front of the window. She was now held a photo in her hands the picture of which she couldn't identify without getting closer. **So you can see why I try my best to get through this without messing it up because it could ruin the experience. As well a taste Tim bit to hold you over till the next chapter as it could take a while if the block comes back.**

 **Still I have to get there first and as always all rights to their owners I don't own anything**

* * *

 **Location: On border the ONI Prowler:** ** _Wispper in the night_**

 **[Time: 16:18] [date: December 11 local date, 2552 UNCS stander year]**

Buck wasn't happy nether was he angry, he was simply put annoyed. Annoyed over been pulled off for an unknown assignment, which was from ONI of all people. Didn't they have better people on their payroll to deal with whatever they needed done? So why did they need him the squad? Buck had been asking himself that question over and over again in his head.

Overall his squad; Alpha Nine was simply put unsure of their duties at the moment. As they didn't know anything more then Buck which was the reason why he was annoyed in the first place.

"So has that call to Dare turn up anything on our mysterious commander, or mission for that matter?" Inquired Mickey.

"She hasn't replied yet, still it's not like we need her for everything, is it?" Buck replied back to Mickey.

"Well thanks to being a ladies man that I am I've managed to, gather the name of who we will be working with." Romeo said smugly as he walked in the room.

"I won't ask how you got this information. It's probably for the best because I probably won't like the answer anyway. So, Romeo what do you got?" Buck asked him.

"Alright here's what I know. The guy where apparently worked with his name is Kibwa. Apparently he's been working his way up the ONI food chain for the last couple months." Romeo said as if that wasn't concerning it all.

"Don't sound like the best person to be with on a mission. But the choice is out of our hands on this on." Dutch said with his hands crossed.

"We'll make it work." Buck said reassuringly as if they could handle what this spook throw they way.

"Sure, because being on an ONI Prowler most likely filled to the brim with eavesdropping devices. Along with being owned by an organization that can meet you virtually disappeared from the face of the universe. So sure Gunny we can hand anything they throw at us." Romeo replied sarcastically.

"Well, Romeo what do you think that we should be do to make this work?" Buck asked this without even thinking.

He was asking for Romeo's opinion on something that he had no respect for and distrust with a passion. Buck into me realize his mistake but Romeo took that opening that Buck gave him before he could respond.

"Simple we use Ding, Dong, Ditch. That how we're going to make it work." Romeo replied calmly as if it was obvious.

"So we're going to use the strategy of a three year old? So Romeo pray tell how it is that you expect this to even have a chance of working." Said a very sceptical Buck.

"So here's how it's going to go down; first we have to get into a room with multiple door. Then next we convince the spook to split up as it will cover more ground, and finally we meet back at a prearranged point and carry on the mission with him." Romeo said it as if he was sure it was going to work without any problems whatsoever.

"That probably the stupidest thing that I've heard this year." Was the only thing Buck could say to insane plan as it relied too much on chance to be even practical.

"Even though I've known you for all those year, I still wonder how you come up with this plans." Dutch said half handle referencing the time they had to use dead bodies of two Elites as a shield against explosion.

"Hay, they work didn't they?" Romeo said in his defense.

"They worked because you got lucky." Dutch shot back.

But before Romeo could fire off a retort on how many other plans that he had came up with saved their ass. The door leading in the room opened.

Now standing in the doorway was a mam. He was dressed in black combat gear and was to put it simply a stereotype spook. He was about average hight if not a little over, his brown hair cleanly kept, and stern hazelnut eyes. He was of African descent, but what was most important that he was the mission commander for this operation.

"So I take it you're our mission commander?" Inquiry Buck.

"Yes Sergeant I am your mission commander. I came to inform you that I'm ready to begin your briefing. I expect you in the briefing room in the next five minutes." Then with that he turned around and when back in the door which he came.

"Well wasn't he a ray of sunshine." This came from Romeo to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen after he had left them.

"He strikes me as a cold fish of sorts." Dutch said giving his opinion of the man once ha had left and the door was fully closed.

"Agreed. Also I can tell it's going to be one of those missions already." Buck said as he eye two man in the room with him.

"Who wants the bullseye painted on their back first?" Romeo ask sarcastically.

"That stopped being funny over two years ago Romes." Dutch shot back at his partner.

"It still make for a good story." Romeo said defensively.

"Do I even want to know what is it you're talking about?" Buck asked Dutch.

"Probably best you don't." Was Dutch simple reply.

"Mickey you've been awfully quiet throw this, so what is the matter?" Buck asked fully knowing that something was the matter or is Mickey would've of at least said one thing during this whole exchange.

"I'm just thinking that all." Mickey said obviously trying to brush Buck off, but Buck wouldn't have any of it.

"Mickey let's take a walk." Buck said put his hand on his shoulder leading him along, as Dutch and Romeo were now busy trying to figure out what jokes he could even us.

The two of them were now walking down on of the small ships hallways.

"Mickey I know that somethings bugging you. You don't have to tell me what it is more rather is it within the team." Buck now ask him once he felt the moment was right.

"Buck I'm, I'm in over my head." Mickey admitted to him.

"How so?" Buck asked the obvious question

"Well, I sort, of volunteered for something in hindsight I should've thought it through before agreeing to." Mickey said nervously in a tone that Buck know, it was usually accompanied by bad news.

"What in hell did you agree to." Buck asked rubbing his temples.

"Well I, kinda, agreed for us too, field test some equipment, without asking you." Mickey said nervously not sure how Buck would react to this news.

Buck was on the line between laughing over how insignificant this was and going ballistic that he hasn't even talk to them before hand. In the end Buck laughed it off as he found it funnier about how small a thing it was.

"HA, HA, HA. That's all? Jesus, Mickey I thought you were actually spying on us for them." Buck said through his laughter.

"So you're not made?" Mickey asked confused over Bucks laughter.

"Don't get me wrong Mickey, I'm absolutely furious at you. But like I said I thought you're supposed be spying on us for some spook." Buck then gave him a grin. "I'm just glad you have that much common sense in you kid to at least hopefully not to do something like that. Only if Romeo had that much, we be fine."

"If I had so much common sense to do what exactly?" Came the unmistakable voice of Romeo.

"Oh with you and your choice of women, Romeo's." Buck said covering for Mickey.

"Ah, girlfriend troubles? Well good on you, I wasn't sure you even had one." Romeo said sounding surprised for once.

"Well we're kinda not officially that. With our line of work it's better of that we don't get overly attached to one another so if, you know what I'm talking about." Mickey admitted.

"So you've slept with her?" To this Mickey lowered his head, even so you could still see his checks redden after Romeo asked the question.

"Ha," Romeo slapped him on the shoulder, "you, dog you."

"Before we keep going. Buck we came to tell you that were supposed to be in the briefing room in next five minutes." Dutch said finally finished the job he had been given

"We can walk and talk, so Romeo what was your theory about women again?" Buck asked him, to this Romeo gave him a sour look.

"Well my theory is, you should go for quantity over quality. This because you're more likely to meet the woman of your dreams. Albeit, I will admit that this path has a lot of broken hearts and has a high chance of making you some power enemies. But you only live once." Romeo said as they finally reached the door they were supposed to go through.

"So that's why I found you in the gutter." Dutch said this as if a mystery had finally been solved.

"I thought you said you wouldn't speck of it again." Romeo shot back at Dutch sounding very annoyed over having somethings personal brought up again.

Buck then to a look at the time and realize how little time they had left.

"We've wasted enough time. Come on we're supposed to be professionals." Buck said as he started walking to the door panel.

"Only in public, behind closed doors it's party on boys. Chicks, tits, and my own personal fix." Romeo said as everyone know what he was talking about.

"You're horrible, you know that?" This came from Dutch.

"Oh, I thought I was keeping it PG 13, for the kiddys." Romeo joked.

"Alright ladies, that Spooks not going to be impressed if we keep him waiting any longer. So get your game faces on." Buck said as he opened the door leading to the briefing room.

"Sorry for the delay. I was having a word with my boys." Buck said covering for them.

"It's fine Captain, just sit down will begin the briefing." Said Kibwa showing no signs of emotion over the delay.

"Yes sir." Buck complied, hoping to not raise the ire of Kibwa anymore than he already had.

"Gentleman I know that we called you out here on short notice. But we need the best unit we could get on short notice, for better or worse, that be you lot." Kibwa said.

"May I be so bold as to ask what it it we're going to be doing." Buck asked really wanting to know what he had been dragged out here for.

"You may be so bold, but I have to give you some background. As of right now the remaining UNSC and Swords of Sanghelios forces are about to or are engaging the Prophet of truth fleet about a Forerunner installation simply called: The Ark." Kibwa gave it a moment to sink in.

"You mean that place, were apparently the Covenant can fire off a super weapon that can wipe all of creation off the face of the Galaxy?" Dutch said sounding concern for once.

"I won't inquiry as to how you gather that information Ms. Miles. But yes that's our work environment." Kibwa said as if this unnecessary discussion annoyed him.

"So let me guess, we're in charge of making sure that doesn't happen. So what dangerous and unknown device will we be breaking today?" Romeo said this as if he was sure that they were going to be playing the heroes in this battle

"If only it were so simple. No if that were the case we've would of put a Spartan team on it, not grunts like you." Kibwa said this coldly as if he had taken offense to Romeo's assertions in his role.

Buck quickly restrain Romeo from doing anything else rash. As it was already clear that Kibwa wasn't in the mood for taking any sort of shit from this grunts as he had called them.

"So let get to the point. What are we going to be doing?" Asked Buck.

"Most of that is classified, but I'll give you the rundown of what you're allowed to know. Thanks to an anonymous source we are in possession of some very vital information." Kibwa then paused momentarily after he said it.

This was most do to that fact he was likely waiting for questions to arise. You didn't have to wait long as Dutch decide to inquire further on this.

"How trustworthy is the source?" Dutch asked concerned over possibly being led into a trap by bad Intel.

"We've used it before and they have a good track record." Kibwa stated.

"So, if you don't mind me asking how are we getting into this place because I'm guessing that landing this bird is out of the question." Mickey asked change the root of the conversation.

"Our insertion method will be by SOIEV pods drop from this ship. Since you're going to need to know this anyway. Our job is to attempted to seize what we believe to be the Arks defense hub. This doesn't need saying, but if the Covenant gain control that center it's believed that they can use this facilities defense mechanisms against us." Kibwa said in his most serious tone.

"Then I guess that we make sure that they don't even make into the building." Said a cocky Romeo who was sure that this was going to be a wild goose chase.

"We drop in five. Get you gear on and meet in the bay for further instruction." Kibwa said as he then walked out.

"Hey, Rookie didn't know that you were here." Buck said surprised over finding his missing squad mate in this place.

The Rookie shrugged in response to Buck.

"Let me guess, ONI needed you for something." Buck asked.

He nodded yes to this. This made Buck frown as to why ONI needed one of his squad a head of time.

"This is why I hate ONI sometimes. They tell you nothing and expect you to be okay with that." Buck said as he approached the door when would lead to the SOIEV.

"Unfortunately my man, that's what you signed up for with your ONI girlfriend." Romeo said casually.

"Well at least I have a stable girlfriend." Buck then smile at the look the spread across Romeo's face.

That look was worth the crap that he was about to get from Romeo. A response that was held up as they got on that 'gear' that Kibwa talked about. It was a jet black chestplate that was separated into four different parts, which also had it own bells and whistles to boot.

"A girlfriend who can easily make you her bitch." Romeo shot back as they finished getting the gear on and entered the room they were supposed to be in and already saw that Kibwa was already in his SOIEV pod.

"Why was I fully expecting to hear that come out of your mouth." Dutch said with a knowing smile.

That comment earned him a playful shove from Romeo as he got into his drop pod.

"Well maybe it's because you spend time with my ass to know what will come out of it." Romeo replied all ruff affection.

"Get a room you two." Buck tease them as walked into his pod.

"Ha, that be the day. That the day Romeo gets to fuck your girlfriend." Dutch said jokingly.

"Over my dead body." Buck retorted.

"That's the general idea." Dutch replyed.

"I can't seriously believe that we're having this conversation right now." Buck said shaking his head.

"That's why you keep us around, we keep your life interesting." Romeo replyed.

"Sure that's why I put up with your ass." Buck said as he and the others were suddenly dropped right into the middle of the battle.

In mere moments they were in the thick of it all. Flying down and around enemy and allied ships alike.

"Would you look at that." Dutch said in awe as they passed by a supercarrier.

As they did it fired off a plasma round at an enemy ship which saved a UNSC frigate from another, crippling it target. It then left it for the frigate to finish off on it own as it when after a new target.

"I will admit I do enjoy this view. Is that? No way!" Mickey said in awe before Buck decided to refocus them on the task at hand.

"Cut the chatter, we can admire the amazing views after we won this." Buck said to them as he knew what Mickey was talking about.

Mickey was talking about the view of the Milky Way Galaxy in the blacken sky. He thought that he wouldn't never see a sight like this in his life. Still it wouldn't matter if he was dead and that's what they would be if they didn't run this gauntlet that was in front of them.

"Mickey be advised. There's a hostile banshee coming in at 9 o'clock high coming on to your fight path." Came the ever so cool voice of Kibwa.

"Banshee spotted. I'm moving to avoid it flight path." Called Mickey, as he adjusted his pods flight path so it would over shot him and miss.

"Did we give out a invitation for them to come party with us?" Romeo ask sarcastically as he moved to avoid another incoming banshee fighter.

"We seem to be attracting a lot of attention." Stated Dutch.

"Why? Isn't there enough friends for them to play with?" Mickey chipped in.

As they were talking they past by and UNSC cruiser that just lost half of its side to a plasma torpedo. As pieces of metal flew by their windows as they when by.

"It's looking like we're getting our ass kicked up here." Was Romeo's only comment.

"I won't matter of we don't make it down there so stay focus and try not to get yourself killed." Kibwa said as he put his pod in a hard rright to avoid another incoming banshee fighter.

That was followed by long silence that was only punctuated by the call outs of their comrades informing them into incoming enemies so they can move to avoid them. It lasted till they finally hit the outermost atmosphere of this Forerunner installation. At this point they knew that they had made it past the space battle that was currently raging about them. Now free of that danger a new one came to meet them in the form of Covenants AA and the AAA battery they opened up from the surface of the installation once they were in range.

"Lovely, I was hoping to collecting a couple new dents on this drop." Said Romeo sarcastically.

"Almost think that they don't want us here." This was followed by a laugh from the squad after Buck said that.

After that it was silent as they simply continued down to the installation.

* * *

 **Location: Surface of the Ark near what is believed to be its main weapon control room**

 **[Time: 16:37] [date: December 11 local date, 2552 UNCS stander year]**

The SOIEV pods had just made past the the antiaircraft artillery and had just landed on the surface of the Ark second ago. Drown to the disturbance, a small Covenant patrol come to investigate what the disturbance was. As they we examining the pods they didn't notice one of them popped open. Fully out of his pod the Rookie was now staring face-to-face with the spindly, bird like jackal.

The Rookie was the first recover from the initial shock, he quickly and efficiently punched the jackal, stunning it for long enough to bring out his knife. Moving his hand around the shield the jackal brought up to defend itself; which the Rookie got around it with some fancy footwork and stabbed the jackal right in the face with his knife he had brought out in those few seconds. The scream of the dying jackal alerted the rest of it patrol to the potential danger, but was already too late as the rest of Alpha nine was already making their way out of their pods.

Buck let loose with his Assault rifle, shredding any unfortunate enemies that got in his way. Just as the rest of Alpha Nine popped their pods doors and joined in the effort to clear their landing zone.

Once the last of them had been dispatched they gathered together to figure out their next move.

"So where's the spook?" Asked Romeo who hadn't seen were he had set down.

"It's Kibwa." Corrected Mickey.

"Whatever." Romeo said not caring for his name just where he was.

"Well he better show up soon." Romeo said as a voice spoke up behind him.

"I'm very much alive, Romeo. Sergeant ready the man we're move out now!" Kibwa said as he started moving toward the large out cropping.

"You heard him, get to it." Buck said said unenthusiastic about Kibwas seemingly takeover of his squad.

There was some unhappy grumbling about how casually Kibwa uses authority over Buck. And trust me Buck wasn't happy either with the idea of a ONI spook running his squad. Still what could they do about it?

"I'm really starting to hate that fuck." Was Romeo's comment as he fell in and started running after everyone else.

"Let hand out the job list. Dutch your with me. Mickey, Rookie your job is to keep Kibwa alive. Romeo you're on point." Buck order as they ran.

"Plasma bait again?" Romeo asked Buck.

"Yes smart ass. That because you do such a great job at it." Buck teased him a little.

"Now let's get this over with, ugh." Romeo said resigned to his fate as he made his way up front.

The group managed to travel at a good pace given the terrain they traveled over. Most of that time was spent dogging the odd Covenant patrol they came across; some they were able to avoid entirely others they had no choice but to engage them. For the most part they travel in silence only talking about thing directly relate to the mission. This when on till eventually Dutch grew tired of the silence and only mission related conversations so he decided to open a new line of conversation.

Romeo how's that lung holding up?" Inquired Dutch as they were running.

"It's fine would of been better if I hadn't lost it in the first place." Romeo replyed.

"You're still on that man? Come on what's going to take?" Asked Mickey

"Humf, I don't know, oh wait if you guys did somethings other then let that Brute wale on me!" Romeo said clear still angry over his squad inactive with stopping the Brute in New Mombasa that took one of his lungs.

"I thought we all agree that it was the heat of the moment thing and left it at that." Dutch said trying to prevent what he knew was likely coming.

"We did, but I decided to go against that ruling." Romeo information them which drew a tired groan from all of them.

"We've been over this, we've would of done everything in our power to prevent this. But shit happens, you know that." Buck repeat what he had said to him for what felt like the hundredth time.

"That doesn't get me off the transplant list for a new lung." Romeo simple stated that fact.

"Why are we even having this conversation again?" Inquiry Mickey.

"Shut your traps we've got company." Buck said breaking up the conversation

"So what we've got?" Asked Dutch as he to position behind cover.

"We have three apes in the back, along with the mass of the little bastards and bird food all around them." Said Buck Cooley as he gestured Romeo to get into position, his sniper rifle locked and loaded.

"I've got a shot on the head bastard. Wait...Buck are you seeing this?" Asked Romeo as he directed Bucks attention to what he had seen.

Buck saw what had got Romeo's attention. It was a squad of half jaws making their way around this group obviously trying to get into positions to stage an ambush.

"Ah, nice catch Romeo." Buck said actually impressed for once.

"So Gunny do I have permission to smoke the lot of them?" Romeo asked as he was clearly concentrating on what target to remove from play.

"That isn't my call to make. Kibwa?" Buck asked, to that he got a nod of approval.

Dutch was unnerved by Kibwas lack of foresight of what would happen if they were discovered and what that may do to the UNSC, Swords of Sanghelios relations. Still he wasn't in any position to argue the point of whether or not they should be attacking their allies. So he just stood there as the team ready up for the coming battle.

"You okay?" Inquired Buck.

"I'll live." Dutch said simply hiding what he really felt.

"Alright, Dutch if you need to talk about it. We can do it later." Buck said as he lowered himself down and crawled over to Romeo side. "Romeo start with the one in charge." Wispped Buck as he pointed out his target.

Meer moments after saying that Romeo's finger started to squeeze down on the trigger till he was stopped by the Rookie, who ripped the gun out of his hands.

"What the hell kid?" Romeo yelled at the Rookie as he prepared to slap him for messing with him.

He said nothing and simply pointed in a direction away from him; Romeo and the others followed where his finger was pointing to and saw the lone jackel sniper getting ready to support what ever side he was on.

"Oh, good eye Rookie. Now please be a dear and requisition his sniper rifle for me would you?" Romeo asked in a voice that the Rookie wanted to punch out.

The Rookie put down that feeling as it wasn't going to serve any purpose besides alerting the currently unaware sniper to their presence. It only took him seconds to close the distance between him and his target, the Rookie knew that he couldn't fire his weapon without giving the presents away, so he was forced to used the old but even reliable combat knife.

He was now only a couple of feet from him, at this point the jackel finally sense something was wrong and moved it head to observe its surroundings. Unfortunately for the Rookie the jackel spotted him, he had to act fast or this was all for not. He quickly closed the distance between him and his target. Dispite that the jackal managed to fire off a hip shot at him.

The shot found it mark in his left shoulder guard, the high-energy round instantly melt then shattering the titanium plate the moment it made contact. The pain was nearly unbearable but it mean that he was alive and the Rookie was going to make the most of the jackels mistake as he now descended upon him. The Rookie came in a full-scale tackle, knocking the Covenant sniper off his feet.

At this point the both of them were locked in close combat with the both of them now fighting with their respective combat knives, the Rookie with his UNSC standardize knife and the Kig-Yar using a wicked look blade that looked like a cross between a Elite Curveblade and a brute combat knife.

The Kig-Yar drew first blood with a light gash to the Rookies unprotected lift side where his armor once was. The Rookie responded to this with a slash to the jackels arm, seemly taken aback by the enemies quickly recovered from the injuries that were inflicted earlier. And that was the reason why he lost his fight. As the Rookie brought his blade down on the jackels wrist with the blade in it grasp and then quickly and brutally smashed the knife straight through its skull breaking the bone that was in it was.

With that the jackel when limp and was dead. The Rookie quickly stashed the body when to where it beam rifle had fallen to the ground. Once it was in his hands the Rookie also picked up the knife the jackl had dropped in case anyone wanted it. Then he marched right over to Romeo and slapped the beam rifle in his hand, resisting the urge to clubbing with it.

"Why thank you for getting this for me just to bad you couldn't of gotten it gift wrapped." Romeo said sarcastically as the Rookie barely herald down the urge to knock him out.

"Romeo if you're done, get your ass over here as the window for doing this is closing rather to fast for my liking." Called Buck.

"Coming mother, and yes the Rookies fine thanks for asking." Romeo replied sarcastically as he made with his way over to the spot.

The scene below them had degenerated into simply a fucking mess of plasma fire, bodies and brutal hand to hand combat.

"Jess, this fuckers sure what to kill one another." Mickey comment about the carnage unfolding in front of him.

"Alright Corporal, take them down." Kibwa said coldly.

The moment the words had left Kibwas mouth was when Romeo open fire with the beam rifle. He chose to take out some of the Elites first as they were the ones with the upper hand in this fight.

He chose to take out the command structure first. Romeo quickly lined up a shot on the one who looked in charge of the this group. Then he fired!

Shot found its mark on the Elites head; with a flash of it overloaded shields the commander dropped dead to the ground not even knowing what had hit him. Romeo wasn't even do the next shot took an Ultra then a Captain and by the time he had emptied his last shot, the situation of the battlefield below them had changed.

With it strong leadership the Swords advantage over the Brutes nullified; the struggling group seize this opportunity that was open to them while the rest of the Elites forces were still reeling over the loss of commanders.

"I must say I was even impressed by that shooting, Corporal." Kibwa said not using his name or full rank to annoy Romeo.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Alright lets get ourselves relocated and set up for the second stage." Romeo said almost sounding all business for once.

"Wait." Said Mickey, Romeo turned to face him.

"What?" Romeo asked the obvious question.

"You aren't planning to carry around the spent weapon, are you? If not then thump it, dump it before we set up again." Mickey reminds them for proper procedures, as the Covenant always bugged their weapons.

"Great idea kid. Rookie be a good lad and get rid of this for me." Romeo asked in his usual way of when he didn't want to do the work himself.

That earn Romeo a deep glare for the Rookie who was really trying to resist the urge to pummel him with the weapon he had just thrown to him. But like before he kept it down and just walked off to do the crap Romeo had thrusted on him.

"Romeo, can't you not be a pain in the ass?" Asked Mickey.

"Ha, that a good one. Now seriously what are you gonna ask me kid?" Romeo said, not taking this conversation very seriously.

"Romeo watch it!" Buck said dragging him out of the way of a stray plasma round.

"Thanks, for saving my sorry hide." Romeo said sheepishly over his inattention to his surroundings.

"Well now you can watch the fruits of your labor." Kibwa said as they once again watch the battle fall into chaos.

After the helping that Romeo did it didn't take long till there were only two combatants left. One was a Grunt and another was an Elite.

"Place your bets, gentleman who will come out on top?" Romeo said it's best impersonation of a game show man's voice.

No one there took him up on his offer.

"Jesus tough crowd." Was Romeo's only comment to the silence which he received.

Just then the Elite let out a battle cry which of course scared the ever living shit out of the grunt. In response the grunt attempted to fend off the Elite with it plasma pistol. Which shockingly had little effect on the Elites energy shields.

"That fucker is so screwed, it not even funny." Commented Mickey as they kept watching this Elite toy with his victim.

The grunt tried on last ditch effort to eliminate kill its enemy before he killed him. It simply went kamikaze in it last ditch effort to take his enemy with him once it realize that he didn't stand a chance.

The Elite simple side stepped him as the grunt charged him. Only just now the grunt realize that he had missed his target and was about to run off a cliff. Dropped both plasma grenades on the ground he try desperately to do a 180 turn. Unsurprisingly giving a grunts average luck he fell over the cliff only to barely grab onto the ledge before he fell all the way.

As the grunt struggle to pull it self out of predicament and had gotten himself into. As he continued to try to pull itself up, the Elite came in now towered over the unfortunate grunt and simple got to the point and kicked him off the cliff.

Then with that the Elite smiled a half jaw smile that an Elite could only do, he turned and started walking away. Just as he did, he unexpectedly tripped and somehow fell on the lite plasma grenade. Just realized what had happened the Elite began to let out a death roar which was cut off by the explosion of the plasma grenade.

"That seemed to be a little anticlimactic." Commented Mickey on what he had just seen.

It was like all that work was done for nothing if crap like this was going to happen anyway.

"No argument here." Dutch agreed with him on that much.

"This conversation serves no purpose. Let us vacate the premises before they send anybody to investigate." Kibwa said robotically as he left them.

"That's probably the most intelligent thing he said all day." Romeo said mockingly as he followed.

"Did anyone else notice that Mr. Kibwa turned into Mr. robot for a few seconds." Mickey said concern over Kibwas change in attitude for second.

"Unfortunately I did. Got a feeling he's hiding something but I can't tell what." Dutch said as they started walking.

"Same here. Still there's nothing we can do about that, just keep an eye on him. We don't know what it is yet and for all we know this mission could be importent than we realize." Buck said fully knowing this could be as important as the mission to New Mombasa.

"If it doesn't kill us all." Dutch said under his breath as he made his way toward the large Forerunner facility in the distance.

* * *

 **Location: Ark inside a Forerunner** **facility believe to be housing the main control room for the installations main weapon systems.**

 **[Time: 16:58] [date: December 11 local date, 2552 UNCS stander year]**

"Looks like some sort of battle happen here." Buck said has he knelt down to examine the barely recognizable piece of the body.

"We've haven't got any reports of their force make it this far. Our find here is disturbing to say the least." Kibwa said this with the noted discomfort.

"What can tear them up like this?" Asked Mickey as he now looked over the mangled body that was barely recognizable as a Brute.

"With all my years in the field don't know, what could've done this, still we've gotta go in there. Still everyone keep an eye out for anything out of the usual." Buck said warily checking his corners.

Still this didn't stalled their progress long before they went inside the facility. Once they came through the first door they found themselves inside a large open room.

"Any idea were we're going?" Asked Mickey.

"Hange on a moment...this way." Kibwa said as he took out a make from his pocket.

"He never told us that he had a map." Romeo grumbled.

"Just one of the many perks of working with spooks. They never tell you anything unless it's need to know and if the situation is dire." Dutch commented quietly enough so that Kibwa didn't overhear them.

"This way." Kibwa said as he point in the direction of the way the map told him.

Everyone their turned to look at Buck looking for, reassurance? He didn't know.

"Well, you heard the man." Was Bucks only comment.

There was some discontent among the group but not enough to fully stop their progress. Still didn't get that part of the rent at their next obstacle.

"This door should be opening." Kibwa stated this as if it was a fact and was unhappy to find out other wise.

As everyone there were now trying to figure out why it was, that the door wasn't opening as this happening the Rookie caught something out of the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw it to be a floating robot, which were called Sentinels.

The Rookie was about to point this out to the others were it started moving, and fast! Without a second thought the Rookie chase the lone Sentinel as it lead him through a couple of different hallways and doors, till evenly it vanished without a trace.

'Great were do I go now?' The Rookie asked him as his attention was then caught by a stranger sound.

So he natural when to investigate what the sources of the sound was; once he got there he wasn't even sure what he was looking at. In front of him was some sort of organic compound covering the hallway but most importantly he saw the out line of a door.

"The hell?" He wispped to himself as he investigated further and quick realized this was what was blocking the door from opening on the other side. This was indeed the same door that he was out a few minutes earlier, he could even hear the voice of the squad mates trying to figure out how to open it.

'Well they say there's no time like the present.' Thought the Rookie as he brought out his two knifes and got to work

It took him over ten minutes, but once had had cut enough of the organic compound away, the door finally opened.

"Ah ha! I got it!" Romeo said triumphantly.

"Um, Romeo, you ah, better look again." Mickey said not sure who Romeo would react to what was now standing in the doorway.

"The hell?! Rookie how did you get there?!" Romeo said it was really hard to tell if he was angry or confused by this development.

The Rookie just shrugged to Romeo's question about how he had gotten there.

"Jess, Rookie you're a hard man to keep track of." Buck said before a very loud audio scream got their attention.

It was the sound of something being used to force somethings open as there was the telltale sign of groaning metal and electronic mechanisms fighting to keep that door whatever it was closed.

"What, the hell, was that?" Asked Mickey as the sound became louder.

"Well we're not going to find out by here. Also nice job Rookie." Buck said as he patted him on his shouldered as he started walking towards the sound.

* * *

They had found the source of the sound they had heard earlier, along with it whole bunch of enemies.

"So how are we going to do this?" Asked Romeo as he and Kibwa spied on the extra large pack of Brutes with two Chieftains and honor guards intermixed between them.

"Quite, I'm trying to listen." Wispped Kibwa as one of the Brutes spoke.

"Why is it that we using the weapons of heretics?" Asked a Brute Major who was carrying a M90 shotgun.

"Because the hierarch's commanded it! Ask me that again, and I shall rip your jaw from your head!" Yelled a very obviously frustrated Brute Chieftain.

It wasn't the only looted UNSC gear that this Brutes had in their position. The other equipment included, MA5C assault rifles, Rocket launchers, Spartan lasers, and a M7057 Flamethrower.

"Thieving basters." Was Romeo's only comment when he saw this.

"Alright, then let's give them what they've got coming to them. Rookie, you and Dutch flank them, Romeo you and Kibwa will coordinate with the others to set up a Killzone. Just wait till I'm in position and drawn their attention. Then wait for them to enter the kill box and smoke them. We've only got minutes to work with. Lets get it done!" Buck say as he started making his way round.

"You heard him Rookie. And try not to go lone wolf on me, will yay?" Dutch said as the Rookie gave him a frustrated response.

Oh, how so badly the Rookie wish to be off do his own thing. Still it didn't matter at the moment as he needed to focus on making sure that he and Dutch didn't fuck this up.

It only took a couple of minutes, but once Buck saw that everyone was where they were supposed to be he first phase of his plan into action, and opened up with his assault rifle on the gathering of Brutes.

"HUMANS, HERE!?" Came the startled Captain alerted to Buck presents once he fired off his weapon.

"WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING FOR KILL THE FILTH!" Roared the Chieftain as he then let out a war cry and charged Bucks position.

"Easy, easy wait for them to enter the kill box." Kibwa said calmly as he brought his weapon to bear.

"You act like I've never done this before, and it's annoying." Romeo growled as he did the same.

[Light it up!] Came Dutchs voice over their own personal Coms.

Almost as a reflex to Dutch cry, both Romeo and Kibwa fired their weapons blindly for a few seconds as they both turned their heads back to where they were supposed to be.

"IT A TRAP!" Cried out of the Brutes as he figured out what was happening, but by then it was already too late.

A majority of them were quick cut down by the unrelenting fire from Alpha Nines weapons. Those who some how managed to escape them mess they had fallen into didn't last long, as they still received a great amount of the fire from earlier and were quick assault by grenades that were thrown at them.

"This is the punishment for using the heretics." Cried out one of the Brutes as he was quick cut down along side his brothers.

The engagement didn't last long and in the span of three minutes, Alpha Nine had cleared this area.

"Is this a new record for us?" Asked Mickey as he came over.

"Unfortunately her fastest was two minutes." Replyed Romeo checking to make sure they were all dead.

"Come on the elevator to the control room is this way." Kibwa said not caring about anything they said.

"And just like that were back on our ONI timetable." Dutch shock his head in annoyance and carried on.

This was getting annoying now, with Kibwa at the helm, also everyone their was wondering why Buck was being so passive with Kibwa effectively taking over his squad. And it finally got to the point where Dutch actually pulled him over to the side to talk to him.

"Buck, I'm gonna say this as gently as I can. What the hell is wrong with you?" He snapped.

"I know what you're talking about Dutch. Veronica asked me to be on my best behavior as she recommended us, and there's something else that I can't tell you." Buck said this as if he had betrayed somebody.

"Buck I know that..." But before Dutch could get full into what he was about to say his was interrupted by the calls of this teammates looking for them.

"Get back up there. And Dutch after this will talk." Buck said patting him on the shoulder and then walking off to rejoin the others.

"Lord, please watch over us and especially Buck as I fear that something tragic will happen to them." Dutch said to himself as he ran to catch up with the others.

Once they had caught up with the others they were already waiting for them on the lift that would take them to the control room.

"Go on I've got the controls. All of you on the lift." Kibwa said once he saw Buck and Dutch.

But just as Buck was about to get on the lift the platform literally fell out from under his feet. He could only watch in horror as Alpha Nine, his team fell into the gaping abyss that swallowed them.

"Dammit I missed time that." Kibwa said this as Buck did quick 180 and instantly had his pistol pointed at Kibwa head.

"Sorry Sergeant, but I'm not about to let that happen." Kibwa said as he tapped something on his wrist.

Instantly Buck found himself unable to move. No matter how hard he fought it his body wouldn't respond to him.

"I'm sorry but I'm on a very tight timetable. But don't worry about Veronica, I'll make sure to, take care of her." Kibwa said as he then pushed Buck to the edge of the abyss were the elevator once was.

Then without any second thoughts Kibwa pushed him down the shaft.

'Veronica I'm so sorry. And if I get the chance I'm going to make Kibwa pay for what's he done. To me and my squad. I was a fool for not listen to what they were telling me. Now I may never get that answer.' Buck though as he waited for the now inevitable, ' **THUD!** ' of him hitting the floor at the bottom of the shaft.

* * *

 **Location: On border the ONI Prowler: _Wispper in the night_**

 **[Time: 17:14] [date: December 11 local date, 2552 UNCS stander year]**

The _Wispper in the night_ was currently using her state-of-the-art sensor suite along with every other ability she had available to assist in the battle that was unfolding in front of her.

The two pilots inside her cockpit were completely focused on the task of assisting their friendly fleets while keeping the ship undetected. This concentration on their current task was broken when a Com message came in. One of them quickly clicked on the Com panel and through it came a voice.

[This is Agent Sidewinder I've completed my objective, I'll be returning to the Prowler once I've confirm that my devices have to be worked.] Came the unmistakable voice of the ONI agent from the Prowlers Com board.

"This the Wispper. We've confirm that mission is nearly complete and we'll be on staton and be awaiting your signal for pick up." Said the copilot before cutting the link.

"So he really did it didn't he." The main pilot said this more to himself then his other as he leaned back in his comfortable chair.

"Isn't ONI going to be pissed that Sidewinder killed one of their best UNSC based teams?" His copilot asked him

"Oh don't worry about that, there's an angle for every outcome to the situation." His buddy responded back to him.

"Like?" His copilot left it open of his buddy to answer him.

"Like if he comes back alive and this plan of his works, then ONI has a shiny new bio-weapon." Then her shrugged his shoulders. "Or if Alpha nine is still alive and kicking which they probably are, they'll do ONI dirty work and get rid of one of their more troublesome agent for them." He finished as he got up to get a thing of water from his bag in the back of the cockpit.

"Oh, I get it ONI politics." He said as it clicked for him.

"That right kid-" He shot him a smile, "ONI's world of underhanded politics since 2178." He finished this last part with a laugh the took a sip of his water then sat back down.

He was trying to comfort his copilot as he was new to the business of flying for the Office of Naval Intelligence.

"I just hope that's Alpha nine that we're waiting for now and not scum bag..." The copilot said this last bit to himself as he got back to the forces on flying this Prowler and assisting the over head friendly fleets in their battle.

 **End of chapter**

* * *

 **UNSC AI call sign Ghosts report number 5** : subjects the M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose grenade.

The M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose grenade is a mainstay grenade of choice that you will find in most if not all UNSC armories and most other associated human military branches.

The M9 more simply called the frag grenade is the standard-issue hand grenade of the UNSC armored forces. This model of grenade. This grenade are primed with a small button located on it 'handle'. But unlike most fragmentation grenades which we're are most likely to encounter use the older pin that must be pulled before priming it. But unlike it older predecessors this version has an automatic safety feature built into it so that you can disarm it in the event of an accidental activation of the device.

Once it is primed you only have 4 seconds to throw it before it goes off in your hands. It has an effective maximum range of over 39 feet and can kill an un-armor person in 16 foot area. It killing power comes from the deadly shrapnel produces when it detonates. But you have to be in a certain range to feel the full effects of the destination. For an IS you have to get it within 2-8'feet for it to make any sort of effect on it.

 **Useful against a IS:** This M9 is specially made to be more and anti-personnel but can damaging against lightly armor vehicle so in a pinch so the M9 can be used against an IS. Though not powerful enough to engage them in direct combat the M9 can make life very difficult for and IS pilot if it is used and placed correctly. It's not powerful enough to any really do damage to an IS shields it still can ruff them up a bit.

Over all the the M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose grenade is very good quality grenade that has earned its place in every UNSC armories and services man pocket and has no plans of being phased out anytime soon. Still it is recommended that you don't rely on this grenade too much, but overall it is a very well rounded piece of equipment which in the right hand can be used to even the playing field.

Next report on the M7057 Flamethrower.

* * *

 **ONI** **archives:** **authorizing access... Authorization accepted.**

 **Your authorities to this file now opening...complete, starting play back please be advised that this article will be missing details do to ONI** **censorship.**

 **Repot on Agent Sidewinder: composed by ONI section 0.**

Agent Sidewinder was as many are this day a victim of the war. His home of New Columbus was glassed in 2549. He was off world at the time on assignment with the UNSC army as a medical officer and after learning of his home worlds demise he requested a transfer to an ONI branch which was approved.

He's new line of work was in ONI biology warfare department. He showed great promise in this field due to his medical background and dedication to his studies. He spent a majority of the time specializing viruses in infecting the Covenant species that were designated Sangheili more commonly known as the Elites.

Most of our agents that have met him describe him as cold and to the point. As well he makes them uncomfortable just by being around him. Others around him describe him as a man with a mask. Never showing his true face to anyone but himself. Still most of any concerns that we had for him where sideline till a couple of incident happened that caught our attention.

One of them has raised concern over the recent methods that has been used by Sidewinder in his testing. Most of which had been deemed unsuitable even by ONI standards.

One such incident was when he was testing one of his new biological weapon samples that was capable of jumping species barrier. When he working on a sample he had requested that the test subject the place in isolation as they tested the delivery method a.k.a. transmission vector which was for that weapon as a simple cough. He had also neglected to inform that subject that he was in fact infected with the full string.

The test subject died a very painful death, that he informed his assistant to go into the room and dispose of the body. But he failed to form on the new vector that he was testing. The infected own body was now a transmission for the disease as it could now be spread by touch with an infected person.

We have received reports and similar incidents involving Agent Sidewinder. ONI have flagged him for possible mental instability and are working on ways to remove him without any sort of backlash.

We'll keep you posted on any new information that comes up on Sidewinder.

 **This is ONI Section 0 oversight Agent Triple Zero.**

 **If your wish to gather more information on this report. Please have the correct** **security clearance also** **ask to see this agent** **by name and number in advance.**

 **This is and official ONI oversight agency report and it to be viewed by only** **authorized personnel.**

* * *

 **So what is it that has Buck off his game well guess you'll have to wait to find out unfortunately and there will be** **consequences to this revelation to that I'm sure. Also I'm sorry for the cliffhangers still I'll get things sorted out and explain what happen to them in the other chapters as well and there's somethings important about this about this one that's all I'm going to say.**

 **Also t** **his is for anyone who doesn't know what AA and AAA is.**

 **AA: antiaircraft guns**

 **AAA: antiaircraft artillery**

 **Sorry that I didn't explain it better.**

 **Also some time in the near future I'm going to try to trim down this chapters a bit as. This is partly to do with the fact my IPad can handle so much information before I need to go to an computer to save complete it. It's not that I don't enjoy working on this it the fact that I don't always have access to one and I think I need to cut down on the size of the chapters a little bit. As well I've noticed that I can get somethings of writers block if I go on for too long in a** **particular chapter so that's partly why as well.**

 **Alright till next time have a good one.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back sorry for the wait, as I had edit this by myself then add to that life happening along with a horrible thing of writers block, long story short everything I put down was dog shit bad for a while.** **But I'm fine now and let's not get hung up on that lets get on to the** **reason you're here.**

 **All rights to their owners as I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Location:** **ODST base Omega, Northern Canada**

 **[Time: 08:41] [date: Saturday, September, 15 Local date, 2553 UNSC stander year]**

"And that's about everything that you need to know." Buck said as he now waited for Dare's inevitable response.

He didn't have to wait for long for her to respond.

"That's it? That's all!" She demanded giving how Buck had explained it to her.

"Well I would've thought that you would've at least check in on what your boyfriend was doing. Guess I was wrong, wasn't I." He said with something of a smug satisfaction of knowing something she didn't.

"Buck I'm sorry that I've ignored your calls. But I had obligations." Dare said in that tired old defense that he had God knows how many times.

"But you didn't even find the time to check your messages." He said that same smugness still in his voice from earlier that made Dare want to punch him.

'Goddamnit he has me. I should've seen it from miles away. It's ONI spook training 101 to recognize these. Come on Veronica step up your game.' Dare thought to herself before responding back to Buck.

"Fine, I was part of a UNSC delegation engage with delicate talks with the hinge head over setting up the framework for a post war relationship with them. They are happy?" Dare said begrudgingly knowing that he would force her to say it one way or another.

She also knew when they got back that ONI were going to ride her ass over giving Buck this information. But Dare was banking on the fact that hopefully this won't be classified when she got back as they were supposed to be announcing something similar in the coming months from the official UEG governing body.

"I'm quite happy in fact. But it still doesn't explain why you didn't have the time to check your messages." Buck said still hammering her on that subject.

Dare didn't understand why he was making such a big deal out of it. It wasn't like she had sent him anything important, did she? She wrestled with her memory trying to remember if she had said anything more to him other then what she had said to him in New Mombasa. No nothing else came to mind, still she was missing something and obviously asking him what it was out of the question.

'So...how is it that I'm going to tell me what I want to know?' Dare though to herself as she responded to his earlier remark.

"Buck you have to understand that politics are a delicate balance between trust and mutual interest. And I can assure you that there is barely any of that between the Swords of Sanghelios and UGE at that time. A transmission, by either party could've been seen as an act of aggression, against said party. Also I was under orders from Serin Osman herself to not do anything that could jeopardize those talks." Dare informed him.

"So what you're saying it that political bull shit and the threat of your boss that prevented you from calling me? Alright that cool, but I would like to see the report on the meeting." Buck requested.

"But Buck, I can't. Osman, she will." Dare said panicking a bit.

"She's not here, remember? The laws of physics having a bad day?" He reminded her.

"Right. I'll see if I have it on hand if not Ghost probably dose. Ghost?" Dare called out to the bases AI.

"Yes?" He said not showing any emotion over what he felt over was happening in that room.

"Can you please pull up the file on operation: **Tainted Sword**?" Dare requested the file by name.

"Alright. Hang on. Veronica Dare this document you've requested, requires you to in put you ONI security codes to unlock it contents." Ghost informed them both.

"Alright then. Buck would you do me a favor and please get me a working computer?" Dare requested.

Buck grumbled a bit before getting up and leaving the room to get the computer Dare had requested. Once he was gone, Dare quick made her way over to emergency consult disguise as the locker.

Once the computer was booted up she quickly proceeded to log in and proceeded to enter her security code that would allow her to access her companions project files.

"What are you doing?" Came the ever recognizable voice of Ghost.

"Just checked my emails, that's all." Dare said as casually as she could hoping Ghost wouldn't pick up on her intent.

Still she was foolish to think she even fool a AI who could pick up on the smallest things, especially when he had deliberately had made Buck leave the room to get something that was already there.

"You're not just checking your emails, are you." Ghost said as he subtly started monitoring what Dare was doing on that computer.

"I can't seem to catch a brack, can I?" Dare said more to herself then Ghost.

As she said that however, she had just typed in the last digits of her password. With that she was in! Dare quickly ignoring Ghosts protest started sifting through Bucks personal email accounts, trying to find what he had been hinting at for the last little while.

"Dare, it's my professional recommendation that he sees this action immediately! You don't know how Buck's going to react if he see this!" Ghost urged a notice concerning once again entering his voice.

Dare simply ignored him and pressed on, trying to find the object that she seek.

"Come on Veronica stop and think. What will Buck say if he see you doing this?" Ghost was almost pleading at her to stop as he didn't want to witness murder.

"He won't." Dare said some calmly that Ghost knew that she was up to something.

"Oh do tell." He said cautiously not sure what she was up to.

"You're going to tell me when he's coming back." She said Ghost not even believing what he was hearing.

"Oh, is that so? So would you do me a favor and tell me Dare...WHY IN HELL SHOULD I HELP YOU DO THIS?!" Ghost yelled the loudest his speakers would allow.

Dare must of been mad if she thought he was going to stick his neck out for her, she hadn't even been with him that long not to mention that he didn't really know them both. For all he knew he could be destroying their relationship or even worse, trying to find a way to blackmail him. Either way Ghost wasn't interested in taking part of what Dare was doing at that moment, he was more content to sit back and let things work themselves out. Which meant that he had to lie to whatever she side next to convince him to help her, even if it was a good argument.

"I can't even bring up the reason why you should help me, but I'm asking you to trust my instincts on this. Ghost, it's important that I find out what Buck is referring to." Dare said as she was reading over the more recent deliveries to his mailbox.

"Alright Veronica, I'll help you. Just don't expect me to intervene if he finds out." Ghost said as he vanished from site.

"Just typical, can't I even catch a God damn brake today, can I?" Dare asked herself as she kept looking through Bucks emails.

Till eventually she found it, she recognized the address with which it was sent as her own. But she hadn't sent it as the dates didn't matchup; she had been on Sanghelios with a peace delegation trying to hammer out a agreement with the Arbiter and his entourage when this had been sent. She started to get a not in her stomach as she hovered her mouse over it.

'No.' She thought as she read it description. 'It wasn't supposed to be like this. Not in this way.' Dare's hands were now shaking as she the opening the email.

And instantly wish she hadn't; on it was the last thing she had been expecting and it was almost as if a nightmare came to life for her. The email, her fail safe to her lover so he would have an answer to that burning question of his if she was to be killed in the line of duty. And as much as she would denied it, she knew that it had been used by ONI to make Buck do for God knows what.

"So that's how it's." Came a very recognizable voice from behind her, and that person who the voice was attached to was going to kill her unless she could think of something to say to him.

Dare jumped out of her set and quick wiped around to find Buck standing right behind her with the laptop in one hand his magnum in the other. And surprisingly not pointed at her considering what she had just pulled.

"Buck, I, I can explain." She said a note of fear entering her voice.

But he said nothing as he read what was on the screen that Dare had been using. On it was that email that had nearly cost him every.

"Did you send it?" Asked Buck the unexpected expecting a question.

Dare was totally taken aback by this question; it was not the rage she was expecting and was thrown for a loop at his apparent calmness as he asked that question given what she had just done.

"I, I don't send it. I just. I just drafted it, in case of, you know." Dare decided to answer honestly hoping it would spare her from Bucks wrath.

"I know. I had one as well. One final question, could you bosses or another agent gotten this?" Buck asked her, in which she responded.

"Possibly. But I can't be sure, I never thought." She started before Buck cut her off.

"And that's were the problem lay. We both thought that ahead in case, you know without thinking about any sort of consequences that act may have had." He said with a calmness she had not been expecting, even understanding.

"Then answer me this. What were you made to do." Dare asked for the the sake of her sanity she had to know what ONI had done to him.

Buck reluctantly sighed and said. "Dare you have to understand. What happened to me it's something that you won't understand." He said trying to brush her off.

"Then make me understand." Dare pleaded with him desperately wanting to know what kind of torture that ONI could make him avoid talking about it.

It wasn't like him to do this. She knew that, Buck was always let his mouth do the talking before it would consult with his head. That what she loved in him he wasn't afraid to speak his mind and be judged about it.

"If you want to know that bad, then fine. But please understand, I'm doing this for you so you know. Not because it's I want to." Buck irritated with the fact that he had just agree to this.

But he did and once again lunched back into what had happened on his little outing.

* * *

 **Location: Inside Forerunner** **facility: purpose unknown**

 **[Time: 17:21] [date: December 11 local date, 2552 UNCS stander year]**

Buck had come to in at the bottom of what he presumed to be the bottom of the elevator shaft. In the time that he was awake he had found that most of his weapons were no where they were supposed to be, this annoyed him to no end but he didn't spend time mopping about it as there were more pressing issues at the moment. That bloody ONI agent; if he found out that he was alive Buck he would most definitely out right killed him over fear of retaliation for his deception.

He wasn't wrong on that front, as Buck fully intended to make Kibwa suffer for his deception before he killed him.

'You use my own girl against me Kibwa, and when I get my hands on you I'm going to make you regret even dragging her into this.' Buck thought menacingly as he made his way down the corridors.

Still it wasn't like he had a map of this facility on hand so Buck was going on gut instinct and dead reckoning to hopefully lead him to..he didn't know where a map room maybe? Still it wasn't like he was going around in circles as his HUD in his helmet was still working despite the fall it had taken earlier. And he was using it to the fullest making an actual map of the facility that he could use to navigate. Still it wasn't very accurate as he had to actually traverse the facility to fill it in but it did prevent him from running around in circles like a maniac because all the corridors looked the same as the last one before it. As apparently these Forerunners weren't very big on signs.

"Hello, what is this?" Buck said as he bent down to observe the object that I caught his attention.

On the ground, laying at his feet was the knife that the Rookie had looted of the Jackal he had killed earlier. Buck knew that this couldn't of been just a coincidence that he had found it in this corridor, it meant that his squad was alive or the Rookie at any rate. This new information gave Buck hope that he would get through this, all he had to do now was link up with what ever remained of Alpha Nine and crucify the ONI prick and then apologizing profusely for them for allowing this to happen.

'Now the million credit question it which way did you go?' Buck though as he looked down the two doors that were ahead.

Both door were closed offering him no clue as to which door they had used.

"So which one?" Buck said to himself as he tried to make up his mind.

He wouldn't get the chance to make it up however. As he pondered on what door to go through, there was a loud. ' **THUD!** ' That left a left a visible indent in the door.

"Well, shit. Guess I'm not going that way." Buck said as he quickly made his way to the opposite door.

He proceeded to quickly open it walk through close it behind him and attempt to sabotage the controls. That didn't work out as he plan, with the blade simply bouncing off the unknown Forurunner material. Buck simply gave up on that knowing that he wasn't going to even dent it, as he sprinted fulltilt down the corridor. Once he had felt that he had put enough distance between himself and whatever was smashing against the door earlier, did he begin to slow down.

"If only I had my damn weapons on me." Buck said to himself.

Buck knew that next time he probably wasn't going to have the luxury of a early warning like last time. Still there's nothing he can do about it at the moment, unless fate threw him a bone and had a weapon miraculously falls from the sky. But he already knew that he had a better chance of winning the lottery then that happening.

'Child of my enemy. Why?' Was all Buck heard before he when on the alert trying to figure out were the sound was coming from.

He didn't see anything around him, still he got a horrible feeling in his gut that told him to run. And that's what he did, Buck started to once again book it down the corridor as that same unknown voice rose up to speak to him again.

"What does he seek? A ghost?" Buck tried his best to ignore the voice as he kept moving.

As he kept moving he could swear that there were whispers coming from everywhere, still he trying his best to ignore the voices, till eventually he stepped in something that made something of a ' **SPLAT!** ' sound.

'What the hell is this?' Buck asked himself as he tried to wipe it off his boots.

The unknown substance on his boots was organic, that much he could tell from the way it sounded when it was crushed under his boot along with brownish green color accompanied with a rancid smell. Buck could safely say that it was decomposing organic matter of some kind, he wasn't sure what kind it was be it was dead that much he was sure.

"Don't you dare say anything. Dear God now I'm talking to myself." Buck said as he could swear that he heard chuckles in the back of his mind.

But he was distracted when he caught movement in the corner of his eye. Buck instantly went on alert, old combat reflexes kicking in making him cocked and alert for danger. There was now a low audible growl that seemed to be coming down the hallway.

Buck unsheathed his scavenged knife as he cautiously moved forward; he knew that he was taking an insane risk, but it was highly likely that he couldn't out run whatever it was making that noise, so he had settled on trying to ambush what ever it was and looting whatever weapons they would have on their body afterwards.

As he creeped closer he could started to smell a pungent odor that made him want to gag, and he knew of only one Covenant species that kept such low hygiene standards to amass a odor of this kind.

'Those filthy animals, maybe if they showered once a week I wouldn't be able to smell them for miles away.' Buck thought menacingly as he planned out his attack in his head.

He already knew that he was out do in terms of raw strength and endurance as Brutes were more physically stronger then humans, so Buck had to rely on surprise to even have a chance of killing it.

'Now the question is, can I stage something the resembles an ambush?' Buck thought to himself as he took into consideration his surroundings.

There wasn't much to work with considering the type of environment that he was in, as there was no cover of any kind that could fully hide his body from view in those long narrow corridor. He knew the only way that this was going to work is if he was in one of two positions:

1\. Buck could hide himself behind one of the doors and either wait for it to open or set up something that would let him know where that Brute was going so he could possibly rush him.

2\. He could hide himself around a corner and hope for the best.

Obviously he would go with his first choice if circumstances would allowed it. But that alway wasn't the case right now with him being in the middle of one of those long corridors.

'What I wouldn't give for an Elite clocking device.' Buck thought to himself as he got ready for what he thought was going to be a confrontation.

But much to surprise he saw a familiar figure making it way towards him.

"Dare?" Buck asked confused as to why she was here.

"Finally found you." Dare said as she close the gap and smacked him. "What the hell were you thinking?" She then asked him.

"Well." He started before he was cut off.

"Let me guess, you weren't." She said as she point an exonerate finger at him.

"Well, excuse me for being a little distracted. We both know why that is." Buck said in his defense.

"Doesn't matter, dammit Buck you should know better when dealing with ONI." Dare shot back.

"Do we really need to have this conversation now? I'm sort of on a time time crunch to find out if my team alive and kill that jackass." Buck said as he now started jogging down the corridor.

"Give the circumstances, I'll give you a pass on this once. But don't you think that we're finish this conversation in the slightest." Dare said sternly and she fell in behind him.

"Yay, yay, you can nag me to death later. But right now you can help me by you know...explaining why the hell you're here and what Kibwa is doing." Buck said casually as he rounded the corner.

"Classified." Was her response, oh how Buck hated that word especially when it came to ONI.

"Then give me the BS cover story." He shot back at her.

"Well the cover story is that you're here to deactivate Arks automated self-defense systems." Dare said repeating what he knew from the mission briefing.

"I already know that, tell me something that I don't know. How about starting your friend Kibwa?" Buck asked as he started prying open a partly opened door as Dare came alongside to help him.

"Me and Kibwa aren't friends. He's not even in the same league as me." Dare griped as the finally got the door open.

"Sounds like you know him. And what do you mean same league?" Buck inquired.

"We worked on the same missions on occasion. That all." Dare said it as if it weren't a big deal at all.

"So any idea of what he wants?" Buck said ignoring the fact that his girlfriend had been out with this guy, as he could grill her for details later.

"Well." Dare started as she ducked under some low hanging material from the ceiling that was obviously electrified. "He had a strange obsession with bio weapons anything." She supplied him.

"Do the Covies have any here?" Buck inquired.

"If they do, I would bet they would've used it by now. Still, he seemed to believe that there was something here. I'm not sure what it is though." Dare supplied as they came to a four way intersection.

"So what could he be after? If the Covies don't have any of it here, then what could it be?" Buck asked him.

'What indeed?' The voice returned to him once again seemingly mocking him.

'So, what are playing at?' Buck didn't asked this out loud as to alarm Dare to this.

'Don't you think it was a little to convenient for you to run into her, hum? Don't you remember who she's working for?' The voice inquired as Buck worked on the door in front of him.

It had a pretty good point about that, so Buck decided that it would be best to inquire more as to why she was here.

"Veronica?" Buck called back as he started backing away from the door getting ready to grill her with questions.

He then became very concerned about the fact that she didn't responded so he called again.

"Veronica?" Only this time his call to her was met with a low growling noises.

A noise which made him whip his whole body around to find that his lover Veronica Dare was now pointing a gun right at his head. Buck didn't bother even asking questions at this point he just sprang. As he did Dare shot off two rounds of her magnum, both shot thankful missed him as he combat rolled under her aim.

He came up swinging, landing a right hook square into her jaw. The attack sent reeling leaving her open for another quick counter attack from Buck, who quickly capitalize on the opportunity landing in another punch square in her chest.

Totally taken by how Buck had retaliated to her sudden of betrayal, Dare was still struggling to recover when Buck brought the scavenged knife straight through her skull.

Buck felt many things as he did this the three most prevalent was his confusion at why she had done this, pain for what he had done, and finally a blinding white rage that had given him the strength to overcome his hesitation and do the unthinkable.

It had been one of his strongest tools he use to over come something he wouldn't of been able to do otherwise. Just as Buck was about to leave her corpse as he really need to connect with whatever was left of his team; because as far as he knew the whole of ONI could be hunting them.

There was a low audible growl coming from where Dare corpse was. Buck turned back to find what shouldn't been impossible, as Veronica Dare his lover started to pick herself up from off the floor. Then with her head hanging uselessly pouring blood onto the floor, as her body started convulsing violently as she mutated into an abomination right in front of Bucks eyes. As he finally understood what Kibwa was here for.

As her left arm grew into a whip like thing as her skin turned a unhealthy greenish gray skin with her head was contorted into a image of pain and suffering as it was pushed up to the right side of her body where now sprouting from her chest was three red feeler things. Once finished changing, she let out what could only be described as a battle cry as she leap toward him.

"FUCK!" Cried Buck as the thing that was formerly known as Veronica Dare came to landed on him.

He was breathing intensely as he desperately tried to keep the monster that Dare had become from tearing him a new asshole. She, it, whatever she was now wasn't making it easy for him as battled just to prevent her from touching him with those tentacle feeler things coming out of what would of been her chest.

'What the hell should I do?! How the fuck can I get her off me?!' Buck managed to think through his panic.

Then her wipe like appendage got free of his hand,she then brought it up and slashed him across the helmet, deeply cutting into the tuff glass like material. It forced his head to the left side to where he saw the knife that he had used earlier laying on the ground only a few feet away from him. He had to get it, it wasn't an option because without it he was as good as dead. But he highly doubted that the thing that used to be Dare would allow him to do that.

He had only one option available to him which he quickly translated into action as he used thrusted both legs and forcibly remove Dare from her position on top of him. It worked, as it launched her into the adjacent wall as Buck quickly crawled his way over to the knife and grabbed it!

He then turned on his attacker just as she was leaping toward him.

'Now or never.' Buck thought to himself as he then brought down the knife severing Dare mutated appendage.

She then release what could only be described as a inhuman scream as Buck then descended upon her, hacking and slashing away at her body showing no mercy as he when. further mutilating her body as he was splattered with blood, guts and things that would give any person nightmares. He was unrelenting in attacks only satisfied when the body itself stop responding to them.

But Buck didn't even have time to process what he had just done, when he felt something wrap itself around his leg as he then head deep laughter seemingly coming from everywhere at once. At that moment Buck came to realize that he had been setup from the moment he had met Dare by this thing that was about to drag him into it lair.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Cried Buck as he was then dragged against his will through the door and into what could only be described it as a living nightmare of a world.

* * *

 **Location:** **ODST base Omega, Northern Canada**

 **[Time: 08:56] [date: Saturday, September, 15 Local date, 2553 UNSC stander year]**

"Im sorry...that's, as much, as I can tell you." Buck said seemly unable to continue further.

Dare didn't say anything about it this time, as what he had told her had been enough to occupy her thoughts for the moment. Buck her lover the only person that she had taken a leap of faith for, had been. She didn't even want to think about it as she had read the reports of those who have survived contact with the Flood. And she knew it could've only been the Flood no other species that that UNSC knew of could've fit the description that Buck had given her.

"That's fine. And Buck, thanks I mean it. I've been a horrible girlfriend to you. I admit it, I'm a horrible girlfriend, Buck. Was that the reason why you tried to get in contact with me so bad?" Dare inquired now feeling guilty for pushing him to tell her what had happened to him.

"That was part of the reason why I tried to call you. It was the same reason why I was almost discharged from the military. That Flood thing whatever it called their leader." Buck started his tone of voice sounding unsure as how to explain how it happened to him.

"A Gravemind." Dare supplied to him the name.

"Gravemind, thank you Veronica. That Gravemind, it." He shock his he as he continued speaking. "It in the only way I describe it is. It fucked with my mind."

Dare didn't have anything to say after what she had heard. What the hell could she say? How would you even begin to understand what had been done to him? And the truth was she couldn't understand and she that she would never know the hell he had been through, and in a moment it had shown in something she had thought would've been unthinkable for him to do. He had shot her; a invisible scare he carried from that encounter from the unholy.

"Damn, Buck I don't know what to say. That's a first for me." Dare said melancholy by this whole ordeal.

"Well...I guess we could both say we're sorry for being, difficult." Buck suggested.

Dare couldn't help it and started laughed at him she was finding this whole conversation surreal. As minutes earlier he had been ready to kill her on the spot; which in hindsight, she kind sort of deserves. And now they were apologizing to another for all the crap they put each through.

"What's so funny?" Buck asked confused over what Dare found so amusing.

"It's just, this whole thing. I know, that I shouldn't, be laughing, but." As Dare said in between her laughter that when Bucks face lit up and understanding.

"Yay, this is probably the strangest conversation I've had as well." Buck admitted to her.

"Buck. I have to ask now or we may never have this opportunity again. Where do you think we stand on this relationship?" Dare to the plunge there was no going back now.

"Veronica if I'm completely honest with you on this. I'm not sure. Our relationship, as much as I don't want it to end. But this." He then gesture to the shot up computer. "This makes me think that we..need to step back. And actually think about if it can really work." Buck said clear not excited by the idea, but knew it to be necessary nonetheless.

Their two jobs were polar opposites by comparison. With Bucks job being an ODST; who's job was to jump into most situation all guns blazing, in stark contrast to Dare's who's job was to fly under the radar get what she need and get out when the job was done. And as much as Dare wanted to denial it she knew that he was right, their jobs along with who they were would always get in the way of their love.

The two of them knew that neither was willing to give up their job or this relationship between them. But the question remained, could they actually make it work? And this was a question that neither of them had the answer to.

"As much as I hate to admitted. You're right, you're right God dammit!" Dare said through clenched teeth, seemingly wrestling with the fact that he was right.

Along with the fact that she could loss him, and the bitter truth was he was right about this possibility not working. She was an ONI agent at heart and he was an soldier at heart as well. And she hadn't known too many of those kind of relationships to thanks to her job; those she did of however never had a happy ending to them.

"Buck I know that this may never be enough. But I'm sorry for what I did, if you hate me now I understand. But I'm truly sorry for what I've done, what I've become." And from that alone Buck knew she meant it, he probably won't come to forgive her for a long time but at least he knew she regretted her decision and that was good enough for him.

"Veronica. I know you were doing what you thought was best. What hurtled me the most was the fact you did this behind my back. I'll never stop loving you, but they're something we'll have to work out. Ghost?" Buck then called out to the base AI.

"Yes?" Ghost response as his hologram sprang to life.

"Ghost, you already know what I'm going to ask. Just do it." Buck said reluctantly unsure if he's making the right choice.

But as it stood there was little chance that his team was alive, and he wasn't willing to risk the planet to find the answer so he was forced to make this painful choice for the great good.

"At once sir, and Buck I'm so sorry." Ghost responded as he then vanished to make the preparations for what had to be done leaving both Buck and Dare to figure out how to move on from this in the wake of these events that had transpired.

* * *

 **Location: IS academy, classroom 1-1**

 **[Time: 09:34] [date: Saturday, September, 15 Local date, 2553 UNSC stander year]**

Kanzashi was currently trying her best not smash her head into her desk. Days, she had only been here days and she felt like she was slowly losing her sanity. She had tried to talk with other students in her spare time and all they could talk about it seemed was that bloody boy; Ichika or if she was unlucky enough to be recognized her sister.

'Can't they talk about something, anything that isn't about them?' She asked herself as she forced herself to listen to what was being said.

The class was currently in the middle of a lecture on the finer points of IS piloting. She was pretty sure that it would've been more productive if they actually spent time using it instead of just talking about it. But she didn't have any control over how they ran her class so she couldn't do anything about it.

"So remember, that even when damage you can still deployed your IS, although it's not recommended. Now any questions?" Asked Ms. Yamada.

To this, she got no request for any more information about the subject matter.

"No questions? Excited! Alright class for this next subject I'll be turning it over to Ms. Orimura." She said stepping back let Chifuyu occupy the spot she had stood in moments before.

"Thank you Ms. Yamada. As Yamada stated earlier, your IS can be damaged by a number of factors, as such you should know how to perform the most basic of repairs to it. Now any questions?" Chifuyu said.

One of the students raised their hands and asked the obvious question.

"Ma'am are we going down to the bay's where they perform all IS maintenance on campus?" Inquired one of the girls.

"That assumption is correct. As it wouldn't be safe to do such a thing in the class room, and more to the point wouldn't have trained professionals on hand if something were to wrong." Chifuyu stated.

'Understandable. I can't even begin to count the number of accidents I had while working on my IS.' Kanzashi thought.

As she started thinking back to the times she had spent on her IS for it to blow up in her face, quite literally in fact.

But on the up side she had probably become the second most knowledgeable person on inner workings of the IS next to the head mechanic on campus. So this to her should be child's play as long as nothing went wrong.

"Kanzashi!" Yelled out her teacher.

Kanzashi jumped at this unexpected out burst. She wasn't sure why she had been been called out by her teacher. Had she done something wrong? Had she slipped up and show more interest in her pen then the actual lesson.

'Son of a bitch. If my mother fines out that I wasn't paying attention...' Kanzashi shoved inwardly at the thought.

"Yes Ms. Orimura?" She said carefully trying to prevent her voice from trembling.

"As our plan instructors currently occupied. It has been decided, given your prior experience. That you will be charge with helping me leading the class through this." Chifuyu said to everyone shock.

It was hard to tell who was more shock, the students in the classroom or Kanzashi herself. As she was on the line between hysterical laughter and just plain smashing her head into her desk. Because if this was some sort of joke it wasn't funny in the slightest and put simply; she had absolutely no interest in teaching the class!

"You're joking right? You're not seriously having me teach them are you?" Kanzashi asked a note of desperation entering her voice as she seriously didn't want to do this.

"As much as I understand your reluctance to take charge of this. It's nessary, also I didn't say that you would be doing this alone, did I?" Chifuyu said with a meaning that Kanzashi quickly picked up on.

'You could've out lined that beat, so I wouldn't of assumed that I was the only one doing the demonstrations to the class.' Kanzashi thought somewhat relieved but not fully so.

Still all this stress must've been doing wonders for her blood pressure, as it wasn't like that she had just run out of meds for it much to her own irritation. Still as long as she didn't pop a vain she knew that she would be fine. Still she was fully aware that fate loved to make the desperate suffer, and had already guess what was going to happen next.

"Wow she gets to be a assistant to Ms. Orimura." Said one of her classmates.

And from there it quickly escalated from quiet whispers to full-blown excited shouts to the possibility of being an assistant to the great Chifuyu Orimura in the future.

"Alright class that quite enough!" Barked Chifuyu causing the whole classroom to go silent.

Kanzashi shifted in her seat uncomfortable with being the center of this discussion that her classmates were having. Still it seemed for the most part that Chifuyu had a handle on the situation, as she knew that this could quite easily spiral out of hand.

"As many of you are no doubt wondering, as to why it is that I have chosen a student to help me. It's because Ms. Sarashiki has only just recently finished her personal IS. As such it leaves her the most qualified candidate to assist me with this demonstration." Chifuyu said leaving no room for argument.

But before the silence that had fallen over the class could go on for too long Ms. Yamada stepped in.

"As you know, when ever we go out of this classroom it is imperative that you listen to your teachers instructions. As when we're going to a dangerous environment." Finished Yamada just as Chifuyu came in and said.

"As Ms. Yamada just summarized we'll be leaving the classroom for this demonstrations. As such you're expected to behave in a matter that befits that of this school. I'm I understood?" Chifuyu asked and got the usual round of "Yes ma'am!" From her students.

"Very well. Ms. Yamada see to it that we're ready to go in five." Chifuyu said as she walked out of the room abruptly.

Once Chifuyu was gone the class room broke out into different groups whispering to one another. Kanzashi just sat there not even sure what to do.

'Why is this happening to me? Did my sister do something to make this happen, or I'm I just jumping to conclusions again?' Kanzashi inner turmoil was interrupted by Ms. Yamada, who at this time was shaking her gently to get her attention.

"Hm?" Was the response Yamada got for Kanzashi as she then spoke to her.

"Would you mind following Ms. Orimura? As I noticed that she didn't even explain to you what she was planning. And as you are going to be assisting her I think that I would be a good idea to know what it is that you're going to be working on." That alone earned Ms. Yamada a small smile from Kanzashi.

She knew exactly what Yamada was doing. She was making an excuse for Kanzashi to leave ahead of the class, and for that she was extremely grateful, as she need that time to sort out everything that was raging inside her head.

"Of course. Right away ma'am." Were the only words that Kanzashi could think of as she speed out of the room so fast you would of thought there was a fire drill.

Once Kanzashi was a considerable distance from the classroom and that she slow down her pace. As she now turned her mind back as to why Chifuyu would specifically asked for her help. It made no sense to her as they were already more qualified teachers that her on canvas.

'It's my sister it has to be. No way that Chifuyu would've thought of having a student assists her.' Kanzashi thought as she made her way outside to catch some fresh air; which was also helped be the fact that it was one of two ways to get were she was going.

She then pushed the thought out of her mind as it wasn't going to do her any good, only raise her blood pressure and she didn't need that. Then her mind drifted back to Ms. Yamada and how she had let her go ahead of everyone else in the room.

'No matter what they say...Ms. Yamada, the world needs more people like you.' Kanzashi thought as she remembered what the students sometimes called her behind her back.

But she had never spoken up for her. 'Maybe I ought to at least try. She done that much for me so far.' She thought fully aware of the fact that she may not follow through with this resolution, and for some reason that troubled her as she continued walking towards her destination.

* * *

 **Location: IS academy, IS** **maintenance and repair bays**

 **[Time: 10:05] [date: Saturday, September, 15 Local date, 2553 UNSC stander year]**

"Is everyone here Ms. Yamada?" Inquired Chifuyu as she came over to her.

She smiled and nodded to her friend.

"Why yes, everyone here. Um, Ms. Orimura, you didn't tell me what I'm supposed to be here." Yamada said nervously unsure what was expected of her.

"Don't worry about that, all you need to know is that; YOU THERE GET OFF OF THEIR THIS INSTANT!" Chifuyu yelled as she saw two of her students who apparently thought to was a good idea to try climbing an IS that was in for repairs.

"I'm sorry, where was I?" Chifuyu asked once the situation has been dealt with.

"Um, you were going to tell me what I'm suppose to do?" Yamada said sounding somewhere confused.

"That right, sorry that I got a little...distracted. All you need to know is that I'm expecting you to help me operate most of the heavy equipment. As we're going to be working on how to remove it armor plating with that equipment. Also it would be helpful to have an extra pair of eyes handy to watch our 'heavenly angles'" She said that last part sarcastically as Yamada saw why.

With a great deal of their students poking or priding at parts that were scattered around the bay. As well as the large group of girls clawing over Chifuyus brother Ichika, and Yamada could see her eye twitch as she was looking over there.

"Oh, I get it. You want me to keep an eye on your little brother and his little group of admirers." Yamada teased her coworker.

"That preposterous, why I would never." Chifuyu defensively, but Yamada caught on to the changes in her body language and the tone of her voice as well.

"Don't worry." She then winked at Chifuyu. "I'll make sure that they don't drag him off." Yamada said as she them walked off leaving Chifuyu to sort out what had just happened.

'Did I just send my coworker to?' That as far as she when before she stopped that train of thought before it became to weird for her to think about.

And anyway she had a class to teach, and it wasn't likely to be a uneventful lesson she was about to teach; especially when they started the hands on work.

"Kanzashi? Kanzashi! I thought that I told you to be..." But before Chifuyu could continue she was interrupted by voice that resonated behind her.

"I'm standing right behind you." Came a small annoyed sounding voice.

Chifuyu then turned to find a grease cover Kanzashi who was holding one of the power converters that was absolutely necessary for an IS to run.

"Did I tell you to start?" Chifuyu said sounding a little annoyed by what she was seeing in front of her.

"No you didn't, but you know what? I'm doing this my way, if that doesn't work for you then good luck doing this without me." Kanzashi said possibly the most irritated Chifuyu had ever see her.

"Fine. Also the first thing that we're going to show them is to how to open up their IS, so they at least have an how to do that." Chifuyu informed her temporary assistant.

"Obviously." Kanzashi replied as she set the power converter down on a tool chest that she had brought out earlier.

"Don't get snippy with me young lady." Chifuyu said irritated with her assistant attitude.

"Fine...I'll be right here till you need me." Kanzashi said as she then disappeared into one of the many maintenance base that were in the building.

'Great, as if I didn't have enough to worry about.' Chifuyu thought sarcastically as she was trying her best to not affect by her irritation.

"Attention! Alright class with as you know, we're here to show you how to perform routine maintenance on your IS. As you may know, most Representative Candidates have their own team of technicians that oversee all maintenance of their unit. This does not mean that you shouldn't at least not know how to do the most basic of repairs on your own personal IS unit." Chifuyu explained as both Ms. Yamada and Kanzashi worked in the background.

"As you can see, our school was nice enough to allow us to work our training units. You will treat it with the utmost care. And if in any case that you are damage or destroy any equipment, you will be billed the full cost of repairing or replacing it." Chifuyu made that extremely clear, all the while had the sneaking suspicion that her brother was going to be the one to do it.

She seriously hope not, a IS unit itself was a very expensive piece of technology and it would definitely made a dent in her retirement fund she had set aside for herself. Anyway she would make sure that she was the one supervising him to ensure nothing like that happened on her watch.

"As Ms. Orimura said earlier, you'll be working on the IS academics main training unit. The most common one called the Uchigana." Said Ms. Yamada as she helped Kanzashi move it out onto the floor.

"As you already may know, the Uchigana is the main training unit used by the IS do to its ease-of-use along with the low maintenance cost." Yamada continued as Kanzashi rummaged inside the IS through a hole she had made earlier.

This greatly annoyed Chifuyu as she had already told her how they were going to explain how to do that it later on in the lesson. But her annoyances quickly faded as then saw Kanzashi came out of the hole placed the plate back over the hole she had made earlier.

"As you saw me doing seconds before, the Uchigana is extremely easy to preform repairs on thanks and part to how it was design. Not intentional but extremely convenient for usage by any pilot using this unit." Kanzashi almost sounded robotic as she expected this part.

Still who could blame her? She hadn't even wanted to do this in the first place, not to mention if she messed up it wasn't only herself that she was humiliating. No she was also risked humiliating the great Brunhild Chifuyu; Goddess of the IS and all that stuff, but still Kanzashi didn't care for that title. Still that didn't mean that she didn't have respect for her. On the contrary Chifuyu would had her respect even without her title of IS champion. Now it was her turn to at least in her mind to show that she was correct in placing her faith in her.

"Just as Ms. Yamada and Kanzashi explained earlier we'll be using the Uchigana, do to the fact it's easier to work on then a person unit. Unless anyone want to volunteer their for us to work on." Chifuyu said with no takers on her offer.

"Anyway, the first thing that you'll been learning is to how to safely make sure that your IS unit is completely powered down before you even begin to work on it." Kanzashi explained as she demonstrated in front of them.

"As you can see it's not that difficult. But we will be going over it with you to ensure that you can do it, before you'll even be allowed to touch the equipment with your hands." Chifuyu had 'and that's final.' tone in her voice.

That part of the lesson at least when off without a hitch, then came the next part and this was definitely where things could go seriously wrong if mishandled. That was why the class was split into three groups with Chifuyu obviously having the largest one, Yamada with the second largest and Kanzashi with a good sized group.

Over all it seemed to be going rather well until...

"You're up Orimura." Came Chifuyu controlled voice un-betraying of what she felt.

With that her brother, Ichika stepped up to the piece of equipment they had been working on for the last half hour. Which was in fact a simple power converter.

As Chifuyu had demonstrated before; all the students were doing was preforming a simple power check on this device along with learning how to reboot it in the event the need arose. Over all it should of been a simple process taking at least two minutes at the most.

At least for those familiar with the equipment and how it functioned, unfortunately the young Orimura fell into the latter category.

As he managed to at least check the power after about five minutes of fiddling with its inner mechanics.

Then came to trying to reboot the system, and that is where the wheels fell off the bus, as Ichika struggled to remember what his older sister had told him to do.

'Isn't this?' He asked himself as he crossed over two wires that only shocked him in response.

"Orimura." Chifuyu warned sounding something of concerned over how this was progressing.

"Chifuyu I.." That as far as he got before he got nailed in the head by his sisters clipboard that she seemed to always have on her.

"It's Ms. Orimura. And you're lying, you don't remember how to do this do you?" She accused.

"I do!" Ichika cried defensively as he then proceeded to muck around more with converters insides.

This eventually ended when Ichika crossed one too many wires and because the converter to produce clouds of blackish smoke, and it was also at this point that Chifuyu patients for her brother ran out.

"You've done enough, just let me handle this." Chifuyu growled as she shoved her brother aside as she took control of the situation.

She quickly became amazed that the mess that her brother had made in just two seconds. As she saw a circuit breaker melt in front of her eyes, along with everything inside lit up like a Christmas tree. As much as Chifuyu hated to admit it she have no idea how to deal with this. As she thought a clicking sound started coming from the converter.

It was around this point Kanzashi decided to intervene. As it was obvious to her by now that Chifuyu wouldn't be able to diffuse the situation in time. She had already finished up with her last student and had already move them out of the way in case she wasn't able to deal with the situation either.

Now with now every second counting, Kanzashi made her way over to Chifuyu and didn't even hesitate to when she said.

"Move." Kanzashi simply stated as she pushed Chifuyu past with little protest on her end.

Once Kanzashi saw what she was working with she already knew that she had only seconds to avert the coming to that disaster. So she focused all her energy on what need her immediate attention, which was of course the adding more time to what she had.

'There's not enough time. Have to cross this, with the...' It was at this point that Kanzashi lost herself in her thoughts as she quickly bypassed half a dozen systems to add another thirty second delay to the devices detonation.

Now armored with those extra thirty seconds, she quickly carried over the converter to the tool chest she had brought out earlier. Then once it was on top of it she then rolled the cart out the open door that Chifuyu had only opened seconds earlier. Then once that was done, Kanzashi slammed the door shut behind her as she when to stand beside Chifuyu, Yamada and her classmates.

Then second later there was a powerful ' **BOOM!** ' outside as the power converter detonated nearly ripping the door it off its hinges.

"You're welcome." Kanzashi said plainly as she then left the room leaving Chifuyu to sort out the mess.

"Don't." Said Chifuyu using an outstretched hand to block Ms. Yamada from following her.

It was obvious to her that trying to talk to Kanzashi at this point in time would be a futile endeavor at this point in time. As Chifuyu already knew that what she had done was going to spend like wildfire across the school, and in the time she had come to know her she was certain of this: Ms. Kanzashi Sarashiki without a shadow of a doubt hated attention. Especially if it was solely focused on her and her alone.

So it was probably for the best for her to be alone right now as she wasn't likely to find a quiet place on campus for the next little while. Still there was now the problem of a explosion on academy grounds. A explosion that her brother was responsible for, she hated where she was right about this sort of thing, well on the bright side no one died. Still the paper work alone was going to be a bitch to do not even mentioning the hundred other things that were going to pop up and be a pain in her ass.

'Well, who needs to retire at seventy five anymore anyway?' Chifuyu thought to herself sarcastic as she when about sorting out this mess and enjoying this brief moment of respect before the storm descended upon her.

* * *

 **Location: Unknown**

 **Rebooting...**

 **"...splash...Splash...SPLASH!"**

Was all that could be hear of something moving through some sort of liquid was that person could hear as they struggled back to consciousness and asked this one simple question.

"Where the hell am I?"

 **End of chapter**

* * *

 **UNSC AI call sign Ghosts report number 6** : subjects the M7057 Flamethrower

The M7 Flamethrower is the last model out from Miariah Armorys. This Flamethrower is considered the safest in the M7 line of Flamethrowers. This is doing large part it the way it was designed with safety and particularly in mind. One such feature is the fact even if the fuel cell of the flamethrower is hit it won't detonate.

The M7 factory preset for the range of the spray is around 40-45 feet this is meant to maximize it fuel capacity with combat effectiveness. But over all it still excels at anti-infantry warfare along with assaulting battlefield fortifications, protected emplacements and installations. Which is also a favorited of ONI in their scorched earth policy.

 **Useful against a IS:** The M7 Flamethrower like the Type-28 Grenade launcher is an overly specialist weapon. As where it excels in one to two areas lacks in the other. But unlike the Type-28 it has another weapon that can be used against and IS pilot even when their shields are still up: The psychological battlefield.

As it known the human mind has a natural almost untamed fear of fire when it's not under their control. But over all the M7 should be relegated to all non-IS combated unless under extreme circumstances.

Next report on C-7 Foaming Spray

* * *

 **There done, hoped you enjoyed it. As hopefully from this point it will be something of smooth sailing, as I'm planning to picking up the pace a bit but not before** **tying up some loose ends.**

 **As well I must apologize for any sort of decreasing of quality in my work do to things outside of my control. As a writer I really appreciate that you sticking around despite all this. It really means a lot to me as to know that you're still here and reading my work as it make my efforts seem worth while I can not express this enough. Truly thank you for you** **patients.**

 **Also I've been at this for over a year, oh yeah happy one year anniversary hopefully you enjoy this so far. Anyway getting off track, as such I've been keeping at the same pace for a year and honestly, it's** **exhausting for me. But don't get me wrong I love doing this but I'm slow down a bit as I've tried to keep that same pace for over a year with a** **minimum chapter length of 5,000 words a piece is killing me especially when a bad case of writers block makes itself known.**

 **Anyway this doesn't mean that I'm stopping. I've already put in too much time and notes to simply stop, it just means that updates are** **unfortunately are to become a little more erratic at best. Still just a heads up for future chapter wait times for the story.**

 **Still anyway I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and damn Buck and Dare's relationship got nuked well not really but it's definitely on thin ice. On that note would you like some pairings? I've thought of a couple but I'm still not sure if I want to fully commit chapters just to them. Still comment and tell me what you think, should I or should I not make the effort as I'm writing this for you guys and I would like some feedback on this on what you think.**

 **As well I thought it would be nice to check up and see what Kanzashi was holding up in the IS academy. As I thought it would be nice to catch up with her and it didn't hurt that I enjoyed writing this bit of the chapter. Ah, freedom after my own planned confinement you feel so sweet still it won't last I'll make sure to enjoy it while it last.**

 **Alright then, I'll see you next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well I'm back! Also happy holidays! Sorry it took so long to put out as this thing called life took me away from writing.**

 **When I had the chance to write I usually was too tired to write anything. And when I did it ended up being at the worst times possible. Ugh why I ask? Why in three in the morning? Still I survived and was able to get this chapter out. Still it probably need some work later down the line.**

 **As well be on the lookout for a totally redone from scratch chapter one. That's also why I'll been a little late in releasing this chapter. It will be released soon and expected more changes from there.**

 **Anyway with that out of the way all right to their owners as I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Rebooting...Reboot completed**

 **Location: Mongolia, the inside a underground abandoned government faculty**

 **[Time: 9:21] [date: Saturday, September, 15 Local date, 2553 UNSC stander year]**

Romeo slowly came to trying to remember what had hit him. It was around this time that he realized that he was being dragged along the ground; through the muck, grim and God knows what else. As his vision started to clear more he could now make out three to four bipedal figures in his field of view.

At that moment he knew that he had been captured and unless something major happen there wasn't any chance of him escaping his captors. As he was currently unarmed, injured and still disoriented from what had happened earlier.

Romeo knew this still that didn't stop him from taking stock of the situation he was in; currently the only weapon he had on him was his combat knife safely tucked away till it was need. As well his vision was cleared up to the point where you can see the ceiling above him.

As well Romeo finally got the chance to steady his captors, he didn't get the chance before hand they had simply rushed them with overwhelming numbers in force.

As he had figured out earlier they were some sort of bipedal humanoid but the thing that surprised him was the fact they were robots of some sort. As he saw there were admitting energy from underneath their gray metallic skin. The two that were currently pulling him were thin looking compared to the larger more ungainly looking behemoths trailing them, no doubt acting as additional security.

For the brief moment Romeo wondered why they would need so much security, given how they had just rushed in and overwhelm them before. It didn't seem like the Flood could give this guys much trouble. But Romeo was believe or not counting on the Flood to make a appearance. In which in the confusion he could quickly dispatch the two robots that were holding his legs and if all when to plan make a run for it.

With nothing else to do but wait for his opportunity for his escape to arise, Romeo preoccupied himself with trying to figure out whether or not his captors had taken his weapons. Why yes indeed they had taken Romeo's weapons, as he could now clearly see them attached to somehow to their waist, legs and backs.

As well he also managed to get a look at the weapons they had with them, one of which looked like a rifle of sorts, angular in design with glowing energy chamber of some sort running right through the middle of the rifle that glowed a orange color. Both off the robots pulling him had this then the other two were something that resembled a cannon of sorts; with five barrels and red highlights that ran through it and with a over built frame that screamed heavy weapon. Then finally there was if had to guess a shotgun; with six or seven barrels he wasn't sure, with a stock building that was typical of weapons of that category.

Still Romeo didn't see any handles for him to grasp, so he was better off going with trying to wrestle back his weapons from his captors. But he knew that was easier said than done.

'So where's your soft spot? Everything has a Achilles' heel, even machines.' Romeo thought his mind turning over to tactical perspective.

Romeo was still trying to figure out how to tackle this foe when a low growling noise because attention.

"Parasitic infection detected! Moving in to destroy!" Cried out one of the robots.

To this announcement the two larger ones took up positions in front, no doubt ready for what was coming. They didn't have to wait long is an ear piercing shriek tore thru the air and the sound of hundreds of feet hitting the ground could be heard by Romeo.

"Alert! Large parasite biomass detected!" The rest of what the robot said was lost to the roars of the incoming Flood combat forms.

Romeo didn't even see them coming as the came pouring down the hallway as the robots weapons started flashed brilliantly orange with discharging energy lancing out towards its unseen target. It was around this point that Romeo finally caught a break, as the two robots holding him dropped their hold on him as to better fire their weapons. Most likely believe him to still be unconscious.

Romeo quickly took full opportunity of this, as he quickly flipped himself over into a crouching position. Now ready to strike when the opportunity arose. He watched as the four robot engaged the Flood head-on, for the most part this robot things seemed to had the upper hand, but the Flood simply just kept coming.

It was quickly became obvious to Romeo that they were going to get overrun, and that meant when they got overrun he was gonna get overrun! So if was going to do anything he had to act now!

Romeo now with knife in hand came up behind one of the robot, the one that had his SMG and magnum on it waist and proceeded to plunge his knife right into the square of its head. Romeo was pleasantly surprised to find that the knife actually managed to penetrate the robots armor. Killing it with its whole body dissolving from him in a orangey red dust.

This event didn't go unnoticed however, as the second robot started to swing its weapon towards Romeo. No doubt with every intention of killing him. Romeo didn't even think, he just charged his target head on.

"Alert! Prisoner is awake and resisting! Attempting to subdue him." Said the robot as it landed on the ground with Romeo on top of it.

Romeo struggled to move as the robot clapped in hands down on Romeo's arms.

"COME ON! I HAVEN'T COME THIS FAR TO BE MADE YOUR BITCH!" Growled Romeo as he struggled against the robots grasp in an attempt to use his knife to get himself out of this situation.

But as Romeo stated earlier the robot had been dominating him the whole time. As every time he would seem close to a breakthrough the cold metal hand of the robot seemed to clamp down on the limb he was about to get free.

But it was around this time that the two larger robots were being overwhelmed by the pure number of Flood that were simply throwing themselves at them. As they could only fire their weapons so fast and it wasn't enough for them to keep up with the amount of Flood biomass that was moving towards them.

Romeo knew that it was now or never! His struggle became more frantic, as he desperately try to free one of his arms so he would able to bring his knife to bear on his opponent.

"COME ON! I DON'T WANT DIE LIKE THIS!" Said a very frustrated Romeo as he was still struggling.

It seemed to last an eternity, as Romeo continued to struggle desperately trying to get free from this robot bent on suicide. Just as his strength started to fade; one of the Flood forms got past the two larger ones and made a beeline towards Romeo and the robot he was currently engaged with.

This unexpected attack seemed to throw the robot off balance, as it oriented itself to face this new threat. That gave Romeo the opening her desperately needed to brake and run.

Romeo finally managed to get one of his arms free at last and quickly transferred his knife to in and in one swift motion. Romeo didn't even hesitate as he then proceeded to slash off the appendage of the Flood form as he saw it as his biggest threat at the, moment more so than the robot.

The Flood howled in pain and rage at the loss of it appendage, and not missing a beat Romeo quickly turned his attention back to the robot. That was still seemly trying to figure out what had just happened before Romeo grabbed it head and shoved his knife into it face, the blade barely made it through it face plate.

That seemed to snap it out of it shock as it then proceeded to pile drive its elbow right into Romeo's chest. There was a loud, **"CLUNG!"** As the tuff metal took most of the force of the impact, still it was strong enough to deeply dent the metal along with forcing all the air out of Romeo's lungs.

He could swear that he had a broken rib thanks to that. But that wasn't what matter as he struggled through the pain and trying to avoid having his arms restrained once again by the robots iron grip.

As he finally managed to grab the robot be the head just as the Flood form charged him. Then in a move that not even Buck could've even thought of, Romeo used the Flood as a hammer he would use it to fully drive his knife into the robots skull.

It happened in only seconds as he used whatever strength he had left to force the knife into position as he then smashed it into the chest of the mutated combat form! The Flood form was instantly killed when the knife destroyed its infection location in it chest, as it drove the knife fully into the skull of the robot finally managed to put it down.

Romeo didn't have time to celebrate however as the last two of robots were finally overwhelmed by the infection forms and surged for towards him. Then without was a single moment, Romeo quickly recovered his fallen weapons and ran like hell!

Romeo ran for what felt like eternity, as he ran he did everything that he could to make his course as unpredictable and untraceable to his pursuers as possible.

Then after running over several levels did he dare slow his pace as he felt that he had put enough distance between himself and those mutated freaks.

As he was taking stock of the situation; checking how much ammunition he had for his SMG and magnum. When there was a " **CRACK!** " sound which he didn't recognize.

So readying himself Romeo for the inevitable confrontation with whatever was making that noise. As he did he make sure to load a fresh clip into his magnum as he knew that his SMG, though silence was more liable to draw more attention to himself then if he used his magnum.

"Alright, game time." Romeo said to get himself pumped up for what was about to come.

He then rounded the corner to find himself face to face with the one thing that he wanted to see at time like this.

"Dutch! God, you're a sight for sore eyes!" Romeo said relived that Dutch had gotten away as well.

"I can see that. So Romeo, have you seen Mickey at all?" Dutch inquired as Romeo removed the gun from his face.

"Haven't had the chance to, you know look around. I was a little busy escaping my captors." Romeo state in his usual way of saying no.

"Guess we better go looking for him. Unless you have other ideas." Dutch said as he ready his rifle.

"Yay I do. That's because we need to think about our own skins. As Bucks probably sent out for that nuclear strike already. I don't know bout you but I have no interest in being around when it goes off." Romeo reminded Dutch.

"I don't either but we've got a teammate missing. And besides what if it were you? Would you want someone to come looking for you?" Dutch argued.

"Hay, I'm just say we're not the ones at the bottom of this alien hell hole. I don't know bout you, but I have no interest going back in there." Romeo said with a tone of voice that said that he wasn't gonna change his mind.

"Romes."

"Don't you Romes me. If you got any common sense in that head of yours, you know I'm right." Romeo said trying to convince Dutch not to go in alone.

But he should've known better, Dutch was a strong willed man when it came to the loyal to his teammates. Romeo was a fool to think that he could convince him to leave one behind. Even if it was simply put, a suicide run.

"Yes, you're right I'll admit that. But we don't leave our own behind." Was Dutchs reply to Romeo.

"I'm not going with you." Romeo repeated confirming in stance against going back in and dragging Mickey out.

"Then I'll see you at the Pelican." Dutch said as he made a 180 turn and started walk away.

Romeo watch as Dutch walked off, all the while in his mind a small voice nagged at him. And for once in his life Romeo actually listen to it not because he wanted to. But because it was right, in the fact that neither of them were going to get out of here without the other and simple going it alone was a almost sure fire way to getting himself killed.

'Hell I must be crazy for doing this.' "Dutch wait up." Romeo called out to his partner as he jogged over to him.

"Nice to have you along." Dutch commented as they were walking.

"I'm just doing this so I don't have to face Buck alone after all this." Romeo explained in his defense.

"Sure, that's why you're doing this." Dutch sounded very sarcastic as he said this.

"Don't patronize me, I could've just as easily leave you." Romeo rebuked.

"Fine, any ideas as to where to start looking?" Dutch asked in which Romeo responded.

"Were doing you think?" Dutch responded.

"You have to be joking. We've barely got out of there as it is, and you want to go back?" Romeo asked incredulous over what Dutch was proposing.

"You have any other ideas were to look?" Dutch asked to only be met with silence from Romeo which Dutch took as a no from him.

"No? Then let's get a move on the long we wait. The less time we have." Dutch said now breaking into a full run.

With Romeo close behind nipping at his heels, as the two of them made their way back into heart of the faculty. As they went they kept a constant watch for either the Flood or unknown robots from earlier.

Anyway they had made it to around the halfway point when Romeo was stopped by something he saw.

"Hay, Dutch I think you want to have a look at this." Called out Romeo.

Dutch came over to see what Romeo was talking about. To his surprise he saw that Romeo had found an elevator.

"Do you have any idea if this works?" Dutch inquired as to whether or not the elevator would operate.

"I have no idea. But, hay if worse comes to worse we could just shimmy down the cables." Romeo suggested.

"Then let us hope that's not the case." Said Dutch as he then press the button.

Mirror moments after Dutch had pressed the button for the elevator, there was a loud screech that neither of them could identify.

"Do you think?" Dutch asked.

"I rather not find out." Romeo replied.

As it came again closer this time, and it was around that point that the two of them started looking for a place to hide as they didn't have the weaponry to deal with whatever Flood form that was coming towards them.

Still that didn't stop Dutch from having a stupid idea. It was definitely a stupid ass idea but if it worked...

"Ah, hell. Romes if I do something will you back my play?" Dutch asked fully realized that they weren't going to find a place in time.

"You're about to do something stupid aren't you." Romeo replied fully knowing that he was going to do it with or without his help.

"Probably. But we don't have time to fuck around." Dutch said bitterly fully knowing the time crunch they were under.

It before Romeo could respond, Dutch ran into the middle of the hallway and started yelling at the top of his lungs. Romeo was at first confused as to what he was doing, as he then saw were Dutch was standing it clicked for him. Dutch was trying to lure the beast towards him so he could use it as a battering ram on the elevator doors.

A good idea, but there is only one problem with that idea. It was the fact that Dutch was even risking his life to do this. It would've been simpler and easier to simple wait till it had left and dealt with it later.

Romeo would get the chance to talk Dutch out of this crazy plan as the monstrosity came charging out of the darkness.

"Oh you're a big one, aren't you." Dutch said a notable hint of fear in his voice over seeing the size of the creature.

As it now rose up to its full height touching the ceiling as it did, with four legs as thick as lamppost, with it feelers the size of a human body, and a hide that looked impervious to all but the most heaviest of weapons. In short if this was what a living tank would've looked like in real life, as it let out a deafening roar and charged head on at Dutch!

Dutch barely managed to roll out of the way as the monster charged him! Romeo for his part was trying to figure out what he could do if Dutch need support from him. Then it all when to hell.

As Dutch missed time his roll and quickly found himself flying across the hallway and smashing into a wall.

"Ah, hell." Romeo said to himself as he went out and started firing his SMG at the Flood tank to draw it way from Dutch.

The attack seemed to grab it attention, as forgotten all about Dutch and turned it fury upon Romeo. Still Romeo was no fool and was already running before the monster could charge at him. Romeo just managed to rounded the corner, just as the Flood **SMASHED!** Itself into the wall behind him unable to stop to make the corner that he had gone around.

Just as the monster ready itself for another go at Romeo. Romeo being the cleaver man he was on occasion had already positioned himself in front of the elevator doors.

"Hay, ugly forgot about me?" Yelled Romeo as he fired off another burst from his SMG at the tank and succeeded in pissing it off some more.

Then as before it charged at Romeo, who at the last minute leap out of the way and the Flood unable to stop itself then **SMASHED!** Through the elevator doors as it then plunged into the chasm below.

"Lets, NEVER! Do that again." Decreed Romeo as he caught his breath.

"It worked didn't it?"

"I'm going to say this with the utmost respect but, Fuck, You." Romeo said as he picked himself off the floor and when to stand beside him.

"Classy as ever Romes." Dutch replied smugly as they both made it to where the elevator door once stood.

"So...any ideas as to who we're supposed to get down?" Asked Romeo as he stuck his head into the shaft to get a better look.

As Romeo was checking out the elevator shaft, Dutch swore he could hear something. Faintly at first but as it then became louder did he come to recognize what it was and quickly realize the danger Romeo was in.

"GET BACK!" Called Dutch as he yanked Romeo back just as what he presumed was the elevator itself, came plummeting down seconds later.

"Thanks." Romeo replied as he then, all be it more cautiously then before, made his way into the elevator shaft.

He was then followed by Dutch who seemed reluctant at first but eventually started making his way down.

"So...any idea what floor we're getting off at?" Inquired Romeo as they continue their way down.

"As I see it, we start from where we were last and work our way down from there." Was his reply to Romeo.

As you expect this response for Dutch sent Romeo into one of his more controlled rants over shoddy planning. Still Dutch didn't blame him for it as it was definitely a shoddy plan at best possible suicide at worst.

But before he could tell him to shut up there was a bloodcurdling scream that echoed throughout the elevator shaft.

"MICKEY!" Cried Dutch as he knew that scream to be his.

"Sounds like it's coming from..." Romeo began to said as Dutch then dropped down, disappeared in the darkness below before the finish his sentence. "Of course." He mumbled under his breath as he the dropped down as well.

* * *

The two of them had quickly made their way back to they were at before they had been jumped by those robot things. Still all the while they could hear the pained scream of Mickey echoing off the walls.

"He's in here." Dutch said as he rummaged around on his belt for something.

"Are you sure?" Inquired Romeo how was keeping a wary eye out for hostile's.

"I'm certain this is where the keeping them." Dutch confirmed as he then pulled out a canister of C-7.

"Are you crazy?! You'll bring the place down on us. If not out right killing us, the alerting every Flood here to where we are!" Cried Romeo realizing what Dutch was about to do.

"We don't have time to go around." He replied as he pulled out another C-7 charge from his backpack.

"We don't have time to die either!" Romeo protested as Dutch started to set the C-7 charges.

But before Romeo could protest further, Dutch armored the charges. As he and Dutch made the run for cover.

"Aw, hell" Romeo said to himself as he was then deafened and blinded by a loud blast and the the bright lights of the explosion in such close range even with his bucket on his head.

"Go! GO! **GO!** " Cried Dutch as he rushed through the newly made entrance.

Running on full instinct now, Romeo followed Dutch into the room shooting anything that moved or wasn't human.

Dutch pushed forward with reckless abandon determined to save Mickey no matter the cost.

When he finally saw him, Mickey who was currently laying on the floor had a Flood wailing away at him, much to Dutch horror.

He quickly dispatch the offending combat form and made his way over.

"Hang on Mickey we're going to get you out of here." Dutch said to reassure him that he wasn't going to be left behind.

He was pretty sure that would happen until he saw him. Mickey could it really be him? Dutch asked himself that question as he tried to process what he was seeing. Mickey his friend and brother in arms lay on the floor in front of him contorted into a picture of agony and despair.

His chest now exposed and scrambled like that of a deviled eggs, the once familiar face, bleeding and horribly mutilated the combat forms wipes lodged were in his upper left body, seemly pumping some sort of liquid into him.

"No. NO!" Dutch yelled into the stunned silence followed.

I couldn't be him. It just couldn't, it was all his fault he was the one who talked them all into this. How would he explain this to Buck. He would. He would.

Dutch was then jarred from his shock and grief when unexpected Mickey's right arm lunched up and grabbed. He nearly pulled away in shock, but he was more shocked that Mickey was alive despite what had been done to him.

"D...Dut...ch...is...is...?" Mickey spoke in a voice so full of pain that Dutch was surprised that he was able to speak at all.

"Don't speak save your strength. Romes! Romes get you ass over here and.." That's as far as he got before Mickey interrupted him.

"No, Dutch I'm not going to..." Mickey was then cut off.

Dutch couldn't hear him say it. He wouldn't! It meant that he had failed Mickey personally.

"Don't you say it. You're not being left here. Not on my watch." Dutch said his voice trembling as he worked on Mickey.

"You're a horrible liar. You, know that right." Mickey said now look into Dutch's worried eyes as he worked over him.

Dutch did his best to ignore him as he worked but can't deny the truth in his words. And he definitely knew what he was about to say next.

"Dutch. I'm sorry but." Mickey then broke into a fit of coughing which forced a yellowish, green liquid with his own blood mixed in out of his mouth. "* **COUGH!** * I'm, to far gone. * **COUGH!** *" From there Mickey broke into another fit of hard coughing.

As he coughed, Dutch could feel his gut tie up in a knot. As he knew that Mickey words as much as he didn't want to admit it, we're true. He wasn't coming back, especially not like this.

So he knew that Mickey was going to ask for it; if he was being honest with himself Dutch wasn't sure that he could do it. Even for him and with the pain he was in.

'It was my job to bring you home.' Dutch thought to himself as he then stopped working on Mickey and dispatch a couple of Flood that had gotten to close for his liking.

"Ha, seems that you already know what I'm going to ask. Don't you Dutch?" Mickey tried to say it in a way that would put Dutch at ease but didn't anything but that.

Still Dutch reluctantly, his hand now shaking as he drew his side arm and brought it barrel in line with Mickey's head.

"Mickey. It's my fault. I, I, failed you. Mickey, brother I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't bring you home." Dutch said with tears in his eyes as his hand started shacking more as he waited for Mickey responses.

"No Dutch, I'm sorry. I'M SO, **BANG!** " Mickey didn't get to complete his sentence as Dutch pulled the trigger.

And with that, Michael 'Mickey' Crespo was freed from his torment. But at the cost of his life and the hands of his friend who now stood there. Unable to move after what he had just done.

"COME ON DUTCH WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Cried Romeo as Dutch just stood there still staring at Mickey's body, not even hearing Romeo.

It was at this point that Romeo ran over and started physically dragging Dutch away from Mickey's corpse and toward the exit out of this room.

"I'm sorry that you had to do this. But Dutch I need you if we're going to get out of here alive. Please don't make me have to explain to Buck, but more Gretchen why I wasn't able to bring you FAT ASS HOME!" That seemed to jar Dutch out of his trance as he then let himself be pulled away.

All the while still look at the kids body.

* * *

They both had finally made it out of the hell hole with all their limbs attached surprisingly. But still that's was a pretty hollow victory considering they're just lost one of their in that Flood infested hellhole.

As they made their way toward the Pelican. As they did, Romeo started to here something eerily familiar.

"Ah, hell. DUTCH WE'VE GOT TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!" Cried Romeo as he then recognize when it was coming.

It was that special order ballistic missile that Buck had sent to insurance that if there were any Flood present within the facility, that they would wiped out before they would be able to leave that area and infect the whole planet.

The two of them quickly booked it to where the Pelican was currently parked. Dutch was the first one there and had already lowered the ramp by the time Romeo had joined him there. Romeo was already in the cockpit booting up the flight systems when Dutch joined him.

"Come on we have to go." Romeo said to himself as he finally got the engines fired up.

"Romes." Dutch call out as he could see the logos and color of missile hurling towards them.

"I know. I KNOW! HANG ON!" Romeo called back as the then punched it!

The Pelican shot into the sky, then seconds later the ballistic missile detonated! The blast wave violently shook the Pelican as Romeo struggle to keep it in the air.

"Close your eyes." Said Dutch and following his advice Romeo did what he was told.

Even behind his eyelids he could see the bright flash as the nuke detonated behind them. Once what he assumed was enough time had passed, Romeo cautiously opened his eyes to see a sand dune right outside of the cockpit window. As he was silently thankful that the Pelican was EMP hardened.

"FUCK!" Cried Romeo as he put the drop ship into a sharp climb trying to avoid crashing into the sand dune.

The Pelican barely made it over as it underbelly brush against the top of the dune. There was a scrapping sound from the underside of the Pelican but Romeo was sure that it could shrug it off, it was sand after.

"Want to take a look?" Asked Dutch once Romeo got the ship up to a safe distance away for the facility, as he then put on autopilot as he went back to join Dutch.

Dutch lowered the ramp as the two of them watched the mushroom cloud rise up from the sand.

"Well we can say this much. He went out with a bang." Romeo said trying to soften the blow for Dutch.

"Romes. I'm, I'm done. I'm just done." Dutch said once the mushrooms cloud started to disappear into the horizon.

Come on Dutch you don't mean that..." Romeo began before Dutch cut him off.

"I'm tired, I'm tired of all this misery and death. I just want to be with my wife. But even that's not even an option I have anymore." Dutch said distressed over this entire situation he was in.

"Then what the hell are you going to do?" Asked a Romeo clearly upset at the thought of his best body leaving him.

"I'll do, what I did before the war Romes. They're still go work to be found here. Anyway I'm not going to leave you if that's what you're thinking." Dutch did his best to reassure Romeo that he was going to be fine.

"That's your guilt talking. Come on Dutch we all know the risks in doing this." Romeo pleaded with him unable to fathom the future with not working with him.

"Don't you think I know that! Every time we go out, some of us may not make it back. I know that. But this once on me, I'm the one who suggested we do this. I'm also the one who killed the kid, so Romes when I say 'I'm do.' I mean that I'm done!" Dutch stated angrily leaving no room for argument.

After that most of the trip in the Pelican was spent in silence as the two of them came to terms with Mickey's death. All the while they were silently try to figure out how they would explain this incident to Buck when they got back to base.

* * *

 **Location: IS alley**

 **[Time: 11:30] [date: Saturday, September, 15 Local date, 2553 UNSC stander year]**

The Rookie hated going on plan clothes missions. He simply felt naked without his armor. Even now as he walked along the sidewalk in a simple white shirt, brown pants and a pair of black dress shows, along with wearing enough makeup to beautify a pig.

Put simply he was fuming almost to the point of being angry at the fact that he was back here. But they were his orders, and who was he to argue with them? Obviously Buck wouldn't of sent him back here if he didn't have faith in him.

But he didn't see the point in this disguise, as he could've easily made his way around town without it.

As the Rookie kept walking down the path the was the slammed into by something! He quickly found himself face down on the concrete.

"I'm so sorry! I, didn't mean to, was just trying to get." Came a small female voice that was speaking Japanese.

The Rookie quickly picked himself up off the ground and turned to face that voice. He was surprised to find that it was Kanzashi who as standing in front of him. He hadn't expected to run into her again, and he meant that quite literally.

"Um..." Kanzashi then trailed off not sure what to say now that the Rookie was facing her.

He then surprised her by pulling out a little notepad and pencil and then scribbling it.

 _Please watch were your going._ What the note on the small pad in almost perfect Japanese.

"You can't speak?" Kanzashi almost sounded surprised by this.

The Rookie nodded yes to confirm this. This one of the things he liked about designing his own disguises. It allowed him to simply make it that he didn't have to directly communicate with other people unless necessary. It also allowed him to deal with any language barriers as well as he couldn't really speak Japanese that well.

 _What's your name?_ He then scribbled down playing the part of a person she hadn't net before.

Well it was kinda their first official meeting face to face one another, other then the time were he was going to shot her but that didn't really count in his books. Overall he found it strange to say the least to be speaking with the person which he nearly killed and knew more about them than they realized.

"Oh my, name. My name is, Kanzashi Sarashiki of house Sarashiki, and on behalf of the Sarashiki house please except our sincerest apologies for this incident." Kanzashi said it so well it had to be rehearsed before hand.

'Jeez, you needs lighten up a bit. You just bumped into me, it's not like you didn't rob me or anything like that.' Thought the Rookie as he was writing down his response to this apology.

 _I_ _accept your apology. But you don't have to apologize for your whole house. You simply bumped into me nothing major._ He wrote down, not sure how Kanzashi was going to respond to this.

"I know but, I did. I'm...I'm sorry, but, um." Kanzashi seemed to have lost her composure at this point as she simply start mumbling things inherently.

 _Relax. Take a deep breath then think of what you want to say._ The Rookie wrote down in attempt to calm her.

It seemed to have worked as Kanzashi took a deep breath and composed herself before she spoke to him again.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've been under a lot of pressure lately. Oh, where are my mentors I haven't even ask you for your name yet." Kanzashi said.

 _Yes, my name. My name is Joanthen._ The Rookie wrote down the first name that came to mind.

"Already Joanthen, would you mind walking with me?" Puzzle at this request the Rookie surprisingly found himself nodding yes to her proposal.

"So were you from?" Kanzashi said trying to make small talk.

 _I'm from one of the smaller island in the_ _Philippines. So where you from?_ The Rookie only thought it fare to ask her the same question.

"My home is in mainland Japan." Kanzashi seemed to trailed off as she said this.

The Rookie understood what she was probably thinking about.

'Damn your mother and her massage.' He silently thought as he struggled to not let what he felt appear on his face.

 _Something the matter?_ He wrote trying to get her back on track with this conversation.

"Just some family stuff nothing you need to worry about." Kanzashi responded.

The Rookie raised one of his eyebrows as if it say, 'Oh.'

"I would rather not talk about it. Anyway you must be wondering why I asked you to tag along with me." Said Kanzashi sheepishly as she moved the topic away from her family before Joanthen inquired any further into that subject.

The Rookie nodded yes to this.

"The truth is, as embarrassing as it sounds. I just want to talk." Kanzashi checks turned a little red with embarrassment as she said this.

 _Why is that?_ The Rookie inquired into her motive, of why she wanted to speak with him.

"Honestly, at this point in time. I don't really care who it is, as long as it someone listens at this point is good enough for me." Kanzashi said with her head down and her foot making little circles in the ground behind her.

 _That bad huh?_ The Rookie wrote down as they then passed by a coffee shop.

Instantly the Rookie stopped and tugged on Kanzashi shoulder and pointed towards the coffee shop.

"In there?" Kanzashi asked.

The Rookie nodded yes to confirm his intentions.

"Fine, I guess it would be easier to speak in there anyways." Kanzashi conceded even though she had no interest in visiting the establishment.

Two minutes later and the two of them had a table on the rooftop patio. Kanzashi sat across from the Rookie who had a dark coffee in his hands, Kanzashi a tea in hers. The Rookie shot her a inquisitive look after she had stayed silent for too long.

'Maybe she's changed her mind or...' Thought the Rookie already knowing the other thing she was probably thinking of.

But Kanzashi didn't have to worry as he had no intention of dating her if that was what she was so worried about.

"I'm sorry. I'm an idiot for making you come here and..." Kanzashi started to say before she was stopped by the Rookie.

 _You're not an idiot. I could've easily said no and that would of been the end of it._ Was the massage he put on his notepad as he cut her off.

"Alright then...God how do I say this?" Kanzashi seemed unsure were to start.

 _Just start with what you're doing right now._ The Rookie suggested.

"Right. Currently I'm a student at the IS academy." She then paused to see his reaction to this information.

Surprisingly he didn't seem to react this at all.

"And as of right now...my life's something of a mess." She finally admitted. "It's just, in the Sarashiki house they certain expectations you're expected to meet." She then took a deliberate sip of her tea as she continued. "So far I haven't really lived up to those expectations. At least as my family sees it." Kanzashi mood seem to have fallen slightly as she said this.

 _What does that matter to you?_ The Rookie inquired. He was actually gauging how bad the situation was, if she told more then he already knew.

Then he would consider intervening in the situation or at the very least give he a way out. But over all he wanted that to be a last resort, as it was a one way ticket if he did.

"It's just...I'm going to...Joanthen...can I trust you?" Kanzashi finally managed to spit out.

It was exactly the thing he didn't want to hear. Still the Rookie knew that if she didn't spill her guts out to him then some other person that could take advantage of her while in this vulnerable state. That thought of that along was enough for him to bear with it.

 _Why are you asking to trust me? You just met me not even an hour ago._ Wrote the Rookie in his little notepad.

"I, know that. It just...I don't have anyone here. I'm. A failure! I'M A FUCKING FAILURE AT LIFE!" She cried taking totally off guard as he had expected her to open up to him, but not like this.

To say he was uncomfortable would be a understatement, he felt awkward as hell for getting himself into this situation he was currently in. But still he knew what he was getting into and was a helljumper goddamnit! He wasn't about to be over taken by the situation is currently in.

 _How can you be a failure? You're in one of the most_ _prestigious schools on the planet._ The Rookie wrote down trying to cheer her up.

"I couldn't even do that right." Was her response.

He decided against inquiring further as it probably wouldn't of help the current situation. Still he knew that he had to say something to turn this around. If he could at any rate.

Then in an unexpected move she rolled up her sleeves to reveal deep cuts into her arm, and at that moment the Rookie knew that this wasn't something that he could ignore.

This went beyond as simple little girl. This had all the warring signs of a very depressed possible to become suicided young woman who in her opinion had nothing really to show for her life thus far.

It made the Rookie sick to see how bad it truly was for her, he could still remember far stronger men in his units taking their own live because they couldn't take it anymore, and truthfully he can't blame them with the direction the war was going at the time. And he was going to be damned if he was going to let another one slip through his fingers.

 _Who did this to you?_ He already knew the answer but asked anyway and was great full that the rooftop patio was currently empty when she replied.

"I, I did this. I did this to me." Kanzashi said in a voice that sounded so distant it was almost like she wasn't even there.

 _Why? What to you get from it?_ The Rookie at this point was doing his best to control himself from doing anything that might have her shutdown on him.

"I don't know. But it helps."

 _Helps with what?_ He inquired.

"The pain." Was her only response as she started into the dark water of her tea.

 _I don't understand what you mean._ He wrote down fully prepared to tackle her she decided to flee as he was going to get an answer one way or another.

"The pain of living with my failures. The failure that's myself." Kanzashi said with her head in her hands and the Rookie swore that he could hear her crying as she was saying this.

It was at this point that the Rookie wasn't sure how to proceed with this. As Kanzashi had shown, she had somewhat blinded herself to any sort of accomplishment she had made herself. And it was around this point that a massive wave of guilt rolled over the Rookie knowing that if she ever found out what he had done for her she might...hell he knew but it would definitely have ramifications for everyone who knew her.

 _Why would you say that?_ The Rookie wrote down what came to him at that moment.

"It's just that, all my life I've been the little unimportant sister. A complete waste compared to my family as they focused their efforts on raising the family prodigy." The noted the bitter anger that entered Kanzashi voice as she said this.

 _I'm sorry. But I think that I've prided_ _too much into your private life._ The Rookie put down as he started to stand up to leave.

"NO!" Kanzashi snapped. "I'VE KEPT THIS IN ME FOR TOO LONG!" She continued on as the Rookie sat back down on his seat.

But on the inside he was smiling to himself, knowing that he had something to work with. She was insecure as hell but that was already obvious. But the fact that she had some fire still burning in her was something that he could work with. Maybe he could even help her buildup some self confidence in the future, if he ever got the chance to work with her that is.

Still it was around this point that Kanzashi had begun to spilled out her sorry for an excuse life to him. All the way from her, to put it crummy childhood to having to live within her sister shadow and her neglectful mother, who seemed to shun her for an unexpected reason. To her being forced to move into her mothers house to her choice of school and subjects she approved of as well.

The Rookie stayed quiet through all of it, listening to every word she had to say. He quickly got a better understanding about Kanzashi situation then she thought possible in such a short time. Still he couldn't help but admire her perseverance in faces all that had been put in front of her.

'Kanzashi, no matter what you think of yourself. I've known lesser men who would've already cracked under the pressure that your facing. Maybe it's time that you come to understand that much at least.' Thought the Rookie as Kanzashi kept going on as he started thinking on a way to help her.

* * *

"Well, it was nice talking to you Joanthen. But I have to go. Still hope to see you around." Kanzashi said as she left him.

The Rookie started walking as he thought about the conversation he had just had. Over all Kanzashi wasn't the worst person he had to listen to and if there was one thing he was good at besides being an ODST it was listening.

Still there was a lot of things that would have to go right if he was going to even have a chance of help Kanzashi. Still that conversation reminded him of another he had a long time ago.

'Gage. Even after all those years.' Thought the Rookie as he reminisced over what the old ODST veteran had told him on Mount Haven.

Which was the simple terrible story which had been his life. And his promise to him, one he had done his best to keep.

'So Gage, it seems that you have one last lesson for me after all.' Thought the Rookie as he came to realize that he didn't really have something to fight for.

As of now, he had only joined up because of the Covenant. Now that he thought about it what did he have to fight for? That more then anything scared the living hell out of the Rookie.

Sure he could continue fighting to go back home, but what for? To go back to the UNSC with their the war insurrection? Back to his dead girlfriend? As it stood the Rookie had more to gain by settling down here then back home even with the the whole women are Gods thing seemly going on here.

"Hay, mongrel are you lost or something?" Came a mocking female voice.

'Ah, hell.' Thought the Rookie as he quickly realized that he wandered into an alleyway.

"I don't know about you ladies. But I think we just found our next payday." Came another voice from behind him.

He turned around so that he could see two of them, one was blond and standing next to her was a red head. What they look like didn't matter as they that they were surround him. With two more behind him cut off all his escape routes.

'Idiot! IDIOT! **IDIOT!** ' He silently cussed himself for not paying attention to were he was walking.

"He actually kinda cute. Maybe he'll be just more than a simple payday." The red head said licking her lips.

The way she had done it left nothing to the Rookies imagination which she had in mind for him. His mind when in overdrive as he quickly took stock of his situation.

From what he could tell about his current situation: he was currently surrounded by at least four enemy combatants possibly more that haven't showed themselves. The two in front of him they had knives and one pistol.

He knew that the pistol wielder was the biggest threat to him so he take her out first. Still he didn't know what the other two behind him had so that was definitely a problem especially if there was more then one gun involved.

'Hell.' He thought as he quickly weighed his options in his head.

Still he came to a decision rather quickly to take out the one with the gun first and figure it out from there.

"If you bag for your life now maybe I'll..." That's as far as Blondy got before the Rookies fist connected with her face.

Completely caught off guard by the Rookies attack, Blondy dropped the gun she had in her had as it when directly to her face to catch the dripping blood from her now broken nose.

That action didn't go unchecked how however as the others on his flanks quickly moved in. One of them even had the audacity to attempt to slash him with their knife.

To which he was kinda relieved that he had removed the only gun from this fight. It made things a whole lot easier as he didn't have to worry about any stray bullets hit anyone unlucky enough. Still he wasn't out of trouble yet.

As he then to a slash to his side! It wasn't deep enough for him to worry about, still it had drew blood. Not much but it was enough to convince his assailants that they have the upper hand now.

But the Rookie didn't even stop for a second as he then smashed! His elbow into the stomach of the one how had slashed him knocking the wind out of her lungs as she was left on the ground behind him gasping for berth.

Still that didn't slow them down as they came in hard, punching and kicking trying everything to push him back.

It may of work on someone without military training, but where someone with that training, he saw the opening in their attacks and exploited them. As three of them quickly found out and were quickly disarmed and either met a face full of concrete or having there arms and legs dislocated.

He then turned to find that Blondly had recovered from that punch he had given her earlier. She seemed, surprised. Probably at the fact that he was able to throw a punch let alone last this long against them, considering it was 4 to 1.

"This ones got spirit. That makes it all the more fun to break them." Said the red head seemly unfazed by what had happened to her earlier as she once again went on the attack!

Slash at the Rookie with her knife trying to take an arm off. She was clear done playing around and would have her prize, one way or another.

But this time the Rookie was ready. As he not only caught her strike but quickly proceeded to disarm her as he dislocated her other arm in one swift motion. He didn't even follow up on her as his as his attention was immediately needed elsewhere, as the other three then rushed him.

He rolled into their attack, two of them overshoot as the three became his unfortunate target. As he then took her down at the knees were he landed a roundhouse punch to her face. He didn't get to land a follow up punch, as he was then dragged off of her by her two allies.

He struggled to free himself from their grip, as he punched, kicked, and even bit them in hope that they would release him. It was the point when he actually bit off a finger that one of then released him and let out a painful cry over he lost of her finger.

He then spat it out the finger as he landed a follow up with a head butt to face of the only one still stupid to hold on to him. With his adversaries still recovering he quickly turned his attention to the last one still standing.

'Of course it would be her.' He thought to himself as he now stared down the redhead who had managed to recover the gun he had knocked away earlier.

"Don't. Don't come any closer!" It was clear to anyone listening now that she was panicking.

Most likely do to the fact that she had her posse weren't expecting to fight back let alone resistant in any matter. But the Rookie was an exemption from that expectation. That was because he hadn't been around long enough for the new societal structure to really begin to affect him.

But if there was one thing that you could've done wrong in that kind of situation it was point a gun at a trained and ticked off ODST.

As the Rookie quickly rushed in and disarmed her. But not before she managed to get off a shot, but he managed to deflect it into the ground as he then smashed the gun into her face, causing it to once again discharge.

The still warm cartridge was ejected from the barrel in right into her eye, which painful seared her eyes delicate membrane despite only being lightly warm caused unbearable pain as she then fell to the ground clutching her head, both her hands now covering her right eye.

As the four of them were either lay on the ground in front of him or were currently in too much pain to be of any threat, but despite this they were clearly still intending to continue the fight. It was around this point that the Rookie had enough of this fight and decided to end it.

 **"I'm getting really tired of this shit. So I would** **recommend you get lost. Before I decide to get serious."** The Rookie said in a voice so cold that it made the blood literally freezing his assailants.

They didn't need to be told twice as they knew that they couldn't beat him. So they quickly decided that they valued their lives more then what ever they wanted to do to him.

Then as they runoff with tails tucked between their legs, the Rookie sided to himself knowing that they'll should never of happened.

Still he hoped that he would make them think twice about before they tried to rob, rape, or what even to their intended victim.

Still he didn't really believe that, as he guessed that they would probably be back at it tomorrow, and if he was unlucky enough the police would be after him again. As they had seen his face and that was why he love wearing his helmet.

'Still that doesn't mean that I'm not going hide. Not when it counts.' He thought to himself as he kept on walking towards his temporary accommodations.

'But still one of them looked familiar...could it be?' He asked himself trying to put a name to a face of one of the woman he had just fought.

Still he kept walking as his mind then when back to that conversation that he had with Kanzashi as he then decided that he could figure out who that woman was later on.

* * *

 **Location: IS academy**

 **[Time: 12:56] [date: Saturday, September, 15 Local date, 2553 UNSC stander year]**

Kanzashi had just gotten back from a run into the city to pick up her medicine all the while her mind raced with what she had just done hours before.

'Should I had done that?' She had asked herself for what she was sure was the hundredth time today.

It was the fact that she had forced Joanthen, no matter what he said to listen to her problems. It wasn't fair by any accounts but she had done it anyway. It made her uneasy as to what she could've had done differently the knot in her stomach reminded her of that.

But before she could dive deeper into her thoughts on the problem Ms. Yamada came up from behind her and surprised her.

"Hi Kanzashi!" This simple greeting startled Kanzashi as she then quickly turned to face were the voice had originated from.

"Oh, ah, hi Ms. Yamada." Kanzashi spat out unsure as to what to say.

"Ah, is something the matter?" Yamada asked instantly picking up on the tone in Kanzashi voice.

But after about a minute which was only met with only silence she said. "Well if you need to talk to me I'll always be here." As she then started to walk away.

'Come on. If you can't talk to her then who else can you talk to?' Kanzashi asked herself as she gathered up the courage for what she had to say next.

"Wait." Called Kanzashi as Ms. Yamada stopped at turned back to look at her. "Have you? Have you done something, that you knew that you would regret. But did it anyway?" Asked Kanzashi trying to keep it as vague as possible.

Yamada of course was puzzled as to what she meant by that. Still she picked up on what she meant and decided to answer honestly.

"Yes." Yamada responded much to the shock of Kanzashi. "Yes I have done something like that." She took a deep breath as she continued. "It's never good, but as much as you hate yourself for it. It's sometimes a nessary evil." Yamada spoke it as if she had first had experience with this kind of problem.

"Thank you, for you...help." Kanzashi said before quickly walking away once again deeply engrossed in her thoughts as she finally started come to a decision on what she should do next.

 **End of chapter**

* * *

 **UNSC AI call sign Ghosts report number 7** : subject C-7 Foaming Spray

C-7 is one of the successors to the famous C4 explosive used in the 21st-century.

Made by Ushuaia Armorys, but unlike it older counterpart C-7 isn't a plastic explosive like C-4. Instead it's liquid held in a vacuumed container as any contact with oxygen would cause a chemical reaction changing the liquid in semi-solid adhesive resin with any surface area.

The compound is detonated by a electrical current sent through a detonation switch to the blast cap embedded within the resin. This along with the ease of transportation has made it one of the UNSC favorite go to demolition explosives.

 **Useful against a IS:** C-7 can't be used in direct combat with a IS, instead it must but utilize in a different way then most weapons we've got over do far.

Instead you must plan out where you want it to be in advance, most likely when preparing for a ambush. You must make sure that your opponent is where they are supposed to be to make the most out of this weapon. As C-7 is one of the few weapons that is able to brake a IS shield in one go at a range of over twenty feet.

Over the C-7 has earned its place in every UNSC armory and is able to be a game changer, if the appropriate plan is made and is executed correctly.

Next report on the D77-TC Pelican drop ship

* * *

 **So another one in the books as always I hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **As well ODSTFRymann I hoped you enjoyed seeing the Rookie. I would include more screen time for the Rookie but unfortunately it doesn't work with the plot arc I'm doing at the moment still I'm hoping to focus more on him** **later on.**

 **As well first official character death! Give some people in the reviews thought that I had killed them off already, but** **fortunately or unfortunately I have plans for them '** **insert evil laugh here.'**

 **Anyway on that note I hoped that you enjoy what ever it's you're doing and until then I'll see you next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back I hope you enjoyed your holidays. Also Halo Wars 2 drop, I enjoyed it better then Halo 5 story wise.**

 **Anyway I thought since one character hasn't had that much screen time as of late. So I thought what better way of fixing that then to do a** **dedicated chapter to her.**

 **As it also gives me a chance for me to introduce some characters that will become important down the line. As some of them won't get a chance to show up beforehand otherwise.**

 **Anyways lets get on with it, all rights to their owners as I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Location:** **Cairo, Egypt Phantom task underground base**

 **[Time: 22:45] [date: Wednesday, September, 20 Local date, 2553 UNSC stander year]**

"Thank fucking God we're back." Wires silently said to herself as they walked down the base corridors.

They had been hiding out for a couple of days now, and they quickly became some of the most hated days in her recent memory. Anyway it had all started where she trusted Frost not to do something when she should've known better than to trust her to her own devices.

When she had said, "I'm going to get a drink." That should've tipped her off. But thanks to all that training, Frost was able to pass it off as something more innocent. Instead it had turned out to be the beginning of the nightmare.

Before she had known it Frost had downed a large amount of alcohol and had injected herself with large cocktail of drugs. And that was where the true fun had began.

What had followed had near made her start up on smoking marijuana again. Dispirit the fact that she had promised Frost that she wouldn't.

She then made a mention note to talk to her once she was off her high and sober about the fact that she was was a God damn hypocrite to everything she had tried to get her to do. Even now she was drinking, but thankfully Wires had confiscated all her needles that she needed for her injections.

Still she was probably still going to have nightmares for weeks after this. It was just, ugh she shivered at the thought of when she had tried to force herself on her. But she did have a new understanding of what she meant by have too many faces.

If her random mood swings were anything to go by, Wires was full convinced that Frost could do anything if she put her mind to it. The fact that she had been a slobbering mess one second and when full on slut the next was unnerving by itself but the fact that she did it so well had finally made her understood what she meant by, 'to many faces.'

She knew that not everyone was cut out of the line of work of a undercover agent. And yes here was her friend who had obvious been forced into many roles had been in all likelihood done this before to deal with the stress.

It wasn't FAIR!

It wasn't fair for her who had to deal with it on a daily basis. For her friends and those who knew her best, as they were helpless to stop this from happening to her and it wasn't like she could refuse to take this missions as it became more of a do or die situation in recent years.

And Wires hated everything about it. She hated that her friend was suffering in this way. She hated the fact that she and other had to deal with and most important she absolutely hated the fact that the organization they had serve faithfully for years. And how was this loyalty rewarded?

By using them and throwing them away, not even caring anymore about their personal problems. Even if it was self-destructive to themselves?

But her train of thought was then interrupted by Frost who spoke.

"This is so boring. Why did you take away fun stuff?" Frost asked her in a extremely childish voice.

The reason why she had taken away her toy: AKA her IS was the same reason as to why the Egyptian main military base was still standing now. A temper tantrum as she had paged it. One that would likely see the lost of her deposits on her hideouts.

Wires swears that she was going to find and kill however provided Frost with those drugs. It was a lot of money, eight digits in fact. Which was a completely rip off for the small homes but came with the security of one outlaw group renting to another.

They knew of the organization, and knew it to be more lucrative to work with them then against them. Still...

"It's because you've been a very bad girl." Wires finally answered the question.

"Aw. But." Frost was then cut off by Wires.

"No but. Unless you want me to take way your dessert too." She was serious and with her acting as a seven year old that how she was going to be treated as one.

"Why are you being so mean? I only broke the one vase." Frost defend herself.

Yes she had in fact broken a vase, but had nearly set the place on fire and had punched the walls till her hands were bleeding. As well as punching and biting her as she tried to wrestle her IS unit off of her.

So all in all Wires wasn't in the mode to deal with this crap, but circumstances said otherwise.

"Well I was going to let you have. Your toy back. But..." She then trailed off dramatically leading her on.

"But what? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Her voice picked up at the prospect of her getting her Is unit back from her.

"Okay but you have to promise to behave." Not even moments after those words had left her mouth Frost was quickly upon her.

"I promise! Now tell me! Tell me! TELL ME!" Her excitement leaked inter voice as she became more excited.

But before she could say anything else they were interrupted by a new voice.

"So this is where all the idiots hang out." The two of them turned to face the person attached to the mocking voice.

She was short around 5.1 ft with wild unkempt hair that was colored various neon colors made all the more noticeable by the fact that she bleached her hair white. Her eyes were miss colored with one being a deep navy blue the other a wicked green and did nothing to hid the crazy glint they held. The clothes she was wearing only reinforced the sense that something was loose inside that head of hers. As it showed off a lot of her skin, most of which had some crazy ass tattoo on it.

Wires shot Frost a look unsure as to how to respond to this strange woman. For Frost part she looked unsure as to how to respond to this strange woman. That didn't help in the slightest as it seemed to have slapped Frost out of her previous state, still she had that some unfocused gaze as before.

Wire silently cursed as she wasn't going to be any help in deal with this. Decided that she had stayed too quiet for too long, Wires tried her best to restrain herself with her response.

"Oh real? So what's that make us to you." She couldn't help but have a little sarcasm in her voice.

"Dirt or dead meat. I really don't care." She responded with a sly smile much to the horror of Wires.

She knew that she was dealing with a grade A psychopath, just what she needed on top of all the things that had happened to her in the last couple of days.

"Oh! So do rank count for anything?" Wires asked.

"It depends. On what rank you hold." She said.

"So what's the head technician expert of the region worth to you?" Wires asked without even thinking about us.

The woman went silent for a couple seconds her face lit up with a casher cat grin now plastered on her face.

"Oh...so you're the one responsible." Before Wires could understand what that meant or the mistake she had made, the woman then pulled out her pistol and fired!

But before Wires could comprehended it Frost seemingly teleported out of nowhere and she blocked the bullet with the hand of her IS. Wires could barely comprehend what happened before the stranger woman spoke once again.

"Oh, what's this? It seems that you have a dog for me to play with." She said with Cheshire Cat grin growing even bigger on her face.

In response to this Frost seemed to sober up and adopted a battle stance as to better defend herself and her friend behind her. As if in response to the unsaid challenge the woman dawned her own green and red IS.

"This will be more fun then I expected." Said the strange woman as she then leap into the attack.

* * *

Meanwhile as that was going on, two individuals were walking down one of the base hallways. One of them was short woman with red eyes and black hair. Which was currently covered by a hijab along with that she was wearing long brown pants and a gray undershirt. The other was covered in a clock and all that could be seen of her was purple hair, the prosthetic arm and leg and single glowing yellow eye. Purple hair was the once currently speaking.

"...how does the campaign going in the east?" Inquiry the purple haired woman whose one yellow eye seemly glowed in the darkness.

"Rather well, thanks to you. We're made great progress but they're still putting up stiff resistance in the back country." Replied the figure who was wearing a navy blue hijab with it strange black patterns.

"As I would expect given their history. If I may change the subject? May I inquire as to the progress you've made in...acquiring the items I've requested?" Inquired one eye.

"Yes in fact." She then took something out of her pocket and handed it it her. "That's everything you need to claim it."

"This very much appreciated, Summer. I will ensure that your efforts have not been wasted." One eye now identified the woman as Summer.

"I do hope so. I've lost a lot of good people trying to acquire the items Winter." She replied.

"I can assure you, they won't. As I'll be sure to share any results with you." Winter reassured her.

"I will trust to to that. Anyway Winter, you have any idea as to why they've called us all to this back water?" Asked Summer who would've rather been back at her post fighting with her army.

But before Winter could respond there was a loud explosion from where one of the hangars were located. The two of them quickly looked at one another before they bolted towards were the sound had originated.

* * *

They both turned the corner to find themselves in the middle of a war zone. As they saw Springs IS Guns and Rose was currently squaring off with the unmistakable IS of Nightraid but was more commonly called Artemis by her pilot and most others in the organization.

"Is that really?" Asked Summer just as Spring was then dragged through the hanger bay ceiling given it a completely remodeling.

As she was then viciously smash into the ground. Before her opponent kicked her so hard that she smashed right through the hanger walls into the next one.

"You! YOU! I'LL TEAR YOU APART! YOU SLUT!" Roared out raged Spring as dug herself out of the debris, once again went on the attack.

Winter have already seeing enough, quickly activated the cannon hidden within her her prosthetic arm. As she then unleashed two blasts from it. The first hit its mark, and Spring quickly found that her IS had engaged it mandatory unlocks and was unconscious on the ground moments later. While Frost on the other hand had managed to avoid all the shots sent her way. Winter decided that she had made her point cease-fire on Frost.

That seemed to bring her back to reality as she then deactivated her IS unit. Once she had confirmed that Spring was indeed defeated and unconscious.

Then once she had caught sight of them she started to skip and called out to Summer.

"SUMMER! Oh, SUMMER! Did you see me? Did you see my kick her ass?" She asked Summer, who was currently both confused and simultaneously cussing the world for doing this to her.

As she continue to getting closer, Summer turned her head to face Wires and asked this one very simple question.

"What the hell is she on?" She asked as Frost then lunch herself onto her.

She let out a grown as she continued looked at Wires with a promise of death she didn't explain what the hell was going on.

"Well." She started scratching the back of her head unsure as to how she would react. "She, um...on drugs and, um alcohol." Her voice broke as she expected to be held accountable for this.

But surprisingly Summer just sighed and patted Frost head.

"Of corse." She took another breath as she continued. "I'm guessing that she's had a rough week."

"That would be, the understatement of the century." Wires confirmed Summers suspicions as she continued to tolerate Frost as she was now playing with her clothing.

Winter who had stayed silent up to this point decided to enter the conversation.

"Do you happen to have the exact content of what she was using?" She asked.

"No. Not really. But I do have these." Wires said as she then pulled out the needles that Frost had been using to inject herself with the drugs.

"This will work fine." Winter said as she then took them out of Wires hand.

Now with the needles in hand, Winter activated the scanner built into the the metal block that was over her destroyed right eye. Her body had been badly mutilated by a unknown event that Winter had taken great care to keep secret from everyone even those closest to her.

But those handicaps hadn't slowed down her mind, and with it she had overcome and even improved on her body. Beauty she had once said was for who didn't count for much when it truly matter, tools and the skills to use them did.

She was definitely a prime example of this thinking. As she had literally built herself back from the ground up.

Still it would never be the same as before, but Winter had come to accept this. As she threw herself into work in the hopes that she could finish what she had started so long ago before both their time ran out.

Moments later she had the answer as to what had been in the needles, and to say that she wasn't impressed would be a understatement.

"It seems, that the rumors. Where correct." Winter said this more to herself than anyone else currently with her.

What she meant was the combat stimulants that she had developed were being used by the troops as a way to get high and forgot the stresses is the battle. That was usually after it was mixed in with other street drugs. But as Frost was definitely showing some of the side effects of such mixture.

Winter sighed to herself and thought. 'This was definitely not the way I wanted to see my contributions used. Still can't believe that stupid rabbit stole my formula and use it as a basis for her own personal needs.' Winter thought as she then threw the needle back to Wires who wisely let it fall on the floor below.

"Hay." Wires giving her a look for throwing something sharp at her, but Winter ignore the look and turn to Summer to explain our findings.

"I believe you've had experience with this." Winter said.

"I expected as much. She's showing all the symptoms. But the question remains, how did she get it?" She asked it was now that Wires decided that she would be a part of the conversation.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean symptoms?" She all but demanded of them to explain what they meant.

The two of them turned now to face her as they explain to her.

"What we're talking about. Is what has become a problem for me." Replied Summer who voice conveyed the fact that she didn't appreciate being interrupted.

"This drug that she's on it's a combat stimulant. It's commonly used throughout the entire organization supply network. But unfortunately as an type of drug, our people have found...other uses for it besides its original purpose." In other words she meant get high.

"Oh." Wires finally understand what they were talking about.

"Anyway we have that meeting in five. You know she can't, AH!" Summer cried unexpected as Frost had unexpected started groping her breast taking her off guard.

She let out a soft moan as she started to massaged them in a way she can pleasant until Wires dragged her off of Summer.

"UGH! Why?" Wires asked no one in particular as Frost started complaining like a child again.

"Any chance that?" Summer began to asked before Winter finished her unasked question.

"Yes, I can." She stated as Wires screamed as she became the unfortunate victim of Frosts heightened sexual urges.

"Oh, for gods sake." Summer said dragging Frost off her and plopped her in front of Winter.

Winter didn't even waste a moment, as she then without warning her stabbed her with a needle and injection her with what she hoped was going to neutralize the earlier drug Frost had taken.

For a moment she just stood still a glassy look in her eyes. Just as she then unexpected she toppled over like a tree that had just been chopped down. Of course everyone there panicking once she hit the ground, as they all the swarmed around her trying to figure out what when wrong

"I thought this would cure her, not killer!" Cried Summer as three of them panicked as Frost wasn't responding to anything they were doing.

"An...unfortunately side effect." Winter said as if it weren't a big deal.

"A, side effect? A SIDE EFFECT!" Wires was furious at Winter for her seemly furious at Winter apparent calmness with the way she had said this.

"Later. Winter if she dies, you can forget about that pick up." That seemed to grab her attention as Winter started to take this more seriously.

As she then immediately began working on what she had dubbed the antidote. As such it fell to Summer and Wires to keep Frost alive till then, which would prove harder said then done. As Frost stil wasn't responding to anything they did, even as they gave her mouth to mouth and COR.

"Anytime now." Summer said annoyed at the slow pace at which Winter seemed to be working.

Winter didn't say anything, as she was more annoyed by this distraction as she was working. As she then finished up her next concoction of drugs and other chemicals that would hopefully neutralize both her earlier attempt and the drugs still in her system. The speed of which surprised even her who had estimate it would take far longer then it should've. Still she ran it again in her head to make sure that she was right, as she couldn't afford to be wrong a second time. Especially with Frost life in the balance and just as import, Summer denying her that much needed resources for her project. Then satisfied that it would work, she announced.

"It's done. Now all that's left is the injection." Winter said just as the large needle protruded out of her prosthetic arm.

As she then plunged into Frost chest. For a moment nothing happened all that could be head was the sound of the liquid being pumped into her body. Then Frost eyes shot wide open as she gasped for air as she then asked those around her.

"What motherless asshole ran me over with his truck?" Frost inquired as she picked herself up waving off the help that was offered.

Everyone was taken a back by Frost sudden recovery and her unexpected foul language. As she let out a low growl and shot everyone there a dirty look. It was at this point that Wires could guess what had just happened as she now turned to face Winter.

"Let me guess. More _side effects_." Wires said sarcastically as she gave Winter an angry glare.

Who simply shrugged and gave her a look that said, _it_ _not my fault_.

This got a grown out of her. But unfortunately she just had to roll with it along just like everyone else there. And hope that the three of them didn't get into it during the meeting.

"Relax. If what you told me is correct. She's not even happy to come here in the first place. So she would've probably been like this anyway." Summer said trying her best to reassure Wires that this would turn out fine.

For her sake she hope that it did as no one here wanted to deal with the three of them trying to kill each other. Especially if they're gonna be forced to work with one another in the near future.

"We will inform you when the meeting is over. Till then I expect that you have business with your boss." Said Winter as the three of them then turned and when through the door leaving Wire alone on the other side.

* * *

Frost was currently trying her best not to rip off the heads of both the fools that dared called themselves elite within this organization. But she really couldn't at least not here. Probably in a back alley or some pub in a backwater, but here.

'No too many witnesses, and more then likely they come to their aid.' Frost thought as she stewed in her frustration.

Almost as if as if sensing thoughts, Summer placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. She sighed and let it go. At least Summer was here. She was at least one of those who opposed the radical changes that were being made. That was why she had spent so much time in the field compared to her who was on call 24/7. She even remembered the time that she had tried to get a transfer to her unit, but had been blocked from doing so.

Anyway she couldn't change the past and had to deal with the present. And unfortunately she already knew what the president has in store but have to deal with it anyway.

"Ugh! Kill me." Frost said to herself as Spring perked up at this.

"She was being rhetorical." Summer said as Spring quickly backed down knowing the underlying message.

'Do anything stupid and I don't care who you are, because you'll be nothing more than staying under my boot.' Was the massage she was more then happy to enforce herself.

"We if it isn't the lap dog to Squall herself." Spring said the moment Autumn came through the door.

"That's might braver coming from the queen of the mutts." Replied Autumn coolly as she took a spot directly across the table.

The two of them locked eyes and everyone there held her breath, waiting to see who blinks first.

Autumn blinked when she broke her silence and said.

"So the spineless slut is all talk and no action, typical as it would cut into you time with your personal whores." Oh how long Autumn had waited to used that.

"At least I can hold a man." From there it degenerated into the two of them hurling insults at each other.

"Cock sucker."

"Idiot."

"Slut."

"Moron."

"Whore."

The two of them kept slandering each other with insults and profanity. As this was going on Dawn had walked in and was now standing with Winter as they talked in hushed tones over something important.

Frost could only stay silent on the matter less she bring the wrath of both women down on her. It was hard and Summer had her hands full with both talking with Dawn and making sure that those two didn't try to kill each before the meeting started.

She hated her life. Not in the sense that a normal person would. She hated everything that she had become, every person who had died under gun without good reason and ever sin she had committed in the name of this organization.

Still she didn't have much time to pity herself as circumstances outside of her control demanded her attention now.

"That's quite enough. I swear every time I leave you two alone you bicker like kids over the stupidest of things." Came the ever so calm voice of the office leader of Phantom Task: Squall Meusel, at least that was the official story...

As both Summer and Frost knew since the massacre of there late leadership, Squall put simply was a figurehead. She was meant to keep their enemies distracted, but she was a competent one at that. As she had managed to gather support within the organization despite the restrictions the true puppetmaster had placed on her.

Which of course made her all the more dangerous as that likely meant that she had her own plans for what she would like to see happen.

"But the..." Started Spring before she was cut off.

"Up! I don't what to hear it." Squall said waving her off.

It was around this point that she noticed that Frost was in the room. She allowed herself a small smile, she hadn't expected her to be here despite the formal summons as she avoided this planning/announcement meetings like the plague.

"Well if it isn't everyone's favorite little Frosty." Squall was about to say something else before she was cut off by Frost angry response.

"Shut up bitch, and let's get this over with." Frost snapped not in the mood to humour her.

"Ah, Frosty as fusty as ever. Anyways as you're probably wondering as to why you we so kindly invite to come her." She didn't bother hiding the sarcasm that was in her voice, as she already knew that this wasn't the case for most of them.

But she was then interrupted by someone who had just walked in the door.

"Hay! Why don't you just start without me." Came a familiar sarcastic voice from the top of the stairs.

Summer had stiffen physically upon hearing the voice.

'Of all the people they have to bring. Why did it have to be her?' Summer asked herself as M walking into the meeting.

"You're late." Came the annoyed sounding Squall.

Madoka Orimura or more commonly called M by all those in the organization. Was Squall pet, like she didn't have the role filled already by Autumn. Still that didn't mean that she was any better then her in restricting herself. As Summer had seen M kill before on the most baseless reasons.

'And all this for a bit of revenge. Oh the irony of what you've become.' Thought Summer as Squall finally started again.

"Alright as you know I wouldn't have call this meeting if it wasn't important. So shut up and show some respect for once in your lives!" Squall barked cutting through any on going converses as everyone was now solely focused on her.

"Better. As you all know we've had been moving personal and resources to the east in the process of planning a major strike against our enemies that with further our plans." It was then that Dawn, who asked her question.

"So is that why you've been systematically cutting down on the agents available?" She inquired to which Squall responded.

"Yes unfortunately, it's been deemed…one of the necessary things for this plan to succeed." As she said this she called up a map from the table.

"As you can see." She then gesture to the map that now lit up like a Christmas tree. "I've done my best to not weaken over all operations across the globe, while prepping for this I've had been looking carefully for those I deemed suitable for this mission." Spuall then pause to allow anyone to ask any questions.

Winter of course was the one to ask.

"What do you expect to accomplish by weakening operations across the globe?" She asked as Squall seemed to smile as she replied.

"Well with what we're going to do demands it. As we're going to take the fight to them." Squall said pausing a second to let what she just said sink in.

It took a moment for all of them to realize what she was telling them.

"You don't mean?" Winter left the question unanswered.

"About time, maybe I can capture..." Spring started to say as she was then cut off by Summer reaction to this.

"You're telling me that..." Summer also began.

Dawn didn't say anything as she shock her head unable to understand how they could justify this, and Frost for her part stayed silent on the matter as she could feel another headache coming on. She hated when Wires Intel was spot on, as she was hoping against hope that she was wrong about this.

'Who's bright idea was this?' Frost asked herself as she promised that whoever it was she was going to repay them.

Most likely with a dagger in the gut granting them a slow death. Anyway Squall had started talking again as she tried to explain without giving away to much the plan which they would be using in this hair brain scheme.

"Anyway, I know that you have a lot of questions. But unfortunately I can't answer all of them." Squall said waiting for their outrage.

Surprisingly they was none. She had expected more that worried her a little.

'Well they're...taking it better then I expected. Still it can still easily change on what I say next.' Squall though as she then continued.

"Obviously we won't be going for a frontal assault. So we have to set up some useful distractions that will not only aid in this endeavor but other ones as well." Squall said as she pulled up a section of the Hawaiian area.

"I can already guess what that well be." Autumn snickered as she said this drawing a angry gaze from Spring.

"What's so fun?" Spring voice became low and dangerous as if a predator getting ready to strike.

"Oh just the thought of you having an orgy on the beach, acting like the whore you are." She had enough, as Spring snapped and deployed her IS.

She quickly seized Autumn by the throat lifting her into the air; as everyone in room quickly when on edge not knowing how's side to be on. Autumn mean while was just smiling at this development. She had wanted this to happen, she hated Spring more then anything in her life.

"So you are more then just talk." Autumn said as she quickly freed herself while deployed her own IS: The Arachne a 2nd gen IS that like it's name sack had more then just two legs and it spider like abilities.

As she now was standing on the wall with a sniper/assault rifle hybrid on in her hands. Point right at Spring who looked shock but mostly mad, very very mad at this development.

It was at this point that everyone else presents dawned their IS prepared to defend themselves if needed ready to attack as well. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. But just as Frost wish for a full out brawl was about to be granted, Squall stepped in to ruin her fun.

"That's enough!" Said Squall taking control of the volatile situation currently unfolding front of her.

"Any further action shall be punished. And by all means make my day." That seemed to snap them out of it as they quickly disengage and stood down.

"Better. It's nice to know that my word still means something. Now! Before I was so rudely interrupted." Squall shot a anger glare around the room to all those present.

"The US is supposedly developing a joint project with the Israel. While we don't have full details yet it's believed to be a new IS prototype as such we'll be raiding the facility. To get a base line for academy response time." Everyone in the room nodded their head to this, it was a good plan.

At least this first part was at any rate made sense. Then came the next bit which completely thrown that commonsense out the window.

"After which are Navy will come and then..." Squall was then interrupted by Dawn who asked the obvious question.

"We've had an Navy? Since when?" Her question was greeted with a smile from Squall who only said.

"All in go time my dear. But unfortunately that's all I can tell you for now." This drew complaints from everyone who was there.

But all Squall did was stand there and smile, as she then explain how they were going to acquire that Navy.

* * *

The meeting had wrapped up couple of minutes earlier, and both Summer and Winter completely understood why Frost didn't want to take part. The plan if it could be called that, Summer had to admit was completely and utterly madness. To even think of such a daring raid in it current form. She stopped herself there remembered there was a fine line between insanity and brilliance.

But this was definitely pushing the envelope, as everything had to go right or else you would be up shit creek without a paddle and someone had lit boat on fire as well. Not even mentioning the fact they would retaliate. It wasn't a question if, it was a question of when.

"I trust that you'll put the provided information to good use." Winter said in her own way of trying to cheer everyone up.

"Winter. I know that you're trying to be helpful, but could you please shut up." Frost said this with fack sweetness in her voice.

"Please, do what she says. As if we needed her to be a problem at the moment." Summer said still fully expecting everything to go to hell at any time.

This was possible the most ridiculous thing that had heard in the last six months, and that was saying something.

But it wasn't like she was in a position to do anything about it. Still she could always go with her contingency plan that she had planning for years now, but she hadn't reach the point; not yet at least.

Then out of nowhere Wires turned up behind them and grabbed Frost from behind.

"Mind if I borrow her for couple seconds?" Wires asked so fast neither woman had a chance to say no as she dragged Frost away from them.

The two of them weren't sure as to whether or not they should save her for the other women's wrath. But they quickly decided against it seeing it as a waste of energy. But as they continued walking something unusual caught Summers eye.

"Aren't there supposed to be two IS units there?" Asked Summer now noticed the two confused looking crews milling about their station seemingly unsure as to what to do.

"There are." Winter said as they both made their way over to see what was going on.

As they walked towards them one of the men came over and started explaining what was going on.

"Oh, ah, Summer, and, ah, Winter." The man was extremely nervous as he spoke.

"Take a breath and explained the situation. Calmly if possible." Summer said in the calmest voice possible.

"* **GULP!** * Um, yes, ma'am. As you've probably noticed the two IS units we were scheduled to maintenance on have, um, disappeared." His voice cracked on the last word as he feared to be held responsible for it.

"Winter I can handle this. You should probably." Summer was saying before Winter cut her off.

"I see. If you require my assistance I'll be in my lab." Winter informed her as she then took off leaving the two of them there.

Summer sided to herself, Winter was useful in may respects but with people it would've been more productive for her to have someone else dealing with those things as she wasn't the most...comfortable person to have around.

"Anyway, where were we?" Summer asked getting back on topic after that momentary distraction.

"You were wondering about the missing units." His voice seemed to have gotten it confidence back after Winter had left.

"Ah, that's right! Do you know whether or not they been taking out without being signed out?" Summer inquired.

"No we already checking the board and nobody has signed those units out." Her face turned to frowned upon hearing that.

It left little to the imagination of what could've possibly happened to this IS but the question became who and how long ago.

"Any chance that we could use the security system to figure out who took them?" Summer asked to which the workmen responded.

"We could...but unfortunately the whole security system still down." He explained.

"Is there a way to bring it back online?" Summer inquired.

"Yes! In face, she's standing right behind her." He then pointed to Wires who was currently berating Frost for her earlier behavior.

"How convenient. Very well, I shall see this myself." Summer said but before she could leave he asked one more question.

"Do you require anything less of us?" Asked the technician.

"No that will be all lieutenant." Summer said as she turned and started walking towards Frost and Wires who were still in conversation over her earlier behavior.

But it seemed to be winding down as she approached with Frost for once looking ashamed for once no doubt do to her earlier behavior.

"...and another thing..." Was the only other thing Summer heard as she then noticed by the two of them.

"Mind if I butt in?" Summer asked inserting herself to the conversation.

"Why yes, I do. You're a fuck prick for putting me through that knowing full well the consequences of your actions." Wire railed Frost who didn't rise to argue the point.

Now with that out of her system Wires seemed to finally relax as she turned to face Summer, a neutral look plastered across her face.

"What do you want?" The anointing was evident in her voice.

"I require your assistants. Simple put the security is still screwed, and I need it back up." Summer decided that stating her needs bluntly was the best corse of action.

"Why should I?" So she was going to play that game was she?

Summer could play that game too, as she then slipped into that role that was best suited to deal with this.

"I don't know...maybe it would be nice to help a girl out." Summer said setting her up it was at this point that Frost left.

She knew where this was going and didn't really feel like being caught up in it,as she needed to think somethings out and hoped that a simple walk would help clear her head.

'I'm such an idiot. I mean I was a absolute asshole to my best friend.' Frost sighed as she continued walking.

It wasn't like she could do anything about it now. Still it didn't make her feel any better as she was supposed to be the response one of the two. And for her to have that moment of weakness.

Her thoughts were then interrupted when somebody came up behind her. She instantly got ready to defend herself, she then turned to find someone who she wasn't expecting.

"Oh it's you." Frost said surprised, but before she could react she received a roundhouse that dropped her into the round of unconsciousness.

* * *

The man who was now dragging the unconscious form of Frost into a area that he felt safe enough to call his employer to give them a update on the job.

[I've got her.] Came the male voice over the radio once had had established the link.

[I knew I could count on you. I noticed however it's not plural.] Said his employer who sounded annoyed by this fact.

[She wasn't with her. She was with Summer.] He informed her trying his best to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

She had known him for a long time, and the fact that she seem to forget that he was a professional and not one of those half witted amateurs. It annoyed him immensely, still she always paid well and was there for him when it counted so he put up with it.

[That's fine. Also long as we got her she will follow.]

[Isn't that a big risk?] He asked the obvious question.

[It is but unfortunately there's no other way. Anyway this isn't a social call, is there anything else you need?] She asked now getting back to business.

[Yay, a distraction. Preferably a big one.] He said fully knowing that he wouldn't be able to make out with at least a distraction to disrupt the security routine.

There was a momentary silence in which he thought she had cut the line to him. But before he could start cursing her with his righteous fury, he got the response he was hoping for.

[Don't worry. You're extraction team is on their way now.] As she then cut the link.

* * *

Alarms were now blaring throughout the base as personal ran around the base. Some to their post, others were just running around mindlessly not sure what to do or just panicking.

Wires on the other had was sticking pretty close to Summer who was currently running towards the command room.

"Well shit." She said to herself as she entered the room with Summer.

"Can someone tell me, what the hell is going on!" Came a deep man voice.

The man in question was the base commander: Kayin Kwasi was a rather fat man with dark skin and who face resembled that of a tomato, even more so with how red it was at the moment. With his greasy black hair and tired green eyes and poorly kept uniform. At first glance still it was mostly from the fact that he didn't leave this room despite the fact he had been ordered to leave multiple times. Put simply he was a workaholic, it wasn't like he loved his job it was just the fact that he knew that a crisis could break it any moment and for that reason alone it was enough for him to not leave the base let alone this room.

Still that didn't mean that he didn't notices when someone had been missing for a couple of day, especially if they had done something incredibly stupid and damaging making his life a fucking nightmare for over a week.

"YOU!" Yelled Kayin as he finally noticed her in the crowd of people running around the room trying their best to deal with the current situation.

"Oh boy here we go." Wires said getting herself ready for the rant she knew to be coming.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! NO WAIT! DON'T ANSWER THAT. IN FACT I SHOULD HAVE YOU SHOT FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE." But before he could get full into it he was then cut off.

"That's quite enough." Said Summer now stepping in as she now stepped right in front of him placing herself between him and Wire so he was forced to talk to her.

"And who the hell are you." Demand Kayin.

"Someone who's running out of patients. Now report." Summer manage to make her simple request seem like a demand.

"Fine." Kayin begrudgingly said knowing it was easier to go along with her.

"We're currently investing a minor security breach." But just as Kayin was about to continue he was then interrupted by one of the technical personnel who was currently at this station.

"SIR! THERE'S...ah hell, a bad situation developing on the..." Called one of the technicians as Kayin made his way over to what it was.

But before he could come over and the young man was able to finish his sentence the whole base was then rocked by a powerful explosion.

"FUCKING HELL! SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?" Demanded Kayin who looked around hopelessly.

It was at this point that Summer knew that she had to step in. Kayin was being overwhelmed as everything was happening too quickly with the situation rapidly deteriorating and by every moment getting more and more out of hand.

"What's happening." She was then cut off by another powerful boom of a explosion in the distance. "Is we're under attack." Summer said as if she had been expecting this.

Kayin face visibly paled upon seeing this hearing this, then he quickly started barking out orders for security teams to be moved to the effected areas. As this was happening Summer quickly came to the decision that she wasn't doing any good here I she then turned and started walking out of the room.

"Where the hell are you going?" Called out Kayin which Summer calmly replied.

"To take control, and clean up the mess. Come along Wire I'll need your help." Summer waved her along as they both left the control room.

* * *

When both Wires and Summer got top side they weren't ready for the scene greeted them, as they were quickly forced to dive out of the elevator as a RPG flew straight into it.

"Bloody hell!" Cried Wires as she dived behind a concert barrier.

"At least we know what happened to those missing IS units." Said Summer as she got ready for combat and she threw Wires a AK.

"What I'm I supposed to do with this? Make them laugh to death?" Wires asked shacking her AK as if it were nothing more then stick.

"I expect you to cover me." Summer said calmly as she then bolted over the barrier.

Cursing under her breath, Wires but quickly position herself to cover Summer as she seemingly was on a suicide mission.

'She's supposed to be the smartest tactician we have here. But honestly I'm not impressed.' Wires thought to herself as she quickly gunned down anyone who got to close to Summer.

It was a little confusing to say least as to differentiate attacker and defender as they both were wearing the same uniform. So whoever got too close to Summer and had a gun became an unfortunate victims for friendly fire in a very chaotic environment.

'Bloody hell, how did they get our uniforms?' Wires asked herself as Summer called out to her.

"Wires! Wires, get you ass up her now!" Demanded Summer as she then picked off a couple of unfortunate people who weren't paying attention.

Cursing to herself once again, Wires moved up trying to to draw the attention of the IS pilots who were currently carving a bloody path through the hangar bay. Thankful she made it there with little differently as the brunt of the fighting was taking place further inside the hanger.

"So Wires, what do you think about our enemies?" Summer unexpectedly asked her.

She was taken aback by this. She had expected this to be more urgent, considered the way that she had been yelling at her earlier.

"Ah, er. Is this really the time to be talking about this?" She asked hoping that she didn't become offended by this.

"Why certainly. Our opponent is currently not focused on us, as such ask again. What do you think of our opponent?" Summer asked in that cool voice as the battle continued raging.

"I. I don't know." Wires answered honestly as she continued. "It obvious that someone here helped them."

"Obviously. But the question becomes who and what they have to gain by lunching this kinda attack." Summer said.

This made Wires think. What did someone have to gain by doing this? She could think of a couple of motions for an attack by they all came back to...

"Power." She said finally understanding what Summer was getting at. "Someone's making a power play." She then watched as Summers gave her a sly smile.

"Yes. That exactly what's happening right now." She confirmed.

"But, shouldn't we stop it?" Wires asked confused as to why Summer was obviously delaying.

"Unfortunately we'll have bigger problems. Once it's over, as you know..." Summer then trailed off as Wires quickly realized what she was worried about.

"Ah, shit." Wires cursed realizing what she was getting it.

She was getting at the local response to this. This wasn't something that they could simply wave their hand and make disappear, no matter how hard they might wanted to. An ironic twist what Wires had done had inadvertently help them as they had to move most of their most important operation centers have been moved to different bases in the region.

Still that was little comfort considering the fact that this place was going to be crawling with Egyptian military personnel. Not even mentioning if the UN got involved, that would mean official IS academy involvement and that of Chifuyu Orimura.

She shuddered at the mere thought of her; Chifuyu was one of the few threats that everyone took seriously. Even Spring, who couldn't careless about how was in front of her had a begrudging respect for Chifuyu as she had proven time and a again to be a dangerous adversary.

"I take it now you understand?" Asked Summer who received a slow nod of yes from Wires.

"Good. Now that you understand let's see if we can figure out who did it." Summer said as they both moved closer to the fighting.

At this point Wires couldn't care less about fighting going on, and was more interested in Summer whole view on this. She definitely saw things very different from most others she had known. Still she wasn't all sold on the fact that she was supposed to be this tactical genius that Phantom Task held in such high regard.

"Interesting. It seems that some of the bases own personal are taking part of this. Still I wonder how they've managed to not been found out this long?" Summer asked this more to herself then her companion.

Anyway the two of them wisely stayed out of the fight, and merely observe the chaos unfolding for them.

"I don't get it." Wires said after a while.

"Get what?"

"What I don't get is, who can gather such support for this kinda thing under our current leadership nooses."

"Just shows even as they continue to tighten the grip, the more the will simply slip through their fingers." Summer said this as if it weren't a big deal.

Wires didn't argue the point. As it was pretty accurate for what was happening to those still with a conscience, she was among them but didn't dare say that to Summer unsure as it was a unnecessary risk. As she wasn't ready to run like she was, it was probably the worst kept secret that Summer if she so desired could break away from PT with little they could do to stop her without drawing attention to themselves.

Anyway they were only a couple of feet away from where the bulk of the fighting was going on, as far as she could tell whoever the invaders were. They were definitely winning, as they were already in retreat now with the aura of defeat but one of victory. What even they had came here to do, they had done it with surprising speed.

But before she could start to wonder as to what that was Wires then caught sight of of a very familiar figure, slung over a shoulder of a unknown man.

"This is was definitely not expected." Summer said as she grabbed Wires as she broke into a run.

"Let go of me!" She demanded as she dragged the both of them towards the battle.

Unfortunately for the both of them, Wires had cried out too loudly for one of the IS pilots took an interests and hoses down the area. Forcing both of them to dive for cover in an effort to preserve their lives.

Then Wires could only watch on helplessly as the kidnappers made their getaway. As she did, she silently valid to find whoever had took her and kill them herself.

 **End of chapter**

* * *

 **UNSC AI call sign Ghosts report number 8** : subject the D77-TC Pelican drop ship

The D77-TC Pelican is the main drop ship of the UNSC, but as of now is being phased out in favor of the newer D79-TC model. Still that hasn't stopped it from becoming popular within local law-enforcement and private security firms. As rumors abound of ONI using many of these older Pelican as test beds for experimental technology. Still this reports need to be subsidized as no official reports have confirmed any of those claims.

 **Useful against a IS:** The Pelican drop ship is capable of going head to head with an IS in most combat situations. Provided that the pilot is not a rookie and has previous combat experience. Though it lacks the speed and agility to keep up with a IS once it get up to speed but it makes up for this in it durability.

Most of it main armament is quite capable of penetrating an IS shields in a matter of moments if given the chance.

With it old and very reliable M370 autocannon that fires 70mm depleted uranium slugs at 1230 rounds a minute. To back that up the D77 is also equipped with the Anvil-II air-to-surface missile launchers.

So in in conclusion the D77-TC Pelican is more than capable of holding its own against any IS unit, as long as it pilot is experienced and can pilot his Pelicans property. Still it's not recommended that if at all possible that you get in a one on one duel with a IS. As an expert pilot will quickly pick apart this vehicle with its superior speed and maneuverability.

Special report on the Summers personal IS unit: The Forgotten

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, as I've been itching to put together this little meeting of scum and villainy. Will not really villainly but you get the point. Still don't expect them to show up any time soon. As this was just a little preview of the cast to come. Still it's been a while so I maybe a bit rusty so apologize if it shows.**

 **As well Master-Debater69 thanks for the review. As I always try my best to improve on my writing even though it was my weakest subject in school. And don't worry about content I've been finally getting around to actually organizing this stuff, and I have a lot planned** **before I even get to the Sliver Gospel battle. Spoilers! Okay not really but anyway I really want to try to set up things and with cameos before hand.**

 **Still I do find myself really wanting to rush through this chapters as to get at what I think will be crazy battle stuff. But it also on par with trying to do character development even if I know that I'm very weak in that department. So as an unfortunate** **consequence you may not see certain characters for long periods of time.**

 **Also yes Ph0enix17 Mickey died a horrible death still better him then Buck or the Rookie or the planet for that matter. Hay just saying.**

 **As well if you haven't noticed I've completely redone the title, summary and the first chapter from scratch. I hope you enjoyed it as a revised version of chapter 2 is in the works already.**

 **Anyway till I see you next time have a good one.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back with a new chapter and I've also gotten rid of an old one with what I hope is an improvement to what was before.** **Also turns out that replacing an older chapter then deleting another somehow counts as an update? I don't get it.**

 **Anyway I officially apologize for that and sorry I didn't realize it sooner but I was a little busy with other things. But lets move on with it.**

 **All rights to their owners as I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Location: Seattle, Washington**

 **[Time: 11:26] [date: September 21, Local date, 2553 UNSC stander year]**

Currently cruising through the streets of Seattle Washington, Dutch and Romeo were walked as if they own the place as they killed time till the football game kicked off. As they had tickets for Seahawks game taking place later on tonight.

This was also this was their first official leave from base since they had gotten here.

And it was probably of the best as Buck was still furious with everyone over Mickeys death. Something that was completely understandable but it was just getting old at this point. And it made for one very uncomfortable work environment.

Still they had expected that the moment they rolled into base without him and broke the news to Buck. At which point he flipped his shit and went on to personal blame them for Mickeys death and for not following through on his orders.

Still they didn't defend themselves from his accusations he throw their way. As they couldn't even bring themselves to look him in the eye after they had told him. Dutch less of all could find the guts to look in the eye. As his whole world probably would've shattered as he burst into tears as he blamed himself and resigning from service.

"Hmm?" Romeo grunted as he noticed that Dutch face turn into a frown.

"It's nothing. Besides you know." Dutch didn't need to elaborate on what Romeo already knew.

He knew that the earlier events were still weighing heavily in his mind. Still Romeo felt something of helpless as he was unable to do anything to help his partner out of this. Unless fucking around with the laws of the universe counted. Still he was no Einstein as he didn't understand what the hell made the universe tick on a daily basis.

Still Romeo wasn't going to be any good to Dutch if he was worrying about him. So he directed them to a clothing store as their current clothes were just not cutting it.

They were both wearing what ever was on the base that hadn't fallen apart in the wash. It had been what ever had been left behind the contractors that had done the teardown of the base.

"Surely you're joking." Dutch said dryly not believing Romeo was serious.

"Have you looked at what you're wearing? Come on, we might be able to walk around the streets like this, but don't you think they might not let us in the stadium if we're wearing this?" Romeo had him there.

They were currently wearing faded blue overall with holes in the leg and a stained white work shirt. So they looked like that I just got off the job site and on their way home.

"At least it's a Marks works warehouse." Dutch commented as they entered the store.

It was like any Marks store anywhere in the world, with it work clothes section in the middle of the store. Instantly the two of them split up and looked around for some reasonable looking clothes to wear to the football game.

Dutch and Romeo quickly looked through a couple of different clothes still they found that pants were the easiest things for them to find. As Dutch quickly found himself a pair of blue jeans while Romeo got a pair of black pants. Now the problem they had was what kinda shirts that they were going to wear with it.

For the most part Dutch wasn't liking most of the shirts he had to choose from. But as for as Romeo was considered however it was rather easy as he didn't really care as to how it looked or what colour it was as long as it fitted him correctly.

It didn't take Romeo long to notice that Dutch was struggling to find anything to his liking. So like any good friend he was, Romeo looked around to see if he could find anything he thought Dutch would like.

It didn't take Romeo too long to find something that he knew that Miles would probably like.

"Yo, Miles!" Romeo called out.

It wasn't that offen that Romeo used his name so Dutch quickly looked up to find a large orange shirt flying towards him. Which he immediately caught in midflight, it was a XL shirt similar to that which to what he used wear in his trucking job before he join the core.

"Nice." Dutch said approvingly as he tried on the shirt.

Much to his surprise and unlike many other shirts that he had tried, this one seemed to fit better then the other he had tried before hand. As it wasn't too tight on him and yet wasn't too loose it was in his opinion: It was a perfect fit for him.

Still even though they had found everything they had need, the two of them still shopped around as they still had around four and a half hours to kill. While they were still looking around both Dutch and Romeo did manage to find a couple more outfits alongside a couple of sets of boots.

But this too came with problems as the more they bought more then they couldn't take across the border without having problems with costumes officials. But Dutch and Romeo had that covered as they would simply drop everything off at a ONI owned storage unit. After which ONI would use their middle man to smuggle this stuff to them at a later date.

Just one of the many perks of being secret millionaires. So much money to throw around that it was almost child's play to set up any sort of illegal supply chain from the US to Canada.

This was one of their very many unofficial missions while state side. Still their main goal of the two was R&R before they were thrown back into the meat grinder. But Romeo was still hoping that he would have a chance to buy a Lamborghini while here and be able to being it back with him after this was over.

Still that was mostly an after thought as they finally checked out of the store, as the two of them then began to made their way back to the hotel room which they were staying in.

"Hay Romes, do you know anything about football?" Dutch popped the question once they were back in their hotel room.

This was because Dutch didn't real know a thing about football, only when I had stopped being played across the colonies as a professional sport league in the late 23rd century do to some labor disputes and transporting the players to their game.

"Somewhat. Me and a couple of my friends from back on the day used to play in high school." Romeo said as he was charging his pants.

"Well isn't that reassuring. I'll make sure that you're the one doing all the talk then." Dutch said dryly as he slipped on his shirt.

This drew a sigh from Romeo, of course Dutch was going to look far any excuse to make him do all the talking that had any chance to make him look the the fool.

"If that's the case then, I'll be sure to send you the bill if I land in jail." Romeo joked dryly.

It was a rather unfortunate possibility with him, still Romeo loved to joke about it anyway. As Dutch laugh at the thought of Romeo being dragged away by the Feds.

"Don't worry. The entertainment value alone would be worth any bail I would have to pay."

"Ha. Ha." Romeo fake laugh in reply to this.

"Anyway, do you want to swing by the storage unit before we head off to the game to dump our stuff?" Romeo asked.

"Sure I don't see a reason as to why we can't." Dutch replied as he finished dressing himself.

"Cool." Romeo said as he also finished up putting his clothes.

"Anyway we still have a couple of hours to burn anyways." Dutch pointed out as he came to sit on his bed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find something to do to kill time." Romeo reassured Dutch who only half believed it.

He had an idea of what Romeo's idea of _'killing time'_ entailed. The strip club. Romes natural habitat when he wasn't killing the ever living shit out of Covenant or flirting with the ladies.

It had been many years since Romeo had set foot in such an establishment. While Dutch on the other hand had never needed to visit such a place since he had already found his love in his old squad mate and wife: Gretchen Ketola.

Just the thought of her hurt him, for all the promises that he had broken. The unbearable pain she that was probably feeling at the news that he was KIA. The family they would never raise. All this hurt Dutch more then anything any enemy could come up with.

Just knowing that you were alive but separate from the one that mattered more then the universe itself. It was heart wrenching to say the least.

'Gretchen. I don't know what to do. Maybe, if you were here things would've been different.' Dutch thought to himself.

This wasn't the first time he had thought about how things would've been different if she hadn't been injured by that innie land mine. He flinched upon that extremely painful memory, he would never get over it.

From the sudden sound of the explosion which was followed by Gretchen crying out in pain as the dust cleared to reveal...

It was at this point that he started to feel light headed and his could feel his balance started to go. As Dutch didn't even realize it had fully gone and that he was falling until he hit the floor.

"Dutch!" Romeo cried out in alarm as he raced over to check on him.

Dutch had already begun to recover by the time Romeo made it over to him.

"I'm." He took a deep breath to stayed his voice. "Fine."

"Like hell you are!" Romeo retorted sharply.

He was right of course. Dutch had never had this kinda episode before, even during the war. It had all the signs of PTSD written all over it. And as much as Rome may hate to admit it, Dutch might of been on to something with retiring from field missions.

"I know. I know. Probably for the best that I quite while I'm at the top of my game." Dutch said jokingly.

Still it was a fake on at best, everyone who hear it knew it. But it was at least meant to lighten the mood.

Despite that Romeo made sure that he was sitting on his bed before asking him this next piece.

"Was It about her?" He asked simple.

He didn't need to say the name, he knew who he was talking about.

"Yes. And Mickey. I'm just not what I used to be, even with the new body." Dutch shock his head as he continued. "My mind still the same one as before." He just simply shock his head again as let his head rest in his hands.

Romeo didn't know what to say as most of what Dutch had said was on the mark. As they indeed have the bodies of young adults but with the minds of war veterans and all that in tailed.

"Yay, me as well." Romeo said in sympathy unable to find anything else to say.

And that what bothered Romeo the most. As he couldn't simply say something smart and that would be the end of it, nor could he simply punch his way out of this situation either. This was something that was truly out of his control and he absolutely hated that.

It made him feel powerless to effect anything that was happening to Dutch, and as a ODST one of the many things they hated the most was feeling powerless but then again so did most people in the world.

"Damn, I can't believe I'm saying this. But Dutch." Romeo looked away from him as he continued. "As much as I don't want say it." He breathed sharply as he continued. "I rather see you on the side lines then with Mickey."

After those words were uttered a deafening silence fell across the room. As the possibility ran through their heads. It when on for a rather long time, too long in fact that it started to become awkward. But much to Romeo's surprise it was Dutch who broke the silence.

"Rome's. I get what you're getting at. Trust my I do. I'm not going to end up like Mick, I just need time to sort something's out and get my bearings again." He then smiled at him as he continued. "Besides who else is going to bail your scrub ass out when that prostitute holds you up for you wallet." Dutch teases his partner.

"You never gonna let that one go are you?" Romeo said not wanting to be reminded of that particular incident.

"Never in a million years." Dutch confirmed at the two of them broke into uncontrollably laughter.

It was a rather good thing to do after the topic they were just on letting them know that life would go on as normal. Well, as normal of them at any rate.

But once the laughter had died down they were still left with the specter of what they had just talked about. Still they tried not to dwell on this as they got up and did anything to keep busy so they didn't have to think too much.

Still there wasn't much to do either so they quickly ran into problems.

"Romes?"

"Yay. Let go." Romeo replied as they gather their stuff and left.

* * *

After they had left their hotel room with all their stuff. Romeo and Dutch quickly founded themselves talking about the cars from this time period as most 21th century and were considered classes back in their time.

Still as they walked along they made sure to keeping their guard up in case they became a target of those who saw them as weak. Fortunately for them most knew not to mess with military even ex-military as they could usually take care of themselves and had an aura around them that usually kept even the most bold from trying anything on them.

Still that didn't mean that people would've take any opportunity to exploit them if given the chance. As anyone could be easily misdirected if the person opposite knew what they were doing.

"Hello ladies." Romeo comment as two rather attractive women passed by them.

"Don't even think about it ladies man." Dutch said grabbing him by his collar.

Maybe back home, but here they were more likely to simply lead to to a back ally and robed him. And he didn't feel like either scrapping what ever was left of Romeo off the side walk and reporting to Buck how it had happened. Or baling him out only to have the cops after them afterwards.

Neither one was something he wanted to deal with at the moment because they both involved him having to face Buck afterwards. And that would definitely not be a pleasant experience if past experiences were any indication.

"Fine. Only because Buck would kill us other wise." Romeo said admit defeat as they walked on.

And as they continue walking they quickly found themselves at the storage facility where they could dump all their stuff off before going to the game.

"Here we are. All the porn, pot and snacks you could ever want." Romeo announced as he open the storage unit.

"What ever. As long as I can throw my stuff in it. I don't care what you do in your free time." Dutch rolled his eyes at Romeo's comment.

It was a rather large unit probably about the size of three of the smaller one combined with the matching price. Still Dutch and Romeo didn't care. As it was ONI problem as to how they pay the bills for this stuff, the two of they were just their unwilling underlings.

"Alright anything else you need to grab or can I lock her up and get out of here?" Dutch asked find himself short on patients.

"Hang on. I just need to grab something. Give me five." Romeo responded much to Dutch irritation.

Still it didn't take long for Romeo to grab what he was looking for.

'Keys?' Dutch thought confused as to why Romeo would take the time to search for such a trivial thing.

"You're probably wondering, as to why I've made such a big deal out of this." Romeo said now throwing the keys at him.

Dutch easily caught the keys in mid air, and what he saw on then shocked him. On the keys was the logo for a Bentley.

Bentley a British based manufacturer know for it luxury cars with prices to match. As some people who knew the company considered their vehicles to be discount super cars. Which were often the case as many underworld illegal street racing got a hold of them and upgraded them.

In other words it was probably one of Britain best kept secrets only known mostly to car lovers who enjoyed this brand of vehicle.

"Do this mean? What I think this means?" Dutch asked hopefully.

He had hoped to in fact have a chance to sample some of the more classic cars from this era. And Bentley was definitely one of those on his list. It wasn't at the top to be sure but in his top fifty. Still he wasn't disappointed with Romeo's response.

"Well... it's not a Lambo, but it will do." Romeo said disappointed by this fact.

But Dutch didn't really care at this point as from what he had head it was a good car from a couple of his buddies back from his trucking days. Especially if it were from the Supersport line. Still it was rather unfortunate that they couldn't get anything more fancy but considering the time crunch and everything else it was definitely the best thing that they could come up with considering the short notice.

"I'm hoping that its fully loaded." Dutch commented as Romeo close the door to the storage unit and locked it backed up.

"I assume so. It owned by those ONI spooks." Romeo set offhandedly as he turned to join him as they left the facility.

Once they were outside Romeo instructed Dutch to follow him to a nearby Parkade. To which Dutch assumed was where the Bentley was currently parked at. He was right as the entered the third level and Dutch was finally lay eyes upon it.

From the moment he saw the car he knew that this was going to be ' **his** ' car. Not exceptions.

It was a Supersport as he had hoped to find with it very recognizable design and paint job. With it gray body raised hud cover for the engine block which was coloured black and ran down the car like a strip. Started at the bottom of the grill and to the trunk of the car, the interior was quality black leather and red and gray that made it pop and screamed luxury.

"Any idea if it had any work done on it?" Dutch inquired as jumped in the drives seat and took in the cars interior.

"Knowing ONI. It's probably been upgraded and armored up." Romeo commented as he hit the ignition switch.

Its engine roared to life sending shivers up Dutch's back. It was confirmed that this was going to be his car, as he then put it into gear and drove it out of the Parkade.

* * *

 **Location: Seattle, Washington, CenturyLink Field**

 **[Time: 18:42] [date: September 21, Local date, 2553 UNSC stander year]**

Both Dutch and Romeo were currently standing in line to get their tickets check so they could be let into the stadium.

"This should be interesting." Commented Romeo as he noticed the security measures in place ahead of them.

Dutch tried his best to look casual as he surveyed the security set up. It wasn't good as he saw metal detectors with x-ray machines beside it, hell there was even a sniffer dog walking around and that wasn't even mentioning all the security personnel walked around as well.

"Did someone call in a bomb threat and not tell anyone." Rome whispered to Dutch hoping that no one would overhear him.

"I didn't know. But this can be a problem." What Dutch was referring to was the fact that hadn't come to the game empty handed.

Because currently hidden inside their pants were their M6C service sidearm. If it had been any other day then the US probably wouldn't of give a damn if you brought a gun to the game, but now...this could prove problematic for the two of them.

"So much for gun ho, America." Romeo muttered under his breath as Dutch tried to come up with a plan.

Still he couldn't think of many options that didn't end up with them both ending up on the seven o'clock news. The only good idea that he could come up with was bluffing one of the security personnel that they were undercover cop or some stupid like that. But apparently the universe was up to it usual tricks. Just as they were getting closer to the security line an entourage of people push their way through the lines without a care as to those still waiting.

"Bloody hell." Dutch growled under his breath as he braced for what he knew was coming up.

"One away, you Mongrels." Growled out the obvious leader of the mob.

Dutch and Romeo alongside a large number of people in the line up made way to the unruly mob that forced their way to the front of the security line. The two of them like everyone else there wasn't really sure as to what to do, so they listened in to their instructions in order to avoid any sorta fight.

"Tickets please." Asked the usher in a calm voice as if this wasn't anything out of the normal once the leader approached her.

"Don't you know how we are?" The woman asked her in a condescending tone.

"Not I don't. Now would you kindly show me your tickets." The ushers asked with a hidden tone of malice now entering her voice.

It was at this point that Romeo caught a glimpse of at least ten or so people making their way to the back of the new formed mob that awaited to out come of this squabbling. As the jackass in front of them kept tried to force their way into the stadium without the proper tickets.

Romeo quickly tapped Dutch shocked and alerted him to this development.

"What you think?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"No point in standing around here." Romeo said just as the yelling at entire point intensified.

The two of them quickly made their way to the back of the mob just as the mood started to sour and they became more restless. Probably just as well as they left when they did least they found themselves right in the middle of riot that seemed to brewing.

As the two of them quickly caught up to those who break aways from the main mob as were made their way around the stadium.

"So... any idea as to where they're going?" Romeo asked.

"Probably a back door or something like that. Because I seriously doubt that they would leave without good reason." Dutch commented as they approached where the players and staff when in.

As they approached they quickly noticed the line that had formed in front of the doors.

"Yo." Romeo called out to one of the people in line. "Is this the a way to get in?" He asked one of the men in line.

"Yay, it is. I'm going to guess that you're not from around here." The man asked them.

"We're tourists from Canada." Romeo said sticking to their cover story.

As it was more conspicuous to say Canada then Mars or Madrigal at any rate.

"Guess you're lucky then. Probably because everyone's there's nice." The man said jokingly.

"They have their moments." Romeo said drawing from his memories.

"You'll have to tell me a couple of stories about that over a drink sometime." The man said as he finally got to the front of the line and showed his ticket to the man, who was then promptly let him inside.

Unfortunately for both Romeo and Dutch it hadn't occurred to them to save a spot in line as they were talking to that man. As they finally realize that they would stand at the back of a large line that was now threatening to spill onto a nearby sidewalk.

"Great. This's going to fucking blow." Romeo complained to which Dutch could agree with as he wasn't looking forward to this.

He was currently it did fucking blow as they ended up waiting over twenty minutes before they finally got to the front of the line and were able to show their tickets.

"Finally." Romeo grumbled under his breath as he approached the usher that seemed to be in charge.

"Let me guess. This wasn't how you were expecting to experience your first football game in the States." Commented the usher as he inspected their tickets.

"You could, say that." Dutch said as he handed him his ticket.

"Yay, sorry about that. But unfortunately for everyone, we all have to deal with this crap. Thanks for nothing Tabane." He particularly said this last bit under his breath in an effort not be heard by everyone else standing in line behind them.

"Yay, that bitch is a idiot. Still any idea as to what we can expect inside?" Romeo asked the usher.

"I'm assuming you asking about what's happening up front?"

"Yay, kinda." Romeo replied sarcastically as if it weren't about the brewing riot at the main entrance of the stadium.

"Don't you worry about that. In fact." He committed just as at least five to six SWAT cars raced by them in menacing silence.

Romeo asked the question. He just had to.

"I take it this happens very often?"

"Every other day in fact." He replied.

He wasn't joking. Because this had become pretty much the norm sad right? Just considering only that a few years ago that you would never had seen a SWAT team being called in before game time to deal with some so so trivial now though...

"Damn." Was the only thing that Romeo could say as he shock his head.

"From what I hear I'm assuming that you're not from around here?" The usher inquired as he finally took their tickets and checked them both in.

"You could say that." Dutch said not really wanting to repeat the entire story again to this man.

"We I hope that you'll at least enjoy the game. Can't say that you won't get into any more trouble inside. Watch you back, will yay?" He said waving them inside.

Dutch gave him a quick salute signifying that he would try as the two of them walked into the arena.

It took them a good five minutes till they finally managed to find there way to the concourse where all the food, drinks, and memorabilia was being sold.

There was still at least ten minutes before game time so the two of them walked around the concourse. For the most part Romeo and Dutch didn't really find anything interesting in the first three minutes till they passed by a memorabilia store.

They would've easily have passed by it if not for Romeo something something that caught his eye. It came in the form of a sale on all Seahawks merchandise that were currently so ridiculous that it was kinda hard to believe the prices at face value.

As such Romeo immediately went in scanning for anything of value.

He saw a couple of items that caught his eye but nothing he hadn't seen before. Until he came across what was especially a gold mine.

"Score! Hay Dutch you also want a jersey?" Romeo asked to which he received a no.

"Fine then. Your loss my friend." Romeo said a little bit disappointed that Dutch wasn't going to wear on with him.

As he then grabbed the jersey off the rack and when up to the teller to pay for it. The jersey that was usually $179.99 was currently on for $19.99 so Romeo was going to get it. And when they got back home he could probably flip it for a small fortune as the Seahawks had been disbanded in the late 22th century which was definitely a plus.

Along with the fact that it looked cool and could possibly have it signed as well. If that happened he would definitely hang it on his was so the possibility for him were endless.

"Hi. I would like to get this." Romeo said kept it simple as their were other waiting in line behind him and he didn't want to get jumped by a bitch who thought it was her God given right to be served before him.

But luckily it all when off without a hitch as he payed for as he was now walked back over to Dutch now wearing the jersey.

"So? What you think?" Romeo asked for his opinion.

"Looks good. If it were you colour." This drew a sour look from Romeo.

Dutch was definitely in one of his moods as he would often get into when his was annoyed by something. Still there was little he could do when Dutch was like this other then just ride it out.

"Then again maybe it's your colour." Romeo said turn the tables on his friend as he threw him the jersey.

Dutch looked at the jersey for a couple of seconds before albeit reluctantly put on the jersey. Still he didn't look particularly happy about this, but neither did he look particularly upset about wear it.

So Romeo took what he could get. And hay at least he hadn't said no to him.

'Hopefully this goes some way as to cheers him up.' Romeo thought to himself as he then walked back to buy himself another jersey.

Still when he got back to him Dutch still had that same look on his face as before. Romeo sighed to himself knowing that it was going to take a lot more then his to cheer the man up as they continue walking around the stadium waiting for the game to start.

* * *

It was finally game time as both Dutch and Romeo made their way to seats only minutes before the opening ceremonies began in earnest.

Still in their time walking around they had managed to grab all their snacks, sports merchandise and any other crap they need before the game started and they were locked into their seats for a couple hours.

As they were walk up the stairs to their seats Romeo made small talk with Dutch as they walked.

"This should be hopeful a good game. Considering who the Seahawks are playing." Romeo said as they finally managed to get to their seats.

"Hopefully it is, or we've wasted an entire night here." Dutch replied, not as optimistic as Romeo over outcome of the game we were about to watch.

The two of them had finally gotten their seats and were on the middle of sitting down where two women started to approached them.

'Why do I get the feeling thay an eye us?' Romeo asked himself as his feeling were then confirmed by her next statement.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that this will be a wasted night for you two." Said one of the two that were now standing right next to Romeo as he turned to face her.

'Oh boy, here we go.' Dutch thought in his head as he prepared himself for Romeo's reply as he knew that he wasn't going to back down.

"And why would that be? Because as far as I know, my ass is firmly in ' _my seat_.'" Romeo put an extra emphasis on _my seat_ to make clear to them if they wanted this seats they were going to have to fight them for it.

"Well that rather unfortunate. Because I rather not of use this. Now move your in our seats." She said asliding out a gun from her purse and point him towards themm taking care to make sure that no one around them noticed what was going on.

'Of fucking course she's armed with a gun.' Romeo thought darkly, hated the fact that with all security outside bull shit like this could still happen.

Still that did little to change the fact that some ass of a woman and her friend were trying to steal their seats from them. And that any chance of civilized conversation had been thrown out window the moment they had pulled out the gun on them.

So Romeo naturally pulled out a gun of his own to point at the person holding a gun to his head.

But this only served to escalate things quickly as her partner also pulled another gun on him and in response Dutch quickly pulled his gun out and pointed it her as well.

As the whole thing degenerated into a Mexican standoff between the four of them with no one wanting to pull the trigger. Still they could feel everyone around them held their breath to see who would shoot first. Still it surprised everyone especially Dutch when Romeo brought out another gun from seemly out of his ass and now trained it on the one who was aiming at Dutch.

'Okay it's official. This is a complete cluster fuck.' Thought Dutch who wasn't sure as to Romeo's next move at this point.

But he was pretty sure that it didn't really matter at this point as he could the eyes of everyone in their section on them. In no part do to the fact there were live firearms involved. As live firearms at a public event usually didn't mix with one another.

Still he didn't expect what came next. As in a moment that could only be described as Romeo to go full retar. As he then brought up his gun and fired!

"Wow! WOW! **WOW!** " Dutch cried out as he wasn't expecting Romeo to take it this far.

He guessed that he was trying to show that he was serious to this pricks. But instead it now looked like that he was th crazy one.

'How can this get any worse?' Dutch asked himself and felt stupid only moments late once he finally figured out that this was playing out live on the stadium jumbo screen.

"This just got worse a whole lot worse." Dutch said to himself as he then started to think of an escape plan to get out of there in one piece.

* * *

 **Location:** **Omega ODST base Northern Canada**

 **[Time: 20:58] [date: September 21, Local date, 2553 UNSC stander year]**

Buck had just finished up his shift and boy did he now have a new respect for the average service man worked behind the scenes to keep everything running smoothly for others.

He was beat and had just sat down on the newly acquired chair in the base new brake room. It was pretty basic at the moment a rather large empty room with a small TV and around it three chair. But they really didn't need that much at the moment as there were very few personal so on base.

That definitely had to change as Buck was really getting tired of having to do all this trivial tasks in order to keep this place up and running.

"Alright then lets see what shitty third-rate TV show it is tonight." Buck said to himself as he flipped on the TV.

As he was taken a sip of his beer, and nearly chocked on it once he saw what was on the television screen.

" ***COUGH! COUGH!*** YOU SON OF A BITCH! DUTCH! YOU FUCKING PROMISE ME! YOU FUCKING PROMISE ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Buck cursed the the heavens as he continued to watch the two of them on the TV.

What he was referring to was the fact that Dutch had promised to keep a low profile while on this shore leave. This. This was definitely the complete opposite of keeping a low profile! In fact it was far as you could get!

Buck immediately went to find the phone that was somewhere in the room. It didn't take him that long to find it. As he immediately turned to the TV to see if they were still on it.

Yes they were still on the TV, and yes the cops had shown up and Romeo had now pulled out a second gun from seemly out of his ass.

"This isn't happening. This isn't happening." Buck said to himself as he dialed the number for Veronica's phone.

He waited till she picked up the phone and said _hello_ before he started getting straight to the point.

"Dare drop whatever the hell you're doing and meet me in the main meeting room in five."

"I'm busy right now Buck. Can't this wait? No it's fine he's was always expendable! JUST GET ME RESULTS!" Dare called out to some beyond the phone range.

Buck waited until she was done before dropping his bomb shell on her.

"I'm calling you because Dutch and Romeo are on the television and are holding someone at gun point." That seemed to get through to her how important this call was.

"Fucking hell. Alright I'll be there in five." Dare said to him as she then hanging up the phone.

Buck satisfied that Veronica understood the situation took one last look at the television as he then watch as Romeo and Dutch were now in full retreat as they made their less then gracefully escape from the sports arena.

To which Buck let loose another string of curses as he angrily shut off the TV. As he then started to think how they were going to clean up this entire fuck mess.

* * *

 **Location: Seattle, Washington, Naval district bar**

 **[Time: 22:49] [date: September 21, Local date, 2553 UNSC stander year]**

A couple of hours had passed since their little incident at the stadium had occurred. And in that time Dutch with Romeo in tow had taken refuge in one of a city local bars in the hopes that their local patrons wouldn't rat them out to the authorities.

To help ensure this Romeo had pay so that everyone there had two rounds on him. So far it seemed to be working as a news bulletin flashed on the TV and no one in there batted an eyelash at this.

"So far. So good." Dutch muttered under his breath as he took another sip of his drink.

"Humph! Don't jinx us." Romeo said waving at the bartender for a refill.

"I know. Still your the one who should've known better. I still can't believe we missed the flipping game." Dutch was generally disappointed at this as he knew that Romeo had been looked forward to it as well.

"I know I'm a fucking ass. Still I can't stand those stupid bitch and their God complex." Romeo grumbled as the bartender handed him is drink.

"So another game ruined by our out control women? Can't say I'm surprised." The bartender commented.

"I know right? We both had-" But before Romeo could say the rest Dutch placed a restricting hand on his mouth.

As he was unsure as to whether or not it was truly safe to disclose what had transpired only hours before in this establishment.

"Relax. You're not the first ones in here to be chased by the cops on trumped up charges. Besides it's becoming too common now a days." The bartender reassure them as he gave Dutch another drink he didn't ask for.

Still Dutch looked around nervously as to confirm what he was being told. But for the most part he seemed to be right, as everyone in the bar seemed more interested in the TV then what Romeo was saying. Still Dutch still wanted to err on the side of caution as he wasn't sure if it was safe to speak freely here.

"Don't worry lad. Most of us here don't have any reason to screw you over. In fact, I think someone wants to talk to you." He then gestured to table in the corner where two man were currently sitting.

Dutch looked to where the bartender had gestured and saw what he had pointed out. The two man were currently playing what looked like a cut throat game of poker. But they seemed to stop when the notice Dutch gaze on them and waved at him to come over to their table.

"Romeo. Keep an eye out in case this goes south." Dutch whispers to his partner as he made his way over the tab.

"So." Dutch asked deliberately once he gotten close enough for him to judge the two men sitting at the table.

They were both wearing clothes that did little to hide their heavily built with their tattoos all over them that screamed ex-military to him. Still looks their looks could be deceiving so he was cautious as he took a seat in a empty chair.

"I've heard that you want to talk to me about something?" Dutch then finished as he decide to play it by ear.

"We do as we've hear that you have a ship that needs a good crew." Asked one of the men.

Dutch instantly knew what was going on slipped into his new role of recruiter perfectly.

"Possibly. Depends what you know about it." He replied deadpanned.

Dutch wasn't expecting this still as often the case ONI had other ideas for him. Still he found it very inconvenient to be doing this considering this was supposed to be their downtime alongside that fact they were at the center of an ongoing manhunt. But he had no choice but to roll with it and hope for the best.

"I do. Still a funny name for a ship. Say my name? Isn't that what the ships called?" He asked Dutch.

"It is. Still it depends on what you're looking to apply for. And how many of you are applying as well." Dutch said wanted to know if it was just this two gentlemen he was dealing with or if they had friends who were keeping a low profile.

One of the man then let out a soft sigh as if he was about to do something unpleasant.

"Do you want to call him or should I?" He asked his partner.

"I'll do it. You just get his stuff." The other said as he took out a phone and started texting someone.

"Can I get a strong bottle of vodka?" His partner then called out to the bartender.

"How strong?" He called back.

"Strongest you've got." He called back to him.

Dutch raised an eyebrow and was about to ask as to why they needed a bottle of vodka just as the doors to the bar open. And in came a mountain of a man who came and pulled up a chair beside them just as the vodka arrived at their table.

"My comrades it's good to see you again. Also thank you for such strong vodka." Said the Russian as he chugged the drink like it was nothing.

It was probably one of the most stereotypical Russians that Dutch heard and it instantly expected why they needed the vodka. Still he couldn't get over how stereotype this man seemed to him.

"My names, Ivan. So I hear you have ship that needs fixing?" Ivan said his words covered in the thick Russian accent.

"That and probably more." Dutch stated dryly.

It was no secret that base barely had running water and electricity on it best days. And even so Bucks patch up jobs were going to fail soon or later, so a couple of extra hand work around the base would be great appreciate by everyone there considering the sorry state it was currently in.

"Don't worry comrade. We're former engining core, we know to make good in short time." Ivan reassured Dutch of his ability alongside those currently at the table.

"Sorry mate, but he still learning English." Said one of his companions.

But Dutch would admit that even with his short time learning the language Ivan seemed to be pretty good at it. But before he could comment Ivan continued.

"Only reason I left the Mother Land was to send money to wife and child." Ivan then explained to Dutch.

"Let me guess. Budget cuts?" Dutch asked guessing that it was the most likely cause.

"Dah. Idiot leaders cut budgets for stupid little girls." Ivan said not even hiding his anger at this.

Dutch didn't respond to this right away as it had finally struck him that he had even asked for the names of the two gentlemen he was currently sitting with.

"I'm sorry Iven. All of us here understood what you're going through. And by the way I haven't caught your names." Dutch said looking at the two gentlemen in front of him.

"Yay..well my names Jeff and this glorious man with the mustache beside me it Gump." Jeff said now finally putting names to faces.

"Yo." Gump said as he then played his hand, to which Jeff's face quickly turned into a frown upon seeing three aces and two kings on the table and was forced to lose the round.

"Next time, I'm choosing the game." Jeff gripped as Gump reached over and took some bottle caps that were standing in for poker chips.

"But this was your idea." Gump reminded him as he shot him a smug smile.

It was around this point that Romeo was signaling Dutch that something was off or about to happen. So as best he could to not to draw attention to himself as he craned his neck over to look out the window.

"Crap." He said not meaning to say that loud as it quickly drew the attention of his compatriots.

"What?" Asked Jeff as quickly glanced outside and saw what had caught his attention. "Well. Shit." Was the only word he could offer to Dutch knowing this meeting was about to cut short.

"Iven get the lights." Gump said as the Russian quickly complied quickly dimmed the lights as the police lights were now flashing through the bars windows.

"So...we fight?" Iven asked, probably just to make sure what to do if the police came through the door.

"Probably." Jeff said as he then turned to Dutch.

"But probably not as it isn't the best thing for us to do. Anyway you should probably make myself scarce." Gump said as Dutch got up and shook everyone's hand.

"We'll be in touch." "Dah." "What he said." The three of them said as he now left them and make his way over to Romeo only to find that he had ditched him while he had been making his good byes to his new acquaintances.

'Son of a bitch.' Dutch thought to himself.

He knew Romeo to be cold.

But this.

This was definitely taking it to a new level as Dutch then promised himself that he was going to have a long chat with him after this. But in all likelihood he had simply been following protocol for this kind situation. As it stipulated that at least one of them made it away and informed their handlers about this.

There was also another reason for this. It also ensured that if one of them were captured by the enemy that the other could either mount a rescue or if called for, silencing their accomplice as a final act of mercy.

Still Dutch hoped that it didn't come to that as he quickly made his way to the back, pushing his way past bartender as he went and meeting little resistance. This was because the bartender knew what what happened to his business if an arrest took place within his bar so he let him pass.

Now as Dutch finally made his way into the ally behind the pub he quickly found that his way to freedom was cut off. But as he weighed his options for getting out of this mess a voice came up from behind him.

"Run into a spot of trouble, have we?" Came an old wispy voice.

Dutch jumped upon hearing it and quickly wiped around to find a smiling old man.

He was short around Dutch chest high with a full head of hair with a white beard to go with it and was wearing simply gray brown clothes that wouldn't bring any sort of unnecessary attention to himself.

Dutch was a little unnerved by this, as an ODST he had been trained not to allow some to get the drop on him. As they were usually the ones doing the house calls not the other way around. So it bagged the question as to how he had gotten the drop on him.

Still Dutch didn't have time for this as he asked bluntly.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Dutch asked getting straight to the point as he knew that he didn't have much time to play with.

"I know who you are, Taylor Miles. And I was hoping that you could help me in exchange for this." The old man smiled at him and waved to a motorcycle as Dutch stepped back inadvertently.

"You have my undivided attention." Dutch said deadpan as he checked over his shoulder to make sure that there wasn't anyone coming up behind them as his mind raced with the possibility of who this man was.

"Good. Now, here's what I need you to do." The old man said as he took out a a pair of keys with a flash drive hanging off of it with another sly smile now spreading across his face.

 **End of chapter.**

* * *

 **UNSC AI call sign Ghosts special report:** Summers personal IS unit: The Forgotten

The Forgotten is a ruff transition from Arabic. Is Summers personal IS unit built with the help of Winter and is one of a handful of unofficial fourth generation IS units. As such great efforts had been made to ensure that government and more importantly the IS own inventor: Tabane Shinonono don't learn of their existence.

Her IS is a reflection of her own person philosophy of knowing you enemy and strikes them where they're weakest. As such her IS isn't made for front line combat rather secondary support roles, intelligence gathering, assassinations and high risk scouting missions.

But in doing so she has most armor plating and reduced energy shields in favor of maneuverability, flexibility and stealth. Still that doesn't detract from that fact that an IS is as good as the pilot that rides it.

Weapons:

Heavy handed of silences: heavily modified sniper rifle

Whispers of the winds: two compact blades hidden within the main IS gauntlets and can be deployed even in standby mode.

The Whisper Truth: Heavily modified side arm with extra magazine, reduced recoil, and quickly draw system bypass.

Specialized equipment:

EMP hardening

Silences for sniper rifle

Reduced armor for increased mobility

Wireless jammer

One off ability:

Whispers of the ever shifting sands

This one off ability renders both IS and user invisible to visual and electronic tracking. Unlike most other one off abilities it can remain active as long as there's sufficient power to the unit and dispite any damage the unit my incur as long as it's not crippling to any major systems that's attached to this ability.

* * *

 **Another in the books I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Anyway if you can't tell I was going to write something different but I couldn't find the** **motivation or inspiration to do it. Still I had this as a backup as I wanted to do something with Dutch and Romeo for a while now. So apologies for the delay.**

 **Also if you read books and comics about Dutch you know that he has a wife. As stated above he was injured by a land mine, so I think that Dutch probably has a lot of _baggage_ if you know what I mean. It's not that I'm trying to handicap him I just think that there's room for him because a deeper character in my opinion. Anyway I'll probably end up messing it up. Still it's worth a try considering the current state of halo at the moment.**

 **Anyway in the near future my real life may become more important than writing so I thought I would give you all the heads up.**

 **And on that bombshell I'll see you next time till then have a good one.**


End file.
